Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Seven Years had passed since the explosion and the Tenrou Island events. The hero: Sonic has return back to Earthland and faces his greatest challenge yet and facing his old enemy from the darkness planning to wreak havoc in Earthland with a vengeance. Mainly SonicxErza, SonicxHarem.
1. Act 1 Scene 1: Prologue

_Lil Knucklez Productions…_

_Radical Studios…_

_Sega…_

_FUNimation…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Narrator<strong>__: This world full of light and peace. The people enjoying life, spending time with their friends, families and enjoy making others smile. Although, their joyful days of the light will soon come to an end as the darkness will return and always return to haunt them, eating their light and turning them into darkness. Now that their hero is gone, the darkness will soon comeback and this is just only the beginning…_

* * *

><p><em>Eugene Walker's Lab…<em>

Professor Eugene Walker having a glass of wine celebrating the death of Sonic the Hedgehog and form a new alliance to another wizard to team up with their ultimate goal. He held the book of darkness in his hands and begin to smile right at it.

"The Book of Darkness. It's here with me in my hands. With this, we'll use the spell and bring back everyone's nightmare back to life and he'll reign supreme and we'll be able to take over Earthland and the entire world." Eugene said grinning.

Professor Walker look through the notes making the blueprints of the puddle of darkness.

"Soon he will return back to life and he will destroy everything in his path and we'll make sure everyone bows down to us." Eugene stated looking at his blueprints focusing with his plan.

* * *

><p><em>The Magic Council…<em>

The Rune Knights brought Master Makarov over to the Magic Council for questioning after the events of Mephiles the Dark and Venom the Black Tiger.

"It's been about a month since the events of Mephiles the Dark and Venom the Black Tiger that try to kill Sonic and all of you. How this happen?" the interrogator asked.

"Well… it started when Sonic took the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy and her exceed friend Carla for a mission and they got ambush after successfully completing their job. The hunter that is Venom who called himself Lockdown kidnapped Sonic and he was working for Mephiles the Dark and Professor Eugene Walker who was the dark wizard all along helped Mephiles formed a plan and made a deal with Venom to give Sonic and for the exchange to get a sample of Sonic's blood." Makarov responded firmly.

"And how did you know this?"

"Because the hero: Sonic's former and ex-wife Erza Hedgehog but now Erza Scarlet had been notified about everything from Sonic when she, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy rescued Sonic from the clutches of the torment and torture by Venom himself."

"Let me ask you this question: before Sonic died sending you Fairy Tail guild back home to Magnolia and to your guild, did you noticed that Sonic was too weak to be teleported with you guys to go home before that dark hideout exploded?"

"To your answer of the question. Yes, I believe Sonic was too weak to teleported back with us using his last amount of energy magic to save us before sacrificing himself to save us."

"Thus when Sonic was a member of the guild, were you all were afraid that your hedgehog friend could be dangerous with the amount of power that he had inside of with within unlimited magic at some sort?"

"No. We all knew he was so powerful and he controls his power and uses it to save everyone and all of us and including the world."

"I see. My last question, since now Sonic had died and you all moved on after the funeral of the hero. Will you Fairy Tail wizards would try and be strong as Sonic like he was when he defeated Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark and even Venom the Black Tiger."

"*Sigh* Yes and I do believe that everyone one in Fiore would train as hard as they can and be like Sonic since he was the symbol of hope and the icon. The kids would even like to grow up and be just like the hero and protect everyone that they care so much about and I believe my children of the guild will make the hero proud of him and to be strong and wise like he always was and part of the family."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

The master of Fairy Tail return back to Magnolia and to his guild seeing the wizards in their usual routine. Mirajane was the one to speak after noticing the master returned.

"Welcome back master, how did the meeting go?" Mirajane asked.

"Pretty good. Just only a few questions about the events that happen a month back." Makarov responded.

"Yeah and it's still hard to believe that Sonic is gone and is no longer with us."

"Yeah it sure is." Kinana agreed.

"Ever since Sonic died, no one has never talked about the incident that happen a month ago." Macao reminded.

"Yeah and I sure miss seeing him around." Wakaba agreed looking down.

"Hey Sonic wanted us to stay strong and move forward. That what he wanted." Makarov stated.

"Yeah and the S-Class trials are coming up, everyone has been working nonstop taking a job after job hoping they can qualified to the S-Class trials." Macao said.

"Of course and some of them wanting to be like Sonic and be strong as him." Mirajane added.

"Of course but he is looking down at us watching over us with a smile and not letting him down." Makarov said.

"Yeah that's true."

* * *

><p><em>Team Natsu…<em>

After successfully completing their job, the team return back to the guild walking through the streets of Magnolia.

"Well that job went well." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yeah no trouble at all beating down those bandits." Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye." Happy added.

"Although we are trying to get strong but I can't still can't forget about Sonic." Lucy reminded.

"Yes. My husband… I mean ex-husband sacrificed himself and save us and gave his life for us." Erza boasted.

"Yeah hard to believe he's gone and I missed him so much." Wendy sadly said bursting into tears.

"It's alright child, Sonic maybe gone but his heart live on in our hearts and watching us and being here with us." Carla said cheering Wendy up.

"Carla's right, Sonic wanted us to live on and be strong for him." Gray proclaimed.

"Yeah and I never get to have a rematch against him." Natsu blurted out.

"He will still beat you flame brain."

"SAYS WHO ICICLE!"

"WHAT YOU SAY!"

"Guys stop it, let's head on back to the guild and meet with everyone." Lucy reasoned.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Erza stated.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"To take care of something that I've been meaning to do."

"Ok see you back at the guild Erza." Natsu said bidding farewell.

Erza walk to the opposite direction away from her friends and walk over to the flower shop and bought some flowers. Afterward, she walk over to the cemetery and walk to the tombstone seeing Sonic's name which it saying:

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_A Brave Hero and a True Friend_

Erza stopped by her ex-husband's tombstone, place the flowers to the grave and look down bursting tears from her eyes.

"How are you doing Sonic? I've been doing wonderful and everyone is doing good so far. The S-Class Trials are coming in two months and everyone is going after job after job hoping that can be selected to qualify to the S-Class trials. You won't believe this, everyone and all over Fiore is trying to be like you and to get stronger like you. Sonic, I missed you so so much. I wish you were here with us and participate to the S-Class Trials. Everyone else misses you a lot and even the children, they even want to grow up and be like you. I wish you were here with us and me, I love you so much and I wish you did not sacrificed your life to save all of us. I'll see you soon Sonic and I love you." Erza said sobbing and start to smile.

Erza kneel down and touch the tombstone, raising herself up to her feet and left the cemetery and return back to the guild.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Years Later…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, the unknown place…<em>

There is a ship roaming around the unknown place flying to whatever it is heading. There inside, there are the dark black warriors in the ship and just hanging out, some of them in the observation deck, some were roaming around the hallways of the ship and some were at the break room having a drink or talk about anything. In the ship, they even hide something inside the secret room which it is classified so no one even dare to go inside the secret room to know what it is hidden inside.

Things went very quiet so far as everything went normal and smooth. Coming inside the observation deck, it was a short blue cat with red streaks on his back and white fur on his stomach. It was an exceed making his appearance and informed the leader of the ship at the command chair.

"Sir, everything has been going well and there is no sign of any danger or intruders to come to our way." The Exceed notified.

"Good. I hope everything goes well and we are on the schedule to deliver a special gift to our client." The leader responded.

"Sir with permission, may I ask a question?"

"Permission granted."

"What is inside of the secret room?"

"That is the question I dare not to answer which I only know what's inside there is my business don't even try going inside the room. Understand."

"Yes sir."

"And if you do try going inside then I will skin you to death."

"Yes sir, I won't go inside."

"Good now scram, you're invading my work."

The exceed nod his head and took off leaving the observation deck. He decide to go to his room since there is nothing to do for his leader and sighed.

"*Sigh* Why does he always have to treat me like that, I wanted to be treated as an equal." The exceed sighed in depression.

While walking over to his room, the exceed begin to wonder about the secret room that his leader and owner mentioned before.

"A special delivery to his client huh, there is got to be something about this delivery that is inside of the room." The exceed said.

The exceed uses his wings summoning them and rush on over to the leader's quarters and sneaking inside of the quarters hacking in the password and entering inside. He rush over to the desk, logged on hacking into the computer and checking on the files.

"Let's see here… no… no… no… ah here it is. Looks like the leader has collected someone very special and trying for years to make a delivery to a client. Let's see here… it seems like he had talked to this client and is right now making a delivery to hand this person over who has been asleep for… seven whole years, six months and twelve days and it's still keeping track. Well time to go see who is this guy really is that so special and free him." The exceed said plotting and sneaky idea.

The exceed logging out of the computer, secretly leaving the quarters and head on over to the classified room.

* * *

><p><em>The Observation Deck…<em>

Things were quiet at the deck but all of sudden, they picked up a beacon.

"Boss we had tracked down something." The warrior informed.

"Is it our client?" the leader asked.

"I don't think so, it seems like a threat or a friendly or some sort. I don't know."

All of sudden, they hear rumbling as their ship is being attacked.

"I am tracking multiple beacons and they're attacking us sir." The warrior notified.

"Everyone! Get ready to fight, whoever these bastards are, they're looking for a fight and something else." The leader commanded.

* * *

><p><em>With the exceed…<em>

The exceed hears the alarm knowing there are attacking in the ship. He rushes over to the classified room only to stay hidden. He then suddenly see one of the intruders which there are the dark soldiers making their way through the hallways. The exceed sighed and continue is way to the classified. Once the exceed had arrive to the door, he hacked in the password door and enters inside and locks the door behind him. He turn on the lights and sees there is a Cyro-Chamber in front of him.

"Whoa a Cyro-Chamber. Since I know there is a person that they're delivering but who is this character that they've been trying to deliver for seven years." The exceed wondered.

The exceed walk over to the Cyro-Chamber and wipe off the capsule to see the person's face. He get a good glance to it carefully and suddenly, he had shot his eyed wide open realizing who the person was. It appears to be a hedgehog, a blue hedgehog inside the chamber sleeping.

"Oh my goodness… it can't be. It's **Sonic the Hedgehog**. Alive! I thought he was dead." the exceed said in shock.

The exceed backed away after jumping off the chamber and can't believe the person is Sonic and not that he's the person who his leader try to deliver to his client but in fact that he's alive for seven year.

"I heard stories about Sonic about Lockdown told me and his friend who's the leader of the ship but I never knew Sonic is the one that is inside this room. Well no more, I am not letting them deliver to an unknown client who may want to do something bad to him, I am going to release Sonic and help him leave this damn ship." The exceed determined.

The exceed jump into the control panel and get working his techniques going through the device seeing the icon to activate. The exceed press activate to release Sonic.

"Wake up Sonic, It's time for you to get out of here." The exceed said hoping for Sonic to wake up.

The Cyro-Chamber activated as it was releasing some steam out of the chamber melting the ice. After it was activate, Sonic suddenly open his eyes slowly and groggily moving his body a little.

"Huh… what the… where the hell am I?" Sonic wondered.

"Easy Sonic, you're in a Cyro-Chamber." The exceed answered.

"What… I could have sworn that I died in the explosion after my fight with Venom who used to call himself Lockdown."

"What? You knew Lockdown?"

"Yes I do and he even tried to kill me, put me in my torture for life."

"So that how Lockdown died. Anyway, you're on a ship and you're not in Earthland."

"I see and all this time I've been alive and I was sleeping all this time."

"Yeah and I have freed you and it's time for you to leave this ship and go back to Earthland. There should be a manual release inside the chamber."

Sonic look up seeing the lever as it is the manual release so Sonic pulls down the lever opening the chamber and exits himself out of the chamber and step forward on the ground. Sonic's clothes were in tatters except for his shoes which they are still good as new.

"Are you ok?" the exceed asked.

"Yeah… after being asleep for so long, I've been ok and I did not feel any pain to me at all." Sonic answered.

"While you were asleep, the leader of the ship had treated your wounds and healed you before putting you in that chamber."

"How did you know?"

"I look at the leader's files in his quarters before releasing you."

"I see. Anyway, I need to get me some new threads. I look like a walking zombie."

"Don't worry, there is clothing and armor room only at the third floor."

"Can you take me there?"

"Of course and by the way, the ship is under attack."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yeah. I can lead you."

"Cool then let's get going then."

The exceed nod his head and took Sonic out of the room opening the door. The head over to the elevator to head over to the armor, clothes and weapons chamber. Just they got near to the elevator opening it, a dark soldier came out of nowhere from the elevator to attack but Sonic counters the soldier knocking him down to the ground with his techniques, takes the sword from the dark soldiers and tabs it down to the dark soldier killing him instantly.

"Whoa. That was amazing." The exceed commented.

"Thank. I've been training and I am still in good shape after resting and sleeping all this time so let's get going then." Sonic said.

"Right."

The duo enter inside the elevator, press the button to the third floor waiting in the elevator.

"So how long was I out in the Cyro-Chamber?" Sonic asked wanting to know.

"Seven years, six months and twelve days." The exceed answered honestly.

"Whoa. That long?"

"Yeah and I didn't keep track, it was the leader of this ship that kept track of you and kept you asleep in that chamber."

"That's a first. So you're an exceed?"

"Yeah."

"How long you're with the leader of this ship?"

"Well he found me when he came to Earthland visiting Lockdown when you was at Edolas like Lockdown told me that you went with the Fairy Tail wizards to rescue your friends. He found me as I was homeless and looking for a place to live so he took me in and gave me a home of this ship. He treated me badly for seven long years."

"That's terrible. You should've never gone through that."

"Yeah but I don't want to be alone and I just want to have a home and some friends."

"Tell you what, after this is over. How would you like to be my cat and a friend?"

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course."

"Oh thank you Sonic thank you."

"It's nothing but I did not get your name."

"Oh I'm sorry for no introducing myself. My name is Kenneth."

"Kenneth huh… how about I call you Kenny for short."

"Kenny sounds wonderful."

"So Kenny what do you do?"

"Well I'm an expert of technology, I can hack into machines, build machines and control their weapons and cameras."

"A technician huh. That's awesome. Is that all you can do?"

"I always know a feel martial art techniques."

"Now that's even more awesome. So do you use a weapon?"

"Yeah a staff really."

"Fair enough."

"Oh how old are you by the way?"

"I'm eighteen years old. I guess I did not age when I was sleeping huh?"

"Yeah in the Cyro-Chamber you don't age in there so it keeps you at your current age."

"That's a first."

After the ride, the elevator stop and opening the door. Sonic and Kenny step out of the elevator and head into to the clothing room and turn on the lights.

"Hmm now let's see what set of clothes suit me better." Sonic looked.

Sonic look around and glance over to Kenny.

"Do you mind?" Sonic asked.

"Oh sorry, I'll be outside." Kenny apologized.

Sonic went through the shirts and pants taking off of his tattered clothing, Sonic smiled and when he spotted some clothes that would fit perfect for him.

Kenny waited outside waiting for Sonic to come out of the room. He whistle to his spare time minding his business and to keep watch if anyone dare to show up here. The exceed suddenly hear Sonic's voice.

"How do I look?" Sonic asked.

Kenny turn his attention to Sonic and shot his eyes wide of shock.

Sonic is now standing wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt on, Sonic had on a pair of baggy black cargo pants with a blue flame design on his right leg of his pants with multiple pockets on each side wearing a belt with it, Sonic even got a pocket chain to his right side to go with his outfit, Sonic had on his extreme gear sneakers which still the color black with blue highlight onto the but Sonic added the color grey on the bottom on his shoes. Sonic still got on his black fingerless gloves on with blue highlight onto the bottom on the wrist. Sonic had his extreme gear glasses on his forehead which he fixed them and even upgraded them with the special touches. Also Sonic still wears his silver necklace with his flame pedant that he got gotten for his birthday.

"Well how do I look?" Sonic asked.

"You look awesome." Kenney responded.

"Thank you now time for some weapons."

The two enter inside the armor and weapons room and look around the place. Sonic had put on a jet black knee pad on his right knee and put on a single jet black shoulder armor on his left shoulder. Sonic look around to see what he can take along with him. Sonic sees a wrist computer so he wears it on his left wrist, Sonic sees a left and belt gun holster so he attach it to his right thigh picking up the USP . 45 which it like a Gun Magic. Sonic look on glancing over to a black and blue sword which it recognizes its shape.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"No it's just that this sword reminds of the sword that I used to know and wield it which the sword is called Caliburn." Sonic replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah it sure does look like it but who am I kidding, I'm taking it with me."

Sonic takes the sword, putting it on his back like it is glue to his back. Sonic notices there is a black and blue gauntlet with sharp edges across the top of the fingers and puts it on his right hand. After gearing himself up, Sonic sees a little staff which it is red so he gives it to Kenny.

"Here you go, a nice weapon staff for your troubles." Sonic offered.

"Thank you Sonic." Kenny thanked.

"Now that I'm all geared up. Let's get out of here, off the ship and go back home to Earthland."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

***Song begin to play Intruders (Halo 4 Soundtrack)***

Sonic smiled and he and his exceed enter the elevator heading to the second floor back and head on over to the observation deck to find whatever they can in order to leave the ship. Sonic and his exceed exit the elevator once it reaches to the second floor. Kenny hop on Sonic's right shoulder as the duo run over to the observation deck. The see two of the dark soldiers so Sonic takes out his pistol from his holster and shoot magic bullets to their heads killing them in three seconds.

"These dark soldiers are vicious than the ones I fought before." Sonic stated.

"Really?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah but this time they're more aggressive if you ask me."

Sonic and his exceed continue their way to the observation deck. Along the way, they stumble upon six dark soldiers so Sonic then uses his speed and take out his sword and swinging his sword killing them fast within seconds. Sonic then turn **Fire Sonic** blast out a fire ball against the last of the dark soldier burning him to death.

"Looks like my forms is still pretty useful." Sonic said cracking his fist.

"I forgot that you can still transform into your forms." Kenny said.

"You must've learn more about me back at Earthland have you?"

"Yeah I read the article of the Sorcerer Weekly about you and learn more about your forms."

"Sounds like I got a fan."

Sonic and Kenny continue on over to the observation deck. Once they're inside, they see the warriors fighting off the dark warriors. Kenny then shot his eyes open realizing about one thing.

"Sonic, I'll be right back. I need to go to my room and grab something." Kenny said.

"What is it?"

"My computer and my technician gadgets so I won't be long."

"Be careful."

Kenny nodded, hoping off of Sonic's shoulder, uses his wings and fly on over back to his room. Sonic look on to see a grey dingo with black armor and he had muscles and carrying a large sword killing off the dark soldiers which it is the leader of his crew and the ship. He look on and is shocked to see Sonic who is awake.

"WHAT!" How are you awake?" the Dingo asked.

"Let's just say your cat release me from my chamber." Sonic answered.

"WHAT?! He betrayed me! Well I don't have any problem to put you back to sleep and deliver you to my client."

"Then so be it bitch."

The dingo rushed over to Sonic to swing his large blade but Sonic front flip over the dingo and swing his sword but the dingle blocked Sonic and try kicking Sonic but Sonic uses his speed and homing attack the dingo to the ground. The dingo growled and swing his sword again but Sonic block it taking out of his sword, pulling out his pistol and shooting magic bullets at the dingo making the dingo scream in pain so he grabs Sonic, tossing him around throw him over to the control panels. Sonic kept his composure sensing the dingo charging over to him and swing his sword but Sonic slide down doing a Summersault knocking the dingo off of his feet making his collapsed to the ground.

Sonic heads over to the computer of the dingo's chair and noticing something.

"What the… a meeting with Professor Walker at Marcadia city. Something fishy is going on here." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic hear a roar when suddenly the dingo rushed in and slam his sword at Sonic but Sonic side jump spinning himself away making the dingo cut through the computer and the chair. Sonic then put his sword away and then transforms into **Volt Sonic**. Sonic rush in and deliver a lightning punches against the dingo and backflip kick the dingo. The dingo roared in frustration and swing his sword against but Sonic deflect it with a kick and start to pummel down the leader of the ship with some lightning punch and deliver a brutal lightning and shocking punching the dingo straight to the face sending him flying over to the control panel and crashing down to him.

Sonic reverted back to his normal state and download the information to his wrist computer and Kenny return back to the observation deck with his stuff in his bag.

"I'm back and you beat down Joseph the Dingo." Kenny said looking over to the dingo.

"That's him name Joseph?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah. He knew Venom aka Lockdown and pretty good friends so that's how I know him."

"Oh."

"Oh you will be going nowhere hedgehog because I just press the self-destruct button of this ship and I am going to make sure that you die this time." Joseph stated.

"We got to get out of here Sonic." Kenny said.

"What's the quickest route and which room does it have a teleportation to exit the ship." Sonic asked.

"It should be here in this floor but if we hurry to the teleportation room, we can have a chance to leave this ship."

"Then let's go."

Sonic grab hold of Kenny and the two rush out, dashing over to the teleportation room. They got thirty seconds before the ship self-destructs. Sonic and Kenny enter inside the room while the warriors fighting off the dark soldiers. Kenny get to work on the computer activating the coordinates to Earthland.

"Hurry up Kenny." Sonic demanded.

"I'm going as fast I can." Kenny countered.

All of sudden, the dark soldiers bash their way inside the room and Sonic uses **Sonic Wind** blowing them away out of the room.

"Kenny…" Sonic trailed off.

"Got it, it's activating to Earthland right now." Kenny notified.

The light blue portal then appear in the room.

"Let's go!" Kenny shouted. Sonic grabs Kenny and the two jump through the portal and suddenly the ship then begin to explode into pieces creating a big explosion killing everyone with it in the ship.

* * *

><p><em>Earthland…<em>

The portal open up and pulling out Sonic and Kenny out of the portal and closes behind them and Sonic hold on to his exceed as he hits the ground sliding on the ground and stopped. Sonic look and checking on his exceed.

"Are you alright buddy?" Sonic checked.

"Yeah never been better." Kenny responded.

Sonic let's go of his exceed and Kenny hops off of Sonic and the two look around the place.

"Are we're back here in Earthland?" Sonic asked.

"Let me check?" Kenny protested.

Kenny pulls out his laptop and checking the status and their destination.

"Yeah, we're back at Earthland alright." Kenny answered.

"Good and it's good to be back home after being away sleep for seven years." Sonic said looking at the sky.

Sonic takes out his gold necklace with a gold locket attach to it. He opens it and shows a picture of himself and Erza together smiling at the picture.

"Hey what'cha looking at?" Kenny asked.

"Just my picture that's all."

Kenny hop on Sonic's shoulder and sees the picture of himself and Erza.

"Is that Erza Scarlet?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah my wife." Sonic answered.

"She's beautiful and I heard she can be scary sometime right just like they said in the sorcerers weekly."

"Yeah that is true."

"So are you going back to her?"

"Not exactly, it's been seven years and they all moved on and forget about me. After all, I have some unfinished business I need to take care of."

"Like what exactly?"

"To visit Professor Eugene Walker. He betrayed me for working with Mephiles the Dark seven years ago and helped Mephiles try conquering Earthland with eternal chaos but stopped him and he got rich, wanted all of the money to himself."

"That's terrible."

"It sure is and he is meeting up with someone at Marcadia City. I tracked down his address and he lives at Marcadia city far away from Fiore."

"That's like days away to get there."

"True but with my sonic speed, it won't take a long while to get there exactly."

"So that is where you're going?"

"Yeah I believe I pay Professor Walker a visit for betraying me and finding out what he is meeting with and what is his plan."

"Well in that case, I'm coming with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah I figure you may want some help after all we're friends right."

"Of course we are, I always like to have an adventure with a friend of mine. So what do you say, shall we go to Marcadia?"

"I'm game."

"Then let's go then, next stop Marcadia."

Kenny smiled and nodded, he hop on Sonic's right shoulder, Sonic puts his locket away back in his pocket and the two had then set course over to Marcadia city so Sonic then took off with Kenny on his shoulder dashing off with his sonic speed over to Marcia. Kenny marked the location of the map and the two head on over straight to the city of Marcadia.

* * *

><p><strong>*Track begins to play for the intro: 117 (Halo 4 Soundtrack)*<strong>

_Lil Knucklez Productions…_

_Radical Studios…_

_Fanfiction Films…_

_Lil Knuckles Productions and Radical Studios Presents…_

**Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness**

**Starring…**

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Kenny the Exceed (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Makarov Dreyar_

_Professor Eugene Walker (Lil Knucklez's OC Character)_

_Elfman Strauss_

_Mirajane Strauss_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Levy McGarden_

_Cana Alberona_

_Gildarts Clive_

_Laxus Dreyar_

_Sting Eucliffe_

_Rogue Cheney_

_Wendy Marvell_

_Happy_

_Carla_

_Pantherlily_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Zack Hyperion (Lewamus Prime's OC Character)_

_Rex "Atticus" Jones (GojiGrimlockSaurus's OC Character)_

_Ultear Milkovich_

_Meredy_

_Jellal Fernandes_

_And Many More…_

* * *

><p><strong>There goes the prologue and the first chapter of this story. Sonic with his exceed and ally beside him and headed over to Marcadia City. What will the both of them will expect and to find out? Tune in next for more of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>

**P.S: I'm changing Sonic's age to age 18 years old on this third sequel instead of being 20 years old. Thought you all may want to know.**


	2. Act 1 Scene 2: Marcadia

Chapter 2: Marcadia

Sonic and his exceed friend Kenny head to their destination to the city of Marcadia. Sonic had been informed that Professor Eugene Walker lives at Marcadia and he is meeting with someone very important. He had some unfinished business with Professor Walker for betraying him after finding out that he had work with Mephiles to succeed for his plan of eternal chaos seven years ago. Sonic still could not get over the fact that he has been asleep for seven long years and everything has changed. He knew the guilds had changed also and moved on from him and went on with their business.

Right now, Sonic wore a black cloak disguising himself not wanting to draw any attention to civilians to recognize him and tell anyone that Sonic is alive. Sonic and Kenny enter a ship sailing to the shore heading over to Marcadia city. They even got themselves a room where the two can relax. Sonic takes off his cloak and soon start to relax.

"Man it sure feels good to be back home in Earthland." Kenny said in relief.

"It sure is." Sonic agreed.

"So how are you holding up being asleep for seven years?"

"I don't know how I feel to be honest with you Kenny, I feel like I left everyone and lost all these seven years of hanging out with friends and being there for everyone."

"I see. Hey it's going to be ok, will you go back to Fairy Tail?"

"Probably not?"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to go back home to my real world. To my homeworld that is where I'm from. I don't belong here in Earthland Kenny, I want to go back home to my friends, to my parents and to my best friend and my brother who is my best friend."

"You really miss them don't you?"

"Yeah… you can say that. I'm homesick Kenny and I miss them so, so much."

"I understand how you feel and you do really want to go home don't you but what Erza your wife and your friends in Fairy Tail. How will they take this if you tell them that you want to leave?"

"I… I… I don't know exactly. *Sigh* I just don't know what will happen but for some reason I should say here. Everyone has moved on and maybe I can be a vigilante to them."

"But don't you want to see your wife Erza, I am guessing that she really misses you so much for all these seven years and everyone misses their hero."

"True but we'll find out. Maybe after I confront Professor Walker, we'll go home then."

"Yeah that we can agree on."

Sonic smile and nod his head in agreement. The hedgehog and the exceed start to get to know each other a little more during their ride to Marcadia City.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at Magnolia Town…<em>

Seven years had passed and everyone had changed. The citizens of Magnolia enjoying life in their beloved city. The kids playing their action figures as they were playing Sonic the Hedgehog action figures of his different fours and pretending to be like Sonic. The citizens were enjoying their day as usual as it was always quiet and peaceful.

In Fairy Tails, things have changed. Team Natsu change their outfits after the events of Tenrou Island and being disappeared for seven years. Romeo had grown up and join the guild, Bisca and Alzack married and have a daughter name Asuka and she's a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog since her parents told the stories about the famous Sonic the Hedgehog defeating Darkness and Mephiles. Everyone seem to change a bit during those seven years since the events of Tenrou Island.

Everyone in the guild are all wearing black gathering around for the loss of their true friend who died seven years ago. It was the anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog's death since he sacrificed himself to save everyone from the explosion occur by Venom the Black Tiger seven years ago.

"Everyone, I am glad everyone is here in the guild to gathering around since it is the seventh year anniversary of our fallen hero, Sonic the Hedgehog who died seven years ago after sacrificing his life to save all of us. We remember him as a hero and a true friend. Sonic will always be in our hearts and will watch over us sharing his smiles to us. Let us remember Sonic the hedgehog the hero of Fiore, the world and a member of Fairy Tail part of the family." Makarov announced.

Everyone share a toast to honor Sonic and went back on to enjoy the party and honoring their hero. Wendy shed a tear this did not go unnoticed by her exceed Carla.

"Is something wrong child?" Carla asked.

"It's just I miss Sonic… so much. I wish he was here with us." Wendy replied sadly.

"I know and it hurts. It hurts me as well, Sonic was a loving person and he always show respect to everyone and get along with everyone."

"Yeah and now it's been seven years since he's gone and it still hurts."

"I know child I know."

Lucy kept her distance sighing to herself and looking down frowning, she still had feelings for Sonic and still hurt that he's gone for seven years. Cana joined in and took a seat with Lucy.

"Hey girlfriend, how are you?" Cana asked.

"Bad of course. Sonic's gone for seven years and this is the anniversary of his death." Lucy responded.

"Yeah… I know. I miss that handsome hedgehog too. Everyone here wishes that he's still with us."

"Yeah everyone does."

"So you still love him?"

"Yeah but I'm dating Natsu now and we're trying to make things work."

"Can't say I blame you for dating Natsu, you need something to move on from."

"Yeah we all do."

Natsu, Gray and Happy talking to each other.

"Still can't believe it's been that long." Gray stated.

"Yeah tell me about it. It's been so long since Sonic died." Natsu reminded.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Hey Natsu, how are things with you and Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Still trying to work and moving on. Although we have our ups and downs. How's Erza?" Natsu responded.

"I tried speaking to her but she did not wanted to talk, even Mirajane try to talk to her but fail to get a response from her."

"Man after these seven years and Erza still misses Sonic. Isn't she dating with someone else?"

"Yeah ever since she moved on from Sonic no longer married to him she tried to find love but could not find the right one and there is Jellal."

"Yeah but he's in jail."

"That's true. Anyway, I wonder what Erza is doing?"

"Yeah me too." Happy wondered.

Elfman then jumps in the conversation.

"Hey you guys, talking huh?" Elfman said.

"Yeah about Sonic." Gray responded.

"I really miss men although he is a real man."

"You can say that again. Sonic was the strongest of all of us. No wizard could not beat him with that power and his strong forms."

"Hey I could beat Sonic in a rematch." Natsu argued.

"Yeah but you know he'll pummel you with his Super Form form or better yet his Darkspine form."

"That's true."

"Still, I wish he was still with us." Elfman sadly said.

"Yeah me too."

Erza visit Sonic's grave at the cemetery putting some flowers to her late husband's tombstone. Erza sighed to herself and took a deep breath.

"Hello Sonic, today is your anniversary of your death. Everyone is doing ok well they're sad that today is your anniversary of your death. We all love you, I love you and I miss you so much. Rest in Peace Sonic, talk to you soon." Erza said sadly.

Erza leaves from the cemetery and head back to the guild to join with the other wizards.

* * *

><p><em>Four Days Later…<em>

The ship had arrived to Marcadia. Sonic trained Kenny with some staff fighting style to help him so he can defend for himself. They even get to know a little more about each other hanging out together during their trip to Marcadia. The ship reaches to the docks and get on deck. Everyone got off the ship so did Sonic wearing his black cloak with Kenny on his right shoulder exiting the ship. The look around the city knowing it is peaceful and laid back as everyone is enjoying live in the city.

"Wow this is Marcadia?" Sonic corrected.

"Yeah it sounds like it to me on the map from my computer even on your wrist computer." Kenny proclaimed.

"Yeah you're right. So let's go get something to eat since we've been riding on the ship for four days straight coming here."

"Sounds good to me."

Sonic smiled so the two characters took off through the streets of Marcadia city. They look around seeing people smiling enjoying life knowing it is a beautiful and a bright day. The two stay low, blending in to the crowd finally find a restaurant. They find themselves a table and order their meals. Sonic order some steak with baked potato and fries and Kenny order some fried fish and fries to go along with it.

"This food taste pretty good." Kenny said smiling.

"It sure is, this is beyond amazing." Sonic added taking a bite of his steak.

Sonic's hood of his cloak accidentally came off of him blowing his cover. Sonic loo around to see everyone was looking at him hoping they did not recognize him but instead, they return back to their meals.

"That's odd." Sonic noted.

"What's odd?" Kenny inquired.

"I was expecting that everyone would recognize me but instead they're not shock to see that I'm still alive."

"I guess all these seven years they must've forget about you."

"Or in this city of Marcadia, they must not heard of me."

"So are you going to take off your cloak?"

"Yeah for now until I put it back on to return back to Fiore."

Sonic takes off of his cloak and return to his meal and so did his exceed. After finishing their meals, Sonic pay for the food and left out of the restaurant.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"How do you have money knowing you paid for the trip on the ship to arrive here?"

"Good question. I took a lot of amount of money that was in the armory room back at the ship when the dark soldiers attack. My question is who brought the dark soldiers and who are they working for?"

"You got me. Is it a dark wizard that send them?"

"I don't think so, only one person who can summon the dark soldiers which is my arch nemesis Darkness the Hedgehog."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he was using this book call the Book of Darkness. Fairy Tail hidden the book so no one of the dark wizards could use it for their schemes but Darkness somehow got his hands on it and learned a few spells of the book."

"Oh."

"I seen him uses it and uses a spell to transform into a dragon. A dark dragon if I might add."

"There's a spell that can turn people into dragons?"

"Yeah. I was the first one to witness it with my very own eyes when I fought Darkness and save everyone and save Fiore and he entire world. It was a tough battle I had against him but I pulled it off."

"Was Darkness strong?"

"He was very powerful not anyone's magic could harm him or have any effect to it. He was so powerful that anyone has ever witnessed.

"How did he get so strong?"

"He was created back at my world by my arch nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik but we call him Eggman which suits him pretty well."

"How was Darkness created to be so powerful?"

"By my blood exactly. A sample of my blood to be précised."

"What? By your blood to make Darkness that powerful?"

"Precisely. Darkness did not care about anyone's lives so he just kill them in his path of the reign of terror showing now remorse of what so ever. Now that he's gone I can no longer have to deal with him and the nightmare of Darkness the Hedgehog had came to an end."

"That's why that made you a hero that you became to be seven years ago?"

"That's right. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah. Hey I got a question?"

"What's that?"

"When you was married to Erza, did some of the girls of Fairy Tail fell in love with you still?"

"Yeah there was Cana, Lucy, Evergreen and even Mirajane."

"What?" Mirajane fell head over heels for you?"

"That's right. Shocking isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, you became so popular back then."

"Yeah I sure was. The kids wanted to be like me and be strong as me like how strong I was when I fought Darkness. I even took notice when the wizards of Fairy Tail including all Fiore wanting be like me and become strong like me to face me."

"They did?"

"Yeah but I am guessing that everyone has forgotten about me so I'm not mad about that. They all moved on."

"If you say so then Sonic. Anyway, since we're here in Marcadia do you think we'll find Professor Walker here since you know he lives here in Marcadia?"

"I'm certain of it. I even download the location on my Zypad."

Sonic heads in the alleyway of the city with Kenny following him. Sonic access to his Zypad checking the map of Marcadia locating Professor Walker's place. Sonic target the location got a location of it.

"I got it, we're twenty seven miles from here." Sonic informed.

"So it's time to get to work?" Kenny said with a smile.

"It sure is buddy, ready for our adventure together?"

"I'm game."

"Then let's go."

Kenny nod his head. He hops on Sonic's shoulder and Sonic soon sped off following the location to Professor Walker's house. They both arrived there in minutes, they stop for the moment knowing it is heavily guarded. They find out that Professor Walker's house is a mansion with heavy security guarding the house. Sonic put on his extreme gear glasses on and taking a look using thermal vision seeing heat signatures knowing there are security guards on patrol guarding the mansion.

"Looks like the professor has security." Kenny noted.

"Yeah I forgot that he was rich after working for Mephiles the Dark." Sonic reminded.

"Really. Another dark hedgehog?"

"Yeah it happen seven years ago. I rather not talk about it which it'll hurt me. However, we got to get inside the mansion and find out about Professor Walker's secret meeting with this special person."

"So let's get going then."

"Agreed."

***Song start playing Breach (Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack)***

Sonic and Kenny start to get to work. Sonic climb the fence as Kenny uses his wings to fly over the fence meeting back with Sonic landing on his shoulder. They hid in the bushes, one of the security guards walking pass by so Sonic pull him to the fray and knocking him out by doing a silent takedown making him lose conscious. Afterward, Sonic and Kenny move on ahead staying out of side in order not to be compromise. Sonic walks up to two more of security guards so Sonic takes out his magic pistol from his holster activating sleep mode so he took out two of them knocking them unconscious. Sonic quickly disperse them hiding them in the bushes so no one could see them.

Sonic continue on ahead around the mansion with Kenny by his side. He eventually takes out three more of security guards and hiding them with his speed in the bushes. After that, Sonic and Kenny head over to the window and opens the window very carefully and entering inside the window and close it behind them quietly.

"This place is huge." Kenny whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it, come on let's head inside the camera room to disable the cameras." Sonic suggested.

Sonic and Kenny rushes over to the camera room inside of the mansion and disable the cameras. They rush to the door and get into position.

"Wait here and keep a look out, this won't take long." Sonic commanded.

"Sure thing." Kenny obeyed.

Sonic secretly opening the door and Sonic jumps right inside the door shutting it and beat down three or four security guards while Kenny waited outside to keep a look out. After the fight, Sonic opens the door letting Kenny inside the room shutting it behind him.

"Ok we're here so let's shut down these camera and disable the videos of me beating and knocking out the security watchers." Sonic exclaimed.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of it." Kenny stated getting to work.

"I take it that you've done this before?"

"Yeah. I'm a technician, I hack in passwords, files, anything that you can name of I do all of it."

"That's a first."

Kenny took like a minute to disable the cameras and getting rid of the evidence that knowing Sonic and Kenny were here and erase the footage.

"There. All gone and the cameras had been disabled." Kenny notified.

"Good. Now let's get to Professor Walker's office and find out about his meeting." Sonic ordered.

Kenny nod in response, jumping on Sonic's shoulder and they exit out of the camera room. Sonic scan the mansion with his Zypad looking for the office of Professor Walker. Sonic located the office so the two then head straight upstairs to the office sneaking quietly so they won't draw any noise to bring attention. They reach the door turning the door knob but it was locked.

"Damn its lock." Sonic noted.

"So what do we do now, we can't break through the door can we?" Kenny questioned.

"No worries, I got a better solution."

Sonic takes out a lockpick from his pocket shocking Kenny.

"You have a lockpick?" Kenny pointed.

"Yeah. I took one back at the ship and know how to use it. I learned it back from my homeworld." Sonic responded honestly.

Sonic kneel down on one knee and picking the lock of the door. This took a little while to get it open until Sonic hears a click, Sonic smiled so he gets up on his feet and opens the door. They enter in the office and close the door behind them but letting the door open slightly. Kenny gets on the computer, hacking in the computer for information. Sonic stay on guard keeping an eye out peeking out to the hallway.

"Got anything yet Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet. Still looking. Hmm… let's see… hold on I got something Sonic." Kenny informed.

"Lay it on me."

"It seems that Professor Walker is meeting with a dark wizard who has been anxious to meet."

"Is that all?"

"No there's more to it. It looks like they've been planning to bring back someone from the dead for the past seven years while you were gone as everyone thought you were dead."

"Back from the dead?"

"Yeah they're trying to bring back someone who is powerful than all of the wizards at some sort."

"Is that right. Where is this meeting?"

"They're meeting at the ruins of Nirvana."

"Nirvana?"

"Yeah the dark wizards use to be called the Oracion Seis wakened Nirvana and try to rule Nirvana but the guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, the Cait Shelter and Lamia Scale stop Nirvana and now the place is in ruins."

"I see. Download the coordinates to the ruins of Nirvana, we're heading over there now."

"You got it."

Kenny download the coordinates and the files into his laptop and logs out of the computer. Kenny summon his wings rushes to Sonic and land on his shoulder. Sonic and his exceed exit the office leaving the room.

"How much time do we have to get to the meeting Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"We only got seven hours for the meeting. If we hurry now, we should get to the meeting in time." Kenny notified honestly.

"Then we got enough time to get there before it begins."

"But if we're going to go on ship, we'll never get there on time."

"Don't worry, I got a plan. We're flying back to Fiore."

"Yeah but how?"

"My powers of course."

"Right."

Sonic and Kenny exit out of the mansion through the window and closing them. All of sudden, they've been spotted by a security guard notifying the others notifying them there is an intruder.

"Hang on tight Kenny, we're out of here." Sonic commanded.

"Oh I will." Kenny obeyed holding on Sonic.

***Song start to play Brazilian Militia (Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack)***

The security guard burst fire with his magic pistol at Sonic. Sonic rushes out of the mansion grounds but he is encounter by a few more of them as they burst fire. Sonic then uses is Summersault at them knocking them off and get going leaving the area. Sonic climbs up of the gate and jumps over to the ground rolling himself and taking off.

"After him!" the security guard ordered.

Sonic and Kenny took off out of the mansion and away from the security. While they were running, they here noises so they turn around to see them coming after them. Sonic rushes through the crowd hoping to lose them. The security guards pushing the citizens out of the way shooting their weapons causing the civilians to panic. Sonic leap over the table of the market selling fruits and vegetables. Sonic cut through the alleyway with Kenny. Two of the guards go after Sonic through the alleyway while the rest split up.

They see the exceed up ahead so the run up to the exceed and pointed their guns at him.

"Where's your friend?" the guard asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should turn around." Kenny responded.

They both turn around but only to get beating down by Sonic as he homing attack on of them. The second guard try to fire his magic pistol but Sonic deflect the gun by kicking it off of his hands and the guard swing his fist at Sonic but Sonic quickly duck it, counter it as he slam him down to the ground and deliver a brutal punch knocking the guard unconscious. Sonic turn his attention to hois exceed friend.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah thanks to you." Kenny answered smiling.

"Now I got that plan out of the way, let's get going."

Sonic takes Kenny with him and rushes out of the alleyway but only to be spotted by fie more guards so they rushes over to Sonic. Sonic and Kenny enters inside the bar hoping to get away but the guards quickly enters the bar and start firing their weapons at Sonic. Sonic duck his head holding Kenny and take cover behind the cover.

"Changes plan, we're not flying over back to Fiore." Sonic changed.

"So how are we're supposed to get there?"

"By this."

Sonic pulls out a gold ring from his pocket.

"What's that?" Kenny questioned.

"It's a Warp Ring. I noticed that the Dingo leader back at the ship was carrying one of those so I snatch it without noticing. This will help us get to Fiore and get to the meeting on time." Sonic answered.

"Yeah but how are we're supposed to get out of this?"

"Don't worry, I have a way to deal with this."

Sonic smirked and throws a flashbang at the guards and so Sonic then jumps out of the bar counter and taking away the guns and breaks them. Five guards surround Sonic. Sonic gestured his hand signaling come on so one of the guards approach Sonic and hit him but Sonic counters the guard and do a spinning heel kick towards him. Second guard come in to strike but Sonic jumps over the guard spinning himself and sweep kicks the guard to the ground and stomp him unconscious with his foot. Third guard takes out a knife and try to swing it to his Sonic but Sonic evade the guard and swing kick him in the face, Sonic then dash to the third guard doing a flying kick sending him to the wall hitting himself and collapsed to the ground. Two more guards waste no time so they took out their second pistols and point it at Sonic just about to pull the trigger but Kenny summons his wings flying over to the guards, he takes out his staff given by Sonic so he extended his staff and swing it to the guards knocking them down catching them off guard. Sonic look and smile to his exceed friend.

"Hey awesome job." Sonic commented.

"Thanks. I learn from a good friend of me." Kenny thanked knowing it was Sonic trained him.

"Let's get moving."

Kenny nod his head, putting his staff away and jumps on Sonic's shoulder and the boys take off exiting the bar. They see four more guards rushing as reinforcements. Sonic cursed himself and so he and Kenny took off running while be chased by the security guards back at the professor's mansion. They rush through the alleyway knocking off the garbage cans to slow them down. The guards jump over the garbage cans still hot on Sonic and Kenny's tail. They even fire their magic pistols to the hedgehog hoping to hit them and stop him. Sonic sees two more guards in front of Sonic so Sonic then wall run evading the guards and uses **Sonic Wave** knocking them against the wall unconscious. Sonic and Kenny continue to run and came out of the alleyway and cutting through the crowd. The guards still chasing Sonic not letting them get away noticed by Kenny knowing they're catching up to them.

"Sonic, they're gaining on us." Kenny notified.

"I figure that. Don't worry, I got an idea." Sonic planned.

Sonic cuts in the alleyway once again and perform wall jump as he jumping to a rooftop and climb on top. The guards see this and rushes to the rooftop. Sonic jump rooftop after rooftop hoping this would work but unfortunately for him, the guards were still hot on Sonic's tail. Sonic look over his shoulder and smiled.

"They're still on us Sonic?" Kenny stated.

"I know, this just turns out to be much more fun. It's been so long since I haven't had fun like this." Sonic said.

"You miss the action while you was asleep?"

"Yeah now I'm back and I'm better than ever."

Sonic continue to run from the guards. Sonic leaps over to the another rooftop only to be dead end which there are no more rooftops to land and jump on. The guards arrive in time and pointed their guns at Sonic and Kenny.

"We got you where we want you freak." The Guard said.

Sonic turn around and smiled.

"Hehehe not likely." Sonic countered.

The guards cocked their eyebrows wondering what Sonic mean so Sonic then form wind from his wind and bring them altogether forming his ability.

"Let's see you guys can fly. **Sonic Wind!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic hurls blue wind over to the guards sending flying out of the rooftop screaming and they hit through the curtains on top of the market crashing down and knocked out unconscious. Sonic look down with Kenny seeing the guard knock out unconscious groaning slightly.

"That's one way to get them out of your tail." Kenny commented.

"Tell me about it, anyway we wasted enough time so let's get going and head back to Fiore." Sonic stated.

"Right."

Sonic takes out his warp ring activating it into a giant ring creating a portal. They both enter inside the warp ring and the ring disappeared behind them heading on back to Fiore and track down and head on over to the meeting where it will take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Kenny had escape from the guards and they are on their way over to the meeting taking place down at the ruins of Nirvana. What is Professor Eugene Walker is meeting with anyway and who will this person be? Tune in next time for the exciting episode of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	3. Act 1 Scene 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

_Fiore…_

The warp portal had open in the forest. Sonic stepping foot out of the portal with Kenny on his shoulder and the portal suddenly vanished and turns into a gold ring. Sonic collects the ring and puts it away back in his pocket.

"Well we're back in Fiore." Kenny said looking around.

"Yeah. I even recognize the forest trees." Sonic responded.

"You sure love nature and environment do you?"

"Yeah I surely do. But beside the point, how much time do we have left before the meeting start with Professor Walker and his mystery friend?"

Kenny hops off his friend's shoulder, taking out his laptop from his backpack and check on the time.

"We have only four hours before the meeting starts." Kenny informed.

"Then let's get going Kenny." Sonic ordered.

"Not yet Sonic, there is something I want to inform you before we left from the mansion back in Marcadia."

"What is it?"

"Professor Walker and his mystery friend is going to bring back the powerful wizard in four hours top and go with their plan to rule over Fiore."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"I have downloaded everything from the mansion and check out everything in the file. They're planning to change Fiore and rule it on their very own."

"Damn. We got to get over there before it happen to bring back this person."

"Yeah and we're wasting time already."

"Then let's go Kenny."

Kenny nod his head, puts away his laptop and hops on Sonic's shoulder and Sonic set foot and takes off with his sonic speed heading over to the ruins of Nirvana.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Magnolia…<em>

Lucy and Levy decide hanging out together so they decide to get something to eat together. They had ordered their meals together and waited for their order.

"So have you been training hard Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Yeah for the Grand Magic Games that will happen in two months away. I've been improving with my Celestial Spirits." Lucy responded.

"Yeah so am I, I've been training as well. Everyone has been training for the Grand Magic Games."

"Yeah but it would be best if we have our secret weapon with us."

"You mean Sonic?"

"Yeah but now he's gone."

"I know. We're still sad inside knowing he's dead for seven years. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Do you still love him knowing you're dating Natsu?"

"Well to put it that way in that question. Yes. I do love Sonic but not as much I love Natsu, I remember I invited Sonic over at my place to hang out with him. I made him dinner and we got the talking. We even dance together at some point and all of sudden…"

"What?"

"I kissed him on the lips, caught too caught up in the moment and I loved it. I've been fallen in love with Sonic ever since he came to the guild and this world. I wish I would tell Sonic how I feel but all of that had fade away in sight and I can't see him again."

"Hey… things are going to be ok. You got Natsu."

"Yeah he's still an idiot but he means well."

"Yeah he sure does."

Lucy and Levy giggled and waited for their meals still socializing with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

***Song begin to play Southern Shelf Ambient (Borderlands 2 Soundtrack)***

Sonic and Kenny arrived to the destination to the ruins of Nirvana within three hours and soon it was night time. Sonic look through using the binoculars seeing that Professor's men are patrolling and guarding the place for his mystery friend to arrive.

"It looks like it's heavily guarded." Kenny stated.

"Yeah and we got to get inside but first we got to take out the magic snipers." Sonic noted.

"Yeah any ideas?"

"Yeah. Just watch this?"

Sonic uses his speed and silently knocking out the magic snipers to avoid attention. After that, Sonic signals Kenny to meet up with him and they sneak inside the place and hiding in the shadows avoiding the security. Sonic and Kenny continue ahead to find Professor Walker. While on mission, Sonic sees two of the security guards nearby so Sonic quickly uses his speed and perform a homing attack at the guard sending them in the alley unconscious. One that is done, Sonic and Kenny hide and take a look around and see everything is packed and the guards were heavily guard on patrol.

"This is going to be hard." Sonic said.

"Yeah it sure is. We need to stay hidden and lay low to avoid being spotted." Kenny repeated.

"I hear you. Come on, let's keep moving."

"Right."

Sonic and Kenny kept moving and staying out of sight. Sonic had knock down the guards while they're in patrol and keeping out of sight hiding them in the shadows so no one will know that they're intruders in bound. Sonic and Kenny decide to get a good look of the view to find Professor Walker. The stumble on the entrance of the citadel of Nirvana seeing four or six guards guarding the entrance.

"That's got to be where Professor Walker is hiding and waiting for his friend to meet with him." Sonic pointed.

"That's the place alright. It looks like we're in just in time."

"HE HAS ARRIVE!"

Sonic and Kenny heard the guards so they head while watching from the roof on top. They look closely as they see a man wearing purple and black wizard outfit arriving to the ruins of Nirvana.

"Who the hell is that?" Sonic asked.

"That's got to be **Jose Porla**." Kenny directed.

"Jose Porla?"

"Yeah. He's was once a master of his guild call the Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord? Never heard of it."

"Well you see Phantom Lord had a war against Fairy Tail to capture Lucy Heartfilia. Her father paid Phantom Lord Guild to deliver Lucy back to her father and return her home from Fairy Tail but Fairy Tail defended Lucy and defeat the Phantom Lord Guild."

"Oh."

"Yeah and he used to be a member of the Ten Wizard Saints until they have evidence and the Magic Council disbanded the Phantom Lord guild for the crimes they committed."

"Damn. That's harsh."

"Tell me about it, I heard all about it on the newspaper and read the articles about them. I already knew that the former members of the Phantom Lord: Gajeel and Juvia joined Fairy Tail."

"I know that. Juvia is still in love with Gray."

"That must be how she joined the guild because of Gray."

"Yeah something like that exactly. They're friends of mine when I first met them in Fairy Tail, also Gajeel and I have much respect to each other and kind of like good friends to be precise exactly."

"I see. But my question is why is Jose Parla here in Nirvana ruins after being disappeared for seven years."

"I don't know but let's find out shall we."

"Yeah."

Jose walk through the streets of Nirvana. The guards got out of the way so Sonic and Kenny turn their heads and they see Professor Eugene Walker walking towards the former master. He wore a white polo t-shirt, green cargo pants and brown boots. He also wore a science coat and a pair of glasses on his eyes. Also his hair is brown.

"Jose Parla. It is finally good to meet you." Eugene greeted extending his hand for a handshake.

"Professor Eugene Walker. It is an honor to meet you." Jose responded shaking the professor's hand.

"Seven long years we've been planning this and finally we can take over Fiore and punish anyone who crossed us."

"Yes. I believe it is so is everything ready?"

"Yes the puddle of darkness has been set and I already got the Book of Darkness. My men went through a lot of trouble finding it as it was buried under the sea in Magnolia."

"Good. With my magic, we can summon back our mentor of the darkness who we've inspired and hopefully we can rule Fiore together."

"I am certain we will my friend."

Jose smiled so Eugene Walker and Jose Parla enter inside the citadel. Sonic and Kenny heard everything and is stunned of what will happen.

"Did you just hear all of that Kenny?" Sonic said.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it myself." Kenny responded.

"We have to stop them before they can bring him back from the dead."

"Yeah so let's go."

"Yeah right ahead of you pal."

Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form and dash on over to the guards and knocking them out of the way using **Fire Wave** as Sonic shoot waves of fire towards the guards. Sonic and Kenny wasted no time to hide the guards and so they pursue inside the citadel hoping to stop their plans. As they both enter inside, one of the guards sound the alarm notifying that there are intruders in Nirvana shocking Jose and Eugene.

"Intruders. Here?" Jose exclaimed.

"We must hurry, we can't waste no time for the intruder." Eugene stated.

"Agreed.

Sonic and Kenny rush on ahead. The guards firing their magic weapons at Sonic and Kenny. Sonic uses **Sonic Boost** and bashing through the guards from his path and form **Blue Tornado** to get them out of sight. Sonic continue running trying to get to them puddle of darkness in time.

* * *

><p><em>With Jose and Eugene…<em>

They reach to the top of the citadel and the puddle of darkness is at the center. Eugene had set up everything and ready to begin the resurrection.

"If everything ready Eugene?" Jose asked.

"Yeah here is the book of darkness." Eugene responded handing Jose the book of darkness.

"Good. Now it is time for the **Dark Resurrection** to begin."

_With Sonic and Kenny…_

Sonic continue his way fighting off the guards preventing him to reach to the top of the citadel in time. Sonic wasn't going to allow it to happen so he uses his abilities to fight them and continue his way. As Sonic continue on ahead, he is being struck out of nowhere by someone in particular. Sonic back flip and landed on the ground kneeling down. He glance over and sees a robot version of himself with weapons.

"Hehehe it looks like the professor made a robot version of me. **Metal Sonic.**" Sonic corrected.

"Sonic. Is that robot you?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeah it sure is. I fought a robot version of myself plenty of times back at my dimension so this isn't new to me. Come on baby."

***Song start to play for the fight: Crisis City: Whirlwind (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)***

Sonic and Metal Sonic dash on ahead at each other and clash. They both then engage into hand to hand combat. Sonic blocking his duplicate robot's hand and counters him with a kick but Metal Sonic block the kick and punches Sonic in the face sending Sonic flying to the ground and grind to it. Sonic back flip to his feet sliding down while kneeling to the ground. Metal Sonic rushes ahead for another strike but Sonic did an aerial cartwheel to the right dodging from Metal Sonic and uses **Sonic Boost** bashing Metal Sonic with his super speed. Metal Sonic counter Sonic by knee kicking Sonic, grabs him by his ankles and swings Sonic around and throwing Sonic through the wall hitting to the ground.

Sonic shake his head and sees Metal Sonic jump in and diving his fist to Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way making Metal Sonic punch through the ground having its hand stuck so Sonic against uses Sonic Boost bashing Metal Sonic and breaks his right arm. Sonic then pushes Metal Sonic transforming into his Fire Sonic form and uses his abilities to attack his robot duplicate.

"**Flaming Fist!**"

Sonic powers his fire forming them into his fist so Sonic dash on to Metal Sonic deliver powerful blows against his robot duplicate sending powerful punches. Metal Sonic blasted laser from his eyes backing Sonic away and goes for a strike. Sonic on the other hand surprises Metal Sonic by doing a **Flaming Backflip Kick** to his robot duplicate in the air and Sonic then teleported in flames and reappear blasting multiple flaming fire balls at his robot duplicate with his right hand and forming a flaming tornado sending whirlwind of flames around the robot attacking him with brutal strikes and striking him in the fire tornado out of nowhere and Sonic then suddenly unleash his attack to his duplicate using his abilities. Sonic then forms a giant flaming fire from his hands holding up in the air ready to hurl it down.

"**Flaming Pyro Sphere!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic hurls his ability over to his robot duplicate and creating a fire explosion ending the robot duplicate of himself. The robot is being blasted into pieces and cannot function to fight. Just before Sonic can revert back until he gets struck behind by another robot stronger than the first one and Sonic kept his composure as he back flip and landed on one knee sliding on the ground. His robot duplicate turn blue and black and uses fire and ice magic blasting some beams at Sonic but Sonic roll out of the way jumping to the side spinning himself and changes into his **Volt Sonic** form.

The robot duplicate of Sonic turns its robot fists into fire and ice igniting them all together getting to his stance. Sonic smirk igniting his fists into lightning and they charge at each other to deliver one brutal strike. Their strikes collide, impacting each other which creates a massive shockwave making the ruins of Nirvana to shake creating an earthquake.

* * *

><p><em>Atop of Nirvana…<em>

Jose and Professor Walker felt the massive earthquake coming from below during the fight.

"Did you felt that?" Prof. Walker asked.

"Yes. Your robot duplicates of Sonic are putting up much of a fight against our intruder. Who knows how much magic this intruder has?" Jose responded.

"Whoever this wizard is, he must be very strong."

"We'll find out after we release our master."

"Right. Let's get back to work."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Sonic and his duplicate had been exchanging blows, strike after strike against each other causing their fight to be intense. The robot duplicate slam his iron fist down at Sonic hitting him straight to the ground. Sonic kip up himself on his feet quickly, sensing the robot duplicate coming in descending down with a kick. Sonic then back flip away causing the robot duplicate to kick down the ground getting its foot stuck. Then the duplicate beginning to shoot fire and ice flames at Sonic but unfortunately, Sonic uses **Volt Step** getting out of the wave and blast the duplicate in the air by using **Alpha Blast**. After that Sonic then lung himself up in the air igniting his fist with lightning and start to deliver **Lightning Tornado Kick** three times against his robot duplicates, back flip kick him up and slamming his fist down with lighting creating a shock to the robot duplicate to the ground. Sonic then descends down towards his robot duplicate diving at him. His duplicate beam blasting beams at the lightning hedgehog but Sonic move himself out of the way several times and begin forming himself into ball performing a lightning homing attack and blast through the robot duplicate and lands on the ground with both feet. Sonic then do a 180 turn facing his robot duplicate and begin to use his lightning powers into good use forming his lightning abilities into a bow of arrow and aims it right at his robot duplicate ready to finish the fight.

"Sorry it has to be like this oh wait I'm not sorry you're just only a duplicate. Lightning Arrow!"

Sonic shoots a massive lightning arrow towards the robot duplicate hitting it with it creating a massive damage with lightning and a pillar of lightning to increase the damage. Sonic glare to the robot duplicate as the pillar of lightning disperse, the robot duplicate wasn't malfunctioning so it collapsed to the ground and explodes into flames making Sonic smile to the robot's defeat.

Sonic revert back to his normal state and Kenny rushes over to Sonic.

"Sonic that was amazing!" Kenny complimented watched the entire show.

"Thank you. Man I feel pretty strong since I've been asleep. Also my elemental forms had gone stronger too." Sonic said feeling his power and energy.

"Yeah I like to brag about your powers but let's get our butts moving before they risen the powerful dark wizard. We don't have much time left."

"Right let's go."

Kenny hop on Sonic's shoulder and continue to head up top of the citadel.

* * *

><p><em>With Professor Walker and Jose…<em>

The professor gather enough dark magic in the puddle and Jose was ready to use the spell to bring back a master of theirs who inspired them.

"Are we're ready yet professor?" Jose asked.

"Yes we are. Perform the spell." Prof. Walker answered honestly.

"Good. Let us begin. **Dark Resurrection!**"

The puddle then light up with dark purple light surrounding the puddle and there is dark magic involving bringing back someone from their death. Sonic and Kenny arrive but it was too late to stop it as it has already begun.

"Damn. We're too late. Kenny, how do we stop it?" Sonic asked.

"You can't stop the spell." Kenny sadly answered.

"What! There's got to be a way?"

"No there isn't a way I'm sorry."

Sonic look on and see the dark puddle was still lighting up. All of sudden, there has been a hand raising up from the puddle. Sonic and Kenny took cover hiding and watching the spell staying out of sight. They peek on watching and see the hand raising up and the person then raise himself from the dark puddle covered in black water. The person appears to be a hedgehog as the black water was dripping from his body appearing to be a male. He then step forward out of the puddle of darkness.

The person is seen to be a black hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills and has grey tribal tattoos on his arms. The hedgehog has like quill bangs to his shoulders just like Nazo's quills even his quills are spikier. The hedgehog extends his arms out spreading them powering himself with dark energy. The hedgehog wore only black boxers and so he uses his power to form his outfit. He wore a black and grey sleeveless shirt on, baggy black cargo pants and wear an extreme gear sneakers with a skull design in the front. He even had black and grey fingerless gloves on his hands.

After getting dress by using his powers, the hedgehog's eyes start to open his lids showing his dark blue eyes and he had fangs on his teeth and his skin color of his mouth is grey. Sonic look on in horror, traumatized as he witness what he is watching, he had then start recognizing the hedgehog.

"No… it can't be." Sonic said in fear.

"Sonic, are you ok." Kenny asked.

"It's… its **Darkness the Hedgehog**."

"What? Are you telling me that this hedgehog is Darkness the Hedgehog? The same hedgehog you defeated seven years ago?"

"Yeah. It's him and I would never forget his face."

"This can't be good."

***Song start to play Revival (Halo 4 Soundtrack)***

Darkness look around the place wondering, examining the area to find out where he is.

"I've been revived. Who had brought me back from my death?" Darkness asked.

"It is us master Darkness."

Darkness turn his head to his left to see a professor and a dark wizard standing.

"So you guys are the ones that brought me back to life?" Darkness suspected.

"Yes. It's been seven years since you died." Professor Walker informed.

"Seven years?"

"Yes it has been seven years and we went all the hard work and trouble to bring you back to life."

"I see. Now that I am alive once again, I will continue my path of darkness and rule over Fiore and take over the entire world."

"We would love to help you lord Darkness. I am Jose Parla a dark wizard." Jose introduced to himself.

"And I am Professor Eugene Walker." Prof. Walker added.

"Eugene and Jose huh… hmm… you guys seem to be a use to me."

"We brought you back so we can rule with you lord Darkness." Jose stated.

"I see."

Darkness look over to the professor uses his telekinesis and bring him close to him.

"Hmm… you remind me of a doctor that created me. However, I don't like scientist but you'll do just fine." Darkness said.

"Really?" Prof. Walker asked.

"No. You're nothing but a nuisance."

Darkness pushes the professor back to the ground. Darkness shoot a beam of darkness shooting it to Jose impaling him through his heart and kill Jose in the act which shocking Sonic, Kenny and the professor watched in horror. Darkness sense a familiar presence so he turn his attention to the cover, Sonic appear out of nowhere but he is caught by Darkness's power with telekinesis and brings him close to him as Kenny watch in fear.

"Well I'll be… Sonic the Hedgehog. It's been a long quite a while." Darkness said with a smirk on his face.

"Sonic's alive!" Professor Walker shouted in shock.

"Yeah I'm alive Professor Walker. I'm here to give you payback." Sonic threatened.

"So you were supposed to be dead as me I see. Hehehe I guess we've been brought back to life huh?" Darkness noted smirking evilly.

"I was asleep in the cyro-chamber for seven years."

"So that's how you survived the explosion then seven years ago. No wonder they couldn't find your body.?" Professor Walker corrected.

"That's right and you and me have unfinished business for betraying my trust."

"So you say. It look like you've seen a ghost Sonic." Darkness noted.

"You were supposed to be dead. I've defeated you seven years ago."

"Is that so? Thanks to the wizard and the professor, I am back and I am stronger than ever since they lend me some of the dark magic power and my dark power and negative chaos energy is growing stronger by the second. This time I am more powerful, more deadly, more vicious, and more dangerous than you can ever imagine Sonic. I will turn the entire world into darkness and pick up where I left off. This time, you will never stop me and defeat me since I've became stronger than you look. There is no one here to save you and the guild of Fairy Tail has abandoned you and moved on from you for seven years even all of the guilds of Fiore had moved on and forget about you. Say your last goodbyes Sonic the Hedgehog, this ruins will be your grave."

Darkness pushes Sonic with his telekinesis out of the top of the citadel and Sonic is seen flying to the nearby building hits his head and descending to the ground falling. Kenny jumped up and feared for Darkness and go after Sonic to help.

"SONIC!" Kenny shouted.

Kenny summon his wings and go after his hedgehog friend. Darkness then laughed evilly ascending up in the skies and Professor Walker look up in horror.

"What have I done?" Prof. Walker asked himself in fear.

Darkness form a dark purple sphere and hurls it down to the ground setting to detonate and setting it to five minutes to explode.

"You have five minutes to clear out or you all will die. Goodbye Sonic and enjoy your afterlife in hell." Darkness said.

Darkness then teleported in the black whirlwind of darkness leaving out of sight. Professor Walker rush out of the top to command his men to leave immediately.

* * *

><p><em>A minute later…<em>

Sonic open his eyes hearing his name call and being shaking. Sonic groan and look to Kenny trying to wake up Sonic.

"Sonic… SONIC! Sonic we got to go, this place is about to blow up in four minutes." Kenny stated.

Sonic stirred himself up groggily groan slowly getting back up to his feet and shakes his head.

"What? Where's Darkness?" Sonic asked.

"He left before you passed out. We need to go now!" Kenny stated.

"Let's go Kenny. I'm not going to get us killed by an explosion."

Sonic grabs Kenny and then speeds off to leave Nirvana. Sonic sees the guards of Professor Walker leaving as well to get out of the powerful explosion. Sonic jump from rooftop after rooftop to get out of the place. Sonic then homing attack through the wall and landed on the ground. Sonic hold on to Kenny and continue running and just as he was about to get out of here then suddenly, the explosion had begun blowing up the entire Nirvana with it killing the guards in the massive explosion. Sonic ran as fast he can but the explosion got to him and pushes him away holding Kenny to protect as they both scream and they crash to through two tree and hit the rock wall and collapsed on the ground on his back with Kenny on top of Sonic and they had passed out from the explosion.

* * *

><p><em>With Darkness…<em>

Darkness watch the explosion laughing evilly with an evil smile on his face.

"Now that Sonic has been killed. The wrath of Darkness will soon to commence. No one shall stand in my way." Darkness said grinning evilly.

Darkness soon start laughing evilly so he walked to the opposite direction and suddenly teleported out of sight to wherever he'll teleported to.

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Professor Walker and Jose now is killed by the dark hedgehog known as Darkness the Hedgehog who had been brought back to life all thanks to them. Fiore and the entire world is in danger and Sonic is their only hope to stop Darkness. What will Darkness do next after he has been resurrected? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	4. Act 1 Scene 4: Return to Magnolia

Chapter 4: Return to Magnolia

_With Darkness…_

Darkness teleported which he is appear to be at the Galuna Island in the Galuna Temple from blowing up the ruins of Nirvana. Darkness smiled and took a great sniff of fresh air.

"Ah. It feels good to be back to life in my flesh in blood and now that I am alive again, I will continue where I left off. But I won't be doing this alone, I will need my henchman and my dark army." Darkness said.

Darkness then summons his dark henchman bringing them to life. The dark hedgehog brought back like six people.

The first was a grey wolf with black streaks on his body. He wore a blue t-shirt, brown cargo pants and black boots. He even has green eyes. The grey wolf stood like 5'9 tall.

Second was a red and black viper snake with blue split pupil eyes. He had on a dark blue t-shirt, black cargo pants and wore black and red sneakers. The viper was 5'5 tall.

Third was a grey and black scorpion and has yellow eyes. He had on green t-shirt, a pair of brown and black cargo pants and black sneakers. The scorpion even stood 5'8 tall.

Fourth was a pale grey echidna wearing a skull mask on his face and has orange eyes. The echidna stood 5'9 tall. The echidna wore a black sleeveless shirt on, a pair black and grey cargo pants on and wore black combat boots. He even carried two black scythes attach to his back. He even has a black tattoo of a skull on his right arm.

Fifth was a female black coyote and stood 5'7. She had pink eyes forming a seductive smile on her face. She even have a curvy figure also and has black hair with pink streaks to it to go along with her look. She wore a black and pink tank top showing her stomach, a pair of denim leggings to fit to her curves and wore tennis shoes to go along with her outfit.

Sixth and last person was a grey elephant. He had scars on his arms and his body. He was 6'1 tall. The elephant wore a black tank top on, grey cargo pants with black streaks and had on black combat boots.

Darkness smiled looking on to his henchman. Also he was 5'8 tall and look around to his henchman.

"Hello my friends. I have brought you all to life and you all work for me. Together we will change this entire world and we'll do whatever we want." Darkness said.

"That sounds good to me. The names Sting the Scorpion." Sting introduced.

"I'm Hunter the Wolf." Hunter added.

"I am Fang the Viper." Fang said slithering his tongue.

"I am Death, Death the Echidna." Death introduced.

"I'm Candy the Coyote. It's an honor to meet you handsome." Candy flirted licking her lips.

"I am Crash, Crash the Elephant." Crash introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you and I have given you life. You all work for me." Darkness announced.

Darkness's henchman bow down to Darkness kneeling to their ruler and master.

"We are in your commander Lord Darkness." Crash kneeled.

"Now that is done. Things have changed since I've been defeated by my old enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. He defeated in the brink of an eye. But I have return, I am bound to get my revenge on Sonic for bested by me." Darkness said looking on.

"We will see Sssssonic die my lord." Fang stated.

"Of course. You all will meet Sonic in time but for now. We have much to plan in order to rule Fiore and the entire world."

Darkness look out at the view of the view clasping his hands behind his back.

"This time… no one shall stand in my way." Darkness said evilly.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning…<em>

The bird were chirping and the sun is out shinning bright to the day. There we see Sonic and Kenny unconscious in the forest. Kenny on top of Sonic kept saved by Sonic since he protected the exceed from the explosion of the ruins of Nirvana the other night. The forest was very quiet and the two were still unconscious for the moment. Seconds after, Sonic stir and groggily wake himself up from his slumber seeing a blue of the light but only seeing some little shadows. When Sonic take a little time to get his vision, he sees the leafs covering him from the sun that is shining bright. Sonic sit himself up a little, putting his hand on his forehead trying to get his composure and look around the forest.

"W-What happen last night? Is it we survived the explosion last night. Darkness did always create a massive explosion but we got out of there just in time." Sonic remembered.

Sonic think back about the event that happen yesterday night so he closes his eyes to think.

_Flashback, Yesterday Night…_

Darkness possessing telekinesis control Sonic in front of him with his hand.

"Now I have return Sonic and I am stronger than ever. You cannot defeat me." Darkness repeated in the flashback.

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback…<em>

"_Yeah. I remember yesterday. Darkness's power has yet to increase and he's became more dangerous and vicious than ever. He'll pick up where he left off and finish what he started._" Sonic thought frowning down.

Sonic look to Kenny who's still out cold. Sonic carries Kenny in his arms and use his cape to let him rest and watch over him.

"Sleep well Kenny, I'll fix us something to eat." Sonic said looking down to his exceed friend and partner.

Sonic took off and gather some food and water for himself and his exceed friend.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later…<em>

Kenny stir and groggily open his eyes. He let out a soft groan realizing that he felt something, it was soft under his head so he lift up his head, look over his shoulder and notice Sonic's cape was there. The Exceed start looking around for his hedgehog friend but he smell something cooking so he took a sniff looking over to his left and sees Sonic cooking up some fish.

"Hey glad that you're awake buddy. Want some fish?" Sonic offered.

"Oh do I?" Kenny accepted with a smile.

Sonic returns the smile and the two then dig in of their food. As they are eating, Kenny start to speak.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"How did you know Darkness the Hedgehog? How come you have this personal vendetta against him that made you so angry at him?"

"I was hoping you would say that. Very well, you're in on heck of a story. It all started back at my world in Mobius…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, in Mobius…<em>

_**Sonic's Narration: It started back when my arch nemesis Dr. Eggman create his project call **__**Project: Darkness**__**.**_

_**Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman**__ with his nephew Snively Robotnik worked weeks of Eggman latests project using the documants and the blueprints from his grandfather: __**Professor Gerald Robotnik**__ that created __**Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form**__. They spent weeks making their perfect project to be a match against their arch nemesis: Sonic the Hedgehog to defeat him and finally bring his demise. Eggman worked up a project of his own calling is Project: Darkness. Eggman fuse project injecting it with negative chaos energy from the seven chaos energy and use the blood of Sonic in order to create the project._

_Eggman was moments away to awaken and release his project and soon he would command it to kill Sonic._

"_At last, my latest project is almost completed. Soon Sonic will fall by the hands of Eggman." Eggman said grinning._

_***Song Begins to play From God to King (300: Rise of an Empire)***_

_Adding a few more modifications, Eggman was ready to release the project so he then press the release button to drain to release it, the capsule then starts to open and the hedgehog then came forward stepping out of the capsule and it was pure, perfect like how Eggman wanted for his project. The project appears to be a dark hedgehog seems to be appearing to be a black hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills and the hedgehog look around the surroundings opening his eyes review his color of his eyes is dark blue._

"_At last, my greatest creation has been completed. I have finally did it like how my grandfather created it." Eggman cheered laughing evilly._

_The dark hedgehog took his attention over to the doctor and make eye contact towards him._

"_So you're the one who has created me." The dark hedgehog corrected._

"_That's right. I created you and you will call me master since I created you." Eggman confessed._

"_I see. This is your base?"_

"_Yes. Your name is Darkness, __**Darkness the Hedgehog**__ if I might add and give you your name."_

"_Darkness the Hedgehog… I like it."_

"_Good now I command you to fight Sonic the Hedgehog and kill him and I create my Eggman Empire and be the ruler of the world. The conqueror and no one will bow down to their ruler."_

"_Ruler?"_

"_Yes. I even give you negative chaos energy and make you very powerful."_

"_I see… also I felt the power of darkness coming to me and I felt the absolute power of the darkness."_

"_What… you mean…"_

"_That' right doctor. The negative chaos energy and the powers of darkness flows in my veins and I've becoming stronger with this ultimate power. I will bring the world total destruction and I have no use of you and I will not do whatever you tell me to do. I can do whatever I want."_

"_HOW DARE YOU! You defy me when I gave you life!"_

"_*Chuckle* Tell me. Were you planning to use that chip that you were going to use against me?"_

_Eggman shot his eyes widened open of utter shock._

"_How did you…" Eggman trailed off._

"_The darkness shown it to me. You cannot control me with that pathetic microchip of yours that you implanted inside me. This is where you will die." Darkness threatened._

"_HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECTED ME AND DISOBEY ME! Robot attack!"_

_Eggman command his robots readied their weapon and start blasting them towards Darkness creating some minor explosions. Eggman thought he had Darkness where he want him but he is stunned, shock to see Darkness didn't take any effect at all so he just only chuckle and had the evil look on his face._

"_Is that the best you can do? Now it's my turn." Darkness countered._

_Darkness shoot dark beams through multiple robots, obliterating them in seconds. Eggman is seen traumatized the wrath of Darkness the Hedgehog of his dark ultimate power. Darkness turn his attention the doctor and grinned. He start possessing dark aura from his hands and walks over to the doctor. Eggman backed away in fear as Darkness grinned walking slowly to Eggman. Snively activated the security system and hold of Darkness the Hedgehog. Eggman takes the chance to evacuate and leave the base._

"_We got to get out of here." Eggman stated._

"_Right uncle." Snively obeyed._

_Darkness laughed evilly and ascends up in the air as the robots come in the room and shoot their weapons at the dark hedgehog. Darkness look on around and smiled ready to use his dark power._

"_Now witness the dark power of the darkness. __**Dark Blast!**__" Darkness unleashed._

_Darkness gather his power and shoot the power of darkness all over the room creating a massive explosion and plans to blow up the entire base with his overwhelming power thus making a massive dark explosion destroying every robots that Eggman had created all this time. The base was in flames of the massive destruction. Eggman who is in tatters collapsed to the ground and weakly prompts himself up. He look up around only to see absolute carnage and destruction all thanks to the dark hedgehog that he created._

_Snively who is in tatters to and was on the ground. He slowly crawl to get out of sight but Darkness teleported in front of Eggman's nephew shocking and traumatizing Snively. Snively look on in fear and couldn't move so Darkness picks Snively by his throat lifting him up in the air. Eggman hide watching in fear._

"_Please don't kill me Darkness. Spare my life please." Snively pleaded._

"_You're begging for mercy I see?" Darkness assumed._

"_Yes. Yes I am please spare my life Darkness."_

"_You're the doctor's nephew that the doctor speak of?"_

"_Yes. I'm his nephew, let me go and I'll help you whatever you want. I even be your servant and I'll do anything you want."_

"_You make it harder to say no."_

_Snively smiled, sighing in relief hoping this would go well but unfortunately, Darkness gave in evil grin and snaps Snively's neck, killing him on the spot in front of Eggman who jumped in fear. Darkness throws Snively's body to the side having Eggman watch in fear. Darkness then start to laugh evilly and then use his powers to form his outfit. He wore a black and grey sleeveless shirt on, black baggy cargo pants, black sneakers similar to Sonic's extreme gear sneakers but they have the skull designing. He had on a pair of black fingerless gloves on to match with his outfit._

_After changing to his clothes, Darkness ascends up in the air and laughing evilly to himself looking at the destruction of the base._

"_Ahahahaha… ahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Darkness laughed._

_Without a trace, Darkness then teleports out of sight leaving the traumatizing doctor froze in fear witness the wrath of darkness and Darkness is planning to destroy the world._

"_What have I done?" Eggman wondered traumatized._

_**Sonic's Narration: After Darkness has been created, he set out the entire Mobius to create chaos, destruction, carnage to the innocents of people destroying, villagers, cities, places and everywhere in his path and killing so many innocent civilians from the wrath of Darkness.**_

* * *

><p><em>The G.U.N Base…<em>

_The Freedom Fighters and the G.U.N were discussing about Darkness's reign of terror and coming a plan to stop him._

"_I tell you we cannot defeat this hedgehog, he's completely powerful and no one has never lay a single hit at him." Sally stated._

"_Yes but G.U.N are fighting the best they can to overcome Darkness and stop his destructive ways." Shadow countered._

"_We need a plan to stop this hedgehog once and for all and we need it now!"_

"_Sally's right, we can't stand around and do nothing." Knuckles added._

"_Everyone shut up for a moment." Sonic argued._

_Everyone turn their attentions to Sonic._

"_I know everyone is sick of Darkness's carnage and destruction. We need to figure out his weak spot and find a way to beat him." Sonic suggested._

"_There is no weakness for the dark hedgehog."_

_Everyone turn their attention to Eggman making his appearance._

"_Eggman. What the hell is going on?" Sally asked._

"_We all want to know. What happen and how can we stop Darkness?" Amy asked._

"_You can't…" Eggman answered sadly._

"_Why not?" Tails asked._

"_Because… I'm the one that created Darkness the Hedgehog."_

_Everyone shot their eyes widen open of the terrible answer Eggman gave to them. Sonic clenched his fists and then rush to the doctor and pins him to the wall._

"_HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU CREATE THAT HEDGEHOG WHO'S CAUSING DESTRUCTION OF ALL MOBIUS!" Sonic yelled in rage._

"_How could you Eggman… you created the hedgehog which he is the PATH OF DESTRUCTION!" Sally jumped in yelling._

"_I know and I regret it for creating Darkness. I was supposed to control him to face Sonic using the powers of the negative chaos energy and he had formed himself into dark power." Eggman explained._

"_So that's how powerful he is?" Tails asked._

"_Precisely. He's planning to destroy the entire world."_

_Everyone gasped in shock of Darkness's main goal is to obliterate the planet. Sonic growled and look at Eggman straight in the eyes._

"_Egghead, you created Darkness. Give me the strength to fight against him." Sonic requested._

"_What? Sonic are you insane?" Antoine asked._

"_He's right, you can't stop him." Rotor added._

"_Sugah-Twan is right sugah-hog. You won't be able to stand a chance against him._

"_I DON'T CARE! I will not give up and let Darkness destroy my home. I will fight until the very last of my breath and I determined to save everyone. That is my responsibility." Sonic argued._

"_Sonic… this is suicide." Rouge assured._

"_I know but I am willing to take that risk. Eggman will you help me?"_

_Eggman look away from the hedgehog not wanting to say anything to Sonic. Eggman had second thoughts so he turns his attention back to Sonic and nod in response._

"_Yes. I can help you." Eggman_

"_Wait you can?" Rotor repeated._

"_Yes I have a device that can grant you powers to fight Darkness the Hedgehog and you might have a chance to beat him."_

"_Then give it to me." Sonic requested._

"_Let's head over to my other secret base. That way I can give you the powers you need to fight against that dark hedgehog."_

"_Let's go."_

_**Sonic's Narration: After the confrontation, Eggman took me to the secret base where he gave me these elemental powers that I have right now. Fire, Ice and Lightning which gives me the advantage to fight Darkness. Everyone around Fiore all came together and all unleash an assault against Darkness the Hedgehog. It was a tough and intense fight we had against the dark hedgehog but we were so weak and Darkness defeat all of us without breaking a sweat. He killed many of our alliances and these innocents of people. I even confront Darkness for the first time and use my elemental powers but they were no use. I even transform myself into my Super Sonic form without the emeralds which gives me the advantage to fight Darkness but it wasn't enough. We was in the urge of losing and there was nothing we could do.**_

_The battlefield became chaos and destruction. Everyone was down and out and some dead bodies were seen lying around on the ground. Sonic and Shadow continue to fight as they keep charging against Darkness but the dark hedgehog easily wipe them out knocking them back down to the ground. Shadow glared to Darkness smirking as he walking towards the ultimate life form._

"_You fate ends here ultimate life form. Although you are the ultimate life form but you're way too powerless to defeat me." Darkness taunted._

"_I will not be defeated by you Darkness. This isn't over." Shadow countered._

"_*Chuckle* So you say but you're in the verge of meeting your demise. No matter, you will die Shadow the Hedgehog. Meet your final end."_

_Darkness power his dark power extending his hand to Shadow ready to give the final blow to end Shadow's life but all of sudden, he was struck stopping his tracks. He look over to Eggman with a laser gun pointed at Darkness. Darkness chuckled himself so he blast a dark purple beam with his hand shooting it from his palm impaling Eggman through his heart killing him. Eggman shot his eyes wide open and collapse on the ground. Darkness back his attention towards Shadow and creates a dark sword from his hands and stabs it at Shadow through his chest causing Shadow to scream in agony._

_Shadow start shaking spilling blood from his body and Darkness watch in amusement._

"_Goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog, give my regards to Maria." Darkness bid farewell._

_Darkness walked away from the ultimate life and resumes to his plan. Although, he is being struck from the back stopping him so when the dark hedgehog look over her shoulder. It was Tails that attack holding the plasma cannon at Darkness and takes out the sword out of Shadow._

"_So you're eager to die then. Very well, I shall give you a painless one." Darkness threatened._

_Sonic tries getting back to his feet to stop Darkness to protect Tails. Darkness then blast three dark daggers to Tails and hits him with him making Tails scream in pain. Sonic watched in horror, traumatized to see his best friend and brother attacked and collapsed to the ground. Sonic rushes over to his best friend and hold him in his arms._

"_Tails…. Tails don't die on me. I'll get you back to help you buddy." Sonic said shaking._

"_Sonic… I tried… I'm sorry…" Tails said weakly coughing up blood._

"_Don't say a word buddy. I got to get you to the doctor and treat your wounds Tails. I can't let you go."_

"_Sonic… don't worry… about me… you… have to… stop Darkness… you are… our… only hope. Save everyone Sonic… we need you…"_

_Tails closes his eyes and met his demise. Sonic burst in tears holding the body of Miles Tails Prower in his arms and cried out loud sobbing to his best friend and brother. Shadow watched and closes his eyes could not stand to see Sonic cry like this and felt so sorry for him losing his best friend and brother._

"_TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILS!" Sonic yelled sobbing to his best friend._

_Darkness watched on the horrific death of Sonic's best friend. He then smirked powering himself up._

"_It's a shame to see anyone die in front of you but that is not my concern." Darkness huffed._

_Sonic quiver in rage, grasping to Tails in his arms feeling the rage and the pain inside of him. He look on over to Darkness channeling his chaos energy and dark power. Sonic then developed yellow aura around him._

"_Now it is time I destroy this damn planet." Darkness stated powering himself up._

_Sonic let's go of Tail and glared daggers at Darkness with yellow aura around him._

"_Darkness…" Sonic stuttered._

_Sonic clenched his fists kept looking over to Darkness._

"_Darkness…" Sonic repeated shaking in rage._

_Darkness ascends up in the air forming a dark purple energy ball ready to destroy the planet._

"_Now it is time to say goodbye Mobius. Your time has come." Darkness threatened._

_Sonic went furious and yelled out of rage._

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Sonic yelled of rage._

_Darkness stop his track for the moment. He look over to Sonic which seeing him with yellow aura around him as he is transforming._

"_What is this?" Darkness wondered._

_Sonic yelled out of rage again and start transforming. He had turn yellow transforming to Super Sonic but that's not all. His quills begin to change growing in the transformation. His eyes start to change the color from emerald green to red eye color. Darkness look on in utter shock and Sonic let out one final scream in rage. The world begin to shake, Shadow watching on in shock and cannot believe Sonic is generating that much power._

"_He's generating that much power. How does Sonic do it?" Shadow questioned._

_The light start shin bright in front of Darkness looking on sensing Sonic's power increasing during the transformation. When the light died down, Darkness glance and shot his eyes wide as Sonic was in his Super Form and ascended to __**Super Sonic 3**__._

"_What is this?" Darkness repeated._

_Sonic glare over at Darkness clenching his fist._

"_Darkness. You hurt my friends, kill these innocents of people, destroying lives and cities and overall… YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Sonic said before yelling at Darkness._

"_Angry aren't we? You could be a challenge to me after all." Darkness responded looking on._

"_We end this right now!"_

"_A fight to the death? I agree and I accept your challenge. It seems like I like your level three of your super form Sonic. This could be very interesting and a challenging fight."_

"_Let's go Darkness. Time to DIE!"_

_Sonic charge his power and fly towards Darkness and Darkness fly towards Sonic and they clashed creating a blow and sending furious winds and Shadow cover himself from the window._

"_Whoa… Sonic's power is nothing that I never sensed before." Shadow said sensing Sonic's power._

_**Sonic's Narration: And so I fought Darkness the Hedgehog and he made me so angry, so angry that I wanted to end his life right in front of me. We had an intense battle, we fought at the ruins of Station Square going all out at each other. The people watch the fight and hope I win as the fight continues on. Afterward, we continue our fight at Sandopolis and took the fight there. We have decided to end the fight and go all out. I had a plan of my own, I tackled Darkness to the ground and pinning him to the ground.**_

"_What are you doing?" Darkness asked._

"_I'm going to self-destruct myself and ending my life. I'm taking you with me and you will not cause all these people harm and fear no longer. I am seeing this to the end." Sonic answered._

"_What?! Let me go!"_

"_I don't think so. I'm ending this now. __**CHAOS CONTROL!**__"_

_**Sonic's Narration: I used up all of my power and self-destruct and sacrificing my life to stop Darkness and killing him. I even use up some of my power and revive everyone back to life including Eggman and his nephew Snively bringing them back with my chaos energy. I created the massive explosion killing myself and Darkness with it and we disappeared in a flash.**_

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback…<em>

"After the massive explosion. That's how I ended here in Earthland and this world with Chaos Control which brought me here and I thought I was dead if it wasn't for Elfman Strauss finding me, I would have died." Sonic finished.

"Oh my god. I never knew you have been through with all of that Sonic. That's how it all happen?" Kenny question.

"Yeah. I thought Darkness was dead until he invaded the parade back in Magnolia and wreaking havoc sending everyone in Fiore a message."

"My god. And you defeated him seven years ago and now that he's return he won't stop at nothing to success his goal."

"Precisely. I have to stop him Kenny, I can't let him cause the suffering like he caused me."

"I understand all of it and I am damn sure you'll defeat Darkness and find a way."

"Yeah… I would."

Seconds after, they hear a noise catching Sonic and Kenny's attention.

"Get behind me." Sonic commanded.

Kenny obeyed and gets behind of Sonic. Sonic got to his stance watching who will step in but a familiar suspect step in and Sonic and Kenny are in shock to see Professor Eugene Walker making his appearance and collapsed on the ground. The two rushed over to the professor.

***Song begin to play Aletheia's Last Vision (God of War: Ascension)***

"Professor Walker. You're alive." Sonic said.

"Yeah… I somehow survived the explosion. I was looking for you since I knew you survived the explosion. I eavesdrop your story and I heard everything." Prof. Walker stated.

"So you hear everything huh?"

"Yes. I was wrong to bring back Darkness the Hedgehog back to life. Me and Jose wanted to control Darkness the Hedgehog and ruin all Fiore and the entire Earthland but we was wrong."

"You can't control him Professor Walker and you just put everyone in risk. Darkness will kill anyone that gets in his way."

"I know and I figured you knew him pretty well. Sonic… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for betraying you and betraying your trust. I regret for the things I've done to you and hurt you."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because… *Cough* I wanted to tell you this and since I survived the explosion. I am about to… *Cough* meet my demise. The explosion hit me before I could escape the explosion. *Cough* Darkness has became very power within the puddle of darkness that me and Jose used to bring him back."

"So you say."

"Sonic… *Cough* It is good to see you're back here and everyone has missed you so much and including Fairy Tail. There isn't much time for me. I apologize Sonic and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive."

"I forgive you Professor. I don't hold a grudge against you and you can rest easily my friend."

"*Cough* Thank you Sonic… the people need you Sonic… *Cough* Darkness has return and you're the only one that can stop him… save everyone… they need you…"

Professor Walker cough and closes his eyes and meet his demise. Sonic shut his eyes and lay the professor on the ground.

Minutes after, Sonic made a grave to honor Professor Eugene Walker and pay his respects to him and so did his exceed friend and partner. Sonic had kneel down praying and stop up on his feet.

"Rest in Peace Professor Eugene Walker. You are in a better place." Sonic praised.

Kenny look at Sonic with questionable eyes.

"So what do we do now? Are we're going to find and stop Darkness?" Kenny asked.

"No. Taking Darkness head on will be suicide. I bet you he has created his own henchman as we speak." Sonic responded.

"Oh. So what's the next move then? Are we're going to just travel around and find a way to stop Darkness?"

"No… we're not doing that, not just yet at least. We're going home Kenny. It's time I make an entrance and return back to see my friends and my wife."

Kenny nod his head in response.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Kenny gestured.

Sonic smile and nod his head in response so Sonic and Kenny grab everything putting out the fire. Sonic pick Kenny up putting him on his shoulders and the two took off heading to Magnolia so Sonic could return back to the Fairy Tail guild and to his wife. Sonic wore his black hooded cloak with Kenny by his side. They took the train to Magnolia. Sonic look out the window sitting next to Kenny who is eating some candy that Sonic purchase for his exceed friend.

Sonic took himself a nap until the train arrives to Magnolia. It was a six hour ride back to Magnolia. Six hours later, the train arrive to the city of Magnolia. Sonic and Kenny grab their belongings and exits the train and leave the station. Sonic walk to the city of Magnolia looking around the place.

"It sure feels good to be back from seven years away being asleep for so long." Sonic said stopping and looking around.

"Yeah it sure is. By the way this is the year X791." Kenny informed.

"Thank you for telling me. I forgot to ask you that question buddy."

"No problem so now you know man. So shall we head to the guild?"

"Yeah let's go."

Sonic with his exceed friend on his shoulder walking to the guild to return back with his friends. By the time they head to the Fairy Tail building, it was close no longer here which surprised Sonic.

"What the… the guild should be here?" Sonic wondered.

"Maybe they must've move." Kenny pointed out.

"It could be."

Sonic looks around and ask the civilian.

"Hi excuse me. Can you tell me where I can locate Fairy Tail?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yes it's over at the edge of the town only 20 miles from here. Just keep going straight to that direction." The civilian answered truthfully.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"You do the same."

Sonic walk to the opposite direction to the tavern.

"Well that's very odd." Kenny said.

"What's odd?" Sonic inquired.

"After seven years, why would the guild be the edge of the town?"

"Good question. A lot has changed since I've been away… well asleep that is."

"Yeah and everyone has changed also but the peace is still the same."

"Tell me about it. Let's go check out Fairy Tail and see what has going on for the past seven years during my absence."

Kenny nod his head with response and the duo continue their direction over to the second building of Fairy Tail. The cross through the outskirts of the city which take them nine minutes to walk over to the guild. When the two boys arrived, they see the Fairy Tail guild and it looks like a tavern.

"Why does it look like a tavern bar here?" Sonic asked.

"You sure got me. A lot could happen." Kenny chimed.

"Well we're here now so let's go inside and see the others."

"Yeah."

Sonic walk to the door of the guild. Sonic stop for the moment earning a surprise from Kenny.

"Hey why did you stop?" Kenny asked.

"I… I don't think I can go in. We should just leave." Sonic answered sadly.

"No way Sonic. I know you're having second thoughts but everyone here misses you. I even check the kids who were playing together and acting as you."

"Wait you did?"

"Yeah and people are talking about you and missed you for seven years and it's been so long."

"Yeah… I am still alive and I don't think I can do this Kenny."

"I understand. If you don't want to do this, we can leave."

"No no, we came this far so let's get on with it together."

"Sure buddy."

Sonic nod and take a deep breath and opens the door of the guild entering inside. The wizards of Fairy Tail turn their attentions to the black caped character entering inside the guild. He wasn't alone, he had a cat with him an exceed with him. Sonic look around the place.

"Yep. I said it just right, looks like a tavern bar in here." Sonic repeated looking around.

"You got that right." Kenny added agreeing with Sonic.

"Who are you?"

The boys look over at the old man who appears to be the master of the guild.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic countered playing along.

"I'm the guild master of this guild now tell me who are you. Are you a dragon slayer?" the guild master asked.

"Hell no. I can say that this place looks real… shitty."

"SHITYY! I'll show you shitty!" the pink hair dragon slayer rushed.

"Natsu don't!" the ice wizard stopped.

Natsu ignored the ice make wizard and start to throw a punch but the cape character disappeared out of trace. Natsu look for the character but he is struck out of nowhere to his neck by the same person who karate chop him by the neck knocking him down to the ground.

"Man Natsu… I remember how jumpy you are when you always want to fight. How pitiful." The cloak character stated.

"Wait you know Natsu?" the blonde celestial wizard asked.

The red hair scarlet re-quipped her sword pointed at the figure demanding answers.

"Just who are you?" the Titania demanded.

The wizard were ready to use their magic on the cape character. The exceed look to his friend on the shoulder.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to end well." The Exceed said.

"Yeah no kidding." The cloak character agreed.

"We demanded answers now tell us who are you and how do you know Natsu?" the master asked.

The wizards get ready to use their magic to the cape character. He look to his exceed friend and nodded and so the exceed then smile and look over to everyone.

"Well if you want answers. I guess we'll just have to show it to you. Right… Sonic." The Exceed said smiling.

"SONIC!" everyone repeated in shock.

"Come on you don't expect us to believe that Sonic is alive. He's been dead for seven years." Gray reminded.

"So you say…" the cloak character trailed off.

"What are you getting at trespasser? Now tell us who are you?" the scarlet Titania demanded.

"*Chuckle* Well I guess I'll have to show it to you… Erza."

Erza jumped in shock but kept her composure and everyone was tired of the mind games. Just before anyone could attack the cloak character. The cloak suspect then takes off his hood slowly reviewing his face shocking and surprised everyone who gasped and their eyes shot wide. Erza was more shock to see who the person is in front of her. The person is **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

"Hey beautiful, it's been such a long time." Sonic greeted sharing a smile.

Everyone stared at Sonic with shocking expression. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Makarov and Erza were more shocked than everyone in the guild. Their hero and their icon Sonic is back and alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like everyone is stunned and shocked that Sonic is alive and standing right in front of everyone. Tune in next time for more of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	5. Act 1 Scene 5: Return of the Hero

Chapter 5: Return of the Hero

Everyone stared in shock and couldn't believe their very own eyes. There was Sonic the Hedgehog alive in front of everyone in the guild in their very own eyes. They all remained quiet for several minutes trying to buy it all in if it is a dream or not. Erza burst in tears sobbing silently, bringing her hands to her mouth and she couldn't believe it. Her husband and her best friend alive in front of her is here in the guild and alive from seven years ago. Wendy and Romeo even burst in tears so did Lucy, Cana and including Evergreen in shock. Makarov even had tears in his eyes and so did Natsu. Everyone even shed tears from their eyes knowing it was real, their hero and their icon is here at their guild returned back alive.

"What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"It's you…" Erza trailed off.

Erza embraced Sonic into a soft hug wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and cried on his chest sobbing silently.

"It's you… it's really you. You're alive." Erza sobbed.

"Yeah beautiful. I'm back and I'm alive." Sonic stated returning the hug.

Erza cried for minutes sobbing on her husband's chest. Sonic hold to Erza embracing her with compassion and comforting her to try cheering up while she sobs on his chest after finding out he was alive. Sonic lifts Erza's chin to look into her eyes and a second later, they press their lips engaging into a soft, tender and passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone watches in awe knowing how beautiful the reunion of the married couple had started. Kenny smiled to the married couple and fold his arms.

"What a beautiful reunion." Kenny whispered.

They kiss for minutes passionate and soft. After the kiss, they broke apart and depart their lips away from each other. Sonic then breaks the hug wiping the tears from Erza's eyes and Erza step back and the blue hedgehog looks around.

"Man it's been so long." Sonic said looking around.

Wendy rushed up to Sonic and tackles him into a hug.

"Sonic… Sonic, I missed you so much!" Wendy sobbed tearing up.

"Hey hey don't cry, I missed you too."

"SONIC!"

Everyone start dog pile on Sonic to the ground. Sonic teleports out of the sit and brushing himself off.

"SONIC!" Lucy cried hugging Sonic.

"Hey Lucy, you're looking very good and radiant as ever." Sonic commented.

"Thank you." Lucy thanked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sonic felt another hug wrapping around him so he turns to see Cana with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic. It's been so long." Cana said hugging Sonic and sob to his shoulder.

"Yeah sure has." Sonic chimed.

Romeo approaches to Sonic and even gave him a hug.

"Oh man Sonic, I missed you so much." Romeo said.

"Hey I missed you too and enough with the hugs everyone. Can I at least can so space."

Everyone respected Sonic's wish and backed away a little.

"Sonic my boy, welcome back." Makarov greeted.

"Hey Makarov, you're looking good. Have you been working out?" Sonic pointed out.

"Well I did try to look impress for the ladies."

"*Chuckle* Wow… everyone look so… different."

"Yeah some of us matured and grew up after seven long years since Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Gildarts, Mirajane, Evergreen, Freed and anyone else in Tenrou Island since it had gone missing." Droy notified.

"I see. What the hell. Droy is that you?"

"Yeah it's me alright."

"You look… fat. Have you been eating all this time?"

"Yeah I sure have to keep my magic going up you know."

"Hell no. it looks like you can't control your eating looking like a monster eating all of them cheeseburgers. Ahahahaha…"

Everyone laughed at Sonic's joke embarrassing Droy.

"Sorry. I was just messing with you so no worries. Anyway what happen back at Tenrou Island?" Sonic asked.

Makarov explained Sonic everything that happen in Tenrou Island. The S-Class trials, the Grimoire Heart, the black dragon name Acnologia and the disappearance of the Tenrou Island and meeting the first guild master: Mavis Vermillion.

"Hold up just a second. You mean to tell me that you guys met the first master of the guild and fought the second master of Fairy Tail who is the name Hades?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah pretty much." Natsu answered.

"And Cana is Gildarts daughter?"

"Yep isn't that right baby?" Gildarts said referring to Cana.

"Get away from me." Cana rejected.

"And that you all fought against a dragon, a black dragon that destroyed Tenrou Island with his dragon roar and that dragon is the reason the Island dissapear?"

"Yeah you should've seen it Sonic. It was huge." Happy said.

"Man… I'm shocked to hear you guys fought a dragon. That reminds me, I did fought a dragon before."

"WHAT! You fought a dragon?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it was back when I was at my homeworld that is well in another timeline that is. Now tell me, how did you guys get the guild like this and what the hell happen?"

"It's a long story." Macao said looking away.

"Don't explain it to me, I think I know why."

"Now Sonic, we all want answers. How did you survive and how you were alive for seven whole years." Makarov asked wanting to know.

"Yeah and how come you didn't return back here and participate in the S-Class trials?" Natsu asked.

Everyone wanting to know and Sonic just only let out a sigh.

"It's… complicated." Sonic answered.

"Allow me to answer that." The Exceed jumped in.

"Who are you exactly?" Carla asked.

"I'm Kenny and I'm Sonic's partner." Kenny introduced.

"Now tell us, how did Sonic survived."

"Well it's like this…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Kenny's POV…_

_After the events that happened seven years ago, Sonic survived the explosion and was transported from Earthland to a dark and a mysterious place. Venom's friend: Joseph the Dingo. He had found out about Venom's death and found Sonic in a mysterious world. They brought him in the ship and treat his wounds as they were very severe. It took days treating his wounds and help him. After that, they seemingly place Sonic in the Cyro-Chamber which treating his wounds as he felt in a coma and help him recuperate and hoping that no one can never wake him ever again. That is where people in deep freeze goes to sleep in the Cyro-Chamber._

_As seven years had passed, the crew did not bother to wake up Sonic from the Cyro-Chamber and they were on their way to deliver Sonic which it would be the trophy museum to keep Sonic there and keep him there forever. I found that out on my boss's files in his computer. The dark soldiers invaded the ship and I reach to the classified room and found out Sonic was alive all this time. I thought he was dead at first but he's been sleeping for seven long years so I released him out of the Cyro-Chamber and I helped him escaped from the ship and it exploded by the time we transported back to Earthland._

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback…<em>

"With that being said, Kenny and I escaped after he released me from my Cyro-Chamber." Sonic finished adding in the conversation.

Everyone's eyes went wide of shock and jaws drop. Natsu broke the silence.

"So you've been sleeping for seven years!" Natsu repeated.

"Correct. Seven years, six months and twelve days." Sonic informed.

"How did you know that?" Gray asked.

"Kenny told me. He hacked in his boss's computer and found out about how long I was out."

"Yeah you can say that I'm a technician and I hack in computers, magic and all sorts of things and I'm practically a genius." Kenny notified.

"Don't forget very smart with an IQ over 300."

"Wait what?" Carla said in shock.

"Yeah it's true."

"It's still good to have you back Sonic after all these years we thought you were dead but you was sleeping." Wakaba said smirking.

"Yeah it sure feels great to be back. Although I got that much rest and my body feels wonderful. I feel great."

"No you're back Sonic let's fight!" Natsu demanded.

"No. I had a rough day yesterday and I am no mood to fight Natsu and don't make me angry. I can easily defeat you with my **Darkspine** form."

"So Kenny what else do you do?" Happy asked.

"Well I learn a few martial arts. Sonic taught me four days ago when we had to go take care of something as I use my staff as a weapon." Kenny answered truthfully.

"You can fight?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yeah. I've been training when I was on the ship and Sonic gave me a few pointers after we escaped."

"Also it seems that you've got quite strong when you was asleep." Makarov pointed out.

"Yeah I sure did and felt stronger as well." Sonic exclaimed.

"You're still the most powerful wizard in Fiore." Laki reminded.

"Yeah I know but I'm not a wizard after all, I'm just a hedgehog who loves an adventure and keeping everyone safe."

"That's true but still."

"Oh what is this I hear everyone is trying to be like me?"

"How did you?"

"Kenny told me that hearing everyone was talking about me and kids acting as me wanting to be like me one day."

"Well Sonic. After your death against Venom, everyone and including the other guilds train and try to be strong as you since you defeated two of the powerful villains that anyone has ever seen. Even they made you a legend." Kinana notified.

"Wait me a legend?!"

"Really?" Kenny added.

"Yeah. They even create a statue of you in the Magic Council."

"I… see." Sonic understood.

"That's to show you how a real man you are." Elfman said.

Evergreen smacked Elfman with her fan.

"Quit saying real man." Evergreen demanded.

"Hold up since when did you two start dating?" Sonic asked.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Elfman and Evergreen stated angrily.

"Oh? Sounds to me you're yelling at me at the same time. Come on Elfman, at least give me the certain details. So did you sleep with her?"

"What?! I didn't I…" Elfman try answer but Sonic interrupted him.

"You guys are getting married?"

"No we are…."

"Oh oh I know Sonic, they're cuddle buddies right?" Kenny asked.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Elfman and Evergreen yelled in rage.

"Ok now that answers my question. They're in a relationship." Sonic stated.

"You see that folks, this why people fall in love." Kenny said making the other laugh.

"Shut up!" Elfman shouted.

"Calm down Elfman, I was just messing with you. Sorry for going overboard man." Sonic apologized.

"You're forgiven Sonic. You're just having fun."

"Yeah but you sure you didn't sleep with Evergreen though. I slept with Erza a few times so that ain't new to me. That's how a real man does it right."

"Yeah… you're right."

"And to Gildarts."

"Huh? Me?!" Gildarts exclaimed pointing at himself.

"Yeah you. Tell me, you're Cana's father right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"How come you became a deadbeat dad and didn't let Cana tell you she is your daughter huh?"

"I… I…"

"Don't answer it. Is it because you have too many woman that you slept with and tearing their asses up?"

"That's not…"

"I'm not finished. So you were the ladies men back then. Damn… no wonder you was a player."

"Shut up!"

"What? Just getting curious and you better treat Cana with full respect as a father. You hear me?"

"Yes sir Sonic. I did promised her."

"Cool and now that's what's up. Man I sure did miss a lot since I've been away asleep."

"You sure did. Sonic I can even learn fire magic." Romeo notified.

"Really? That's new. Wanted to be like Natsu I see."

"I sure do and wanting to be like you someday and be much stronger and fight stronger enemies like you did against Darkness the Hedgehog."

Sonic shot his eyes open and look away from Darkness's name. He had just found out that Darkness had been revived and is on the loose plotting for his schemes once more, hearing his evil laugh and the images of Darkness grinning. This did not go unnoticed by Makarov with concern.

"Sonic. Are you alright?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sonic responded sharing a fake smile.

"Enough talking it's time to celebrate and welcome Sonic back home."

The guild cheered and begin to celebrate. They begin to start drinking and cheer for their hero returning home and being alive. Kenny chat with the other exceeds. Sonic shared smiles to everyone having a good time with the guild. Lucy, Cana and Evergreen had other plans for Sonic. They drag Sonic out of the guild followed by Laki who appears to like Sonic away from the others and pushing him to the ground. Sonic look around seeing Lucy, Cana, Evergreen and even Laki looking at Sonic lovingly.

"Ladies… what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to give you lots of loving Sonic." Laki said smiling lovingly.

"You know I'm married right?" Sonic reminded.

"We know but we missed you so much Sonic and we're going to send you lots of loving." Evergreen flirted.

"Hold up just a second…"

"The person who gives Sonic the most kisses gets to spend some time with him." Cana challenged.

"I accept." Evergreen said.

"Me too." Lucy agreed.

"I'm game." Laki jumped in.

"Wait Laki you're in this too?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah that's right and I even like you from the start."

"Come on girls, let's get this party started." Cana suggested.

"Oh no… HELP!" Sonic cried.

It was too late, Cana, Lucy, Evergreen and Laki jumped Sonic and they begin deliver Sonic some kisses, smothering his face with their kisses and rubbing on his chest. Sonic tried to escape but the ladies kept Sonic down and smothered Sonic some kisses. The boys look on seeing their hero getting smothered by the ladies smoothing the hedgehog with kisses on his face.

"Man… Sonic is sure is lucky." Macao said smiling.

"You said it pal. I really miss having him here making us smile and Cana is in love with Sonic." Wakaba replied.

"She may have a fallen in love with Sonic but he better not touch my daughter." Gildarts stated.

"True but Cana seem doesn't care about it."

"What made you say that?"

"Think about it. She's going to let Sonic touch her whenever he wants but we know Sonic won't do that. He truly loves Erza."

"Yeah… you sure have a point but I'll be watching him."

"Don't forget he's powerful than you Gildarts. He can even take you down with his **Super level 4** form or even his **Darkspine** form." Macao reminded.

"I can still beat him though."

"Yeah but Sonic is still stronger than all of us and more powerful than ever. He can easily take you down."

"*Sigh* You're right…"

"Told you."

The celebration continue. Sonic got out from the love craze girls still wanting to give Sonic some more loving but Erza stopped them glaring at them ordering them to back down. Erza turn her attentions to Sonic and smile at him.

"Sonic, do you mind if we speak in private?" Erza asked.

"Yeah sure let's go." Sonic accepted.

Erza takes Sonic's hand taking him out of the guild with Sonic followed by out of the guild. They came outside from the guild and walk five miles away so they can talk. There was a moment of silence between them as they look at each other in the eyes. They didn't bother to speak or move a muscle for five minutes. It was complete silence between them. Just it was going on but then, Erza suddenly kisses Sonic on the lips wrapping her arms around him holding him in her arms. Sonic responds and returns the kiss wrapping his hands around his wife's waist. They kissed very passionately, tender and smooth. Erza let out a soft moan inside Sonic's mouth during their passionate kiss. They remain kissing for seven minutes before they can depart away breaking up the kiss.

"I've waited so long to do that. I missed you so much." Erza said sadly.

"And I missed you too Erza. I still have the locket that I bought." Sonic said pulling out his gold locket.

"It's been seven years thinking you was dead but you're alive and you're here. I was lost without you when you died seven years ago from Venom. It hurt me so much and I've stop crying as I could not believe you were dead and left me behind."

"I know… I'm sorry Erza. I've hurt you so much when I sacrificed myself to safe you guys and there was no other way. I did not enough power to teleport with you guys back home."

"I understand Sonic, I really do. I am so happy that you're alive and you're with me. I love you so much."

"And I love you too Erza."

Before Sonic can kiss his wife but however, Erza responds Sonic with a punch straight to his face.

"That was for sacrificing yourself." Erza stated glaring at Sonic.

"Ok. I deserve that and I admit I was wrong… again." Sonic admitted.

Erza smile and embraces Sonic in a hug and look into his eyes.

"With that being said, I'm glad you and I have reunited and we can start our life again." Erza said smiling.

"Yeah me too." Sonic agreed sharing a smile with his wife.

The married couple begin kissing again embracing into a one soft and passionate kiss on the lips. They weren't alone, Lucy was spying on Sonic looking on and sighed to herself quietly.

"*Sigh* I wish that was me and wish that I was Sonic's wife." Lucy wished lovingly.

"You and me both sister."

Lucy turn around seeing Cana behind her.

"You're spying on Sonic also?" Lucy asked whispering.

"That's right. I have not fall in love before. Sure I slept with a few boys when I was drunk but to Sonic he's so… so different and care free. I can't stop thinking about him." Cana responded.

"Yeah me too. Hard to believe he's married."

"Erza's so lucky to have Sonic as her husband and the one that will never leave you."

Lucy agreed with Cana and turn back their attention to Sonic sighing lovingly at him.

After the two kiss, they return back inside of the guild to join back in the celebration. Macao, Wakaba filled Sonic in what has happen during the seven years from the Tenrou Island disappearance and how everyone grew except for the ones who were in Tenrou Island. They even told Sonic about Twilight Ogre that they bully Fairy Tail for the money that they old to them but Makarov, Mirajane and Erza took care of it and gave them a brutal beatdown.

Sonic had a drink with Kenny hanging out together like a team. Everything was going well with Sonic but unfortunately for him, he's being dragged by Cana and Lucy out of the guild. Laki even follow the drunkard and the celestial wizard and they take him to the shed and they deliver some more love to Sonic giggling at Sonic while they smother Sonic with kisses on his face. Sonic try to escape from the ladies but Cana stopped him from escaping.

"Where do you think you're going handsome?" Cana cooed.

Cana set Sonic back down on his lap. She then start pressing her breasts to Sonic's face smothering him with her large cleavage.

"We're just getting started." Lucy said.

"Yeah and we'll going to show you lots of loving like Erza gave to you." Laki chimed.

"*Gulp* Oh no." Sonic gulped.

Lucy, Cana and Laki giggled lovingly before they could smother Sonic until they are interrupted by a female voice.

"You girls are starting the party without me." The voice asked.

The girls turn around seeing Evergreen smiling seductively at Sonic.

"I want in with this one and he sure can have some of my loving as well." Evergreen said licking her lips.

"The more the merrier." Cana exclaimed.

Evergreen join the ladies and they continue on smothering Sonic with kisses to him.

The celebration continue on all day long. Everyone is so happy to their hero and friend back with them from all these seven years thinking he had died but he had been asleep for over seven years. Sonic had a talk with Natsu and found out that Natsu use lightning with fire that intrigued him. He had also learn that he and the team defeated Hades and fought bravery in their intense fight. Sonic smile and pat Natsu on his back.

"I got to hand it to you, you're becoming stronger than you look pal." Sonic commented.

"Yeah getting there to be strong as you." Natsu responded.

"Of course. Aren't you and Lucy dating?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah but we decide to remain as friends you know don't want to ruin our friendship and our partnership as well."

"Ah. I understand. It was a good choice for the two of you am I right?"

"Yeah you are buddy. Besides ain't nothing wrong with that."

"*Laugh* I'll drink to that."

The celebration continue on until night time. Everyone left and return home. They even spread the world all over Fiore that Sonic is alive and has return. Everyone beamed in glee excitingly to see Sonic in the city. Sonic is seen walking with Erza back to their household with Kenny on his right shoulder. The citizens cheering, applauding Sonic welcoming the blue blur hero back home. The kids screamed happily welcoming their idol and icon back home. Sonic was more happy to have Sonic here and back home with him.

They reach to their residence and Sonic took a glance out of it.

"It still looks the same and it's still looking good." Sonic commented.

"I'm glad you remembered it." Erza happily said with a smile.

"This is your home Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"Yep that's right. Welcome to my home buddy." Sonic answered truthfully.

The trio enter inside the room. Kenny smile and look around the place.

"Wow this is beautiful. You have a lovely home." Kenny commented.

"Thank you. Welcome to your new home pal. Let me show you around the house." Sonic offered taking Kenny with him.

Sonic showed Kenny around the house. He showed the kitchen, dining room, living room, outside the back, the bathroom, the basement and the rooms upstairs. There are three bedroom in the house. Sonic and Erza has the big bedroom for them two.

"So Kenny you'll be sleeping in here in the guest room." Sonic stated.

"Thank you Sonic. For everything." Kenny thanked.

"No problem buddy. We're friends after all right?"

"Yeah but I don't want to have a room. I was hoping I sleep in your bedroom on the floor?"

"If that's what you want then I'll allow it but not tonight. I have a feeling that Erza would want to have some alone time with me."

"Oh man. I can't sleep in your room tonight?"

"No you can't sorry. Anyway, I'll try to let you have a sneak peak of our fun."

"Oh I would like the sound of that Sonic."

Sonic winked at himself and return to Erza over at their bedroom. Sonic put his gear away in the closet of the hallway upstairs before entering his bedroom. He did not know what Erza has in store for her husband and just then when Sonic enter inside the bedroom opening the door by turning the door knob, he shot his eyes wide open of absolute shock and almost had an nose bleed. Erza in the room wearing seduction armor with a pink bra, pink panties with fishnet tights on her legs laying on the bed with her legs spread wide open looking to Sonic with a seductive look on her face giving him a *_Come and Get Me_* look. There were candles lighted in the room and there was a good scent of candles that was lighting lightened up the mood.

"Whoa…" Sonic trailed off in shock.

Erza licked her lips and giggled to her husband.

"Surprise handsome. It's been so long that you and me have fun like this." Erza said smiling.

"I still can't believe it's been seven years I've been asleep. Still you are full of surprises like how I remembered." Sonic stated.

"True. Only to make you happy and entertained you."

"*Chuckle* Yeah I remember and you are completely right beautiful."

"So are you just going to stand there or come join your wife and keep her company?"

Sonic smiled, shrugging his shoulders thinking why not. He kick off his shoes to get comfortable and closes the door behind him. He walks by taking off of his threads only leaving on his boxers and joins with Erza in bed. He finds himself on top of the scarlet smiling with the Titania and they two begin to share a kiss, a sweet, soft and passionate kiss on the lips. They start off with the passionate kiss until they turn up the heat when they begin to kiss a little erotic to make things interesting for them. As they kiss, Erza flip Sonic over on his back having herself to be on top of him and start kissing Sonic by his neck and caressing his cheek with her hand.

"It's felt so good to have you here with me. I've missed you so much Sonic." Erza said smothering Sonic.

"I know Erza. I missed you too and it feels damn good to be here with you and back home with you." Sonic responded wrapping his arms around Erza.

"Mmm… you don't know how much it feels so good to have you with me."

"I think I do. I can feel it and felt your heart beating fast."

"Well it broke my heart that you died but you somehow survived and I am so happy to see you. Besides… my heart has been full of love once again by you."

"That I am glad and happy about it. By the way, I am planning to do this with you all night long to catch up and share our lost moments together."

"Whatever you want, you can do whatever you want to me. My heart and body is all yours."

Sonic smirked so he slide down his hands and gropes Erza's firm butt catching her off guard and hear her gasp. Erza smiled and the two kiss passionately and Sonic then uses his remote that he had with him turning on some music from his music player some Jodeci playing the song **Jodeci – Stay**. Erza smiled, fond with the song and return to kiss Sonic on the lips. As the two were kissing, a pink bra is thrown off the bed flying to the ground and in the bedroom there is the sound of moaning. Kenny smiled hearing the sounds of moaning in the bedroom knowing it was Erza.

"Sonic is sure is lucky." Kenny commented smirking.

* * *

><p><em>Four Days later…<em>

The news had spread all over Fiore and everyone is stunned, shock and surprised to hear the news that the hero Sonic the Hedgehog is alive and back in Fiore. The cheer and was so happy to hear Sonic is back in Fiore and back home. The reporter was super excited and happy to hear Sonic came back and take pictures of him and putting his pictures on the Sorcerer's Weekly and everyone in Fiore bought the cover seeing the front page of Sonic with his exceed friend Kenny as Sonic wanted Kenny to be part of the page and the pictures and could not abandon him like that.

Sonic became very popular and he was still a legend for defeating two of his powerful enemies seven years back in X784. Everyone was so happy to have their hero back and they feel safe all because of Sonic knowing that he will protect everyone once again. Sonic and Erza had been catching up and spending a lot of time together while Kenny chat with the exceeds hanging out with them and getting to know them as well. Lucy, Cana, Evergreen and Laki flirt with Sonic even Kinana who seem to have a soft spot for Sonic smiling at him lovingly.

Right now, Sonic and Kenny arrive to the guild being greeted by the guild.

"What's shaking everyone?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic, good to see you." Wendy responded hugging Sonic.

"Hey Wendy and Carla. How are you?"

"Wonderful actually. Now that you're here it is still good to have you back." Carla answered.

"Yeah and everyone still talking about you and Kenny." Wendy chimed.

"I see. Well they are still glad to see me again."

"MENNN!"

Sonic turn himself and everyone turn their attention to the Blue Pegasus making their entrance.

"Sonic." Ichiya said in his smooth voice.

"Yeah what's up Ichiya?" Sonic greeted.

Ichiya walks to Sonic and shakes his hand.

"It is so good to see you again Sonic." Ichiya said.

"Yeah I know. It's been so long since me and Erza's wedding." Sonic reminded.

"I know. It's good to see you again Sonic."

"You too and you're looking good and smooth as ever."

"Why thank you Sonic. The ladies love my looks."

"Hello Sonic." Eve greeted.

"Hey Eve, Ren and Hibiki." Sonic greeted.

"Man Sonic, you're looking cool as ever still and that new outfit of yours." Ren pointed out.

"Yeah where did you get your new look?" Eve asked.

"That'll be my secret sorry." Sonic declined.

"Sonic. I want to say you're welcome." Hibiki welcomed.

"For what?"

"I helped Erza and the others to find you when the time they told us that you've been kidnapped by your hunter who's been tracking you all this time."

"Oh thanks."

"By the way, Ichiya insulted you seven years ago." Ren notified.

"*Gulp* That is not true." Ichiya argued.

"Oh really? What did he say?" Sonic asked.

"He talked about you and Erza saying you don't got the balls to please her." Eve answered truthfully.

"He did what?!"

"Sonic… I can explain…" Ichiya said nervously.

Sonic glared to Ichiya walking towards him as Ichiya back away hitting himself against the wall. Sonic clench his fist and just about to hit Ichiya in the face in front of everyone who stood in watch but all of sudden, it shock everyone when Sonic did not hit Ichiya and soon he calmed down.

"That was in the past and we moved on so you're forgiven." Sonic said forgiven Ichiya.

"Oh thank you Sonic." Ichiya thanked.

"But be warn, if you ever say anything like that to me again or to my wife, I'll burn your hair make you bald and beat you into a coma. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"And that's the great Sonic the Hedgehog for ya." Happy blurted.

"Shut it tomcat." Carla demanded.

"Oh Sonic, I want you to meet my girlfriend. **Jenny Realight**." Hibiki introduced.

Hibiki call in Jenny and his girlfriend step inside the guild with a smile on her face. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a purple dress. Hibiki kisses Jenny on the lips and Hibiki stares at Sonic.

"Hello. I'm Jenny Realight and I am Miss Fiore to you handsome." Jenny introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you but I believe the beautiful Mirajane here is the Miss Fiore and not you." Sonic corrected.

"*Humph* Whatever you say."

"So you and Hibiki are in a relationship I see?"

"Oh yes definitely. I heard that you fought Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark and fight that hunter that has been hunting you?"

"Yeah. I even had the scars from their fights."

Sonic takes off his shirt showing some scars and some cuts on his body shocking everyone before putting his shirt back on. Jenny draws herself close to Sonic and touch his body.

"My god… you suffered all of those cuts and scars on you?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I was treated by the guys who found me survived by my explosion which gave me a few scars before locking me in the chamber sleeping." Sonic answered.

"Wow… I've never met anyone who is so brave, strong, so determined and caring to anyone that he cares so much and protecting the ones he love."

"Yeah I'm sure am that guy and make good on my promises and never let anyone down."

"Sonic…"

"What's up?"

"I… I…"

"What is it, is there something wrong with me?"

"No. I think I love you."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"What?! Are you out of your mind my love?" Hibiki asked.

"No. I've been a huge Sonic the Hedgehog fan. I have all of his magazines, posters and articles about him. I'm a huge fan of you Sonic and I love you."

"Man… Sonic gets all of the ladies." Eve murmured.

"Tell me about it." Ren agreed.

"Sonic. Why don't you marry me? I can be a good wife for you. I can cook for you, clean for you, do your laundry, make your delicious favorite treats, I'll even massage your feet and shoulders." Jenny offered.

"Whoa slow down. You know I can't…" Sonic trailed off.

"Who cares? We are destine to be together."

"What is all the commotion here?"

Everyone turn their attention to the Lamia Scale who they are Lyon, Sherry, Jura, Toby and Yuka making their appearance. Toby rushed over to Sonic and shakes his hand.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god it's you, it's really you! Sonic the Hedgehog! Oh my god it's such an honor to meet you. I am such a big fan and I like your outfit and you look bad ass. Can I get your autograph?" Toby asked pulling out a notepad.

"Sure why not." Sonic accepted signing an autograph for Toby.

"Sonic, it is a real honor to meet you." Lyon greeted.

"You must be Lyon. Ur's student?" Sonic corrected.

"Yes. I take it that you heard of me?"

"Yeah Gray told me."

"I'm Sherry and it's a pleasure to meet you." Sherry introduced.

"I'm Yuka." Yuka jumped in.

"Sherry and Yuka, pleasure to meet you." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic, it is great to see you again." Jura said smiling.

"Jura. Hey what's going on?"

"I am shock to hear you were alive and had been sleeping for seven years. It's great to have you back in Earthland."

"Thanks. Man everyone is really happy to see me."

"That's because everyone had mourn about your death for about a year but they got over it and moved on." Yuka stated.

"Thank you for answering that."

"No problem."

"So you possess the fourth level of Super Sonic 4." Lyon asked.

"Yeah you seem with it before."

"I've seen it on the magic screen but never seen it in person."

"I want to see your Super Sonic 4." Jenny wanted.

"Yeah let's see you transform." Toby agreed.

Everyone asked Sonic to transform for them and Sonic chuckle a bit.

"Ok guys, you all can see me transform. Let's take it outside." Sonic gestured.

Sonic take everyone outside of the guild and Sonic backed away a little bit to create some space. Jenny, Toby, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Elfman, Laki and Kenny were very excited to see Sonic transform in their very own eyes.

"Here goes nothing." Sonic said.

***Song start to play for Sonic's Transformation: Hazel Fernandes – Number One (Nas-T Mix)***

Sonic get position channeling his chaos energy and transforms to his **Super Sonic** form.

"This is my Super form." Sonic stated.

Sonic ascends to his Super Form 2.

"This is my super form ascending pass than my first one. You can call me **Super Sonic 2**." Sonic explained.

"Whoa…" Kenny trailed off.

"Look at that." Toby murmured excitingly.

"And this will be my third form."

Sonic channels his energy letting out a loud roar in his transforming ascended to his third level of his super form.

"This is my **Super Sonic 3**. My quills are spikier and longer in this transformation." Sonic explained.

"So this is Super form 3. That is so cool!" Toby said.

"You said it pal." Kenny said.

"Oh I think I am in love." Jenny said forming her eyes into hearts.

"Hey I'm right here you know." Hibiki proclaimed.

"And this…" Sonic trailed off.

"The big finale." Natsu said with his eyes in stars.

"Will be going up to my fourth level of my super form."

Sonic shot his eyes widen and let out a loud roar powering himself up in his transformation. He builds up more of his chaos energy going up to the rise clenching his fists and suddenly light then start to form around him shining in front of everyone. Everyone cover their eyes and Sonic body then start to change in the transformation.

Moments after, the light died down and everyone turn their attention to Sonic and they see Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4**.

"*Chuckle* Now this is what you wanted to see, this is my **Super Sonic 4**." Sonic showed in his deep voice.

"Like a real man." Elfman complimented before Evergreen smacks him with her fan.

"Now that's amazing." Kenny said.

"He is so cool. I wish I can do that." Toby wished.

"He is so handsome, how hot is he in that form." Jenny commented dreamily to Sonic.

Sonic revert back to his previous state.

"That's not all everyone. I got one more transformation before I stop." Sonic stated.

"Oh I think I know what he's going to do." Natsu said smirking.

"What's that?" Ren asked.

"Just wait and see, you'll find out." Lucy jumped in.

Sonic extends arms out spreading them as he channels fire around him dancing all around Sonic into like whirlwind of flames.

"He can control fire. Isn't he going to turn into his fire form?" Yuka asked.

"Nope. This is new. You'll find out just watch." Gray said watching on.

Sonic brings his arms crossing them into an x closing his eyes. When he is finished, Sonic quickly release his arms around downward roaring as he begin his transformation into whirlwind flames around him. Everyone watch in awe during the hedgehog's transformation. The flames circling around Sonic whirlwind like a tornado until it disperse it fading away in the act and thus Sonic had completely changed. The Lamia Scale and the Blue Pegasus including Laxus drop their jaws in shock to see Sonic finished his transformation. He had changed to his Darkspine form right in front of everybody.

"Surprised you didn't I? This is what I call a **Darkspine** form." Darkspine Sonic said in a deep voice.

"Whoa…" Ren trailed off.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Toby squealed in excitement.

"I know right." Natsu agreed smiling.

"That's your Darkspine form? Incredible." Lyon admitted.

"More than incredible, he's hot and handsome!" Jenny squealed lovingly.

Sonic smirk and reverts back to his normal state once more.

"Now those are my super forms. I hope you all enjoyed the show." Sonic said taking a bow.

"Oh Sonic, you make my heart beat because of your heroic ways and how caring you are. Be mine." Jenny said gazing to Sonic.

"Sorry Jenny but I'm married." Sonic rejected.

"Aw."

"You still have me my love." Hibiki said smiling.

"Yeah you're right I am sorry my handsome lover."

Jenny and Hibiki hug each other. She kept gazing over to Sonic never divert her eyes off of the blue blur hero.

"Although, Sonic is the love of my life. My heart is calling to you Sonic." Jenny murmured.

"What was that?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh nothing dear."

Elfman smiled and then decide to speak.

"Well that's out of the way. Who wants to play some manly football?" Elfman offered.

"But we don't have a field to play Elfman." Gray reminded.

"Oh… right…"

"Not quite you guys." Sonic said smiling.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked.

"Because I know just the place where we can play so I got you all covered."

"In that case I'm in."

"Me too." Elfman volunteered.

"I'm joining in too." Gray jumped in.

"You guys are going to play football?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah. It's fun." Sonic answered.

"And you get to tackle anyone too." Elfman added.

"Well in that case I'm in." Laxus said.

"I'll explain the rules along the way. Anyone wants to play. It's just going to be us men playing football?" Sonic offered.

"Count me in." Gajeel accepted.

"Me too." Jet said smirking.

"It's been a while since I play so I'm game." Droy said joining in.

"Ok we got myself, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy. Anyone wants to play?" Sonic asked looking around.

"I'll play." Macao volunteered.

"Let me play. I could use a good game." Wakaba said joining in.

"Ok anyone wants to play?" Sonic asked.

"I'm game." Toby volunteered.

"I'll join the game too. I heard it's fun like how you mentioned it before." Lyon said.

"Cool I get to tackle Lyon." Gray murmured cracking his fist.

"I'll join." Gildarts volunteered.

"Alright. So it's me, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Toby, Lyon, Gildarts. Who wants in on the game?" Sonic asked.

"I'll play." Bickslow said jumping in.

"Me too. I could play a game of football." Freed added.

"I'm game." Max said.

"Count me in pal." Warren volunteered.

"I want to play." Nab jumping in.

"Hey Vijeeter you want to play?" Sonic asked.

"No that's ok. I'm out." Vijeeter declined.

"If you say so. Ok we got myself, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Toby, Lyon, Gildarts, Bickslow, Freed, Max, Warren and Nab. We need on more guy. Anyone wants to play?" Sonic asked.

"I'll play." Alzack said smiling.

"You're a married man Alzack. You sure you want to play man?"

"Yeah. It's been seven years since I had a wonderful time playing a game so I'm game.

"Ok then. Now we got myself, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Toby, Lyon, Gildarts, Freed, Bickslow, Max, Warren, Nab, Alzack. So nineteen of us and we still need one more guy to play." Sonic said looking around.

"Ah what the heck, I'm in I want to play." Vijeeter changed wanting to join in.

"You want to play?"

"Yes I do so I'm joining in."

"And that makes… (Counting) twenty players. This should be a big and long game. Come on guys, I know just the play like I mention before where we can play some football and I'll tell you which score we'll have to make."

Sonic takes the boys away from the guild. Kenny went with Sonic flying next to him followed by the boys leaving the guild.

"Those boys are going to play football?" Jenny asked.

"That's right. After Sonic told us all about it, we were so fond of it and everyone enjoyed the game including Elfman told us that it's a real man's game." Lisanna responded smiling.

"Oh I want to go watch Sonic play. I heard he's good of throwing the ball."

"He sure is and Sonic sure is handsome out on the field." Cana stated going after the boys to watch.

"Hey wait for me I want to watch."

"I'm coming too. I want to watch." Lucy said.

"Me too." Laki followed.

"Let's go Carla. Let's go watch." Wendy command catching up.

"Hold on child." Carla demanded.

Eventually everyone decide to go watch the boys play. Sonic took the boys to a big green field in Magnolia and quickly makes a football field. After that, Sonic makes himself a captain and makes Gray the captain knowing he can throw the football quite well. They had start picking teams. Sonic even made some red and blue jerseys helped by Kenny so they'll know who is on which team.

**Red Team**:

Sonic, Natsu, Macao, Gajeel, Droy, Lyon, Max, Vijeeter, Bickslow and Gildarts.

**Blue Team**:

Gray, Laxus, Wakaba, Elfman, Freed, Nab, Toby, Alzack, Jet and Warren.

"Ok now that everyone is on teams. Now to make the team score set. The team that scores more than 70 points wins the game. We're going to be playing a long game and I hope you're all ready to play." Sonic said.

"Bring it on!" Elfman said cracking his fist.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu cried.

"Hope you're ready for a tackle Lyon because I'm coming for you." Gray taunted smirking.

"Not until I tackle you first." Lyon countered.

"This is going to be fun." Laxus said smirking.

Once the teams had been set up. Sonic decide to let Blue Team have the ball first which they'll be starting the game on the 20 yard line on Blue Team's territory. Red and Blue team made their game plan before get in motion and goes with their plan and get in motion. Natsu has his eyes on Laxus, Sonic kept his focus on Jet, Bickslow kept his eyes on Freed, Max had his focus on with Warren and the game plan goes as plan. Gray signals Jet to go on his right followed by Sonic keeping his focus on Jet and Gray signals hut beginning the play. Nab, Elfman, Wakaba, Toby, Vijeeter and Alzack blocking Gildarts, Gajeel, Droy, Warren, Macao and Lyon from sacking their quarter. Gildarts breaks away from Elfman and goes for the sack but Gray in the nick of time throws the football over to Freed and he catches the ball. He breaks free from Bickslow's tackle and runs the ball. Laxus blocking Natsu from tackling Freed as he runs with the ball. Max then tackles Freed to the 40 yard line gaining twenty yards.

The teams came up with the game plan and get in motion. Gray look both side and signals hut and begin the play. Elfman blocking Gildarts from making the sack. Gray look around and sees Laxus open so he throws the ball over to the lightning dragon slayer and Laxus catches the ball. Natsu try to tackling him down but Laxus evade from Natsu to run the ball but Sonic then tackles down Laxus making them have a second down.

"You alright Natsu." Sonic asked helping Natsu up.

"Oh yeah I'm just getting start." Natsu said smirking.

The teams regroup for the plan and making the play. They get into motion for the play. Gray signals Lacus to get to the left and Natsu followings in pursuit focusing on Laxus. Gray signals hut and makes the play. Gray sees Jet open and even notices Gildarts breaks the tackle and rush to Gray and Gray suddenly throws the football over to Jet. Jet sees it coming so Sonic tries to catch but Jet catches the ball and runs with the ball. Sonic rushes after Jet and gets close and tackles down Jet to the 33 yard line at Red Team's territory. The teams regroup and form a game plan and get to motion. Gray signals hut and start the play. Gildarts tries to break away from the block but Elfman kept Gildarts away from Gray. Gray sees Laxus open so he throws the ball over to Laxus and just before he can catch it until Natsu bat it away from Laxus from catching it. It's now second down and the teams regroup and get in motion. Gray signals hut and start the play. Gildarts breaks through the tackle and so did Gajeel so they both charge to Gray for the sack. Gray throws the ball away knowing there was nobody open making it their third down. The team form a game plan and get in motion for the play. Gray signals hut and start the play. Gray got the looking around but he did not know that Gildarts breaks the tackle and sacks down Gray losing six yard to the 39 yard line.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about. Did you see that Cana. Did you see daddy tackle the quarterback?" Gildarts asked smiling.

"Yeah I saw you tackle Gray." Cana murmured looking away.

"Come on red team! Defense!" Jenny routed.

"Are you routing for Sonic's team?" Lucy asked.

"Yep and I want that handsome hedgehog to win. Come on Sonic, defense!"

"Wow… Jenny really likes him."

"Tell me about it." Cana agreed.

"Come on Red Team!" Laki routed.

"Now Laki is routing for Sonic."

The teams regroup for the third down on the 39 yard line and they get into motion. Gray signals hut and starts the play. Gray tosses the ball to Jet and he makes a break from it. Gajeel tries to tackle but Jet dodge away from the iron dragon slayer and makes a break for it. Sonic chases after Jet as fast as he can and Jet try running as fast as he can to the endzone but Sonic then caches to Jet and tackles him down to the 7 yard line making it first and goal. The blue team cheers Jet and regroups. They form a game plan and get to motion. Gray then signals hut and makes the play. Gildarts breaks away from Elfman and goes for another sack but Gray throws the ball over to Laxus and catches it making it a touchdown.

"YEAH!" Laxus cried.

"Way to go Laxus!" Freed congratulated.

"Thanks."

Natsu cuss out and Sonic calms him down.

"Hey we'll get back up on speed. Just you wait man." Sonic reasoned.

Blue Team goes for 2 point conversion and get in motion. Gray then signals hut and makes the play. Gray then tosses the ball over to Jet and goes for the 2 point conversion to the endzone but all though, he was blocked by Sonic but Jet pitches the ball over to Laxus and makes it to the endzone scoring two more point making a eight point lead game.

"Gray got better. Who this will be a challenge." Sonic murmured to himself grinning.

Red Team start the ball to the 20 yard line on their territory. Sonic makes the plan and get into motion. Gray had his eyes to Lyon, Laxus kept his focus to Natsu, Bickslow got Gajeel and Alzack gets Vijeeter. Sonic then signals hut and makes the play. Droy, Macao, Max, Freed and Gildarts blocking Elfman, Nab, Freed, Wakaba, Warren and Toby to stop the quarterback. Gray was the first one to break the block and runs up to Sonic to sack him but Sonic blocks the tackle away from Gray and throws the ball to Gajeel making a catch and dodge the tackle from Bickslow and runs the ball. Laxus tries to tackle Gajeel but he is blocked away from Natsu helping Gajeel. Gajeel kept running to the endzone but he is later tackled to the ground to the 48 yard line by Bickslow who had catch up to him gaining twenty eight yards.

Jenny cheered on for Sonic.

"Alright Sonic!" Jenny cheered.

"See I told you Sonic can throw the ball nice." Lucy said.

"He is fierce in that field and I am enjoying it."

"Hey I can play football too you know?" Hibiki said smiling.

"Sorry but Sonic is sure is a real man."

"Poor Hibiki." Wendy said sadly.

Both teams make their game play and get into motion. Sonic signals hut and makes the play. Sonic tosses the ball to Natsu and makes a break for it. Elfman and Freed makes some space and Natsu sees the opportunity and makes a run for it with the ball. Gray runs after Natsu and Laxus went after Natsu also. Natsu runs as fast as he can but he is tackled down by Laxus to the 29 yard line to the blue team's territory. The team regroups and makes their game play and get in motion. Sonic signals Natsu to go to the right having Laxus follow in pursuit and Lyon goes to the left with Gray following after him. Sonic then signals hut and makes the play. Elfman breaks through Gildarts and charges over to Sonic. Just when Sonic can throw the ball but he is being sacked by Elfman tackling him down to the ground losing seven yards as the ball is 36 yard line.

"YEAH! Now that's how a real man tackle!" Elfman taunted.

Sonic kip up to his feet and cracking his neck. Jenny, Laki, Cana and Lucy sighed lovingly at Sonic doing a kip up and return back with his team to form a game plan.

"Come on Red Team, let's bring it home!" Cana routed.

"It's been so long that I see Sonic play and he's just getting started." Laki said.

"Tell me about it. He's a natural." Lucy agreed.

Both teams made their game plan and get in motion. Sonic then signals hut and start the play. Sonic look around spotting Vijetter open so he throws the ball over to Vijeeter and he makes the catch. Alzack tackles down Vijeeter but Vijeeter hop over Alzack dodging the tackle and runs the ball. Laxus tackles Vijeeter down to the 23 yard line gaining six yards. It was second down and the teams form another game plan and get in motion before regrouping. Sonic then signals hut and start the play, Natsu, Lyon, Gajeel and Vijeeter spread out to go along with the play. Elfman breaks through the block from Gildarts and charges to Sonic. Sonic sees Lyon open so he throws the ball over to the Ice Make wizard. The two Ice Make wizards see the ball coming towards them and they jump to catch the ball but however, Lyon catch the ball and runs it to the endzone but Gray tackles down Lyon to the 11 yard line gaining twelve yards for the first down. The teams regroup and get in motion after making a game plan. Sonic signals hut and begin the play, Sonic hands the ball to Gajeel having Natsu giving Gajeel some cover and makes a break for it. Laxus comes in and tackles Gajeel down gaining 3 yards having the ball on the 8 yard line.

Red and Blue Team regroup and form a game plan and get in motion. Sonic then signals hut and start the play. Natsu, Lyon, Gajeel and Vijeeter spread out in the endzone signaling Sonic to throw the ball. Sonic look for the opening opportunity but notices Elfman breaks the block from Gildarts charging over to Sonic. Sonic then spinning away dodging the tackle from Elfman and runs the ball but out of nowhere, Droy makes the tackle tackling the quarterback gaining three more yard as the ball is on the 5 yard line making a third down for the red team. The teams regroup for the third down making a game plan hoping they can catch up and build momentum so they get in position for the play. Sonic then signals hut and start the play. Natsu, Lyon and Gajeel spread out for the open signaling Sonic to throw the ball. Elfman eventually breaks the block and goes after Sonic, Sonic pump fake the ball and starts to run with it dodging the tackle from Wakaba and makes it to the endzone and score a touchdown for the Red Team.

"OH YEAH!" Natsu cried.

The team celebrate with Sonic so Sonic start to breakdance making Jenny sigh lovingly at him.

"Not that he's good out there but he can dance real good." Jenny commented with hearts in her eyes.

"Come on Gray! You can beat them!" Juvia routed.

"Juvia is so beautiful." Lyon commented gazing to Juvia.

"Get your head in the game." Sonic said.

"Oh right."

The Red Team is going for the 2 point conversion so they form a game plan and get in position. Sonic gets Natsu over to the right with Laxus following in pursuit and Lyon to the left with Gray kept his focus on the ice make wizard. Sonic signals hut and start the play, Droy breaks the tackle and dash to Sonic to sack him but Sonic spin himself away sees Natsu open so he throws the ball over to him and Natsu makes the catch making a 2 point conversion.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up baby!" Natsu cried cheering on.

The tied up the score and both teams were just getting warm up knowing it was just only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Darkness look on watching Sonic and the others playing football.

"I'll let you have your fun and games Sonic the Hedgehog. We will face each other again someday." Darkness said before teleporting out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later…<em>

The game went on as they kept scoring touchdowns and point conversions. They score is a tied as they're up at 68-68 and they're only two points away to win. Right now, Blue team has the ball and the ball is on the 25 yard line on the red team's territory. The team is on motion and in position ready to start the play and it was second down. They are also focus on the position ready for the signal. Gray look both side and then signals hut and start the play. Laxus and Jet then go long to the endzone, Gildarts breaks the block and charge to Gray. Gray runs from Gildarts seeing Freed wide open so he throws the ball to Freed making the catch and runs with the ball. Bickslow go after Freed and tackle him down to the 17 yard line gaining eight yard for the first down. Blue team is closing in for the touchdown and to win the game.

Juvia cheering for Gray and the Blue team as both teams get into position for the play. Gray signals hut and makes the starts the play. Laxus and Jet reach to the endzone and spreading out. Elfman keeping Gildarts from sacking Gray blocking him to buy some time. Gray sees Jet wide open and throws the ball over to Jet and before Jet can make the catch and score one for the blue team, Sonic then intervene and makes the catch making an interception so Sonic then runs the ball over to blue team's endzone. Sonic run as fast he can having the blue team running after him and catching him. Jet speed up to tackle down Sonic but Sonic hops from Jet forcing him to hit the ground and reaches to the endzone and score a touchdown and winning the game for the red team.

"Now that's how you end a game." Sonic taunted.

Red team celebrate their win and celebrating Sonic for scoring for the team. Jenny cheered for Sonic and so did Cana, Lucy, Laki and Evergreen watching the game.

"Good game Sonic." Gray said smiling.

"You too Gray, you've gotten pretty good throwing the ball." Sonic commented.

"Thanks and you are the expert."

"It takes practice."

Everyone return back to the guild and hang out for a little while. The Blue Pegasus take their departure and Jenny then blew a kiss to Sonic walking with Hibiki and Lamia Scale then take their departure as well. Sonic and Kenny then hang out and left the guild to have some alone time for themselves so Sonic and Kenny head to a restaurant and get something to eat.

"It seems everything is going well." Kenny said smiling.

"Yeah. I am concerned that Darkness could be anywhere." Sonic stated.

"That's why you didn't tell them?"

"I don't want them finding out that Darkness has been revived and I don't want anyone to panic knowing they found out that I'm alive. I can't risk that."

"When will you be telling them?"

"In time I hope. But for right now, I'm glad that I'm home and back with my wife."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Sonic smile and takes a bit of his meal continuing to have his meal with his exceed friend. Kenny decide to ask Sonic a question.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Have you ever thought about going back home to your dimension that you mentioned before?"

"That's an interesting question buddy. I have thought about it. I do miss my family and my friends and I really do miss seeing their faces once again but my heart tells me that they're ok and I know they are."

"So will you try going back home one day or no?"

"Now that I think of it, I like it here. Sure this world seems so very crazy and out of character but these people here are wonderful and the civilians enjoy the life of the free and I enjoy it much with them. Seeing everyone smile, happy and have their hopes up. That's what makes me admired to all of them."

"You're not lying, people do enjoy their wonderful life."

"Yeah I believe they are buddy."

The duo eat their meals continue to talk. However, a certain blonde walks over to their table reviewing to be a lightning dragon slayer Laxus.

"Hey Sonic, Kenny mind if I join you guys?" Laxus asked.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other before looking back to Laxus.

"Suit yourself." Sonic accepted.

Laxus takes a seat across from Sonic and Kenny.

"I'm sensing that you want to talk." Sonic guessed.

"Yeah. I don't want to waste your time so I'll get right to it." Laxus corrected.

"So shoot?"

"Sonic. After seven years back when you defeat me from the events of Fairy Tail Battle Royal, I didn't mean to hurt the guild. All I was trying to do is to make the guild stronger and tough. The way you fought heroic defeating Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark and save the guild. It gave me the time of the moment to realize that the mistakes I had and how bad I hurt the guild and hurt my grandfather. Therefore, I want to say that I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You're forgiven, I don't hold no grudge to anyone and I let things pass and let it all go and moved on. That's how I deal with it."

"Thanks Sonic. I want to say that you sure gave me one hell of a fight and I almost had you back there seen years back."

"Oh I know you almost had."

"Do you think we can have a rematch again sometime?"

"Sure. That'll be great."

"Cool well I better head back to the guild and return with my team so thank you again Sonic."

"No problem."

Laxus smile, raise himself up from the booth of the table and takes his departure out of the restaurant.

"That went well for Laxus." Kenny noted.

"Yeah he seems like an ok guy to me but he can still be selfish at times." Sonic added.

"Haha you think."

Sonic smile and the two finish their meals up before leaving. Sonic pays for their food and exits the restaurant also leaving a wonderful tip to add on with the bill. Sonic and Kenny walk back to the guild.

"Hey Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny asked.

"How does it feel like for you to be part of the guild and part of the family?"

"It feels incredible. I love it."

"*Chuckle* I knew you would love to be art of it. So you and me will be going on some jobs and adventures together you and I."

"I can't wait. So when do we start?"

"After the welcome home celebration, we'll start our first job together. We'll even take the S-Class job request together."

"Are those have more money to earn?"

"That's right and very challenging too."

"Oh cool."

"Come on, let's go back to the guild."

"Yeah good idea."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the East Forest…<em>

The three figures are seen traveling through the forest.

"Did you heard?" the second figure appears to be a female asked.

"Hear what?" the first figure as a male inquired.

"Sonic's return. He's alive and has return back to the guild."

"Really? I always wanted to meet Sonic." The third figure appearing to be a young girl squealed.

"We'll meet Sonic so let's head to Magnolia so we can meet him in person but in the outskirts of Magnolia."

"Yes. I don't want to risk any attention especially Erza." The first figured agreed.

"Then it's settle. Let's go and meet Sonic in person."

The three figures sent out to Magnolia and finally have a chance to meet Sonic in person.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, the wastelands…<em>

A black hooded cloak ventured through the wasteland traveling place to place. He even carries a picture in his hands. He heard the news about this person so he looks at the picture exposing a picture of Sonic in picture.

"Sonic. I will find you." The black hooded cloak determined.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Magnolia…<em>

Sonic and Kenny hanged out at the guild during their spare time and decide not to go on jobs at least not yet exactly. The two sit at an empty table as Sonic drinking a glass of water. Lucy and Wendy sat with Sonic at their table hanging out.

"So have you guys got stronger when I was away asleep?" Sonic asked.

"We're progressing." Lucy responded.

"Yeah we're doing our very best to get stronger like you." Wendy added.

"I figured that." Sonic remarked.

"So Sonic now that you're home and return back from Earthland after being asleep for seven long years. What's next for you?" Lucy asked.

Sonic was taken back looking away remembering the events that happen days ago of Darkness the Hedgehog being revived in front of his very own eyes.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"I… I'm fine. I'll figure it out what I'll do next." Sonic responded.

Sonic raises himself up from his seat and turn to the entrance of the guild and takes his departure.

"Sonic wait." Lucy stopped.

Sonic stop and turn over to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Out for a run, it's been long since I gone out for a run." Sonic answered.

"Oh. Do you mind taking me with you?"

"No. Perhaps another time."

Sonic then sped off out of the guild like the wind.

"That's Sonic for ya. Always smiling and being care free." Happy stated.

"Yeah it's good to have him back and I missed him so much." Wendy agreed.

"Yeah me too." Lucy added.

"I miss him too." Cana jumped in.

Everyone begin to have a conversation about their beloved hedgehog.

"Everyone I know all of us are thrilled and happy to have our icon and our hero back and it's been so long. Although, Sonic seem a little sadden all of sudden." Makarov pointed.

"Maybe because of missing out the seven years that has taken him." Happy guessed.

"That could be it."

"I'll go and find my husband." Era volunteered.

"No let Sonic have his moment to himself. I'm pretty sure he could use it."

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic up at the mountain looking at the view with his arms crossed and looking up at the sky.

"I can't tell the entire guild about the revival of my old ultimate enemy. Not just yet, I don't want them to be part of it again or else it would make everyone and Earthland be in fear of Darkness. I'll tell them when I'm ready but for right now, I'll let everyone enjoy having me around and be happy." Sonic said with a stern look.

Before Sonic could leave, he closes his eyes thinking of Darkness.

"Wherever you are Darkness the Hedgehog. I will find you." Sonic whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone is happy that their hero is back and alive. Days away of the welcome home celebration. Sonic keeping his secret from everyone to tell them that Darkness the Hedgehog has been revived. Will he keep it for long or will Darkness makes his surprising return? Tune in next time for more of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	6. Act 1 Scene 6: Welcome Home Celebration

Chapter 6: Welcome Home Celebration

_The Hedgehog Residence…_

Sonic and Kenny are at home and did not go to the guild yet exactly. Sonic is sitting on a chair relaxing himself with his eyes close and there is some noise in the living room. Kenny is seen doing something to Sonic which he is working on Sonic's left arm which appears to be a design as is Kenny giving Sonic a tattoo. Sonic relaxed himself waiting patiently for Kenny to finish.

"So you've been doing tattoos for the other guys back at the ship where you freed me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. They taught me how to tattoo them and I got pretty good at it and get used to doing it for the time being." Kenny answered truthfully working on Sonic's tattoo.

"Go figure."

"There all better."

Kenny stop and Sonic went to the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror and checking out his tribal tattoo design with blue line highlights onto it that Kenny did for him.

"So what do you think?" Kenny asked arriving in the bathroom.

"It's perfect and I love it Kenny. Thanks." Sonic thanked looking at his exceed partner.

"My pleasure. So are we're going to meet with Erza and the others at Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah of course we are buddy. Also today is my welcome home celebration."

"That's right, the Magic Council is throwing you a big welcoming home party and everyone is going to be there and welcoming you back home to Earthland."

"Yeah they sure are. I believe that my lady fans will try to get my heart knowing they really like."

"How so?"

"For example: Lucy, Cana, Laki, Jenny."

"Good point."

"Hehehe yeah so are you ready to leave buddy?"

"Yeah let me just grab my stuff and then we can leave."

"Sure thing."

Kenny went to grab his stuff while Sonic put his black sleeveless shirt back on and meets with Kenny. The exceed had grab his stuff and he and Sonic exits the residence, locking the door behind them and heads to the guild. It took minutes to arrive at the guild, and when the duo enters inside the guild they greeted everyone.

"What's going on everyone?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic. Oh nice looking tattoo." Mira noticed.

"Thanks. Just got this new one."

"That looks badass. Where did you get one?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah where did you get your tattoos Sonic?" Gray jumped in.

"That'll be my partner Kenny who did my tattoo." Sonic responded.

"A real man should have a tattoo so make me one." Elfman requested.

"I want one." Natsu also requested.

"I want a tattoo as well." Wakaba said.

The boys and even the girls asked Kenny to make them their tattoos but Kenny seemingly rejected their request.

"Sorry but I only do Sonic's tattoo so no can do." Kenny rejected.

"Aw!" Everyone pouted.

"Hello my love." Erza greeted kissing Sonic on the lips.

"Hey yourself beautiful." Sonic responded.

"You today's your welcoming home celebration."

"That's right, everyone is going to be there at the Akane Resort." Makarov informed.

"Oh that's where it's going to be?" Sonic noted.

"Yep. Pretty much and nice tattoo by the way Sonic."

"Thanks."

"So handsome what are you going to do today?" Cana asked seductively.

"I don't know. Since I'm waiting for the celebration which it will take place around seven, I might as well just sit back and relax a bit you know."

"That's cool to hear man." Gray smiled.

"Hey Sonic. Would you care if I fix you some lunch since you mentioned before that I would do that for you?"

"Oh sure. I'll swing by later on okay?"

"Yeah. It's perfectly fine with me."

"Hey Sonic." Natsu said.

"Yeah what's up Natsu?"

"We're all are not going on any jobs for today so how about we play some football all men?"

"Now you're talking. Time for some real man football." Elfman said flexing him muscles.

"I can go for a great game." Gray said smirking.

"Sure thing guys. Anyone else wants to play?" Sonic offered.

"I'm game." Droy accepted.

"I'm in." Jet added.

"I'm guessing everyone here wants to play." Sonic guessed earning nods from the boys.

Sonic shrug his shoulders and the boys exit out the guild with Sonic holding the ball and head to the spot that Sonic and play the game there.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Darkness's Lair…<em>

Darkness in his quarters meditating harnessing and channeling his dark power and chaos energy as he is in his meditated trance into the darkness. Things were very quiet to him until a certain female coyote: Candy enters inside the quarters and walks to Darkness and kneel down to the ground.

"What is it Candy?" Darkness said sensing her presence.

"I have come to give you a report." Candy notified.

"Spill it."

"There is a Welcome Home celebration for your old enemy Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Is that so? Let them have their fun with their beloved hedgehog."

"But my lord, why won't we strike during this party?"

"I do not want to spoil the hedgehog's fun since he's been awaken from the Cyro-Chamber. I'll leave him be for now."

"When will we attack?"

"In time Candy… maybe during the Grand Magic Games."

"You heard of it?"

"Yes. Seven Years ago before Sonic killed me and defeated me, I heard all of the guilds get together and participate in the games to prove who's the strongest guild in Fiore. Although, I am certain Fairy Tail will win since they got Sonic in their guild and he'll defeat anyone that gets in his way."

"So should we stand down for now?"

"Yes. You all will have a chance to get some action to fight, time will come. Now then, leave my sight."

"Yes sir my lord."

Candy raise herself up and exits the quarters shutting the door. Darkness form a smirk on his face whle meditating.

"Enjoy your fun Sonic while it last. See you in the Grand Magic Games and hope you have gotten stronger when you defeated me." Darkness murmured channeling his dark power.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Magnolia…<em>

Sonic promised Lucy that he would come visit her at her place after he finished playing some football with the guys. Sonic arrive over to Lucy's place and knocking on the door. He waited patiently and hears the door cracking open and Lucy is there smiling at him.

"Sonic. Come on in." Lucy offered.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked.

Sonic follows Lucy inside and enters inside the residence taking a seat on a chair of the table.

"Should I fix you some lunch for you?" Lucy asked.

"No I would like a glass of juice if that's ok." Sonic requested.

"Of course it is. Wait here."

Lucy walks to the pouring a glass of juice and heads on back and gives Sonic the glass of juice.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked taking a sip of his glass.

"You're welcome. So how are you settling down since you've returned back here from being asleep for seven years?"

"Progressing. A lot of has changed since I've been away asleep that is."

"I know. A lot has changed for the rest of us since the incident back in Tenrou Island."

"I know. Makarov told me everything that happen. So I heard that your father died?"

"Yeah. It totally hurt me and he had left me gifts when I was in Tenrou Island away for seven years when it disappeared. I've never gotten a chance to see him or say goodbye when he died and I could not bear to not have my father here."

Lucy frown down shedding tears from her eyes. Sonic raise himself up on his feet, walks to the celestial wizard, pulling her to a gentle and comfortable hug to comfort her. Lucy quickly respond the hug and cry on Sonic's chest.

"It's ok Lucy, just let it all out. I'm here." Sonic whispered.

And so Lucy sob, crying on Sonic's shoulder quietly. Sonic felt her tears wetting on his shirt but Sonic didn't care, he care for Lucy and helping her to comfort her and cheering her up whatever he can. Lucy hugged Sonic tightly while crying and Sonic allow it to show comfort. After minutes of crying, Lucy stop herself and Sonic wipe the tears off of her cheeks as they were strolling down to her chin.

"I'm sorry for your loss Lucy. I didn't know." Sonic apologized.

"It's ok, I got friends that care for me and helping me. Natsu helped me feel better and so did Happy when they comfort me. While you was away asleep as we thought you died, me and Natsu started dating."

"How that turn out?"

"Ok I guess but it felt weird so we broke up and remain as friends."

"I see."

"Yeah. I was so happy that you return back and you're still alive. I thought you was really gone and we miss your warm and sharing smile for the guild making us feel happy."

"I noticed. I did what it had to be done seven years ago. I had to sacrifice myself to save all of you before the explosion happen Lucy. I couldn't let you all die with me, I wanted you all to move on and live on for me and you guys did a wonderful job."

"We tried after being disappeared for seven years after the incident back in Tenrou Island. We're trying to progress."

"I can see that. So are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be ok."

"Good. I don't like seeing you sad."

"I know. You're here and that makes me happy."

Sonic share a smile to the celestial wizard. Lucy did the expectable is when she leans forward to Sonic and she suddenly presses her lips against the hero's lips sharing a soft and gentle kiss towards him asking permission to comply. Sonic didn't want to respond and kiss Lucy but he suddenly just went on with it and responds to the kiss and Lucy let out a light soft moan inside Sonic's mouth during her passionate and gentle kiss.

They kiss for five minutes before breaking away departing from their kiss.

"Oh how I miss your lips." Lucy giggled.

"Well you've been kissing Natsu am I right?" Sonic corrected.

"True but your lips is softer than Natsu's lips."

"Oh."

"So um how are things with you and Erza?"

"Going well I can't lie about that. We have been spending a lot of time together catching up and sharing our moments together you know how married couple do."

"I still can't believe that you're married to Erza and you love her very much."

"Yeah I sure do. I see you're jealous of our relationship like how I remembered."

"Yeah still I wish I was your wife still."

"I know but I chose Erza. I never want to hurt her or betray her trust."

"And that's how I really like you so much. You're very humble and trustworthy."

"Yeah that was when before I became like that."

"What made you say that?"

"I used to be very cocky, overconfident and arrogant towards others including my friends. I hurt their feelings and almost lost my friendship towards them and I didn't want to lose my friends and I know I had to change."

"So that's how it made you what you are right now."

"Yeah it sure has."

"Hey that don't mean we can still hang out right?"

"Yeah definitely."

"By the way, I wish I could express my feelings to you before you chose Erza when I had the chance."

"Hey accidents happen. So why don't we get back to the guild."

"Sure but can I kiss you one more time."

"I don't see why not."

Lucy smile and presses her lips against Sonic's sharing gentle and passionate kiss with the hedgehog hero and Sonic returns the kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later, in Akane Resort…<em>

Everyone arrive to the Akane Resort participating in Sonic's Welcome Home Celebration. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus attended the celebration. Sonic waited to be announced so he remain in the special room like a hotel that he rented for today. Kenny is there with Sonic hanging out with his partner and friend.

"I can't believe this is it today Sonic." Kenny said smiling looking down from the balcony.

"Yeah and the citizens are here to see me to see their hero again." Sonic responded smiling.

"There's a lot of people down there and everyone's having a wonderful time down there."

"True. Hey how come you're not joining with the others?"

"I didn't want to. I decide I just hang out with you since you may need some company waiting to be announced."

"Good point."

* * *

><p><em>The Celebration…<em>

Everyone attending the celebration, there was food, drinks and games and everyone enjoy themselves waiting to see Sonic. Lucy and Levy chat while Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Happy play some games including the rest of the guild except for Cana who's in her drinking habits. Erza eating a piece of her strawberry cake smiling brightly as Wendy chatting with the Titania with Carla alongside with Wendy.

"Everybody is sure is happy to see Sonic again from seven years of moving on after his death." Wendy examined.

"Yes. Everyone is very cheerful and happy to have their guardian Earthland return back alive that is." Carla noted.

"Although Sonic has return and everyone can't be seem happy enough that Sonic has returned. He gave up hope and inspired us to not give up." Erza reminded.

"Yeah now that you think of it, he inspired me to become strong and I know one day I'll make Sonic proud." Wendy said with glee.

"Everyone in the guild will make Sonic proud and he'll will be knowing how strong we've become after the events in Tenrou Island of the S-Class trials."

Natsu and Gray begin to argue at each other like usual, Gajeel mind his business and eating some iron hanging out with Pantherlily. Wakaba and Macao asking Mirajane to dance but they start to argue over her making Mirajane smile. Alzack and Bisca playing with their daughter Asuka with some games having some fun with their little girl. Elfman showing glory of manhood but Evergreen slap him with her fan thus causing them to argue while Freed, Bickslow and Laxus hang out shaking their heads. Jenny with Hibiki spending time together but although Jenny could not wait to see Sonic again. Lyon flirting with Juvia trying to be her lover but Juvia blushing staring at Gray wanting to be with me since she still has feelings for Gray and hangs out with him every time. Makarov and Gildarts having a drink together looking around.

"You seem to be happy old man." Gildarts stated.

"I am Happy. Happy to have Sonic back alive from being alive for seven years since he was sleeping." Makarov responded.

"Well it sure feels good to have Sonic back and Cana seems to like him very much."

"Plus he gets all the women. What is his secret?"

"I don't know what his secret but everyone seem to look up to him."

"So when are they going announce Sonic?"

"I don't know yet but it could be soon."

Moments after, the Magic Council arrive to the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I would like to thank all of you for coming here and participate the celebration. We are all grateful for you all to attend." Craw announced.

"Yes and now we all waited too long for the big introduction for our hero. Yajime would you care to do the honors to announce our hero." Siegrain offered.

"Yes. It would be my honor." Yajime accepted.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

"Hey Sonic. Looks like they're going to introduce you." Kenny notified.

"I guess this is it." Sonic said jumping on the balcony transforming to his **Super Sonic** form.

* * *

><p><em>The Celebration…<em>

"This character saved the world two times and saved his guild from the terrible explosion. This person gives us hope and inspired us with the strength to not give up. This person always shares smile to the civilians and the children that look up to him as an icon of hope and the guardian of the light. Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to welcome the hero of Earthland and the world: Sonic the Hedgehog!" Yajime announced.

The crowd cheered even Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and the Blue Pegasus guild even cheered as Sonic arrive to the celebration with Kenny by his side. Sonic then uses his chaos energy shooting energy balls up in the air and making fireworks making the kids cheer even more. Sonic flew to the crowd giving them high fives and flew up top of the stage reverting back to his normal state and backflip to the ground and landed perfectly on the ground. The female sighed lovingly to the hedgehog hero including Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Laki, and Jenny.

Sonic wave to everyone and walk over to the Magic Council with Kenny on his shoulder.

"Sonic. It is so good to see you again after all these seven years we thought you were dead from the explosion seven years back." Yajime welcomed.

"Hey yourself Yajime. Looking good I presume." Sonic said speaking on the microphone.

"So Sonic, how did you survive the explosion and how come you haven't return back to your guild and notifying everyone that you were still alive?"

"I don't know Yakime and the Magic Council and second of all I was asleep for seven from the Cyro-Chamber which kept me frozen asleep for the whole seven years. Yes I thought I was dead for sure but somehow I survived the explosion and now I'm back, I'm ready to sit back and enjoy the life and protect everyone from danger that comes in the way."

"Sonic. We would love to present you this Platinum medal for saving all of us from Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark and saving your guild from the hunter who's been hunting you for vengeance. This prize and reward goes to you for fighting heroic and you gave us hope. We want to thank you for everything you've done Sonic the Hedgehog. You deserve it." Org presented.

"Thank you and I will gladly accept this reward."

Sonic takes the medal and the crowd cheered for their hero. Sonic gets his picture and get another picture taken with his partner Kenny. Erza came along on the stage and joins her husband. Sonic embraces Erza in a hug and they begin to press their lips against each other sharing their gentle and passionate kiss earning an awe from the crowd. Sonic and Erza even gets their picture taking sharing their smiles at the camera and get another picture taken with Kenny with them. Sonic left the stage with Erza and Kenny to join the celebration as it continues on.

"Congratulations Sonic!" Natsu congratulated.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonic thanked.

"You deserve it. Congratulations Sonic." Wendy congratulated hugging Sonic.

"Thanks Wendy."

"Sonic. You always make me proud and I am happy to have you as a member of Fairy Tail. You always make me so happy when you're here." Makarov said smiling brightly.

"Aw shucks you're making me blush. It's all in the days work."

"Hey Sonic. Congratulations." Jenny said hugging Sonic planting kisses on his face.

"Hey Jenny and thank you."

"Sonic you still have the secrets to attract the ladies. What is your secret?" Ichiya asked.

"I don't have a secret Ichiya. Just be myself is what I always do."

"Sonic. Congratulations." Jura congratulated appearing.

"Hey Jura and thank you."

Everyone came and congratulated Sonic sharing their smiles to Sonic.

"Thank you everyone, it's all in the days work. Besides, let's all return back to the celebration." Sonic said smiling.

"In that case, how about you and me go somewhere private with the queen of Fiore." Jenny flirted.

"No way, Sonic is going to be spending time with me. Isn't that right Sonic?" Cana asked winking at him.

"No he's coming with me." Laki jumped.

"No way, Sonic will be hanging out with me. He hugged me and comfort me when I talked about my dad." Lucy argued.

"Here they go again." Levy said face palming herself.

"Tell me about it." Jet agreed.

"These girls just won't accept that Sonic is happily married to Erza and they still fighting over him." Droy stated.

"You're telling me buddy."

"Ladies. Simmer down, I won't be spending time with you all." Sonic declined.

"What…" Lucy trailed off.

"But why?" Laki asked.

"I have other plans."

"Sonic."

Sonic turn over to see Alzack and Bisca walking over to him.

"Yeah. What is it?" Sonic asked.

"We would like you to meet someone who's been dying to meet you in person." Alzack informed.

"Oh so who is it."

Bisca brings out their daughter wearing a brown cowboy hat and looking up at Sonic wearing glasses.

"Sonic. Meet Asuka our daughter." Alzack introduced.

Sonic kneel down on one knee and smile to the little girl.

"My aren't you a pretty young lady. You look just like your mother." Sonic commented.

"T-Thank you Sonic and I'm a fan of you. Mommy and Daddy told me a lot stories of you that you defeated the bad guys and save the world." Asuka responded shyly.

"The stories are true. I protect everyone that I care and will do anything to keep everybody save and even you. That's the promise I made and I attempt to keep it."

Asuka smiled, hugs Sonic making Sonic smile even more and hugs her back. Picks her up and hands her over to Bisca.

"Now you be a good girl for your parents. You hear?" Sonic ordered.

"Yes Mr. Sonic." Asuka obeyed.

"Just call me Sonic. I used to everyone calling me that."

"Ok Sonic."

Sonic smile to Asuka sharing her a warm and happy smile makes her giggle.

"So what are you going to do now?" Happy asked.

"Yeah are you go play some games or play football with us." Natsu added.

"A manly football. I'm in." Elfman said flexing his muscles.

"Well everyone I'm going to be spending some time with my wife at the beach. So if you need us just call us." Sonic answered.

Sonic takes Erza's hand and the married couple head to the beach to spend their time together. Kenny smiled to his partner and decides to join with Happy to eat some fish with him.

Sonic and Erza arrive at the beach together. They look up at the moon while the rest continue the celebration. The Titania hugged Sonic watching and looking up at the moon.

"The moon is sure is beautiful." Erza noted.

"Yeah. Beautiful and radiant as you are." Sonic complimented.

"*Giggle* Aren't you sweet. Sonic I can't stop smiling from having you with me in my arms again. I missed you so much."

"So do I. I still have my locket and the picture of you and me together."

"You do?"

"Yeah I could never leave without it if I'm out traveling or something like that exactly I can remember the times we spend together and know I will come back to you no matter what."

"Oh Sonic…"

Sonic smile to his wife. They embrace into their passionate kiss, sharing their moment together passionately before departing from their kiss.

"I love you Sonic." Erza said.

"And I love you too Erza." Sonic responded.

And with that, the married couple stare at the moon holding each other in their arms loving their moment that they're spending together. Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen and Jenny were watching in private and became jealous watching the romantic scene between Sonic and Erza together.

"I wish that was me kissing him on the lips." The girls said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>Outskirts of Akane Resort…<em>

Darkness the Hedgehog and his minions watching at the celebration. He even spotted Sonic with his wife Erza sharing their passionate kiss together.

"So Sonic has become a legend and won a platinum medal for saving the world then twice at least." Darkness repeated.

"My lord, ssssssshall we ruin their celebration?" Fang asked.

"I'm afraid not. Let these fools have their celebration and enjoy their time with their hero and guardian."

"Well what can we do now my lord?" Death questioned.

"Yeah what's our next step?" Sting added.

"We put our plan in motion and pick up where I left off to create total darkness. Thus I will have my revenge against Sonic for killing me and stopping my plans." Darkness answered honestly.

"He is no match for you Darkness." Hunter cackled.

"Don't let his weakness fool you. He's a lot stronger than you think. He is powerful as I am but I am way more powerful then him as I gotten new powers and gain extra strength all thanks to Jose and the professor for resurrecting me."

"Well in that case Sonic doesn't stand a chance to defeat you my lord." Candy sneered.

"I still can't believe that we have to wait and not get any action. I want to fight." Crash whined cracking his fists.

"Patience my elephant friend. You will fight Sonic in time so we will wait when the time is right." Darkness said.

Darkness turn around and leave the sight along with his minions.

"And when the Grand Magic Games come and ends the event that is where everyone will feel my wrath on my return." Darkness scowled before he and his minions teleported into the darkness and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>The celebration continues on and Darkness the Hedgehog is waiting for his time to make his return and shock the civilians and bring their nightmare back to haunt them with darkness. What will happen? Also, the Black Dragon Slayer will appear next. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	7. Act 1 Scene 7: Black Dragon Slayer

Chapter 7: Black Dragon Slayer

_Three days later…_

After the welcome home celebration. Everyone had then went on their separate ways and continue with their day happily to have their hero and their guardian back home to Earthland. Sonic enjoyed himself spending time with his wife Erza and hang with the guild and Kenny fit right in and joined with the guild and got himself a guild mark with the color red on to his back.

Now at the Hedgehog Residence, Sonic and Erza sleeping very silently so was Kenny at his room. Erza slept next to Sonic with her arms wrap around him. The sun even begin shining knowing it is going to be a beautiful day. Sonic stir up groggily waking himself up opening his eyes from his silent slumber. Sonic look to Erza as she sleeping very silently. Sonic smile down to his wife so he lean in to her, kiss her by the forehead and slowly lift her arm over to her abdomen and went to the bathroom and get himself ready for the day.

After Sonic refreshing himself up and brushing his teeth, he gets dress on his outfit and putting his shoes on grabbing his gear and exits the bedroom letting Erza sleep very silently and so Sonic went to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. Kenny arrives to the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning out of his slumber.

"Morning Sonic." Kenny greeted.

"Hey morning to you too. Tell Erza I'll meet her at the guild later on. I'm going to go and train." Sonic commanded.

"Why don't I come with you and send her a note."

"That's not a bad idea. Alright then, I'll leave a note before I leave."

After sipping his glass of orange juice, Sonic write a note to Erza and puts it on the table, Kenny grab his gear and the two left the residence so Sonic went out to go train.

Minutes later, Erza woke up from her peaceful slumber opening her eyes groggily. She examined the room seeing no sign of her husband so she gets up from the bed making the bed and walks in Kenny's room only to find out he isn't here.

"Sonic, are you here?" Erza called.

Erza went downstairs to the kitchen searching for Sonic but found a note written by Sonic himself. The Titania picks the note up and reads it.

_Erza,_

_I'll meet you at the guild later. I went out to go and train and Kenny is with me. I'll see you soon._

_Your husband,_

_Sonic._

Erza smile knowing Sonic is ok so she went back upstairs to the bathroom in their bedroom and gets herself ready for her day.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny, the outskirts of Magnolia…<em>

Sonic in the woods with his exceed friend and partner Kenny watching from the sidelines as Sonic training his Fire, Ice and Volt form practicing his techniques and even his fighting style during his normal state and even his swordsmanship. Sonic even jump from tree after tree leaping and hitting the trees with his homing attack practicing his attacks and his speed. Also Sonic even fought some dummies that he fought using chaos energy to create some duplicates and easily taking them down without using his weapons but his fist and feet.

Sonic trained for about an hour and a half. He finish five more dummies made by him and easily taking them down using flaming tornado while in his Fire Sonic form. After burning the dummies, Sonic revert back to him normal state and walk over to Kenny.

"Your training went well." Kenny said sharing a smile.

"Yeah I think so too." Sonic agreed rubbing the back of his head.

"So do you think you're getting stronger and will defeat Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah I know I will just you wait."

"So you say."

Sonic and Kenny jumped up and look around to spot the person speaking to them. When they look to the other direction, they see **Darkness the Hedgehog** appearing from the tree hiding behind it and clasp his hands behind his back closing his eyes and had his head down. Kenny got behind of Sonic and the blue hedgehog glared daggers at the dark hedgehog.

"I am quite impress of your current progress Sonic. Yet you're becoming quite strong yourself." Darkness commented.

"What the hell are you doing here Darkness?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Is that how you treat an old friend. Oh touché."

"We're not friends. I will never forget what you've done back at Mobius."

"Ah the past. We moved on from that and now I am focusing on the future. The future where I will plunge this world into total darkness and rule the entire world."

"That's not going to happen when I'm around. I will defeat you and this time for sure."

"Oh Sonic Sonic Sonic… you may becoming stronger but after all, I am more powerful than you."

"We'll see about that!"

Sonic charge over to Darkness for a strike.

"Sonic wait!" Kenny stopped.

Sonic ignored Kenny charging over to Darkness for a quick strike but unfortunately, it was stopped when Darkness using telekinesis holding Sonic under his power and bring him close to him.

"Still jumpy aren't we?" Darkness teased.

"Shut up!" Sonic scoffed.

"But still unpredictable as ever and always like this when you were so cocky and arrogant when you almost lost your friends."

"SHUT UP!"

"And besides… you're nothing but a pathetic rodent who think he can change to become something good but still you won't change, you'll be arrogant and will lose your friends in a split second."

Darkness pushes Sonic away through a tree with his telekinesis. Kenny watched in fear and just about go to Sonic but what stopped him is that Sonic got very angry that his eyes begin to turn pure white and his fur color start to change the color to bluish-black color becoming **Dark Sonic**. He glared over to Darkness who seemingly smile to Sonic.

"Ah… you've got angry. Let me see who you got." Darkness requested.

"I'll show you what I got." Sonic threatened.

Dark Sonic quickly teleported in front of Darkness deliver a brutal punch straight to the face sending Darkness flying out of sight and Sonic charge over to the dark hedgehog going after him.

"Oh no. This can't be good." Kenny said.

Kenny summoning his wings and goes after Sonic to see the fight.

***Track begin playing for Sonic and Darkness's fight: To the Death (Jak X: Combat Racing)***

Darkness is seen flying so he did quickly recover himself to get back to the fight but suddenly, Sonic appear and punches Darkness in the stomach and deliver more punches rapidly straight to Darkness and slam his fist down hitting Darkness to the ground creating an impact. Darkness raises himself to his feet smirking and wipe the blood from his mouth.

"_That hedgehog has got quite strong when he defeated me. This could be a very good challenge to me._" Darkness thought.

Darkness sensed Sonic nearby so Darkness attack using his kick so Sonic appear in the blue blocking Darkness's kick and so the two then begin to throw punch after punch after punch rapidly at each other going at it towards each other. Sonic tries to do a backflip kick at Darkness but Darkness prevented him from doing that by elbowed Sonic to the top of his head making Sonic knee down giving Darkness a chance when he spin kicks Sonic in the face sending him flying to left crashing through three trees. Sonic crash to the ground leaving a little trail of rubble against the ground but Sonic roll himself and punch the ground sliding on the ground.

Darkness charge over to Sonic shooting dark purple energy discs at Sonic but Sonic jump out of the way evading the discs and suddenly hits Darkness with his homing attack and punches Darkness down to the ground and use his ability.

"**Dark Sonicwind!**" Sonic yelled.

Dark Sonic unleashed dark blue wind over to Darkness hitting him and sending Darkness float up so Sonic charge to Darkness and knee kicks him to the chin, backflip kick him three times and use axe kick kicking the dark hedgehog back down to the ground creating a big impact. Darkness raise himself up growled so he teleported out of sight. Sonic look for Darkness but he gets kicked in the face by Darkness who had appear behind him and delivers a brutal kick. Sonic is seen flying and Darkness teleported to Sonic grabs him by his ankle and swinging him around and throws him to a rock wall and Darkness rush to Sonic and deliver one big intense punch straight to the face making the rock wall crack and it start breaking into pieces sending Sonic to the ground with the pile of rocks. Darkness prepares for his attack to end the fight.

"Goodbye Sonic. **Darkness Blitz!**" Darkness launched shooting his power technique.

Darkness shoots dark purple spears from his hands creating an explosion. Darkness smile waiting for the smoke to fade so he could see the corpse. Turns out, there wasn't a body.

"What?!" Darkness blurted.

Darkness got the looking around but all of sudden, Sonic reappear teleporting behind of Darkness and deliver an intense kick straight to the face sending Darkness away. Sonic flew over to the dark hedgehog sends him multiple punches at the dark hedgehog and axe kick Darkness to the ground crashing down to the ground and grinding on the ground leaving the trail of rubble along with it. Dark Sonic prepare for his attack as well so he prepares a dark bluish-black energy of negative chaos energy with blue lightning to go along with the attack.

"I'll will send you too hell. Dark Chaos Storm!" Sonic yelled unleashing his technique.

Sonic blasts a bluish-black beam of energy with blue lightning over to Darkness and hits the dark hedgehog with it creating a big explosion with lightning to increase the damage. After the attack is done, Sonic rushed over and got to the ground seeing Darkness the hedgehog with burns on his body and some cuts and bruises. Dark Sonic was about to continue on the fight but he stop and calm himself down so he revert back to Sonic to his normal state calming himself down and so Sonic glance over the defeated Darkness the Hedgehog who later start smirking to Sonic.

"I guess… I over underestimated you Sonic… well done." Darkness said between his pants.

"I've became a lot stronger when you were gone being defeat at least." Sonic notified.

"I must say I'm quite impress. This fight isn't over and why did you change back to your normal status? I want you to feel the anger."

"True but I control the darkness. It will never control me or my anger towards you."

"You never ceased to amaze me. Enjoy your victory but our war is far from over."

"I know and I'll be waiting."

Darkness grin and teleports out of sight with the whirlwind of darkness. Kenny came along and rush over to Sonic.

"So did you defeat him?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I think I had enough training since I fight Darkness." Sonic responded.

"Something tells me that it's not over."

"Of course it isn't buddy, things had just gotten started and it's getting intense between me and Darkness. Don't worry, I'll defeat him and make sure he's defeated this time. Let's head on back to Fairy Tail."

"Yeah good idea."

Sonic and Kenny get out of sight and return back to Magnolia heading over to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…<em>

Erza waited for Sonic to meet her at the guild. Natsu and Gray argue and fight each other as usual. Makarov look around for Sonic and his exceed friend.

"Where is Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"He went to go train and Kenny is with him." Erza answered firmly.

"Aw. I want to go train with him." Natsu whined.

"Yeah I want to watch him train using his powers and magic." Wendy added.

"He said he'll be here at the guild so is Kenny." Erza stated.

"When will they arrive here Erza?" Lucy asked.

"They didn't say but they'll be here."

Moments after, the door open review to be Sonic and Kenny entering the guild.

"What's going on everyone?" Sonic greeted.

"Sonic! Fight me!" Natsu charged.

Sonic roll his eyes waiting for Natsu to strike, Sonic then backflip kick Natsu against the wall crashing hard towards it and slides down to the ground in a daze.

"Still jumpy. Hey Kenny, why don't you find us a job that you and me can go on together, if you didn't find anything good try the S-Class board." Sonic offered.

"Sure." Kenny smiled flying to the request board.

Sonic spot Erza so he walk over to her but Erza walk over to Sonic and kisses him on the cheek.

"I missed you this morning. How did the training go?" Erza asked.

"Pretty good. Got much of a great exercise." Sonic answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. So may I assist you on the job?"

"Nah, I promised I'll go with Kenny since he's a great friend of mine and my partner. I hope I did not made you be mad at this?"

"No not at all I completely understand."

"Oh ok so aren't you and the team are going on a job together?"

"Yes. I almost forgot."

"Hey Sonic." Wendy said.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you and Kenny coming along with the mission that Lucy and I selected?"

"I don't think so. I'm going on a job with Kenny. You guys have fun."

"Thank you and I'll make you proud."

Sonic smile with the sky dragon slayer for the moment but seconds after, Kenny race over to Sonic with his wings.

"Sonic, you got to take a look at this." Kenny notified.

Sonic follows Kenny to the S-Class request board and takes a look of the job request picture.

_Help Wanted:_

_Please stop the dark wizards from terrorizing Shirotsume Town_

_Reward: 17,000,000 Jewels_

"Whoa. That's a lot of money." Kenny said in shock.

"Yeah tell me about it. This could be a wonderful challenge and a great little adventure." Sonic replied grinning.

"So are we going to take this job?"

"Oh yeah. With all of that money to stop this dark mage of the black dragon Acnologia it's worth it."

"Oh right. I got my stuff ready so I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good. We'll be leaving right now and take this request."

Sonic takes the request and puts it in his pocket and makes his way out of the guild with Kenny on his shoulder. Cana spot Sonic so she ran up to him stopping his tracks.

"Hey hot stud, where are you going?" Cana asked seductively.

"On a job with Kenny. Why?" Sonic questioned.

"You mind if I tag along?"

"Me too, can I come to Sonic." Laki requested.

"Don't forget about me. May I come handsome?" Evergreen jumped in.

"Sorry ladies but I'm going to have to say no. This is a solo job for me and Kenny."

The girls frown and Sonic took his departure with along Kenny on his shoulder.

"Good luck you two." Mirajane said sharing her warm smile.

"Thanks Mira." Sonic responded waving his hand.

"See you later Sonic." Elfman said putting his thumb up.

Sonic smile waving everyone goodbye and he and Kenny then take off from the guild and out of the city leaving for their job. Sonic already grab his equipment and gear so did Kenny who is already ready and they headed to their direction.

"Well this is it our first mission together Sonic. I can't wait." Kenny said with glee.

"I know I know you're excited I am as well as partners." Sonic replied with a smile.

"Yeah and it's my first job mission with you."

"So let's go and have ourselves a wonderful time and a nice adventure buddy."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…<em>

Darkness teleported in the whirlwind of darkness appearing back to his citadel.

"My lord, where have you gone off too?" Crash asked.

"I went to pay my old friend Sonic a visit who is still my arch nemesis. He's getting stronger than I thought and underestimated him." Darkness responded.

"So he defeated you in battle?" Hunter asked.

"Yes for now but he hasn't taken me out yet. All though that was just only the warm and he defeated me fair and square."

"Let's go after him, I want to pay that son of a bitch a visit for defeating my lord." Crash demanded.

"Patience my elephant friend you'll have your chance with Sonic soon enough in time. However, I am sensing another magic and it's a dark magic as I suspected."

"Could it be ssssssomeone you may know before my lord?" Viper asked.

"Sadly no but I sensed great darkness inside of him and I am visioning that Sonic is going to meet this person and fight this dark mage. This could be an interesting fight."

"Shall we watch?" Death asked.

"Of course."

Darkness snap his fingers showing a dark screen and shows Sonic and his exceed partner Kenny riding on a train to their destination.

"So that's Sonic huh? Mmm… he's handsome to boot." Candy cooed.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog. That is the hedgehog who defeated you seven years ago?" Hunter questioned.

"He seems weak to me but my scythes shall take his soul." Death scowled.

"Big whoop! I'll crush that puny hedgehog when I see him in person." Crash scoffed.

"Don't let his appearance fool you, he is a lot stronger than you look. Do not underestimate him and he will defeat you with strategies during his fight. You'll all will learn something so in the meantime just watch the show and you'll know what I am talking about." Darkness explained.

Darkness and his henchman watch on with interests of what will happen next.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Fairy Tail…<em>

Lucy enter the guild looking for Sonic hoping that she could spend some one and one time with Sonic but could not locate the blue blur hero anywhere. Mirajane soon spotted Lucy in the guild.

"Hey Lucy." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey Mira. Have you seen Sonic around?" Lucy asked.

"He went out on an S-Class job request with Kenny."

"What? He went to fight those dark wizards knowing they're strong and didn't take me with them." Natsu whined.

"Aye." Happy blurted out.

"I wanted to go along with Sonic and Kenny." Wendy said sadly.

"Yeah so do I, I want to learn more about Kenny." Carla added.

"Sonic usually works alone but he has a partner now and they have been working together and spending time together like true friends all of sudden." Erza pointed.

"And he doesn't have a team either." Laki added.

"Why don't he joins our team?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah we can use someone like him other than flame brain here." Gray agreed referring to Natsu.

"What you say stripper!" Natsu barked heat-butting Gray.

"You hear me pyromaniac!"

"Guys! Sonic doesn't join a team he usually goes in alone on jobs sometimes taking Erza with him if he wanted to." Makarov reminded.

"Yeah but I wanted to go with Sonic too. He's like a brother to me that I look up to." Natsu said.

"Yeah after what Sonic has done for us, I want to hang out with the guy." Gray added.

"So do I. Sonic shows much respect to me and I even look up to him like he's my brother." Gajeel jumped in.

"So when will Sonic and Kenny be coming back after their job?" Natsu asked.

"He didn't say anything but left with Kenny to have their adventure together." Mirajane answered.

"Although I wanted to have some fun with Sonic all to myself, smothering him with kisses and showing him lots of loving and affection." Cana murmured taking a sip of her mug.

"Yeah me too. I want to show Sonic a lot of loving as well." Lucy agreed whispering to Cana.

"I hope Sonic and Kenny has a good time with his job." Wendy hoped thinking about Sonic.

"Yeah after all he gets all the fun fighting those wizards without me!" Natsu cried raising his arms up.

Erza smile and have thoughts about Sonic.

"_Come back safely my love._" Erza whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

The black hooded cloak arrive to the outskirts of Magnolia and takes out the picture of Sonic and crushes it.

"I found you Sonic and this time, I will succeed of killing you." The black hooded cloak clenched.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

The dark wizards throwing off everything they can with their magic against Sonic. Sonic in his **Super Sonic** form smirking over to the dark wizards.

"You guys just won't never learn." Sonic taunted.

Sonic easily begin beating down the dark wizards and the bandits and Kenny helped Sonic using his fighting style moves that Sonic taught Kenny and uses his staff and magic against the bandits. Sonic then uses **Super Sonicwind** against the bandits and the dark wizards blowing them out in the air and homing attacks them to finish off the job.

They weren't going to give up so easily so they all surround Sonic and Kenny.

"Really. I've seen worse." Sonic taunted.

Sonic transforms into his **Super Sonic 4** and looking around and the dark wizards and bandits screamed in fear knowing this is Sonic's strongest form of his super form.

"Let's wrap this up. **Super Sonicwind 5x!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic releases out a red whirlwind of wind creating a massive tornado lifting up the dark wizards and the bandits up in the air spinning them around and hits the ground.

"What an epic finish." Kenny commented.

"Yeah it sure was now let's tied these guys up and get paid." Sonic gestured.

"Agreed."

Sonic and Kenny tied up the dark wizards and the bandits leaving them for the Rune Knights to make their arrest so the duo head over back to Shirotsume Town and get their reward. Sonic and Kenny decide to get something to eat from their job before Kenny is caught on something. He was looking at the newspaper and is shocked of the news.

"Sonic, you better take a look at this." Kenny said taking the newspaper over to Sonic flying towards him with his wings.

"What's up?" Sonic questioned.

"You got to look at this yourself."

Kenny hands over the newspaper to Sonic. Sonic collects the newspaper to see what is going on.

"What the emeralds! _Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and the Sabertooth guilds have been attacked by an unknown hooded black cloaked character who appeared out of nowhere. This person attacked Sting and Rogue from the Sabertooth guild, attacked Lyon, Chelia, Sherry and Jura of the Lamia Scale Guild and attacked Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Hibiki of the Blue Pegasus guild. This wizard is suspected to be very dangerous and stronger than any wizards out there of Fiore._" Sonic read.

"This can't be good." Kenny said in sadness.

"I know and I hope all of them are ok. I know this person won't attack Fairy Tail."

"Yeah who wouldn't? So can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Back to Magnolia Town…<em>

Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed of the Thunder Legion were walking back to the guild.

"Well we're back home. Let's head on back to the guild." Bickslow said smirking.

"The job went well and I know Laxus would be proud when we tell him that we successfully complete our job." Freed stated.

"Of course, when we get back I'll be sure to have some alone time with Sonic." Evergreen said lovingly.

"You do know that he's married to the Titania do you?"

"So what? Sonic is a real man to me. Elfman is kind and strong but to Sonic, he doesn't match his manliness to that handsome hedgehog."

"Just don't let Erza find out that you're trying to flirt or seducing Sonic."

"I'll take my chances."

As the members of the Thunder Legion continue their path back to the guild until suddenly, they noticed Laxus is down on the ground but that's not all, they find Gajeel and Pantherlily injured and beaten.

"LAXUS!" Evergreen cried.

"This is bad. Who did this?" Freed wondered.

"I don't know but someone is going to pay." Bickslow said.

"We must warn the others."

"Agreed. I'll go tell the others."

Bickslow rushes over back to the guild warn everyone what happen. Bickslow arrives back to the guild catching everyone by surprise.

"Master Makarov, something awful has happened." Bickslow said in shock.

"What is it? Is it about Sonic?" Makarov asked catching everyone by surprise.

"No it's Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily, they have been brutally attacked."

"WHAT! Someone has harmed my grandson and my children!"

"This can't be good." Levy said in fear.

"Where is that damn sucker? I want to make him pay for what he did!" Natsu roared.

"Where are Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily?" Makarov questioned.

Evergreen and Freed took them to the infirmary to recover their wounds." Bickslow responded.

"Whoever had done this, they will pay for what he has done to my children."

"Master. I think I know who did it?" Mirajane said.

"Who?" Gray asked.

"It's on this newspaper. Rumor has it, it is the same guy that attacked the Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and even the Sabertooth guild three days ago."

"We got to find that person now." Natsu said.

"That's not all, there's more to it."

"Proceed." Makarov permitted.

"This wizard who is looking for the hero of Earthland known as Sonic the Hedgehog."

Erza jumped up and look over to Mirajane.

"My husband. This person wants to kill my husband!" Erza shouted in rage.

"It looks that way."

"Nobody hurts our friends and try to kill Sonic!" Natsu said in rage.

Natsu takes off out of the guild with Happy follow behind.

"Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla you all go with Natsu and find this person and prevent him from hurting anyone of my children." Makarov commanded.

Team Natsu nod in response and go after Natsu.

"Warren." Makarov called.

"Yes." Warren responded.

"Contact Sonic and have him return back to Fairy Tail, we need him."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

Sonic and Kenny sat at the restaurant sitting at the booth eating their meals together.

"This food is good." Sonic commented.

"Yeah it sure is they are some really good cooks." Kenny added chowing down on his food.

Seconds after, Sonic hears a voice in his head.

"_Sonic. Sonic can you read me?_"

"Yeah who's this?" Sonic asked.

"_It's Warren. I'm sorry for bothering you but we got trouble._"

"What's up?"

"_The person on the newspaper has attacked Laxus, Gajeel and his exceed._"

"What?! How is this possible?"

"_We do not know but this person is looking for you._"

"I see. Ok just sit tight, I'm on my way back to the guild now."

"_Please hurry._"

Sonic lose contact and turn his attention to Kenny.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"It's Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily they had been injured by the person from the newspaper and he's in Magnolia." Sonic informed.

"What? We got to get over there now."

"There's a lot more to it. This person is looking for me. That's got to be the reason why the person attacked three guilds to search for me. I'm guessing that he wants to kill me."

"Then we got to stop him before this person harms Fairy Tail."

Sonic nodded. He pays for the food and they rushes off back to Magnolia so Sonic carries Kenny, grabbing their gear and they took off back to Magnolia to confront the person who's been searching for Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia…<em>

Team Natsu ventured through the woods as Natsu picked up the scent.

"Are you sure we're going to the right direction Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I pick up this person's scent and he's here in the woods somewhere. I know it." Natsu answered.

"So where the hell is this guy anywhere?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but be on the lookout. This person is very dangerous." Erza commanded.

"We'll teach this person not to try kill Sonic. My Sonic at least." Lucy said before murmuring to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Erza."

"Why would this person wants to kill Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I've been wondering that to myself child. Why would this person want to kill Sonic and took all of this trouble to find him?" Carla wondered.

"Probably has a grudge against Sonic." Happy guessed.

"Probably but Sonic has been asleep for seven long years. Sonic has never met this person. Did he?"

"Who knows, we'll know for sure when we find that bastard." Gray shrugged.

Natsu stop his tracks and even stopping the others. They see a black hooded cloak person appears to be a male who stood nine foot tall looking over to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"YOU!" Natsu pointed.

"You're that guy who attacked Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth guild. Even attacked our friends." Gray added.

"How dare you want to kill my husband for all of this trouble searching for him." Erza glared.

"Where is Sonic the Hedgehog?" the hooded cloak asked.

"What do you want with Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"It is none of your business you little squirt. Now tell me where is Sonic?"

"We are not going to tell you anything." Lucy declined.

"We won't let you harm and kill Sonic." Wendy added.

"Very well then they I'll make Sonic come to me and keep you idiots hostages." The black hooded cloak snarled.

"I had enough!" Natsu roared.

Natsu charges over to the unknown wizard igniting his fists into flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu deliver a punch against the unknown wizard but all of sudden, the black hooded cloak wizard catches Natsu by his wrist and head-butted him and slams him down to the ground and stomps his head to knock him unconscious.

"NATSU!" Lucy, Happy and Wendy cried.

"That's it! **Ice Make: Cannon!**"

Gray forms ice into a cannon and shoot the cannon of ice over to the unknown wizard. He punches through the ice and charges over to Gray and elbows him to the face sending Gray flying over to the tree knocking him unconscious just like he did to Natsu. Erza went furious and begin re-quipping to her **Lightning Empress Armor**.

"I don't know who you are but you will not lay a hand on my husband. I will not lose him again." Erza declared.

Erza charge over to the unknown wizard using lightning to deal with the black hooded cloak wizard. Before she can charge to her enemy, the unknown wizard charges to Erza smacks her staff and punches her straight to the face sending the Titania over to the tree crashing towards it and knocks her out cold.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla watched in horror knowing how strong this person was.

"I had enough. **Open gate of the Lion: Leo!**" Lucy summoned using her gate keys.

Leo appears in front of Lucy wearing his tuxedo.

"You call beautiful?" Leo flirted.

"Yeah take that guy out for me from trying to kill my Sonic." Lucy commanded.

"You got it wait did you say your Sonic. He's married to Erza you know."

"Just get him already!"

"Ok ok if you say so then."

Leo charges over to the black hooded cloak using his magic to beat him down but seconds later, the black hooded cloak punches Leo out of his sight and hits Lucy to the ground and disappears.

"No! Lucy!" Happy cried.

"Now it's my turn. **Sky Dragon Roar!**" Wendy shouted.

Wendy unleashes out her sky dragon magic unleashing a blue wind roar over to the black hooded cloak hoping it would impact him but however, he eventually sucks it inside his mouth by absorbing it and eats the wind like it was nothing. This make Wendy and the exceeds shock to see this coming.

"Oh my god." Carla uttered.

"He ate Wendy's wind magic?" Happy added.

"He's a monster." Wendy said in fear.

"I don't have time for this. Time to finish this." The black hooded cloak said in annoyance.

The unknown wizard charges over to Wendy and the exceeds and there has been a loud screaming towards them in the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, In Magnolia…<em>

Sonic and Kenny arrived to Magnolia and they rush over to the guild hoping everyone is safe.

"We got to get there quick or else that psycho hurts them." Sonic said running.

"I hope we make it in time." Kenny hoped.

"Yeah so do I buddy so do I."

Sonic and Kenny continue their way over to the guild to stop the madness. However, the black hooded cloak spotted Sonic and his partner on the rooftop forming a smirk on his face.

"There you are Sonic the Hedgehog. I found you at last."

The unknown wizard spotted another Fairy Tail wizard appears to be Cana heading over to the guild not knowing what is going on and came back on her job. He begin to smirk and turn himself invisible.

* * *

><p><em>With Cana…<em>

Cana walk back to the guild with a smile on her face and hoping to see Sonic.

"I hope Sonic is back at the guild so I can have some alone time with him and show more affection and love towards him." Cana hoped lovingly.

Cana wasn't unaware that someone is following her. He glow his eyes in red and begin use his magic which it seems to be bod possession magic so he goes inside of Cana's body like a ghost and takes over her body and her eyes flashes red before fading back to her regular eyes.

"Soon Sonic, I will kill you and end your heroism." The unknown wizard said in Cana's voice smirking.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Sonic and Kenny…<em>

Sonic and Kenny arrive to the guild and Sonic kicks the door open entering inside the guild. He look around and sees the guild members are knocked unconscious on the ground and the guild was a mess too.

"Damn we're too late." Sonic said.

"Why would this person go all this trouble to find you and what does he want with you?" Kenny asked.

"That's the question I'm trying to figure out little buddy. I'll bring justice to all of this."

Sooner or later, they hear footsteps. Sonic turn a 180 degree spin and Kenny gets behind of Sonic. Sonic got to his stance ready to fight this person if he ever shows his face again but it wasn't that character, it was **Cana Alberona** entering the guild.

"Cana. Thank goodness you're ok. What happen here?" Sonic asked.

"I happened." Cana responded.

"What? I don't understand?"

"It means that I'm not Cana."

"What then if you're not Cana then who the hell are you…"

"I'm in Cana's body as I took over her body."

"WHAT?! He must've have takeover magic." Kenny noted.

"Get out of Cana's body right now!" Sonic commanded angrily.

"Not until you hear my message that I have for you."

"Lay it on me then. What's your message?"

"You meet me in the woods Sonic the Hedgehog. The outskirts of Magnolia to face me. The fight to the death the last one standing wins."

"I accept your challenge now where are the rest of our friends."

"In the woods where I'll be waiting for you. See you there."

The wizard then appears out of Cana's body having her to collapse to the ground but Sonic catches her and lay her down on the ground. Cana opening her eyes to see Sonic holding her in his arms.

"Sonic… what happen…" Cana asked weakly.

"You've been possessed and being controlled but everything's ok. What matter is that you're safe now?"

Cana smile and leans up and kisses Sonic on the lips sharing a smile to him.

"Go get that bastard for possessing me and save our friends." Cana softly said.

Cana closes her eyes and passes out asleep so Sonic lay her gently to the ground.

"So now what do we do Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"We find that son of a bitch and make sure he pays for hurting our friends." Sonic answered clenching his fists.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, in the woods…<em>

The unknown wizard was waiting for his challenger to appear in the woods crossing his arms. He suddenly hear some footsteps and smile knowing it was Sonic coming to the scene with Kenny on his shoulder.

"So you've come. Welcome, I've been waiting for you." The black hooded cloaked welcomed.

Sonic looks around seeing Team Natsu tied against the tree in chains. This made Sonic angry seeing his friends and his wife to go through with that.

"You're going to pay for what you did to the other guilds and hurt my friends and most of all my wife!" Sonic threatened.

"Angry are we?"

"Whoa Sonic. This guy is huge." Kenny said.

"Yeah I noticed, I want you to untie everyone while I deal with this guy." Sonic commanded.

"You got it."

Kenny takes out his laptop to check the character's status.

"Sonic I check his status of his magic. It appears he has takeover magic, an unknown magic that I cannot get a read on and even top of all that he has re-quip magic." Kenny informed.

"Like Erza's re-quip magic?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah armor magic."

"I see well I'll deal with that while I fight this guy. Now get going and freed the others."

"Be careful Sonic. Something tells me that he's hiding something."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Kenny nod in response and gets out of the way to tend with the civilians to keep them safe. Sonic smirk and got to his stance. The cloak suspect suddenly takes off of his cloak to review his appearance. The character appears to be a light tan skin male character with long black spiky hair. His face is even angular, his eyes are the color ocean blue. He even has a red scare on his left eye and red fang like under his right eye and has fangs on his teeth. For his attire, he wore a black long coat jacket with blue flame lines and red flames like and wearing black gloves. Under his coat jacket, he wears a red T-shirt with a white tank top under it inside, blue pocket jean pants and have a pair of black sneakers with blue and silver lines with it.

He glare over to Sonic getting to his stance.

"Before we get down to business. Just tell me who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Zack, **Zack Hyperion** (_Lewamus Prime's OC Character_)." Zack introduced.

"Zack huh and you already know my name by the way. I'm bringing you in and giving you a big beat down to go along with it."

"I like to see you try hedgehog."

***Track begin to play for Sonic and Zack's fight: Diablon (Shadow the Hedgehog)***

Sonic dash forward, grabs Zack by his face and throws him out of the sight and dash over to him. Kenny rushes over to the unconscious Team Natsu and untie them from the chains.

"Be careful Sonic." Kenny praised.

Sonic dashes over to Zack and hitting him with multiple punches kicks, rapid kicks Zack a few times and use **Tatsumaki (Street Fighter)** spinning kicks Zack a few times and axe kicks Him to the ground. Sonic got to his stance ready to take the fight to the next step against the giant. Zack gets up on his feet charges over to Sonic and delivers a punch but Sonic side flip away doing a 360 spin with his flip, Zack strikes Sonic once again but Sonic jump over Zack and do a spinning kick hitting Zack in the face. Zack growled and throw some more punches at Sonic but Sonic back flip landed on his hand doing a one handstand and begin to do a break dance kick by doing a Windmill kicking Zack but Zack blocking the kick and Sonic then begin to do a hand glide kicking Zack with his leg and bringing himself up by lifting himself up from the ground with a back flip.

Zack jumps in the air and dives down punches Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way forcing Zack to hit his fists to the ground giving Sonic the advantage so he begin to homing attack Zack and uses his speed and do a **Humming Top (Sonic Advance 2-3)** technique against Zack hitting him a few times with his attack. Zack grabs Sonic by the head and just about to slam Sonic but Sonic kicks out of it as he knee kicks Zack and backflip kick against Zack and uses his techniques.

"**Sonic Wave!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic shoots blue waves of wind over to Zack. Zack gritted his teeth, standing his ground not to be blown by Sonic's **Sonic Wave** attack. Sonic smirk and then uses **Sonic Boost** against Zack hitting Zack straight to the rock wall crashing towards it and making an impact with big cracks along with it. Sonic got to his stance glaring over to Zack who cracks his neck and smirk.

"Is that the best you got?" Zack taunted.

"Hmm… I sensed that you're stronger than you look. My attacks aren't hurting you without my forms. Have you been training?" Sonic questioned.

"You can say that. I've been getting stronger and I heard rumors about you."

"So you say. And this means you came all this way hurting the other guilds so you can find me and challenge me to a deathmatch?"

"That's right. Your friends didn't even put much of a fight."

"And worse of all, you hurt my wife and I'm going to make you pay for it."

"Ahahaha let's see if you can beat me. Time for me to use my magic."

"You mean you weren't using your magic at all?"

"That's right, time to step things up."

Out of nowhere, Zack begin to use his magic and begins to use re-quip magic which he begin to change. His appearance is like crystal armor with emerald, ruby, amber, diamond, sapphire and cobalt crystal altogether like six gems.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? A gem like warrior?" Sonic asked.

"It's my **Crystal Armor**." Zack responded.

"Humph. I'll break that thing without breaking a sweat."

Sonic charges over to Zack and perform a homing attack hoping to break through the crystal armor but turns out, it didn't flinch or have any effect nor creating a dent.

"What? How…" Sonic wondered.

"My armor in indestructible. You can't break it." Zack notified.

Zack begin shooting diamonds at Sonic with his bare hands. Sonic gets out of the way, dodging the crystals in order to not get hit by one of them. Sonic charges over at Zack to deliver a punch straight to his face but however, Zack creates a shield from his hands making Sonic punching to the shield and all of sudden, his gauntlet begins to break shocking Sonic. Sonic growled and takes out his sword and waste no time but to swings at his but Zack activates a shield and Sonic hits it sword and it even destroys his sword shocking Sonic by this also.

"My sword… ok that's it! I had enough of this." Sonic snarled.

Sonic then transforms to **Fire Sonic** and shoots flaming fire balls and beams of fire at Zack but however, Zack deflect them creating a crystal shield blocking the fire attacks towards him.

"I'm guessing that your crystal armor is fire proof right?" Sonic guessed.

"That's correct. You can't do nothing about it." Zack countered.

"Oh yeah, let's see if you can handle this."

Sonic uses his sonic speed running around Zack creating a whirlwind of flames creating a fire tornado around his surroundings. Zack begin spinning himself around creating some wind for a short time and spreads out his arms as he disperse the fire tornado without having any trouble of it shocking Sonic and Kenny.

"No way, he disperse his fire tornado." Kenny uttered.

"Whoa. I never knew he could do that. Alright enough with my fire form and I know my attacks won't do any to hit him otherwise it would get worse. Time to bring the big guns."

Sonic revert back to his normal state and closes his eyes channeling his magic and energy with yellow aura around him.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

Sonic did not say a word but he shot his eyes open and roared start to transform in one of his forms. His fur start transforming into yellow and his eyes turn the color to red. Sonic transform into **Super Sonic** and glared over at Zack.

"Let's see if you can handle my super form." Sonic challenged.

"You won't break through my crystal armor." Zack taunted.

Sonic quickly dash over to Zack. Zack creates a crystal shield to block Sonic. This would end well for Zack but unfortunately for him, Sonic dash through the crystal shield shocking and surprised Zack.

"What?! How is this possible?" Zack asked.

Sonic wasted no time so he then punches Zack straight to the gut making Zack feel it inside his armor. Sonic then deliver brutal punches against Zack in the face multiple times and sending him a kick straight to the face sending him flying to his right and crash towards through the tree. Zack growled and shoots beams from his hands but Sonic quickly dodging away making Zack miss a few times. Zack then begin to slam his fist down creating shockwaves of crystals from the ground and Sonic then back flip from it and homing attack through the crystals and throws a light blue energy sphere at Zack hitting him with it. Zack growled and charges over to Sonic creating crystal swords and swings at them at Sonic. Sonic dodging away from them and grabs hold of one of them with his bare hand.

"You broke my gauntlet and my sword, I'll make you pay for that." Sonic threatened.

Sonic crushed the crystal sword and deliver a brutal and intense punch at Zack sending him flying away and hits the wall. Zack was about to charge over to Sonic but Sonic teleported in front of Sonic and begin to pummel him down breaking through his crystal armor with his fists. Zack felt pain and being pounded by Sonic beating him without mercy. Sonic thee knee kicks Zack, elbows him atop of his head and punches him down to the ground on his stomach. Sonic backing himself away getting to his stance.

"Had enough yet?" Sonic asked.

"No not quite." Zack countered.

Zack begin switching to his different armor. His armor changes and the color and armor is like an Issei Balance Breaker armor calling it **Phoenix Armor**. This armor has wings attached with it and the color of his armor is dark red. Zack then lung himself flying over to Sonic and tackles him out of sight. Kenny look on and knew this is going to get serious.

"Oh man this can't be good. Sonic be careful." Kenny prayed.

Sonic and Zack take the fight out to the deep woods. Zack kicks Sonic away from him and charge over to Sonic but Sonic teleported out sight, teleported behind of Zack and axe kick Zack down to the ground. Zack then uses sonic scream at Sonic hurting his ears giving him a chance so he launches himself up in the air towards Sonic deliver some punches at Sonic a few times and slamming his fist down at Sonic hitting against the ground. Sonic leap himself up back flipping on the ground with one knee landed. Sonic begin to revert back to his normal state.

"Why did you change back?" Zack asked.

"Because I want to try out my new form." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Your new form?"

"Yeah. This!"

Sonic combines fire and lightning and putting them altogether and begin to transform with two elements coming them altogether. His fur change color into red with orange flame designs on his quills and has yellow lightning tribal marks on his arms on both sides even his eyes turn orange. Sonic became Fire-Volt Sonic which he now possessing fire and lightning together.

"That's your new form?" Zack asked.

"Yeah now come on." Sonic taunted.

Zack growled and charge over to Sonic ready to deliver a punch, Sonic smirk and uses Fire-Volt Step leaving a trail of fire and lightning making Zack punching the trail hurting him a bit. Sonic then charges over to Zack performing a **Fire-Lightning Fist** punching him with his fist igniting with fire and lightning altogether sending one brutal punch against Zack away from the distance. Zack kept his composure to get back into the fight but Sonic however appear in front of Sonic deliver rapid punches and sending a spinning heel kick hitting Zack straight to the face. Sending him back to the town. Sonic charges over to Zack but Zack then counters Sonic uppercut Sonic in the air making Sonic flipping over Zack and Sonic hits the ground in the town. Zack is in the air re-quipping to his **Solar Armor**. His armor changes into his iron man like design combining it with Vali's Balancer Breaker – Divine Diving Scale Mail from Highschool DxD.

Sonic sees Zack coming to him in air so he rolled out of the way forcing Zack to punch the ground creating a shockwave. Sonic roll and leap from the ground by his hand spinning himself and land on his feet transforming into his **Ice-Volt Sonic** form his new form. His fur changes color to Icy Blue with yellow lightning streaks on his quills and has icy blue tribal flame tattoo marks on his arms on both sides. His eye color even change color to dark yellow.

"I knew I had to change forms because his armor right now can create heat and I can't risk it using my fire form." Sonic thought.

Zack uses solar energy to shoot solar beams at Sonic. Sonic sees this coming so he charges over at Zack and deliver an **Ice-Lightning Punch** at his fist and kick flipping him to add a combo. Zack catches Sonic by his ankle, swings him around and thrown him out of sight. Sonic flew towards a nearby building of town crashing himself hard against the wall. Sonic shake his hand and sees Zack roared charging over to Sonic. Sonic charges over to Zack using their fists and punching their fist at each other which creates a powerful shockwave in town and the civilians screamed by this shockwave. After the shockwave is over, Sonic counters Zack who try to surprise attack Sonic but Sonic caught him and double kicks him right to the chest. Sonic them forming a spiky ice and lightning homing attack and hits Zack to the process and blasts Ice-Lightning beams at Zack and shooting multiple ice-lightning spheres at the giant hearing him scream.

Sonic stop and look on hoping that stop him. The smoke fade away and Zack is on one knee glaring and growled at Sonic raising himself up slowly and got angry.

"I'm getting sick of it and you're pissing me off Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm going to kill you." Zack threatened changing back to his casual clothing.

"Give up Zack, you're done." Sonic demanded.

"No. I'm not done, you see that was my Noble Magic Armor that you witnessed but I have my real magic just in case if I need to go all out."

"So you've used most of all your Noble Armor re-quip magic hoping you would beat me with them?"

"Not quite. I haven't used up all of it so I realized that you're stronger than my Noble Magic."

"I see. So you have another magic that you've been holding all this time?"

"Yeah and I promised that I won't show this to anyone but to you, I'll make an exception."

Zack takes off his coat and begin to use his hidden magic. He uses his darkness and glared at Sonic gritting his teeth and clench his fists into darkness.

"Whoa… a dark power. What is this power that I'm sensing?" Sonic wondered whispering.

Kenny arrive and look over to Zack being horrified. He check his status of his hidden magic to find out what is his dark magic. Turns out to Kenny, he found out what his magic and made a huge discovery.

"Oh no… it can't be. Another Dragon Slayer…" Kenny trailed.

Sonic notice Kenny to his left.

"Kenny, get out of here!" Sonic commanded.

"Sonic! Listen to me, Zack's magic is…"

Before Kenny can finish his sentence to explain the situation. Zack then takes a deep breath and get ready to strike Sonic with his magic.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**" Zack yelled.

Zack blew a dark energy beam and darkness surrounding it similar to Acnologia's roar. It blew Sonic hitting Sonic and sends Sonic far away from the woods.

"SONIC!" Kenny yelled.

Sonic scream being blown away out of the woods. Zack runs after Sonic to continue their fight and Kenny then grabs his stuff and pursue Zack to help Sonic before Zack would do anything to him.

Sonic is seen flying to the mountains and crash himself to the ground creating a big impact with cracks on the ground and even a big crater. Sonic revert back to his normal state having bruises and cuts on his body. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet shaking his head.

"Another Dragon Slayer. He's even stronger than Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and even Laxus. His Dragon Slayer magic is far more greater than the others." Sonic said.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn his attention back to Zack who jump in the air and descends down towards him to strike.

"**Black Dragon's Brutal Fist!**" Zack unleashed.

Sonic sees Zack engulfs his fist with darkness ready to strike. Sonic eave away and Zack punches the ground hard. Sonic transforms into his Super Sonic form and charges over to Zack deliver a roundhouse kick to hurt him but to Sonic's surprise, Zack didn't flinch as the kick had no effect to him.

"What the emeralds…" Sonic trailed off.

"My turn. **Black Dragon's Tail!**"

Zack sends Sonic a big roundhouse kick with dark aura on his leg hitting Sonic in the face and crash to the ground. Sonic kip up himself to his feet but Zack then uses **Black Dragon's Brutal Fist** hitting Sonic in the face like steel making Sonic scream in agony. Afterward, Zack then uses **Black Dragon's Tail** again sending Sonic flying but to Zack, he wasn't going to let Sonic go that easily.

"**Black Dragon's Claw!**"

Zack grabs Sonic by his feet with his foot swinging him around with dark aura covering his leg and thrown Sonic towards the rocky walls. Sonic screeched in pain being hit so hard and so Zack charges over to Sonic and delivers another **Black Dragon's Brutal Fist** with both of his hands engulfing into dark energy and pounds Sonic with them with brute and intense force punching Sonic rapidly multiple times. Afterward, Zack then delivers one more intense punch Sonic across his face and makes the wall crack and breaking it into pieces and they fall onto Sonic so Zack back away watching the rocks collapsing on Sonic.

"Finally. Sonic is finished." Zack said smirking.

Zack thought he had Sonic beat but out of nowhere, Sonic breaks free from the rocks and ascends up in the air.

"Man this guy is sure is strong and dangerous. He doesn't have any weak points and he is like steel and I can't do anything to hurt him. Time to go all out."

Zack glared at Sonic ready to fight. Sonic had a stern look on his face.

Kenny arrive to the battlefield and sees some yellow lightning from the sky as it is thunder creating by Sonic.

"What the hell is he doing?" Zack wondered.

***Song begin to play Sonic's transformation: SSJ3 Power Up (Dragonball z)***

Sonic channels and builds up his chaos energy going all out. He clenched his fists, shot his eyes widen and began to scream in his transformation.

"Looks like Sonic's about to get serious." Kenny said watching on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic scream, roaring in his transformation and begin to turn into his Super Sonic 3 form. His quills became longer and glaring over at Zack. Yellow aura had surrounded him with electricity dancing around him.

"Oh this seems to be very challenging." Zack snickered.

***Song begin to play for Sonic and Zack's fight: Buu is Fighting (Dragonball Z)***

Super Sonic 3 charges over to Zack and Zack punches Sonic and Sonic even punches his fist against Zack's fist as they collide, engaging into a brutal fight. They begin exchanging punch after punch at each other going all out at each other. Kenny watching on as he cheers for Sonic.

"Come on Sonic, get him! Kick his butt!" Kenny cheered.

Sonic and Zack exchange attacks rapidly for two minutes. Sonic knee kicks Zack to the chin but still did not do any effect at the Black Dragon Slayer, Zack growled as he takes Sonic's head and slams him to the ground and kicks him off the ground sending him flying from him. Sonic kept his composure, sees Zack launch over at him so he dodge away from Zack, grabs him by his ankles and swings him around and threw him as hard as he can to the ground hitting to the ground creating a big impact and making the ground shudder.

Zack crack his neck looking for Sonic but seconds after, Sonic dash to Zack and punches Zack having him get down one knee. Before Sonic can strike again, Zack counters Sonic to strike but Sonic counters Zack and delivers an intense punch. Zack surprises Sonic with an uppercut, grabs Sonic by his both of his ankles with his hands and slams him back down to the ground. Sonic shoots light blue energy spheres at Zack hitting him with it and backs away from him after getting himself up from the ground.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic shoots light blue waves of energy from the palms of his hands to Zack and hits the Black Dragon Slayer with it. Sonic thought he got him waiting for the smoke to clear out. Sonic shot his eyes open to see Zack still alive and standing tall. His skin is being covered by black dragon scales smirking at Sonic.

"Ahahahahahaha is that the best you can do Sonic. You can't hurt me in my **Black Dragon Scales.**" Zack taunted.

Sonic gritted his teeth getting frustrated and charges over at Zack deliver multiple punches at the black dragon slayer. Zack laughed at Sonic by his strikes. It did not hurt him or take any effect all because of his dragon scales. Sonic tried everything he can but came up empty and cannot hurt Zack in his Super Form 3.

"Ahahahahaha you're pathetic. It's my turn. **Black Dragon's Brutal Fist!**"

Zack hits Sonic with an intense dark energy fist with intense force sending Sonic backing away flying from him. Zack then stops Sonic from going too far.

"**Black Dragon's Tongue!**" Zack unleashed.

Zack hurls a hark like whip wrapping it around Sonic by his ankles and then he swings Sonic around slamming Sonic by different areas and lifts up in the air from his hand. He launches himself up in the air to finish off Sonic.

"**Black Dragon's Tail!**" Zack yelled.

Zack roundhouse kicks Sonic with dark aura on his leg.

"**Black Dragon's Crushing Fang!**"

Zack cloaks one of his hands in a dark energy and strikes Sonic with his fingertips.

"**Black Dragon's Vortex!**"

Zack extends one of his hands and uses gravity to pull Sonic close to him.

"**Black Dragon's Brutal Fist!**"

Zack sends Sonic five punches with dark energy engulfing them into his fists.

"**Black Dragon Roar!**"

Zack blew a dark beam energy with darkness surrounding them to Sonic hitting Sonic sending Sonic over to the ground and creates a big thud on the ground making an earthquake during his big crash from Zack's Black Dragon Roar.

Zack then took the advantage and to finish off Sonic for good.

"Time to die Sonic the Hedgehog! **Apocalypse Graveyard!**" Zack yelled using his ultimate attack.

Zack draws out his hands back to gather dark magic from the darkness. Then he thrusts his palms forward and discharges it into a massive red electric into a large, whitish-black and purple energy sphere with excess energy waves into one giant and powerful attack. He then fires it very powerful into a 90,000 degree over to Sonic creating a massive shockwave explosion over to Sonic hitting him with it to end his fight against the hedgehog.

"Ahahahahahaha the great Sonic the Hedgehog. Dead and defeated! Not so powerful now huh?" Zack taunted.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…<em>

"Alright. That Black Dragon Slayer showed Sonic who's boss." Crash cheered.

"I have to admit, he showed great potential." Hunter said smirking.

"He has defeated the great Sonic the Hedgehog." Death added.

"Lookssssss like we won't have to worry about Ssssssssonic anymore." Viper exclaimed.

"Aw and I thought Sonic was handsome and strong as they say." Candy said sadly.

"Calm down people, this isn't over yet. I sensed Sonic is not dead yet." Darkness said sensing Sonic's power.

"Wait you don't mean…" Crash trailed off.

"That's right, Sonic isn't dead yet."

* * *

><p><em>Back with Zack…<em>

"Ahahahahahaha I don't have to worry about Sonic anymore." Zack gloated grinning.

"Come on Sonic… you can't be dead." Kenny prayed.

Zack continue to gloat and cheer himself on for winning the fight but however, his moment has run out of time when he later gets struck by an unknown fighter.

"What the hell was that?" Zack wondered.

Second after, he gets hit again and again and again. Zack growled and look around.

"That's it! Show yourself and who did this!" Zack demanded.

"That would be me."

***Song begin to play for Sonic's Super Sonic 4: Number One's One Else (Bleach)***

Zack turn himself around, spotting Sonic in surprise who is now in his Super Sonic 4.

"You're alive! How did you survived that attack?" Zack asked.

"I dodged it, gave myself some time and transform into my super form level four. You think that I was going to go down easily?" Sonic countered in his deep voice.

"No… No I do not."

"Well now I'm still alive, I'm going to make you pay."

Sonic charges to Zack and deliver some several brutal punches against Zack in the face and his body. Zack is taking damage from Sonic who is stronger and powerful than him with the form of his **Super Sonic 4**. Sonic uses intense force and eating down Zack without showing any mercy.

"Spinning Needle Attack!" Sonic launched.

Sonic spins himself towards Zack, hitting Zack in the gut hurting Zack and breaks his dragon scales.

"No! My scales!" Zack cried.

"**Sho-Hog-Ken!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic sends Zack an uppercut punch with fire engulf into his fists up in the air. Sonic deliver a few more punches and kicks at Zack before using his abilities.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic sends a purple aura energy engulfing to his fist and hurls his fist hitting Zack in the face sending Zack flying away from him. Sonic teleported to the destination, begin to hurricane kick Zack multiple times with his right leg and backflip kick Zack and axe kick Zack down to the ground with his heel. Sonic flews towards Zack and uses **Comet Punch** punching Zack down over to the ground and slamming Zack down to the ground which makes a short earthquake with his powerful punch and Zack begin spitting out blood from his mouth. Sonic punches Zack several times in the face then teleported away from Zack and gets in position in the sky channeling his chaos energy creating a red and yellow beam from his hands.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic begin blasting a red and yellow wave of energy beam over to Zack and impacts it to him hitting him straight with it with one shot and creates a massive explosion. Kenny took cover from the shockwave of the explosion.

The explosion was soon stop and the smoke cleared out, fading away from the sight. Sonic look down and sees the unconscious Zack Hyperion on the ground laying on his back. Sonic race down and land the ground with his feet. Kenny flies over to Sonic and just about to approaches to Sonic, Zack roared and quickly got back up on his feet and glares over to Sonic.

"I will not be defeated by a mere hedgehog like you!" Zack roared.

"Sonic…" Kenny trailed off in fear.

"Get somewhere safe buddy, I'll take care of this." Sonic commanded looking over to the black dragon slayer.

Kenny nod his head obeying his partner and gets to safety. Zack charge over at Sonic unleashing his black dragon slyer magic ability.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Zack yelled angrily.

Zack engulfing his fist with dark magic and slams his fist at Sonic but Sonic teleported away from Sonic and fires **Chaos Lance** shooting a red lightning spear over to Zack hitting him with it. Afterward, Sonic dash in and uses **Super Sonic Boost 2x** with intense force bashing and hitting Zack with his super sonic speed and begin homing attack Zack and slamming his fist down Zack over to the ground making the ground shudder creating a small area of smoke.

Sonic look on to see if he finally got him but however, Zack then uses Black Dragon Roar over to Sonic. Sonic somehow evade the large radius roar from the black dragon slayer and suddenly, Zack use Black Dragon's Tongue hurls a dark whip over to Sonic and wraps it around him.

"Gotcha!" Zack shouted.

Before Zack can swings Sonic around but however, Sonic breaks his arms free, grabs the whip and pulls Zack in the air approaching and Sonic goes for a strike to the black dragon slayer.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic build up chaos energy forming a red aura into his fist engulfing his power and delivers a striking punch hitting Zack straight back to the ground and hits himself hard to the ground. Sonic dash over to Zack to finish off the fight so he goes for another punch but all of sudden, Zack catches Sonic off guard by grabbing him by his neck and slams the hedgehog down to the ground creating a small cracks to the ground while impacting the ground. Sonic kicks Zack off before he could do anything and so Sonic dash to Zack and deliver rapid punches against the black dragon slayer and uses **Spinning Needle Attack** at Zack and even kicks Zack to the ground.

Sonic look on getting to his fighting stance. Zack slowly got up and growled over to Sonic.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked.

"Like hell I do. Time to bring out the big guns." Zack countered.

Zack look to the ground so he grabs a rock and eats it shocking Sonic.

"What the emeralds is he doing?" Sonic wondered.

After eating a piece of rock, Zack begin to build up more magic and creates a green and black aura around him and glared daggers at Sonic.

"His power… is increasing." Sonic sensed.

Kenny look over seeing the black dragon slayer watching with interest while watching their fierce battle.

"Whoa… such magic…" Kenny trailed off in shock.

Zack got up on his feet and begin to change. He became to have armor like-scales all over his body which are dark brown dragon scales. There are rocks floating around his body and Zack roared and glared over to Sonic.

"You ate rock and increases your powers? What is that?" Sonic questioned.

"This is one of my **Dual Elements.**" Zack answered.

"_So that must be increasing his magic. He somehow must've combine his black dragon slayer magic into earth magic by eating that piece of rock that increases his magic to be much stronger than before._" Sonic thought.

"This is my **Black-Earth Dragon Mode**. Now I'm going to kill you."

"In that case time to go all out."

***Track start to play for Sonic and Zack's fierce fight: Gohan vs. Frieza (Dragonball Z)***

Sonic scream when he begin powering himself up with golden yellow aura around him and get to his stance. Sonic and Zack dash over at each other and bringing their fists up and slam them together creating a large and powerful shockwave with a powerful wind blowing making the ground shuddered creating a small earthquake. Kenny duck down try to not get involve of the wind from being blown away from their fight.

"This is getting out of control. Come on Sonic, you can beat him." Kenny praised.

Sonic and Zack start to exchange attacks against each other deliver fierce powerful and rapid punches at each other going at it nonstop for the whole three minutes. Zack tries to sweep kick Sonic but Sonic senses it, sees it coming so he jumps over it and begin to deliver a backflip kick with flames igniting on his feet. Zack gets hit by it so he grabs Sonic by the arm and swings the dark blue hedgehog around and slams him to the ground. Zack tries to stomp Sonic but Sonic teleported using Chaos Control.

Zack looks around for Sonic but suddenly, Sonic reappears behind Zack and kicks him in the right cheek of his face sending Zack flying distance away. Zack recover himself and stomps on the ground leaving a trail of rumble and looks over to Sonic dashing towards him. When Sonic was going for his Comet Punch but Zack somehow counters it and use his new abilities.

"**Black-Earth Dragon's Pillar!**" Zack shouted.

Zack stomps the ground creating and produces a rock pillar hitting Sonic from the ground up in the air. Zack then jumps up in the air and uses his another ability.

"**Black-Earth Dragon's Hammer!**"

Zack creates black earth magic into a massive hammer with the form of rocks. He swings it down to Sonic hitting him and slamming the hammer down to the ground hitting it hard and creates a large impact which also create a large crater with big cracks on the ground. Zack thought Sonic was gone but somehow, Sonic uses **Chaos Shield** surrounding himself with a red barrier around him and survived the brutal blow. Zack growled so he jumps up in the air to finish Sonic and finish their fight.

"**Black-Earth Dragon's Jackhammer!**"

Zack creates his arms into jackhammers with black-earth magic and descends down to hit Sonic. Sonic then teleported out of sight and makes Zack hits the ground with his arms on to the ground and creates an enormous earthquake shaking the ground. Kenny felt it as he screaming out of his mind and continues to watch the fight.

"Like I said this fight is getting out of control." Kenny repeated.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness's Citadel…<em>

"That dragon slayer just create an enormous earthquake." Candy said in shock.

"I know we all witnessed it." Hunter said looking on.

"It appearsssss that thissssss dragon ssssssslayer isssssss becoming sssssstronger while facing Sssssssonic." Viper stated.

"Indeed but for how long and can he defeat Sonic?" Darkness questioned.

"We don't know my lord." Death answered honestly.

"Of course. Let's see and find out for ourselves."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the fight…<em>

Zack look around for the hedgehog hero. When Zack turns around, Sonic delivers a brutal punch by using Comet Punch. Sonic dashes over to Zack and deliver multiple punches. Sonic then uses Tatsumaki (_Street Fighter technique._) at Zack several times and back flip kick the black dragon up in the air, teleported behind Zack to strike Zack but Zack counters Sonic so he grabs him by his arm and thrown him over to the ground hitting himself towards it. Zack descends down to strike Sonic once more.

"**Black-Earth Dragon's Smashing Fist!**" Zack yelled.

Zack begin encases his fist with black earth and hits the hedgehog with a brutal strike creating a small crater on the ground hitting Sonic in the face. Zack jumps from Sonic and just about to finish off Sonic but Sonic kip up himself quickly back on his feet and glances over at Zack.

"That's it, I'm getting tired of you. Time to finish this." Zack said in frustration.

Zack summons a magic glyph around him to perform his ability at Sonic.

"Take this! **Secret Dragon Art: Boulder Avalanche!**" Zack yelled.

Zack begin to shoot out magic boulders over at Sonic. Kenny is shock to see Zack can initiate that move. Sonic glared daggers at Zack so he then runs over to Zack using his sonic speed and evading the boulders by using side steps to dodge the boulders thrown by Zack. Sonic builds up magic and dashes over to Zack and use Super Sonic Boost 2x bashing against Zack and goes for another attack.

"**Sho-Hog-Ken!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic delivers an intense uppercut with flames engulfing into his fist up in the air and Sonic jumps up in the air delivering more multiple strikes at the black dragon slayer and uses axe kick hitting Zack atop of his head with his heel foot hitting Zack down to the ground and charges up his ability.

"**Chaos Lance!**"

Sonic shoots out multiple red lightning spears over at Zack creating an explosion over to Zack. Sonic look on even Kenny watches on to see if Sonic had defeated him but turns out Zack is still in the fight and slowly getting up to his feet and looks over at Sonic.

"I have had enough of this Sonic the Hedgehog. I believe we end this right now!" Zack yelled.

"I agree. This is where it all ends black dragon slayer." Sonic agreed.

Zack grin and builds up more of his magic to initiate his magic attack. Sonic charges himself up and begin to use his ability as well.

"**Black-Earth Dragon Roar!**" Zack shouted.

Zack begin unleashing out a destructive, gigantic and powerful roar creating a dark beam of sharp rocks to Sonic. Sonic then blasts his ability to defeat Zack.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic blasting his red and yellow energy wave beam over of Zack's roar and they begin to clash and collide to one another creating a massive shockwave. Kenny looks on watching everything that is going on. Both of them trying their best to end their fight and defeat each other using their attacks. Sonic pushes himself a little further but however, Zack wasn't going to let the hedgehog win so he increasing his roar and going further a little more to Sonic. Zack's roar is inches away to defeat Sonic, Sonic struggle to push back the roar so that he won't take massive damage from it. Zack pushes in a little more to it and just about to end the fight to take the win, Sonic wasn't going to let it happen so when Sonic remember the images of Darkness the Hedgehog and the images of how he will succeed his goal. Sonic begin to roar, powering himself up and pushes himself further more as he builds up more of his chaos energy into his beam pushing back the roar. Zack struggle and try his best to build up more magic but turns out he had little bit of magic left and Sonic yelled, pushing his beam over to Zack and creating a big explosion by his beam.

Zack begin screaming from the explosion and he is been defeated by the hands of Sonic from his beam. The explosion died down and stop and Sonic begin descending down to the ground looking on the unconscious black dragon slayer being defeated and not dead. Kenny flies over to Sonic and hugs him.

"Wait to go Sonic! You beat him." Kenny cheered.

"Thanks buddy. Did you enjoy the show?" Sonic asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah I did. I thought you died back there and thought you could never defeat him?"

"Nah it takes a lot more to kill me but I've been through a lot worse."

Sonic and Kenny walks over to the unconscious Black Dragon Slayer.

"Now let's finish him and get paid." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny agreed.

Sonic prepares to go for another strike to use **Super Sonic Beam 10x** once more but all of sudden, Zack begin to stir up and waking himself up.

"He's awake." Kenny stated.

"I noticed." Sonic said looking.

Zack slowly gets himself up on his feet. He looks around and sees Sonic and his exceed friend. Sonic and Kenny jumped up and Sonic was about to use his another beam to end Zack but Zack then stopped Sonic before he could initiate his technique.

"Wait don't kill me, I don't want any harm." Zack begged.

"Don't want any harm? You almost killed my best friend, hurt the people of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale. You deserve what is coming to you! Sonic let's finish him." Kenny said.

Zack gasped recognizes Sonic so he takes the picture out of his pocket and looks into the picture and back to Sonic.

"Sonic… you're Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic revert back to his normal self.

"Yeah that's me and you already heard of me and said my name once when I met you back at the outskirts of Magnolia." Sonic reminded.

"I know but I was being controlled by a dark magic possessing me to harm those innocents of people. Please I don't want to fight anymore and I don't want to hurt you anymore, I didn't mean to hurt the wizards from their own guild."

"Why should we, you brought this on yourself. Why would we…" Kenny trailed off before Sonic cut him off from finishing his sentence.

"It's ok Kenny. He's innocent." Sonic stated.

"What? But Sonic…"

"Kenny. It's ok, he's telling the truth. He sound sincere and I believe him."

"But how come you know he's telling the truth. The way I see it, he sounds like he's lying."

"No. He's not lying Kenny and I know it sounds crazy but he's telling the truth and being very honest. Also, it's the look on his eyes, I sensed sadness, loneliness, pain and despair. He must've had a rough life for a giant. Therefore, we are not going to kill this person."

"WHAT?! Sonic are you kidding me! He's the reason why he attacked those wizards and even harm your wife. You should be angry at him for attacking Erza."

"I know buddy but something tells me that he had no intention to harm those people."

"What?"

"It seems like he was being control or something. Therefore, I'm going to get to the bottom of it to know more."

"Sonic…"

"Don't worry, I have a plan so play along with me ok."

"Oh ok I get what you're doing. I'm cool with that."

Sonic turns his attention back to the dragon slayer.

"So your name is **Zack Hyperion** right?"

"Yes. Yes that's my name and you already know I'm a dragon slayer." Zack responded.

"I know. My partner knows that. We know that you use re-quip magic, takeover magic, having duel elements combine different element powers to your black dragon slayer magic and invisibility magic. Now tell me, who trained you to have black dragon slayer magic?"

"My father **Acnologia**."

Sonic and Kenny gasped in shock. They heard the black dragon Acnologia and the one who is responsible for the Tenrou Island disappearance. They did not know he had a son."

"You're the son of the black dragon Acnologia?!" Kenny repeated.

"Yes." Zack sadly responded.

"Sonic we should kill him right now!"

"No Kenny. I'm not killing him. Look at him, see his eyes. Don't you feel it, the pain, loneliness, sadness and despair? He had a rough life can't you tell?" Sonic asked.

Kenny look closely at Zack for the brief moment. He realizes that Sonic is right, he did felt pain and sadness and backed down. Kenny begin to feel bad and feel sorry to the black dragon slayer to be in pain and of course having sadness inside of him so he simmer down and knew what Sonic is talking about.

"You're right Sonic, I'm sorry." Kenny apologized.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you buddy. You didn't know and was caught up that you want vengeance for your friend, that's ok. I didn't know for myself as well. Although, that has me thinking, why would Acnologia have a son and has black dragon slayer magic?" Sonic wondered.

"That's a good question."

"I can tell you everything if you let me?" Zack requested.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other before turning their attention back to Zack.

"Alright Zack, you seem very innocent and sincere. Tell us everything about you and what happen to you all these years?" Sonic ordered.

Zack nod his head responds to Sonic's order. He takes a deep breath and begin to explain his life story.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Zack's Explanation: It was a long time ago. I was just a child, my parents were killed by a dark mage and my hometown had been destroyed by those dark wizards. I was the only survivor and left deep in the woods. I was alone and a lone wolf. I even learn some magic as well. I learned Healing magic, Will magic, teleportation magic and even transformation magic. Even I had some trouble learning re-quip magic. I've been surviving my own without anyone to look out for me but until one day, I heard a dragon roar and I've became a little scared at first._

_That is when I first meet Acnologia. He found me and saw something in me. Rage, Loneliness, Sadness, Hatred and the Suffering. He took me in and train me to use Black Dragon Slayer Magic. I learned a few steps, when times comes I failed he usually punishes me, torture me for my failure as punishment. I endured the pain hoping he would like me. After years of training, he left me again and flew out of sight into the blue yonder._

_I traveled around Earthland hoping to search for a new family. People sees me as the Son of Acnologia and treat me as dirt, trash, a disgrace and a monster. I've been so lonely for years until I met a guy name Rai Gradder. He saw me practicing my requip magic so he took me in and help me train my re-quip magic hoping to master the steps of it. Things were going very well for me and I thought I found happiness founding a father for three months. He didn't see me as a monster, he saw me as a person which made me happy. After my training, I set out my journey hoping if he would come but he refused and stay behind so I left to go find a family and find happiness._

_When I travel around Earthland, I heard rumors about you. The great Sonic the Hedgehog the most powerful wizard in Fiore and even Earthland and no one could not beat you. I heard you even defeated the two powerful characters to take over the world and became a legend, an icon of hope that everyone looks up to you. I wanted to meet you in person and I was a fan of you but that went down the drain when I heard about your death seven years ago. I went outrage, insane and lost my hopes to meet you and I was fueled in rage and darkness. The darkness somehow took over my body and made me what I used to be so I would hurt anyone who dares to make me angry._

_My anger and my rage continue to build inside me because the darkness for seven years until you stop my darkness and freed me from my dark imprisonment._

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback…<em>

"That is when I finally recognize you after you defeat me and my rage fade away like magic." Zack explained.

"I see. I'm sorry you had such a bad life and childhood all because of Acnologia." Sonic responded feeling sorry.

"It's ok, I tried moving on and forget what Acnologia did to me. You could be that person I'm looking for to defeat him and kill the king of the dragons."

"Whoa hold on me? I don't think I'm that guy that can kill the king of the dragons. I'm not a dragon slayer like the other dragon slayers out there with dragon slayer magic."

"That's true." Kenny agreed nodding his head.

"That maybe so but with your great powers and abilities, I think you can pull it off." Zack said.

"I don't know but we'll see when I meet this Acnologia dragon one day if I ever get the chance." Sonic protested.

"I know you'll meet him one day. Although, I hate Acnologia for what he did to me. Punishing me and torturing me."

"I know how that feels, I've people being tortured by the person's selfish lust of power."

"Yeah I've been treated badly too." Kenny added.

"We know how you feel Zack. Being treated as dirt, trash and be called a monster because you're the son of the black dragons. I don't see why people would take you in and be part of a family that you really want for all these years."

"Yeah… all my life I've been alone, an outcast by everyone in Earthland." Zack sadly said frowning.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other sadly feeling bad and feeling sorry for Zack. Sonic and Kenny begin to whisper to talk in private so that Zack couldn't hear them.

"_Hey what should we do Sonic? We can't let Zack be sad and lonely forever. I feel so sorry for him_" Kenny whispered.

"_I know buddy, me too. I don't want to leave him alone feeling sad as he is already right now. I think I got a solution._" Sonic responded thinking.

"_What's that?_"

"_He joins Fairy Tail with us._"

"_What? Are you insane? You know they'll freak out if the black dragon slayer and the son of Acnologia joins their guild. They'll go berserk if he joins._"

"_I know and I am willing to take that chance._"

"_Are you sure you want to do this?_"

"_Yeah. Just look at him, he seems so…_"

"_Innocent?_"

"_Yeah innocent. You got the word just right buddy. He's lonely, depressed and or course sad. We know about his story and his past and he's been sad all along for years even. I don't want to see anyone feel alone and sad and depressed. That is why I want to offer him to be part of Fairy Tail and be part of the family which he truly deserves and find happiness._"

"_Something tells me that you will help him and find happiness._"

"_Yeah. That is what I intend to do._"

"_Well if you're going to go through with this then I'm with you 100%._"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah I want him to have happiness like I had when you took me in your wing and gave me happiness and now I'm your partner._"

"_Thanks buddy._"

"_Anytime._"

Sonic and Kenny turn back their attentions to Zack.

"Hey Zack. I think I got an idea for you." Sonic informed.

"Really? What is it?" Zack questioned.

"Why don't you come join Fairy Tail."

"What? Me be part of the guild?"

"Yes. Everyone guild holds what they're looking for: a Family. A family that will bring you happiness and fade away your sorrows and your loneliness. A family that can help you heal and take away the loneliness that you've been holding for so long and a family that can care and take care of you. You don't have to be alone as long you got friends who will always have your back no matter what."

"Yeah. It's fun and you get to go on missions and adventures and stuff like that with your friends and even a team." Kenny added jumping in.

"I… I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can join a guild besides I heard your guild was in the incident because of my father. If I join Fairy Tail, they won't trust me or show me any respect." Zack said thinking.

"Hey it's in the past and that was seven years ago. Everyone deserves a second chance, I know you were being controlled by the darkness because of your rage and fury but that's ok you were caught up in the darkness and now you're free and given a second chance. I know you're concerned about joining a guild but try at least think about it if you can. Try at least think about it if you can. I'm a member of Fairy Tail also and I'm the strongest in the guild. If you ever get tired of being alone and feeling so lonely, find me in Magnolia, that is where I live at and where Fairy Tail is at. Understand." Sonic offered.

"Yeah… I understand and thank you for the offer. I'll think about it."

"Now me and Kenny are going to our reward and we're not going to kill you. I not doing this for the sake of the people who treated you badly, I'm doing this for you to have a good life and a family to be part of ok."

"Yeah."

"Good. Me and Kenny will be leaving so see you at Magnolia to Fairy Tail if you ever want to join if not I understand but know this Zack Hyperion, you will always not be alone. You got a friend that care for you which it is me and even Kenny here. See you around Zack, I'll be waiting for you."

Sonic and Kenny wave goodbye and return back to Magnolia Town. Zack look the other way thinking about the offer that Sonic offer to him.

"Maybe I'll join the guild… no I still need to think about it." Zack whispered.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

The duo head on back to Magnolia Town after letting Zack live and walk away. Kenny begin to ask.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Hmm." Sonic responded.

"Why did you ask Zack to join Fairy Tail?"

"Well Kenny I've seen people be alone and be treated by dirt. I don't want him to be lonely forever so I decide to offer him to join Fairy Tail."

"Do you think he'll join?"

"Oh I know he will. There's no rush so he can take a much time he want to think this over before making his decision. Besides, he'll fit right in to the guild and I'll protect him and defend for him when he arrives to Magnolia and to the guild."

"Willing to take that risk?"

"Yes. My dad taught me this before I became a hero when I was young. With that being a hero and with that great power is also comes with that great responsibility. I never understood that at first when I became very cocky and arrogant until I understood what he truly mean by it and helping other is the hero's responsibility. I would like to help Zack and help him be part of a family."

"Whoa. You take if after your dad don't you?"

"Yeah even my mom taught me that lesson too. Oh I wish that I was home and I could find a way back home and return here in Earthland. They would love Erza when they meet her."

"They sure would Sonic."

Sonic smile and look out the window of the train.

"I know we'll meet Zack again little buddy, I guaranteed it." Sonic said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…<em>

"I guess that Black Dragon Slayer couldn't take care of Sonic." Hunter said.

"Yeah it sucks but I'll deal with Sonic when I see him." Crash pressed.

"It's a shame we didn't get to see Sonic getting killed by that black dragon slayer. My lord should I kill him?" Death asked.

"No let him go for now. Sonic put up quite a fight and a good show. He can enjoy his rest and his victory but he will soon get his surprise." Darkness said.

"What do you have in mind?" Candy asked.

"The Grand Magic Games is coming so let those fools have their fun but they'll be shock when I will make a surprising return and we'll wreak havoc in the coliseum."

"That way we can ssssssssscare ssssssome people am I right?" Viper interacted.

"Of course. Crash you'll get to fight Sonic soon enough."

"Finally. I've been dying for some action."

Darkness then laughed at the screen watching Sonic before snapping his fingers disappearing the screen with his power.

"We will meet again Sonic just you wait. You and I will fight again but I will have a surprise for you to keep you company." Darkness said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>What could Darkness be planning for his surprise to the people of Fiore and in Earthland and what is this surprise that Darkness has for Sonic? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>

**P.S: To Lewamus Prime, I hope you enjoy this chapter, the fierce fight and the debut of your OC Character. I hope I got everything right so enjoy the chapter buddy!**


	8. Act 1 Scene 8: A New Villain

Chapter 8: A New Villain

_Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and Kenny return back from their job after Sonic successfully defeated the Black Dragon Slayer Zack Hyperion. The train arrived to the station and the duo grab their belongings, exits the train and out of the station and return back to the guild.

"That went well." Kenny said.

"Yeah it sure did. Come to the part when Zack almost killed me but luckily I dodge his powerful attack before it could make an impact against me." Sonic reminded.

"Yeah but you defeated him. He was no match for your **Super Sonic 4**."

"Yeah tell me about it. But still, when I look into his eyes all I see inside of his is loneliness, suffering, pain and sadness. That is why I offer him to join Fairy Tail."

"So are you going to tell anyone about the **Son of Acnologia**?"

"Hell no. Not just yet exactly but when Zack decides to come and join the guild if he wants to then I'll them and defend for him."

"Are you sure you want to do this, you know they'll be against it including master Makarov."

"I know but I am determine to let Zack be part of the family which is why I'll be explaining everyone the full and heartbreaking story about Zack."

"Oh that secret weapon. I get it now in that case I am in. I want him to be part of the family because… he reminds me of myself when I get treated badly back at the ship when I released you from the Cyro-Chamber."

"I know buddy and so do I. I don't want him to be alone forever and be an outcast, I want to see everyone to enjoy life, have a good life and a good future for themselves you know same to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah now about you and Carla."

"Whoa what makes you say that? Me and Carla are just friends."

"Not the way I see it, you too had been spending some time together and Happy is sure is going to flip if he catches you and Carla hanging out together."

"I know and I don't want to cause any drama y'know."

"Yeah I get what you mean buddy. Come on, let's get back to the…"

Sonic sensed an unfamiliar presence stopping their tracks.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Kenny asked with concerned.

"In the woods of the outskirts of Magnolia. I'll be right back." Sonic said.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you."

Kenny follows Sonic to the outskirts of Magnolia. Sonic look around the place to try find the unfamiliar presence that he's been sensing.

"What do you sense?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know but I'm sensing an unfamiliar magic." Sonic responded looking around.

"I believe that would be me."

Sonic and Kenny look around to find out who spoke to them. They turn their heads to see a female with black hair. She was smiling over to Sonic with glee walking over to the hedgehog and his exceed partner.

"I can't believe it. It's you, I finally get to meet you." The woman said with happiness.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded.

"My apologies. I'm Ultear Milkovich. I'm the daughter of my deceased mother: Ur."

"So you're Ultear. Gray told me a lot about you."

"Yes I was certain he would told you about me. Anyway, it is so happy to meet you."

"A pleasure is mine. I take it that you heard of me?"

"Yes and I would like you to meet my daughter."

"Daughter?" Sonic and Kenny repeated.

Ultears bring out a female pink hair girl to make her appearance.

"This is **Meredy** my adoptive daughter." Ultear introduced.

"You're the great Sonic the Hedgehog. It's an honor to meet you in person." Meredy said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine. So what brings you two here?" Sonic asked trying to get to the bottom of things.

"We wanted to meet you and want to say thank you for saving Earthland and the entire world from Darkness the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark's plans. We heard so much about you from the Grimore Heart guild." Ultear explained.

"I heard of that guild before." Kenny said.

"You have?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I take it that they're the ones who destroy a town before."

"It is true." Ultear confessed.

"So you came to see me and want to talk?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I want to talk about the events that happen to me before I changed into a new leaf."

"Alright. I'm all ears."

"Yeah same here." Kenny added.

Ultear begin to explain about her life of her hatred towards her mother for years and the fight against Gray back in Tenrou Island but found out the truth in the oceans and made her realize her mistakes and even try to bring Sonic back to life seven years later.

"Wait let me get this straight, you were trying to find some spells to bring me back to life?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes. I was only trying to bring you back to life." Ultear answered.

"Well news flash for you Ultear I was still alive and somehow survived the explosion against the hunter who was after me and I've been asleep for seven years."

"Frozen asleep?"

"Yeah but it's complicated if you asked me."

"So Sonic, how have you been so far?" Meredy asked smiling.

"Well to your question beautiful, I've been doing pretty good. Still trying to adjust from the loss of seven years being asleep."

"I know much has changed. Sonic I don't want you to see me as an enemy like what the guild told you but I want you see me as a friend. I don't want to be enemies with you." Ultear wanted.

"You don't have to say no more Ms. Milkovich. I heard enough and have my respect. I'm glad you talking to me about this I appreciated it."

"Thank you. So are you still married?"

"Yes I am why did you ask?"

"Just curious. By the way, someone who's been dying to meet you."

"Who?" Kenny inquired.

"Me."

Sonic and Kenny turn their attention over to a hooded male. He takes off his hood review to have blue hair and had a red mark on his right side on his eye. Kenny gasped recognizing who the person was.

"No… it's **Jellal Fernandes**." Kenny pointed.

"You know him?" Sonic asked.

"I heard so much about him. He's the one who's try to bring back Zeref from the Tower of Heaven, destroy the Magic Council Building and a lot of stuff he has done and hurt Erza."

"WHAT?!"

Sonic glared over to Jellal transforming into his **Darkspine** form.

"So you're Jellal and hurt my wife and betrayed her trust. I'll kill you!" Sonic threatended.

Sonic dash over to Jellal and deliver a brutal punch straight to his face sending Jellal flying to the tree. Sonic goes for another strike to make Jellal pay but however, Ultear jumped in front of Jellal and stopping Sonic.

"Sonic please stop. Jellal had nothing to do with it." Ultear reasoned.

"Like hell he betrayed my wife and hurt her heart. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her again." Sonic rejected.

"Sonic please…"

Sonic try his best to go any further but telling the look in Ultear's eyes, she is telling the truth so Sonic stand down and revert back to his normal state.

"Alright. I'll stand down, you your reasons." Sonic said calming down.

"Thank you." Ultear thanked.

Jellal raise himself up from the ground and walks over to Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jellal said extends his hand for a handshake.

Sonic accepts the handshake.

"Nice to meet you I guess. You seem very…" Sonic trailed off.

"Calm." Kenny added.

"Yeah calm."

"Yes. I am sorry if you think I've done those things and I know everyone knows I've done those horrible things and hurt Erza. Sonic I want to say I am sorry, I am sorry for hurting you wife. I betrayed her trust and hurt her hurt years back because I was possessed by dark magic." Jellal explained.

"Right. So tell me, have you come to confess your feelings to Erza."

"No, I want to come meet you. I heard so much about you from the Magic Council."

"I see. I'm guessing that you all heard the news about my return?"

"Yes. After hearing the news about your return and you're alive, we was so happy that you're back alive from seven years thinking you died. To my surprise, you are full of surprises." Ultear said.

"Thanks and here's my question. How is Jellal out here and isn't he supposed to be in prison?"

"Yeah that's a very good question." Kenny jumped in hopping on Sonic's shoulder.

"That's because I broke him out of prison."

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Kenny shouted.

"This can't be good." Kenny said.

"I know and aren't the Rune Knights are looking for him even the Magic Council?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes but we're keeping a low profile so he won't get caught." Ultear answered.

"Figures. So what are you three going to do now?"

"Lay low and keep moving of course. Sonic I know you're protective of your wife but I want to let you know I'm sorry and I would never do anything to hurt Erza. I want to put this behind us and move on." Jellal said hoping to gain Sonic's respect.

"You have my respect Jellal. I believe giving people second chances so you don't need to worry."

"Thank you Sonic I appreciate that. Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Please take care of Erza and keep her happy. She loves you very much."

"Will do."

"I think it's time we leave but we'll come back and visit again Sonic."

"Sure thing."

Ultear walks over to Sonic. She pulls Sonic into a hug and suddenly, pressing her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a soft and passionate kiss to the hero. After two minutes kissing, Ultear break away the kiss.

"I always wanted to do that. By the way, if you ever get tired of Erza give me a call." Ultear whispered winking at Sonic.

Ultear and Jellal were ready to leave, Meredy hugs Sonic and kisses him on the cheek waving goodbye and the trio left out of sight.

"What was that?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. I've been kissed by Ultear and don't know what happen. Let's get back to the guild." Sonic answered honestly.

"Yeah good idea."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…<em>

Darkness walk through the halls of his citadel. He enter his quarters, locking the door behind him and head over to the book case. He pull the lever of the book reviewing to be a secret room. Darkness then enters inside the room to turn on the lights review to be a laboratory. Darkness walks over to the unknown figure, he snap his fingers for some light and it reviews to be a male black hedgehog with spiky quills and has quills bangs over his shoulder. His skin color of his muzzle is grey and he even had light blue lightning streaks design on his quills and his arms. The black hedgehog is muscular showing his muscles of his chest and arms. This hedgehog wore black cargo pants with multiple pockets and light blue lighting designs on his legs of his pants and wore black combat boots. Also the hedgehog wore black fingerless gloves with spikes on them. The hedgehog open his eyes reviewing the color of his eyes were cerulean blue.

Darkness look up at the hedgehog tied in shackles on his wrist atop against the wall and the collar keeping him still against the wall and the hedgehog look down at Darkness.

"Ah you're awake at last. Are we calm yet?" Darkness asked.

"Of course I'm calm. Ready to fry someone up with my powers." The black hedgehog responded smirking.

"Do not worry, you will in time. All though, you will be facing Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That blue hedgehog freak. Oh I would love to fry him up."

"And you will my friend but in the meantime wait patiently for the Grand Magic Games. Everything is according as plan and you will have a chance to face Sonic."

The black hedgehog smiled evilly and pumped himself up as he controls black lightning in the room getting riled up for his fight.

"Oh I am so ready to deal with Sonic. Besides… (Controlling black lightning.) Sonic will be facing the hedgehog that will electrocute him to death and that hedgehog name is **Static the Hedgehog** is going to kill Sonic." Static said grinning.

"Excellent." Darkness murmured smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Member of Darkness's team is Static the Hedgehog (My New OC Character). Darkness has everything set up for his plans for his ultimate combat to the people. What will happen? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	9. Act 1 Scene 9: Recovering

Chapter 9: Recovering

After the showdown that Sonic had against the black dragon slayer, Sonic returns back to the guild and checks on everyone. Team Natsu along with the other Fairy Tail wizards are back over to the guild. Sonic and Kenny enter inside opening the guild doors to check if everyone's ok but they were not ok. Some of them went to the infirmary with Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily to treat their wounds even Natsu and Gray had taken the worse beating including Erza.

"Makarov, is everyone ok?" Sonic asked as Kenny hop off Sonic's shoulder.

"We'll live, some of our members are in the infirmary to recover their wounds after the brutal ambush by the unknown wizard who came looking for you." Makrov answered.

"I know. Warren filled me in about everything."

"So did you take care of that wizard?" Macao asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. He even send me a message to fight him when he took over Cana's body using body possession magic."

"WHAT? He used my daughter to send you a message. Where is that son of a bitch right now?" Gildarts demanded.

"There's no need to deal with him Gildarts. I defeated him and got rid of him taught him a lesson to not to mess with Fairy Tail not when I'm around."

"Thank you Sonic. You sure are a real man and a great guy. I wish my daughter would be your wife."

"*Blush* Yeah well I'm happily married so you know I'm not a cheating dog you know."

"I know and that's what I like about you Sonic. But still you could still have Cana."

"Ok time to change the subject. So how is the others, how is my wife?"

"Erza? She's with the others in the infirmary recovering themselves also Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Laxus, Gajeel, Pantherlily and including Wendy." Wakaba informed.

"What? Wendy's injured?"

"Only a few minor of injures but not too bad."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Hey Sonic, what happen to your sword and gauntlet?" Macao asked.

"Oh I broke it during my fight with that wizard."

"Sorry to hear you lose your equipments."

"It's ok. Come on Kenny, let's go pay the others a visit."

"Right."

Kenny activate his wings and follows Sonic out of the guild but before Sonic could leave, Cana rushes over to Sonic and hugged him tightly embracing in a warmth comfort. She then planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek.

"Thank you for dealing with that bastard Sonic. You gave that guy a intense beating and finished him off." Cana thanked.

"No problem." Sonic responded.

Sonic let's go of Cana and he and his exceed left the guild to pay the others a warm visit.

* * *

><p><em>The Infirmary…<em>

Team Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily laying on their beds recovering from their brutal ambush by the simple unknown and wanted wizard that hurt Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and the Sabertooth guild. The room was quiet, none of them seem to speak to one another as they thought about how brutal and intense beating they got from that wizard.

The silence has finally broken when a door begins to open, all eyes were towards to the door and they see Sonic with Kenny entering inside the room checking on everyone.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic. Oh man am I glad to see you." Gray said smiling.

"Yeah you bring a smile on my face Sonic." Lucy added.

"Hey Sonic. I'm so happy that you're here and even you Kenny." Wendy said with glee.

"Sonic. Hey did you take care of that punk who had mess with Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah did you gave that punk a big beating for what he did to me and my cat?" Gajeel pressed on asking a question.

"Yeah I want to hear this. Did you defeat him?" Laxus jumped in.

"Yes. Yeah I defeat that jerk and taught him a lesson." Sonic answered honestly.

"Did you kill him?" Happy asked.

"Happy, don't you dare say that word?" Carla demanded.

"Sorry."

"Yes Happy. I killed that wizard who hurt all of you and even my wife." Sonic responded crossing his fingers behind him.

"So how strong was he?" Pantherlily asked.

"We was real powerful and even stronger than my three levels of my super form."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"How could anyone be that powerful than you?" Lucy asked.

"Hey let's not jump to conclusions. Now as I was saying, this guy was real powerful but he couldn't defeat me in my level four of my super form. He almost killed me at first but I escape his strongest spell and ascended to my super form 4."

"Not that's a relief." Gray sighed.

"It sure is, I'm glad you came and deal with that guy. We tried to stop him for looking for you and trying to kill you." Lucy apologized.

"Yeah I was so scared if that jerk would find you and kill you in the splitting second. We don't want to go through the same pain all these seven years ago mourning about your death." Wendy whimpered shedding tears.

Sonic walks over to Wendy and hugs her gently.

"Wendy… it's ok, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave all of you behind, sure I would risk my life to save all of you but that's my responsibility is to keep all of you save from harm and severe dangerous foes coming in my way. I will always be there to protect you, you just got to believe it inside your heart. Understand." Sonic said with wisdom words.

Wendy wipe the tears from her eyes and smiled towards Sonic. Lucy look on shedding a tear from her eye as well.

"I will and thank you Sonic." Wendy thanked.

"No problem. Just trying to help a caring friend." Sonic replied.

Sonic kisses Wendy on the forehead making the sky dragon slayer blush rose pink. Sonic walks over to Erza and holds her hand sitting on the side of the bed.

"My love… I tried to…" Erza stuttered but Sonic interrupted her.

"You don't need to say anything. It's alright, I was so worried about you back there. Now that you're alright, I can finally relax and stop worrying." Sonic replied smiling to his Titania wife.

"I'm glad you're ok Sonic."

"Me too. Get some rest."

"Hey Sonic." Natsu called.

"Hmm."

"How come you have to kill that guy, I wanted to go one on one with him."

"I know you hold that grudge against him but taking him one on one would kill you on the spot. His magic is too powerful to overcome and you know it as I know even everyone knows it."

"That's true." Gray agreed.

"I would still would beat that punk." Gajeel murmured.

"You're telling me." Laxus agreed.

"I'm going to be leaving out of the room so all of you get some rest." Sonic said waving everyone goodbye.

Lucy blew a kiss over to Sonic. Sonic smile and he and Kenny exits the room and exits the infirmary.

"Looks like they'll be staying there for a few days to recover." Sonic stated.

"Yeah. The doctor told us about that and they're going to be ok." Kenny replied.

"Yeah. Although, I can't tell anyone about Zack being a Dragon Slayer at least not yet I presume."

"I know. So we'll have to keep it a secret for now right?"

"That's right."

"And what about Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"Hmm."

"Your old arch nemesis, what about him. Are you going to tell them?"

"I was about to but a situation like this it'll have to wait for now anyways but perhaps after the Grand Magic Games I'll tell them."

"How long will you keep this secret?"

"I don't know but I have to try to keep it."

"I see. By the way, I made something for back at the house in the basement."

"You did."

"Yeah can we head over back to our place?"

"Of course."

Sonic and Kenny head back over to the residence. They arrive in minutes, entering inside the house and locking the door behind them while closing it. They head down to the basement and Kenny flew over to the big case.

"Sonic, I want to give you something that I had made for you." Kenny offered.

Sonic walks over to the big case.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Just open and you'll find out." Kenny said letting out a smile.

Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not so he unlocks the locks of the case and lift up the lid of the case. Sonic is stunned to see a large sword seeing the height that it is 52 inches with a steel metal that is blue (_Sword shape like Ichigo's Zangetsu sword._). Sonic picks up the sword and examines it.

"Whoa… you made this… for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I spend a few days making that sword to show you my thanks and in case your other sword brings." Kenny answered truthfully.

"I don't know what to say Kenny."

"So what do you think?"

"I like it, it looks awesome Kenny. I didn't know you made swords."

"Yeah thanks. I'm glad you like it."

Sonic notices there is a sword holster inside as it is the color black so Sonic picks up the holster, wraps it around his body and inserts his sword inside his holster and looks himself in the mirror.

"I got to say Kenny, this looks really good on me." Sonic said smiling.

"No scratch that, you look badass." Kenny rephrased.

"Thank you. We got to get you an outfit for you."

"An outfit?"

"Yeah come on. I know a place where we can get you an outfit."

Sonic takes his exceed partner out of the basement and out of the house so they head to a cloth store to shop Kenny for an outfit. Sonic look for a perfect fit for his exceed friend/partner to go along with his style. Sonic smiled, found a nice pair to go for his outfit so he sends Kenny to the dressing room to put on his outfit.

"So how do I look?" Kenny asked.

Sonic looks over to his exceed coming out of the dressing room as he dress on a red and blue shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants and also wears a pair of brown shoes on his feet and wearing grey goggles atop of his head.

"How do I look?" Kenny asked.

"Perfect. Hold on, there is something that I must add to that." Sonic stated.

"What's that?"

Sonic smiled so he kneels down to Kenny, takes something out of his pocket which appears to be a small necklace and puts it around Kenny's neck and there is a pendant on the next. The pendant is a shape of a Gear which it is the color silver.

"A necklace?" Kenny said looking at his necklace.

"Yeah. I saw this at the jewelry store and I know I had to get it for you and give it to you as a gift of our wonderful friendship and partnership buddy. You remind me of my best friend so I thought I want to give you something special buddy." Sonic informed.

Kenny shed tears from his eyes and hugged Sonic.

"Oh Sonic thank you so much, no one has never given me a gift before." Kenny thanked.

"No problem buddy. Since you've done something for me so I thought I want to return you the favor and give you that necklace for the token of our friendship and partnership buddy. I'm glad you like it." Sonic said.

"I love it and thank you so much."

"*Chuckle* Now that's done, let's get out of here."

"Sure."

Sonic pays Kenny's outfit with his money and they left the shop. Sonic and Kenny walks back to the guild.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"Since we're partner and became good friends, should we make a name of our own team?"

"Yeah I was hoping **Team Sonic**. That's ok with you?"

"Yeah the name suits it very well."

"Cool. Team Sonic it is then."

"Great. It feels so great to form a team."

"Yeah it sure has Kenny it sure has."

Sonic and Kenny continue walking to their destination as they are heading back to the guild. They enter and see that everyone is ok.

"Looks like everyone is ok now." Sonic said.

"Of course we are and how long will the others will be staying in the infirmary?" Makarov asked.

"Only a few days so they're going to be ok."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah I can't believe a wizard that strong almost gave severe injuries to those guys." Macao added.

"Yeah we know. Good thing we don't have to deal with that punk anymore." Wakaba said.

"You're telling me." Gildarts agreed.

"If he was I would give him a manly beating." Elfman said cracking his fists.

"Like I said you don't have to worry Elfman I taken care of it so he won't hurt all of you ever again including your sisters." Sonic reminded.

Elfman begin hugging Sonic to show his gratitude.

"Thank you Sonic, you surely are a real man." Elfman thanked.

"You're welcome now would you kindly put me down." Sonic demanded.

"Oh sorry."

Elfman let's go of Sonic and puts him down.

"So what are you going to do Sonic?" Kinana asked.

"Well since the problem is gone, me and Kenny will be going on a job so we'll check you guys later." Sonic answered.

Sonic walks over to the request board, take a job that caught his entrance and he and Kenny let Mirajane know about the job before leaving.

"Be careful out there Sonic, even you Kenny." Mirajane said sharing her warm smile.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll be back." Sonic thanked winking at Mirajane making her blush.

Sonic takes the request as he and Kenny left for their job.

"Hopefully this will keep us occupied." Kenny proclaimed.

"Yeah I believe so. Anyway, let's head on out as Team Sonic." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah let's."

Sonic and Kenny bump their fists together and they exit the guild to go on their job.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Darkness watching his arch nemesis and his exceed friend/partner leaving the guild.

"It seems that I underestimated you when we fought Sonic the Hedgehog and even you defeated the powerful dragon slayer. You're becoming stronger than ever as we speak but no more, your time will come when we meet once again but however, enjoy your victories while it last. I will be back." Darkness said before teleporting away.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems everyone is ok in one piece. Sonic and Kenny had formed a team together naming their team: Team Sonic. Darkness will make his grand return during the games. What surprises that he has for every civilian in Earthland? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>

**P.S: The Sword Sonic has is Zangetsu from the Anime and Manga called: Bleach. Thought I would let you guys know so no confusion there.**


	10. Act 1 Scene 10: The Dark Signal

Chapter 10: The Dark Signal

A few days had passed now Team Natsu, Laxus the leader of his Thunder Legion and Gajeel and his exceed friend and partner Pantherlily had recovered from their wounds and back at the guild to compete on jobs. Sonic and Kenny as Team Sonic been going on jobs together as a team and as best of friends working together to complete their jobs and not bringing any ruckus. The people of Earthland thanked Sonic and Kenny rewarding them with money and gave them an extra bonus for not wrecking the towns.

The people talked about Team Sonic and the reporter had been making news about Sonic and Kenny in Sorcerer's weekly and they're in the front page of the magazine. Few wizards of Fairy Tail especially the females like Cana, Laki, Wendy and even Lucy wanted to join Team Sonic but Sonic declined it and they're not accepting any new members.

Sonic told Kenny that he would meet with him at the guild even Erza. Sonic decided to take some alone time for himself so he went out on the run and begin traveling a bit before heading back to the guild. Sonic stumble a cliff of a view of the forest looking at the view with his arms crossed.

"This sure is a nice looking view." Sonic commented.

Sonic sighed to himself spend a moment to look at the view. Seconds after, his wrist computer was acting up notifying him that Kenny is contacting him so Sonic raises his left wrist and responds to his friend's call.

"What's up Kenny?" Sonic said looking through the screen.

"_Sonic, I need to talk to you. Can you come back to the guild, I have something that you may want to know._" Kenny communicated.

"Sure. I'll be there right now."

Sonic ends the transmission and speeds off to the guild to meet Kenny.

Sonic arrives to the guild in minutes and enters inside the guild greeted by everyone.

"Sonic hey pal where did you run off to?" Natsu asked.

"Out for a run." Sonic responded.

"Hey Sonic can I give you a massage?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe later. Is Kenny here?"

"I'm here Sonic." Kenny waved sitting with Wendy and Carla.

"Good. Let's go outside so we can talk like you mentioned before."

Kenny nodded in response so Sonic and Kenny exit the guild so they can talk.

"What was that about?" Happy asked.

"It maybe something important." Wendy guessed.

"Whatever it is I suggest we stay out of Sonic's business." Pantherlily suggested.

"You know Sonic doesn't like anyone getting into his business."

"That's true." Carla agreed.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

Sonic and Kenny went to the woods so they can talk.

"Ok Kenny, what do you got?" Sonic asked.

"While you were out on your run, I picked up a trace coming from the Mt. Hakobe." Kenny informed.

"What is it?"

"I don't maybe an energy reading."

"It must be Darkness."

"It could be, you want to go check it out?"

"Yeah. I hope it's Darkness. We still have a score to settle."

"Let me grab my gear and then we'll leave."

Kenny rushes back inside the guild and grabbing his stuff.

"Where are you going Kenny?" Carla asked.

"Sonic and I have matters to attend to." Kenny answered.

"Is it something important?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah it sure is."

"Then what is it?"

"Sorry. That's question is classified so me and Sonic won't tell you all."

Sonic enters inside the guild.

"You ready Kenny." Sonic asked.

"Yeah I got my stuff so let's go." Kenny responded.

Before Sonic and Kenny can leave, Macao stopped Sonic for the brief moment.

"Hold on Sonic. Where are you guys going?" Macao asked.

"Business." Sonic answered.

"What kind of business pal?" Natsu asked.

"It's not of your concerned. We have urgent matters to attend to."

"Sonic. What's going on? You've been very secretive for two weeks. Are you hiding something?" Macao asked.

"No."

"You can tell us Sonic. What is it?" Lucy asked holding Sonic's hand.

"It's… nothing. I'm not hiding anything."

"Sonic. You need to tell us what's on your mind and why are you being very secretive." Erza asked.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Sonic I'm your wife and I demand to know what's going on. So tell us right now."

"I already told you I'm not hiding anything."

"Sonic at least just…"

Sonic lost himself and yelled at Erza.

"I SAID I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING SO STOP ASKING ME!" Sonic yelled out of rage.

Erza jumped up in fear and so did everyone else. Sonic look around seeing everyone looking at him so he turn his back around to them facing the guild doors.

"I'll be back and I'll see you all soon." Sonic said before leaving.

Kenny watched on and follows Sonic out of the guild leaving everyone speechless and never hear Sonic yelled to anyone before. There was a moment of silence of the guild until Lucy breaks the silence.

"I never seen Sonic yelled at anyone like that before." Lucy said couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Maybe we must've pressed on asking him a lot of questions." Levy assured.

"It was wrong for us to make him this angry." Wendy said sadly.

"We haven't seen Sonic this angry since his war against his old enemy." Wakaba reminded.

"I know. When Sonic comes back, we all should apologize to him." Makarov suggested.

"Yeah… I never want to make my idol angry like that again." Romeo said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Mt Hakobe…<em>

"You know you shouldn't yelled at Erza and to everyone like that Sonic." Kenny said.

"I know. Ever since Darkness has been revived, my anger towards him builds inside of me. I wanted to get this done and save everyone before all of them know about his revival." Sonic replied.

"I know and I understand but you shouldn't yelled like that to Erza. You know she's going to whip your butt."

"I know and I'll apologize to Erza and everyone when we get back."

Sonic and Kenny continue their way to search for the signal that Kenny had traced in his laptop. As they get closer to the signal, the signal had suddenly disappeared shocking Kenny and shocking Sonic from using his wrist computer to follow the signal.

"The signal disappear from my laptop." Kenny said.

"I know, so does my in my wrist computer." Sonic added.

"How can we trace the signal now?"

"Well we're here so whoever traced the signal it has our attention."

"Indeed I do Sonic."

Sonic and Kenny turn around glancing over to the dark hedgehog known as Darkness the Hedgehog making his appearance again.

"Darkness!" Sonic glared.

"Sonic. Case if you're wondering about the signal, I'm the one who had set the signal and brought you here." Darkness confessed.

"So it was you, I knew it was you."

"But why?" Kenny questioned.

"To have some fun. To fight of course."

"A fight huh? Ok then I've been waiting to fight you Darkness and this ends now." Sonic said getting to his stance.

"Oh you won't be fighting me."

"What. Then whom?"

"That will be us."

Darkness grinned as five figures appeared in the blue. It was a male mobian wolf, elephant, viper, scorpion, echidna and a female coyote appearing with Darkness.

"Meet my new crew Sonic. This is Crash, Candy, Viper, Sting, Death and Hunter." Darkness introduced.

"Six new henchmen huh. You created them yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Correct."

"Is he the one that creates his own henchmen Sonic?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeah your guess is right Kenny." Sonic answered.

"They know a lot about you and they watched you fight that Black Dragon Slayer who doesn't have the guts to finish you off." Darkness informed.

"Is that so, they don't look like a challenge to me."

"Oh I'll make you eat those god damn words Sonic. You may be stronger but you cannot beat me." Crash threatened.

"Now now Crash let us not get too very hasty right now." Darkness calmed.

"So are you going to fight me Darkness? If you is then let's finish this once and for all." Sonic questioned getting ready to use one of his forms.

"Sonic. I know you are so very eager to fight me but our fight will be on hold just for now anyways. Don't think that I'll be leaving which I will watch and fight."

"Oh we'll see about that."

Sonic charges over towards Darkness to strike his arch nemesis. Just when Sonic could get a chance to strike but however, a pale grey echidna jumps in and deliver a drop kick towards Sonic and back flipping away. Sonic hit the ground but roll backwards, lifting himself off the ground using his hands and kneel to the ground sliding down leaving a little trail of snow during his slide. Sonic glances over to the pale grey echidna wearing a skull mask.

"You will not harm lord Darkness." The pale grey echidna known as Death stated.

"I don't know who you are but get out of my way or else I'll beat you down too." Sonic threatened.

"You words will not get you anywhere or scare me. You should be afraid of death."

"So your name is Death I see?"

"That is correct. I am a reaper and I will take your soul using my scythes."

"You surely do look like a reaper but you won't be taking my soul."

Darkness smirked, glances over to Kenny and extends his left arm out lifting Kenny in the air and bringing him close to him shocking Sonic.

"Sonic. Help me." Kenny pleaded.

"Let him go Darkness!" Sonic demanded.

"My my Sonic, I never knew you would have help with this little exceed. Is he some kind of your puppet pet?" Darkness asked looking over to Kenny.

"He's my friend and my partner. I said let him go!"

"I think I should kill this little cat instead."

"Sonic!" Kenny cried.

"NO!" Sonic roared.

Sonic uses Sonic Boost in top speed and bashing Darkness against him sending him flying. Darkness had been forced to release Kenny from his telekinetic power and Sonic soon catches him in his arms.

"Are you ok buddy?" Sonic checked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sonic watch out!" Kenny warned.

Sonic look over his shoulder seeing Crash coming towards and strikes a punch, Sonic then backflips over Crash and get out of sight away from Darkness's crew. Candy, Fang and Sting rush over to Darkness's aid while Death, Crash and Hunter glance over to Sonic glaring at him.

"You're going to regret hitting our lord punk." Hunter said cracking his neck.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy this." Crash snickered.

"You should leave this to me first. I want to see how Sonic can fight with his sword." Death said.

"Go ahead and knock yourself out skull head. Try to soften him up for me will ya."

***Song start to play the fight: Through the Fire (Sonic and the Black Knight OST)***

Death ignored Crash and takes out two of his scythes and get to his stance.

"Show me what you can do Sonic the Hedgehog: the Guardian of Earthland." Death provoked.

Sonic glare over to Death and let's go of Kenny and takes out his sword.

"Kenny. Get somewhere safe to hide. I'll take it from here." Sonic commanded.

"But Sonic you need my help." Kenny protested.

"GO!"

Kenny gulped and obeyed Sonic and left out of sight. Sonic get to his stance holding his sword. They both charge at each other, jumping up in the air and swing their weapons at each other which collide and making in impacting creating some noises. They both landed on their feet to the ground and charge towards each other engaging into a weapon fight. Sonic swings his sword at Death while Death swings his scythes at Sonic. Their weapons hitting each other blocking each other's attacks colliding their weapons against. Death swings his scythes upward at Sonic but Sonic backflip away three feet away and before he could land on his feet. Death somehow goes in for a first hitting strike so when Death swings his scythe at Sonic, the blue speedster somehow blocked it and landed on the ground which Sonic his sliding on the ground three feet away holding up his sword during his block. Death swing his scythes at Sonic which creating some purple energy waves at Sonic. Sonic evade Death's waves to his right jumping and doing a butterfly twist flip and perfectly land the ground.

Death jumps in the air and swings down his scythes at Sonic but Sonic jump over Death doing a 540 degree corkscrew spin and hits Death with a spinning roundhouse kick to his face deliver the first hit and swings his word and swings it a few more times and backflip kick at Death two feet away. Death recover himself quickly and somehow blocks Sonic's sword attack and jumps over at Sonic and swings his scythe at Sonic. Sonic shrieked in pain and Death hits him with another scythe swing and hits Sonic with a reverse roundhouse kick and then a flying kick. Sonic is seen flying to the ground but he recover himself quickly rolling to the ground, lifts himself off the ground and landed on the ground. Both of them charge at each other and swing their weapons at each other colliding once more and pressing their weapons at each other glaring daggers at each other.

"I must say I'm impress with your swordsmanship. I underestimated you Sonic." Death admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment and I've been training." Sonic taunted.

Sonic and Death backed away from each other and engaging into their furious fight as they swing their weapons at each other blocking and hitting their weapons during their strikes.

* * *

><p><em>With Crash and Hunter…<em>

Crash folded his arms watching the fight and Hunter smiled enjoying the fight.

"Now this is entertainment. Sonic is very skilled with his sword and his swordsmanship." Hunter admitted smirking.

"Heh. He may be good with his sword techniques and his swordsmanship. Although, let's see if he can compete against me." Crash snarled.

"Don't worry, we'll get your chance soon enough my giant friend although I'm sure he won't defeat us."

"That we can agree on."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Sonic and Death continue their fight swinging their weapon at each other. Death try to go for a five hit combo against Sonic but Sonic block each and every attack that Death could throw against him but all of sudden Sonic counters Death with a big strike, then Sonic swings his sword, spinning into a 1080 spin with his sword attack hitting Death multiple times and then uses his sword technique to take advantage of it.

"**Wind Slash!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic swings his sword creating a blue energy wave of wind hurling it to Death blowing him and hits through him thus Death is seen blown away by Sonic's ability. Sonic then speed up, jumps up in the air and deliver numerous attacks using his sword and then axe kick Death back down to the ground hitting the ground. Death growled under his mask seeing Sonic homing attacking while swinging his sword downwards at Death so the pale grey echidna evade Sonic doing an aerial cartwheel and swings his scythe at Sonic which hits Sonic this time causing the blue speedster to scream in pain. Death then tries stabbing Sonic with one of his scythes but Sonic counters Death and homing attacks Death to take advantage. Death block the homing attack and shoots a shockwave swinging his scythes to Sonic pushing him away.

Sonic double back flips and lands the ground sliding down the ground with his feet and get to his stance. Death charge to Sonic swinging his scythe but Sonic jump over Death doing a Misty 900 and swings his sword at Death and drop kicks him. Death begin to use his powers against Sonic.

"**Undead Resurrect!**" Death chanted.

Death raise his hand up in the air raising three caskets and open the caskets as there are three undead warriors came out and attack Sonic. Sonic then fights off and killing the undead. As Sonic is being distracted against the undead, Death then takes the opportunity and dashes to Sonic and he begin to finish off Sonic to kill him and take his soul by performing one of his attack calling it **Soul Slash**. Death thought that he had Sonic where he wanted but however, Sonic sensed Death for upcoming to him for his final blow so Sonic then back flips and do a bounce attack forming himself a ball and hits Death to the ground and jump in the air and stabs Death through his body with his sword and swings him around and tossing him away from him and hits the ground.

***Song changes for the fight: Battle 1 (Devil May Cry 3)***

Hunter decided to tag himself in so he dash on towards Sonic for a surprising kick but Sonic quickly dodges it and homing attacks Hunter out of nowhere and get to his stance putting his sword away.

"Now you will face me." Hunter said cracking his fist.

"Come on and bring it." Sonic taunted.

Hunter growled and charges over to Sonic and deliver a flying kick but Sonic evade away by doing a Raiz Swing and the two engage into a fist fight combat. They throw punches and kicks at each other, counter each other's strike to deliver their attacks and ever block one another as they go on with it going at it.

* * *

><p><em>To Crash…<em>

Crash smiled watching the fight with amusement. He studied Sonic's movements and his techniques before he could have a chance against him.

"Sonic's more skillful than I thought. I'll give him that." Crash commented.

* * *

><p><em>The Fight…<em>

Sonic and Hunter continuously fight and counter each other striking attack after attack to one another. Hunter begin to double kick Sonic but Sonic duck away and backflip kick Hunter to the chin and homing attack Hunter. Sonic even uses **Tatsumaki** spinning himself and extends his right like doing a hurricane kick and axe kick him down by kicking his heel at Hunter atop of his head and hits him to the ground. Hunter backflip and do a Misty 900 landed perfectly on his feet and he and Sonic rapidly throwing punches at each other even dodging away their punches. Hunter roared as he surprisingly takes out his dagger in secret and try stabbing Sonic but Sonic backflip kicks kicking the dagger from Hunter and hits him with a spinning heel kick to his jaw having Hunter flying and spinning from Sonic to the ground.

Hunter kip up himself to his feet leaning backwards as Sonic try to hit Hunter with a flying kick but could not hit him as he missed. Hunter jumps and did a spinning kick but Sonic blocked it with his arm and counters Hunter but Hunter kicks off Sonic and backflip away and takes out two of his daggers and swings them at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodging them from Hunter in order to not get hit or gets scratch. Hunter jumps over to Sonic, grabbing him by the shoulders and tosses Sonic sending him flying. Sonic did an Aerial Recover and get back to the fight but not until Hunter roared and kicks Sonic in the guts and slamming him down to the ground using his feet. Hunter goes for an axe kick but Sonic rolled out of the way before Hunter could interact with it.

Hunter wasted no time for any combat fighting so he decided to use his powers and shoots black wind at Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way. Hunter had wind aura around him smirking over to Sonic.

"**Wind Spear!**" Hunter chanted.

Hunter shoots spears of wind over at Sonic. The blue speedster rolled out of the way dodging the incoming spears and then begins homing attack Hunter. Hunter smirked and hurls black wind over to Sonic blowing away from his distance. Sonic backflipping away and transforms into his **Ice-Volt Sonic** form. His fur turn colors into icy blue with dark yellow eyes and has yellow lightning streaks on his quills and has ice blue tribal flame tattoos on his arms. His outfit even change colors as his shirt turn dark blue, pants change the color blue grey and his sneakers turn the color to dark grey with dark yellow highlights even his shoe laces. Sonic then possesses ice and lightning combining his powers together as lightning dancing around him and ice aura around him.

"Ah your Ice-Volt form. Nice now let's see if you can apprehend with my wind powers." Hunter taunted.

Hunter shoots wind spears at Sonic. Sonic dodging them away charging over at Hunter to use his abilities as well. Hunter blows Sonic away but Sonic form himself a ball and shows ice and lightning wave at him. Hunter see this coming and roll out of the way and charges over at Sonic forming wind into his fists and deliver a brutal punch but Sonic catches his fist with his hand glaring to the grey wolf. Sonic then head-butted Hunter by the face making Hunter scream in pain. Sonic then engulfs his fist with ice and lightning to go along with it forming it into one powerful strike.

"**Ice-Lightning Punch!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic strikes an intense punch with ice and lightning combing them into one hitting Hunter straight to the face and sends Hunter flying from a long distance and hits himself to the wall and hits to the ground. Death jumps in the air combining his two scythes into one giant scythes and slams his weapon towards Sonic straight to the ground. Sonic see the upcoming strike so Sonic then side flip away from the scythe and shoots a spear of ice and lightning hitting Death and shocking him with lightning. Sonic again form ice into his fist with lightning so he jumps in the air and deliver several punches at the pale grey echidna and shoots a sphere of ice and lightning at Death and goes in for an upcoming strike to Darkness's crew member. Sonic forms ice and lightning into a bow and forms a lightning ice arrow aiming it at Death.

"**Ice-Lightning Arrow Strike!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic shoots the arrow of ice and lightning over to Death and hits the pale grey echidna blasting lightning and ice towards him hearing the echidna screaming in pain and agony and falls to the ground himself towards the ground being defeated. Hunter jumps in the air to perform his upcoming ability.

"Take this! **Darkness Hurricane!**" Hunter threatened performing his ability.

Hunter hurls a large wind of hurricane over to Sonic with incredible force. Sonic seemingly teleported out of range and then reappear behind of Hunter from a short distance and uses his abilities against Hunter.

"**Ice-Lightning Cyclone!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic do a 360 angle spin and forms a massive tornado over to Hunter with ice and lightning and impacts Hunter with his as Hunter is seen floating in the air taking and receiving large amount of damage and Sonic again goes for another strike to end his fight with Hunter as he performs a new ability.

"**Blizzard Vortex!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic extends his hand out and forms a large massive sphere with ice and lightning and shoots it down over to Hunter and hits him creating an ice and lightning pillar up in the sky hurting Hunter and damage him severely as he screamed in agony. Hunter descends down to the ground and crashes down knocked out unconscious.

Sonic descends down to the ground landed his feet to the snow. His ears begin to perk up sensing an upcoming danger and attack. It was Crash jumps up in the air slamming his fist down to Sonic. Sonic jumps out of the way forcing Crash to slam his fists on to the ground creating a crater with cracks. Sonic did a 540 degree spin and lands to the ground glancing to the grey elephant who is smirking at Sonic getting to his stance.

"You may have beaten Hunter and Death but you're going to have to deal with me and I've been dying for some action Sonic the Hedgehog." Crash said cracking his fist.

"So you're eager to fight me huh?" Sonic asked.

"That's right and you look too strong and challenging. Let's see if you're strong enough to beat me."

"Then so be it."

Sonic start changing forms. He had a form that will make things interesting. He begin to change color of his form as his fur turn the color cerulean blue. He had red and orange flame designs on his quills and has blue flame designs on his arms plus his eyes change the color purple. His outfit even change colors so his shirt remained black, his pants turn grey with red flaming designs on his right leg and blue flame designs on his left leg. His shoes even change color to red with blue highlights and his shoe laces. This form is **Ice-Fire Sonic** his newest form. This form of his possess the power of pyrokinesis and cyrokinesis altogether and he fire and ice aura surrounding him.

"Oh your new form huh. That looks good on you." Crash admitted.

"Thanks. Let's get to the real fight." Sonic gestured.

"I couldn't agree with you more Sonic."

***Track begin playing for Sonic and Crash's showdown: Show No Tears (Devil May Cry 3)***

Sonic ignites fire and ice into his fist and Crash forms some rocks into his fist and they both charge at each other ready their fist and extends it punching their fists at each other creating an explosive shockwave. Sonic and Crash backed away and both of them engage into an intense fight throwing attacks right at each other going at it.

* * *

><p><em>To Kenny…<em>

Kenny hid and watches the fight praying for Sonic to win.

"Be careful Sonic." Kenny prayed.

* * *

><p><em>With Darkness…<em>

Darkness and his crew Candy, Sting and Viper watching the fight with Sonic and Crash going at it.

"Wow look at Crash go. I think he met his match against Sonic." Sting said watching.

"I will not lie, Sonic's handsome when he's in his forms and that new form of his looks handsomer than ever." Candy flirted.

"Ssssssssonic had defeated Hunter and Death. You were right Lord Darknessssss Ssssssonic has become stronger and we underestimated him." Viper admitted.

"I told you didn't I. He had became quite strong since we last fought and his power and magic level keeps increasing. Somehow, Sonic is becoming powerful as we speak." Darkness pointed out.

"I can feel it too Lord Darkness. Should we back Crash up to help him?" Sting asked.

"No. Crash can take this on his own and he's been dying to fight Sonic alone so let him enjoy his fun."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Sonic backflip away from Crash who punching the ground with his fist that was meant for Sonic. Sonic dash forward Crash and deliver an Ice-Fire Punch. Crash smiled felt the punch and counters Sonic with a brutal punch straight to his gut and tries stomping Sonic but Sonic did an aerial cartwheel dodging the grey elephant and hits him with a spinning hook kick hitting Crash to his jaw. Crash felt the kick and smirk at Sonic and then blew a roar blowing Sonic away distance away. Sonic did a Triple Cork flip and landed on feet. Crash then uses his earth magic powers which shooting sharp rock objects towards Sonic.

"**Rock Sharpshooter!**" Crash chanted.

Sonic uses his speed and running out of the way dodging the rocks. Crash laughed at Sonic uses his powers at Sonic. Sonic then gets cover and duck behind as the rocks came shooting at Sonic. Crash smirked and decided to go for the big guns.

"Hiding huh? Well we're not going to have that. **Rock Missile Rampage!**" Crash shouted.

Crash raises some rock off the ground forming them into a giant missile and hurls it down towards Sonic. Sonic sees an incoming rock missile towards him bringing him by surprise. Sonic then jumps up in the air dodging the rock missile before it can impacts him as it crash to the ground creating an explosion with a shockwave. Sonic dives down over to Crash and hits him with a diving kick. Crash somehow blocked it and Sonic hops over Crash doing a backflip. Crash shoots a sphere of rocks at Sonic but Sonic jump to the side doing a 360 degree spin and Crash approaches Sonic out of nowhere and punches Sonic down to the ground who is on his knee and Crash then uppercut Sonic in the air then Crash grabs Sonic by his ankles and slamming Sonic multiple times on the ground and tosses him up in the air. Crash then jumps up in the air flying to Sonic for another strike but however, Sonic seemingly did an aerial recover got back to his composure doing a back flip and blocks Crash from striking him and so Sonic did a front flip and double kicks Crash back down to the ground. Crash landed on the ground creating an impact and Sonic rushed in and deliver multiple punches against Crash but Crash blocking every punch that Sonic could have thrown to him and counters the hedgehog with a head-butt but Sonic knee kicks Crash surprises him with his kick and kicks of Crash from a short distance.

Crash growled angrily and then uses his another power magic ability.

"**Crushing Earthquake!**" Crash shouted.

Crash slammed down his fists to the ground creating an earthquake rumbling the ground to Sonic with rocks. Sonic aerial cartwheel dodging Crash's ability and uses his ability as well.

"**Flaming Ice Arrow!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic shoots ice-fire lances over at Crash from his palms. It hits Crash but he ducking out of the way and uses his another ability.

"**Boulder Smash!**" Crash yelled.

Crash dugs his hands onto the ground and picks up a large rock boulder from the ground forming it into a large rock sphere and throws it at Sonic. Sonic jumps in the air and dashes over to rock sphere and breaks through it by performing a homing attack and goes for another strike with one of his magic abilities.

"**Ice-Fire Punch!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic ignites his fist with flames and ice and punches Crash straight to the face with brute force forcing Crash to fly out of sight screaming in pain. Sonic runs above to Crash and uses **Fire-Ice Pillar** as he slams his fist down to the ground creating a pillar of ice and fire altogether hitting Crash up in the air. Sonic then teleported where Crash is and forms fire and ice into his feet sending one powerful kick against Crash by doing an **Ice-Fire Roundhouse Kick**. Crash hits himself crashing to the ground with a large impact and is on his back. Sonic then begin to use his fire and ice powers into one giant attack so he extend his right hand with fire and left hand with ice and hold them up in the air creating spiral of flames and ice making a large gigantic fire and ice sphere like the sun.

"**Great Fire and Ice Commandment: Fire-Ice Emperor!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic roared and hurls the gigantic sphere of fire and ice over to Crash with incredible velocity. Crash groaned and glances over to the gigantic sphere created by Sonic and he suddenly smirk at this.

"Hehehe that hedgehog put up much of a fight." Crash admitted.

The gigantic fire and ice sphere hits Crash and impacts him creating a massive explosion and shockwave wave of fire and ice together blowing off wind. Kenny ducked down to not be blown away by the massive shockwave and Darkness and his crew look on. Darkness grin as he enjoyed watching the fight.

"_Like I said, Sonic has became quite strong._" Darkness murmured.

The explosion died down and fade the smoke away. There was Crash on the ground being defeated and had burns and bruises on his body and knocked out unconscious. Sonic descending down to the ground and revert back to his normal state.

"Now that's how you take care of things." Sonic said brushing his hands off.

Kenny flew towards Sonic with a smile on his face.

"Sonic that was amazing." Kenny commented.

"Thanks Kenny, did you enjoy the entertainment." Sonic asked.

"I loved it."

"That was an amazing fight Sonic." A voiced applauded.

The duo turn their attention over to Darkness alongside with Sting, Viper and Candy clapping his hands applauding to Sonic.

"That was an amazing fight. You've became quite strong and still as powerful you look." Darkness commented.

"So are you going to fight me now or what?" Sonic asked ready to fight.

"On quite contrary, I have no intentions and no interest to fight you myself but… our time for our battle will come in time."

"I had enough of this!"

Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form. His sleeveless shirt remain the color black but his pants change the color grey and his shoes still remain the color black but this time his shoes had red highlights on them and his shoes laces turn red as well.

"We end this now! **Heat Haze!**" Sonic yelled angrily.

Sonic begin shooting streams of fire from the palm of his hand over to Darkness. Darkness extends his hand out creating a Dark Barrier in front of him blocking the fire.

"He quickly block your fire." Kenny pointed out.

"Well he won't block this. **Flaming Fist!**" Sonic shouted out.

Sonic jumps in the air ignites his fist with flames into his hands to strike a punch. Darkness smirk at Sonic and extends his hands up in the air using his telekinesis capturing Sonic with his power. Sonic struggle free and Darkness brings the hero close to him.

"*Chuckle* As I remember, you always have that same look on your face back at Mobius. Although, you could never try to hit me when you're angry." Darkness remembered.

"I don't care about what you say the matter is I can't stand you and I will end this right now." Sonic countered.

"Ah. That's the problem right there, you sure don't like waiting and you can be very stubborn. However, you and me will someday but today is not the day. I will tell you this Sonic the Hedgehog, this time: you will die by my hand and my hand only. Consider this a warning and a message that I have to you."

Darkness glared and pushes Sonic with his telekinetic power away and Sonic hits through the rock wall crashing the snow atop of him. Kenny watches on and look back at Darkness glaring over to the dark hedgehog. Crash, Death and Hunter regroup with their lord and their members of Darkness's crew.

"Let that be a lesson to you little exceed, your partner's time will soon come in time." Darkness stated.

"I don't care what you threaten me or what you say. Sonic will defeat you and he will stop you." Kenny countered.

"I doubt it. Farewell little exceed."

"DARKNESS!"

Everyone turn their attentions seeing Sonic got angry and roared as was fuming, flames were around him and his quills became spikier and has flaming designs on his quills which the color are orange and had red and orange tribal flame designs on his arms. This was Sonic new level of his Fire form and so he quickly dashes towards Darkness making sure he doesn't get away.

"Ah. You have increased your power. Don't worry we'll fight again someday Sonic but not today. I bid you farewell." Darkness said grinning.

Darkness and his crew teleported in the whirlwind of darkness and leaving the scene. Sonic try going after Darkness but he landed on the ground of the snow and cursed himself.

"Damn it! He got away." Sonic cursed.

"Sonic…" a voiced called.

Sonic turn his attention over to his exceed friend and partner.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asked.

"I… I don't know, my mind has been so focused on Darkness and my angry towards him explode and it boils inside of me whenever I see him." Sonic responded softly and sadly.

"I know Sonic. You and Darkness had long history and I know your anger towards him and you have issues against him."

"Yeah… I know."

Sonic calmed himself down and takes a deep breath and come to realize that he's hurting himself and to his friends back at the guild for yelling at them.

"Kenny. I'm sorry if I went overboard and to everyone back at the guild." Sonic apologized.

"Hey it's ok. I'm not mad at you, you were so concerned about their safety and to everyone in Earthland too." Kenny softly replied.

"Yeah… I know…"

"Hey by the way, is that your new form?"

"Oh no I don't think so. Now that I come to think of it, this is my second level of my fire form so I can guess you can call me **Fire Sonic 2**."

"Wow a new level. That's a first."

"(_Reverts back to his normal state._) Yeah it sure does. Well I think it's time to go back home and to apologize to everyone for yelling at them."

"I believe so."

Sonic nod his head, smiling to his exceed partner and so they both went back to Magnolia.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Darkness's Citadel…<em>

"I can't believe that hedgehog beat me." Crash said.

"You're not the only one that got beaten up. He got me too with his Ice-Volt form." Hunter reminded.

"Although, Sonic is very well skilled with his swordsmanship. I feel like we're equally matched." Death said crossing his arms.

"Sonic maybe powerful and strong but when I see him. (_Starts to punch the wall with his fist._) How make him pay for trying to kill me!" Crash threatened.

"Simmer down my elephant friend. You will have a chance to fight Sonic another time but we have matters to attend to." Darkness said appearing out of the blue.

"Lord Darkness, whatever do you mean? We can't let Sonic humiliate us like that." Hunter interjected.

"Yes. I know how all of you feel but we don't have to take revenge against my arch nemesis at least not yet."

"So what do we do then?" Death asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan when it comes to the Grand Magic Games. The fools will be feel my wrath and your wraths as well when I make my surprising return and have everyone to fear me."

"I like where this is going. We do whatever we want when we wreak havoc in Crocus?" Crash questioned.

"Correct. Do what you all like but leave Sonic to me, I have a surprise for him. Well a shocking surprise that will shock and lighten up everyone to their nightmares."

Darkness extends his arm out looking over to the black room, the shadow figure came in the room appearing to be the black hedgehog with blue lightning streaks on his quills and his arms. He even begin possessing black lightning knowing he has electrokinesis and have black lightning dancing around.

"Believe me, Static the Hedgehog will shock Sonic and kill him again and again and again." Static threatened grinning with black lightning.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, Magnolia…<em>

Sonic and Kenny return back to the guild entering inside seeing the Fairy Tail wizards turning their eyes on Sonic. Sonic sighed and begin to speak.

"Guys I want to say that I'm sorry that I yelled and lashed out on you all." Sonic apologized.

"No Sonic. We're sorry for pressing you about questions. We're the ones who should be sorry." Macao countered.

"You're forgiven. I didn't meant to yell at all of you."

"It's ok Sonic. (_Hugs Sonic._) We're not mad at you and you're forgiven." Lucy accepted.

"Sonic. I know you have a lot in your mind so if you're ready to tell us let us know. We'll wait." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thanks. I do want to tell you guys but I'm just not ready yet." Sonic stated.

"I understand. If you're ready to talk, we'll be ready to listen."

"Thank you."

Sonic turn his attention to Erza. She walks over to Sonic facing him eye to eye.

"Erza… I'm sorry." Sonic apologized.

Sonic waited for Erza to strike him but instead, she pulls Sonic into a warm and comfort hug shocking him and everyone in the guild.

"It's ok beloved. I forgive you and I am not mad at you. You were going through a tough time and I understand that. I love you." Erza said softly.

"I love you too Erza."

With that being said, the blue speedster and the Titania share a soft and passionate kiss on the lip locking as it goes on. Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Kinana and even Mirajane sighed lovingly see the two share a kiss and make up.

"That's true love there." Mirajane said smiling.

"I just wish that was me." Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Kinana and Laki murmured in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like things have settled down and Sonic and Erza make up and things are going to be ok. Darkness has something in store for Sonic and what is he planning for his surprising return? Who knows? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	11. Act 1 Scene 11: Picnic Surprise

Chapter 11: Picnic Surprise

Things have been back to normal now everyone is forgiven. Fairy Tail had been training for the Grand Magic Games and try to get stronger and be strong as Sonic knowing he's still the strongest wizard of the guild and the strongest being of Earthland. Sonic had been training too since he had leveled up of his fire form. His forms: **Ice Sonic** and **Volt Sonic** had level up to level two just like his fire form. Sonic had been training and practice his newfound abilities from three of his elemental forms. Sonic isn't the only one training with his fighting techniques, Kenny had been training with Sonic also with his fighting style using his staff trained by Sonic and teaching him some new basics and giving him a few pointers.

The duo trained nonstop and plus taking short breaks before resuming to their training. Also Sonic and Kenny even go on jobs to earn cash for food and supplies for the house. Lucy wanted to train with Sonic so she could be close with Sonic but Sonic declined even declined a few female wizards wanted to train with Sonic. They even watched Sonic train in secret and watched him lovingly during his training session. They all had been training for a month now and the Grand Magic Games are weeks away.

Right now, Sonic just finished exercising and practice his new abilities of his three elemental forms that he had leveled up by. And no Sonic is seen sitting at the waterfalls of the forest meditating and is in a deep trance because of the sounds of the waterfalls bringing him a peace of silence. It has been an hour of his meditation and Sonic enjoyed the silence and the sounds of the waterfalls. Sonic finally open his eyes and gets himself up and out of the waterfalls and put his clothes back on and his shoes too.

Before Sonic could leave, he sees his exceed friend and partner Kenny flying to him and approaches him.

"Sonic. How did your meditation go?" Kenny asked.

"Peacefully and perfect. How did your job go with Wendy and Carla and Happy?" Sonic responded asking.

"It went well of course. So are we going to be going on a job today?"

"No not exactly. I'm planning to have a surprise for Erza and I know just the place to do it and to have it."

"Really? Any ideas?"

"Yes I do. That is where you come in."

"What do you want me to do?"

"First of all, I'm going to go back home and get everything set up for Erza's surprise. Second, tell Erza that I have a surprise for her and don't let her come back home. Third, you'll keep an eye on my surprise for Erza and let us have some privacy."

"Ok I can do that. Should I tell Erza right now?"

"Yes. I'm going back home to get setup and make it perfect for my wife."

"Ok I know this is the surprise that Erza will not forget."

Sonic and Kenny then high five and went to their separate ways so Sonic can get everything set up and Kenny went to let Erza know.

Sonic dashes back home to the residence, enters and closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen. He then begin to start cooking and making some treats.

"Oh yeah, time to get things started for my beautiful Titania." Sonic said smiling happily.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Team Natsu had return back from their job and hang out in the guild. Erza look around for Sonic.

"Has anyone seen my husband?" Erza asked.

"I don't think so. He went to go train." Lisanna answered.

"Yeah that what told all of us?" Jet added.

"Everyone has been training since the Grand Magic Games is weeks away." Levy reminded.

"We're going to be the strongest guild that everyone is ever seen since we have Sonic our strongest wizard and the hero." Natsu stated.

"That's right, Sonic is going to the roof down with his powers." Gray chuckled making Juvia ogling her crush.

"By the way, Kenny went to go find Sonic before we came back from our job." Wendy informed.

Moments after, Kenny enter inside the guild.

"Kenny. Where is Sonic?" Erza asked.

"Oh he's at home right now." Kenny answered truthfully.

"That's where he is. He must be done with his training so I'll go meet him there."

"Wait don't go Erza."

"Why's that?"

"Because Sonic has a surprise for you."

"Really? A surprise for me?"

"Yeah. That is why he ordered me to tell you don't go home and don't go see him yet. He wanted to make this surprise perfect for you."

"Oh I love surprises. Do you know what he has in store for me?"

"No I do not but he told me that it's very special for you."

"Oh that's romantic. Erza you are so lucky to have Sonic surprising you." Mirajane squealed with joy.

"Yeah and I hope we can see this surprise." Natsu said.

"No way Natsu. This is for Erza only and Sonic wanted to spend some romantic time with Erza in private." Kenny notified.

"Why not. Why can't we see it?"

"If you do and interrupt then you'll face my wrath. Is that clear?" Erza threatened.

"Aye!"

"That's the great Erza for ya." Happy blurted out.

"Oh shut up." Lucy murmured.

Juvia daydreamed of her and Gray in their romantic moment together as Gray have a romantic and special surprise for her.

"_Oh Gray. I wish that you have a romantic surprise for me._" Juvia daydreamed forming hearts in her eyes.

"Whatever this surprise is, I am certain that Sonic will make it very special." Erza wondered lovingly.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Sonic had prepared the floor and the delicious treats and made some juice for Erza and himself. Sonic had left the house with a basket and a picnic blanket and set on to his destination. Sonic found a perfect spot with a beautiful grass and floors and so Sonic then begin to set up everything. First he sets the picnic blanket as the color of the blanket is blue and red. Second, he sets the basket down and sets up the food and the drinks. Third, he takes out his radio that he and Kenny made and put his MP3 player inside it to play some music while they have their moment together.

What's left now Sonic then check if he got everything right and when he glances over to the spot, he smiles and nod his head.

"Now that's done and it looks perfect. Now time to go get Erza." Sonic said.

Sonic sprint off, dashing over back to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>The Fairy Tail Guild…<em>

Everyone in the guild hang out and socialize a bit. Erza sitting with Team Natsu waiting for Sonic to come pick her up. Kenny outside the guild waiting for Sonic's return. Sonic quickly arrive to the guild and sees Kenny.

"Is she in there?" Sonic asked.

"Yep and hasn't left. She was really anxious and wonder what you have in store for her." Kenny responded.

"Cool. I'll take it from here, make sure nothing happens. I sent you the location on your laptop."

"Ok I'll do that."

Kenny activate his wings and head over to the destination sent by Sonic. Sonic enters inside the guild and sees Erza waiting for him so he approaches to his wife.

"Erza." Sonic said.

Erza turn her attentions to Sonic.

"Sonic. Kenny told me you have a surprise for me. Is that true?" Erza asked.

"Of course and before I can take you to your surprise, can you put this blindfold on." Sonic ordered.

Erza nod and Sonic hands over the blindfold to Erza. She then puts it on and Sonic takes her hand in his hand.

"Good. Now let's get going and can you re-quip to your blouse. I don't want you to wear your armor during this surprise so get comfortable for me will you?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I can." Erza obeyed.

Erza re-quip to her blouse and so Sonic and Erza left the guild.

"Man I wonder what this surprise that Sonic got for Erza?" Natsu wondered.

"I know it is special and very romantic." Mirajane said lovingly.

"I think so too. They are married by the way." Wendy agreed.

"I think we should go see this surprise." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy responded.

"Don't tell me that you guys are going to see this surprise?" Lucy said.

"Yep. No doubt about it." Natsu responded.

"Yep." Happy added.

The dragon slayer and his exceed left the guild and go see this surprise that Sonic has for Erza.

"Oh man Erza is going to be ticked if Natsu tries to do anything funny." Gray said.

"Yeah although… I want to go see this surprise." Lucy responded having second thoughts.

"So what should we do?"

"Let's go see it. Natsu wait up."

Lucy run off after Natsu. Gray shrug his shoulders thinking why not and go with them. Macao and Wakaba shake their heads and smiled.

"Man Sonic and Erza will not going to like this." Wakaba said.

"You said it." Macao agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Sonic holding Erza's hand taking her to the destination where he set up everything. Kenny flew by and gave Sonic a thumbs up knowing everything is ok and perfect and head back to the guild. Sonic smiled and continue the destination.

"Sonic, are we're almost there yet?" Erza asked.

"Just about baby." Sonic responded.

The married couple walk to the destination for four minutes and finally reach the destination.

"Ok we're here. You can take off the blindfold now." Sonic informed.

Erza obeyed Sonic taking off her blindfold. After that, just before Erza can ask Sonic what's the surprise, he eyes went wide of shock. There was a picnic set up at the beautiful grass and flowers along with it. It was very beautiful and Erza gasped in shock.

"Sonic. This is a picnic." Erza said in shock.

"Yeah. I heard that you didn't get a chance to have your very first picnic because of some scumbags and ruined your picnic so I thought I take the chance and make it up to make it very special to have your very first picnic. This time no interruptions." Sonic informed smiling.

"Sonic…"

Erza hugged Sonic and kiss him on the lips.

"It's perfect and it's very special. Thank you so much." Erza thanked.

"No problem. Come on, let's enjoy it and have some fun." Sonic suggested.

Erza nod in agreement. They couple take a seat on the picnic blanket and have their picnic together. Kenny watching on before heading back to the guild.

"Now that's very special. Now time for me to leave so Sonic and Erza can have some alone time." Kenny said before flying back to the guild.

Sonic and Erza enjoy their delicious food and treats that Sonic made for Erza and enjoy the strawberry cake made by Sonic. Erza was in joy, loving the moment and the picnic she's having with Sonic. They even share some few laughs and feed each other with strawberries. For the first time, Erza had finally enjoyed her very first picnic with Sonic and glad that there was no any interruptions like the last time. Sonic even had put on some music so it doesn't get quiet.

Out of nowhere, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy spied on Sonic and Erza see them having a picnic together.

"That's Sonic's surprise is a picnic." Natsu said.

"Wow and he had set up everything just for her." Gray added.

"Look at all those delicious food." Happy ogled.

"Yeah and they're having the time of their lives here." Lucy pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Sonic and Erza…<em>

The married couple enjoy having their romantic picnic together. Erza smiled happily enjoys the picnic with Sonic as it went on for minutes without anyone to interfere or try make any threats. Sonic tries a piece of the strawberry cake that he cook for Erza taking a bite, he then begin smiling with glee and eats another piece.

"This cake is cook. No wonder you love strawberry cake so much." Sonic said taking another bite.

"It is very delicious. Sonic thank you so much for sharing and giving me my very first picnic that I've been wanting to have for so long." Erza thanked.

"No problem. I just want to see you smile and make you happy. Also I want to make up everything for the past seven years when I sacrificed myself and been asleep for so long. I just want to make up everything you know."

"Sonic. Having you that makes me feel happy and I'm glad that you're here and I am so happy that you're here and alive for seven long years. I couldn't ask for a better wish to have you here with me."

"I'm glad that you felt that Erza."

"Sonic, may I be honest with you."

"Sure."

"When you died in that explosion. I cried the entire week mourning about your death and I couldn't bear to move on without you. I went completely insane, I had nothing to live for. I tried so hard to fulfill your request to move on and be strong but I thought about committing suicide to end my life so I can join and see you again."

"Oh man. What made you to stop?"

"Our friends, they stopped me and reasoned with me from killing myself. They helped me to get through my pain and my sorrow for the loss of your life and healed my heart slowly. I never had fallen in love so completely before, my feelings for Jellal had seem to vanish when I kept thinking about you. During the events on Tenrou Island, he spoke to me inside my head when I almost lost my fight with one of the Grimoire Heart wizard members who invaded the S-Class trials."

"I see. My guess is that your friends had gave your strength of not giving up and be strong inside your heart am I right?"

"Correct. That made me move on and be strong for you and I hope that one day I'll see you again."

"That was really special and it touched me. That had made you the young woman like you are right now, strong and motivated."

"I believe so. I remembered that you are the icon of hope and you've given me hope of not given up and to be strong which makes my heart stronger all because of you."

"Thanks. It's good to see you smile and be happy once again especially to everyone I believe. By the way, I did ran into Jellal a month back."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Even Ultear and Meredy, they were actually were in Magnolia coming to visit me after I defeated and got rid of the unknown wizard that harm you guys. Also they all wanted to meet me after they heard the news about me being alive and survived the explosion. Jellal ask me to make a promise."

"And what's the promise?"

"He wanted me to promise him to never hurt you and make you sad. He believed me that you'll be happy when I'm with you. I think that's what he told me."

"I see. Jellal still have feelings for me huh?"

"You can say that."

"Sonic. I love Jellal but my feelings for him had fade away. It's you I'm in love with you after the day I met you and how heroic you fought against Darkness and beat Laxus and protect me, the guild and Earthland. I developed feelings for you and kept thinking about you ever since."

"Wow. I'm flattered. I fell in love with you also Erza. Ever since when I saved everyone, I know every girl wants to be with me but to be honest I wouldn't chose them as I chose you. You're my one and wonderful lady and my wife. I would do anything to protect you."

"Sonic…"

Erza scooted towards Sonic. They pressed their foreheads together and soon they begin to share a soft passionate kiss on the lips. Erza place her hand onto Sonic's cheek enjoying the moment of their romantic picnic. Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray watched on seeing the two sharing a kiss. Lucy became jealous of Erza for kissing Sonic wishing it was her to be kissing Sonic.

"Erza is so lucky to kiss Sonic. I wish that would be me kissing Sonic's gentle lips." Lucy wished murmuring to herself.

The pair kiss for seven minutes passionately. They finally depart away breaking the kiss looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Sonic." Erza said.

"Hmm." Sonic replied.

"This is the amazing picnic I have ever had. Thank you very much."

"No problem."

Before the pair could continue on with their picnic date, but they were interfere by a group of bandits walking to their picnic.

"Hey this is our property so leave lovebirds." The leader demanded.

Sonic and Erza turn their attention to the bandits holding some weapons.

"And who's property exactly?" Sonic questioned.

"It's how… wait you're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?" the leader pointed out.

"That's right. I'm Sonic and what you idiots doing is ruining my picnic date with my wife Erza here."

"Oh no. We didn't mean any harm Sonic. We'll leave you two alone."

"Better start running or else I'll change my mind and let Erza come beat you up instead."

"With hesitation, the bandits came running away from Sonic's sight. Sonic shake his head and return to his picnic date.

"I hope that doesn't ruin our picnic date." Sonic hoped.

"Not at all. That went well so let's…"

Erza stopped until she spotted something or someone.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Erza glared and turn her attention to the spies behind the rock.

"I believe we have spies that are spying our picnic date." Erza noted.

"Who?" Sonic questioned.

Erza didn't answer but she gets up to her feet and rushed over to the rock and pulls out Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy in sight shocking Sonic.

"Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy! What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"Nothing we were just walking around that's all." Lucy answered hoping that would get Erza to believe her.

"Yeah Lucy's right, we're just enjoying the day that's all I swear." Natsu added.

"He's right." Gray said trying to get Erza to believe their answer.

"But I thought you guys wanted to spy on Sonic and Erza so we can eat their picnic meals." Happy blurted out who cover his mouth knowing he told the truth.

"You little traitor!" Lucy yelled.

"You guys were spying on me and my husband." Erza growled.

"Oh man this doesn't sound good." Sonic said.

Erza begin re-quipping to her armor and glared daggers at them.

"How dare you spy on my very first picnic with my husband! Time to teach your spies a lesson!" Era yelled in rage.

The four gulped in fear and takes off running. Erza brings out her sword with her magic and goes after the spies yelling out at them.

"GET BACK HERE!" Erza yelled.

Sonic watches on and shakes his head. Kenny appear out of the blue and sits next to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny greeted.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I came to say hi and go back to the guild to see how is your picnic date. Hey where's Erza?"

Sonic pointed his finger showing Kenny. He got his answer seeing Erza running after Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy screaming in fear.

"What did they do?" Kenny asked.

"They were spying on us while we were having our romantic picnic together. There was some bandits but I scared them off when they recognized me of who I am of course." Sonic responded.

"Wow."

"Hey want something to eat while we watch Erza chasing the four?"

"Sure thing."

Sonic smile and makes Kenny a plate and the both eat their food watching with amusement laughing at them as Erza was furious and the chase went on.

"Man Erza is going to pound them like pancakes." Kenny said.

"You said it pal." Sonic agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Kenny laughed as Sonic's wife Erza taking her anger out on Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. Hope they learn their lessons. Thought I would make this chapter to make it special for the married couple. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>

**P.S: The Grand Magic Games Arc will still be coming soon in three months' time in the later chapters. I want to add a little scenery and some chapters before getting to the arc. Don't worry, the guild will be training for the Grand Magic Games and also I have been watching and catching up a lot of Fairy Tail episodes and almost caught up to the Grand Magic Games Arc.**


	12. Act 1 Scene 12: A Rematch

Chapter 12: A Rematch

_The Hedgehog Residence, Basement…_

Sonic and Kenny down at the basement working on something well Sonic who actually inventing an invention for him. Kenny decided to help Sonic out anyway he can when it comes to building and inventing things knowing he's a genius. Sonic had been working on something special for the past three days and nearly finishes it. Sonic begin working on the modifications and giving a few more adjustments to it.

"Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny responded.

"Can you pass me the wrench?"

"Sure."

Kenny goes to the tool box and takes out a wrench and hands it over to Sonic. Sonic uses the wrench and takes the screwdriver and tightening up his invention. Once it is done, Sonic wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"Whew. Now it is finish." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"You finished it?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. It is completely finished."

"Great! What did you make?"

"This."

Sonic shows his exceed friend and partner a black and blue board that looks like a hover board with some blue lines to go along with it. Kenny examined in awe taking a look of Sonic's invention. Sonic's board is shape like his previous board the Blue Star design from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity.

"Whoa. What is it?" Kenny questioned

"This is an extreme gear board. There's different types of them with different classes."

"Such as?"

"Speed, Fly and Power."

"Oh so what type of class did you in store in your board?"

"Speed. Also I added the Fly class in my board as well."

"What does it come with?"

Sonic smiled and change the gear of his board as his board changes into a windsurfer type gear.

"Whoa. That is so cool. How did you learn how to make something like this?"

"My best friend Miles Prower but everyone calls him Tails. He taught me how to invent things and teach me to make extreme gear boards and upgrading them."

"He must've taught you well didn't he?"

"Yeah. *Sigh* He sure did."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I just… I miss my best friend, my friends and my family back at Mobius buddy."

"Hey. You got me and you got everyone back at Fairy Tail to cheer you up and they're your friends as well."

"That's true. Thanks Kenny."

"No problem. Speaking of which, we should be at the guild today since we're running late."

"Yeah that's right little buddy. I was thinking about walking but I'm riding this bad boy to the guild."

Sonic takes the board in his arms, the duo exits the basement shutting the door and exits the house. Sonic activates his board and gets onto his. Kenny hops on Sonic's shoulder and the two then rode off over to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>The Fairy Tail Guild…<em>

The guild are at their usual terms and routine as always. Team Natsu sitting at a table chatting and hanging out. Makarov, Gildarts having a drink with Makarov and Wakaba, Gajeel eating some iron like always and hanging out with his exceed Pantherlily, Cana in her drinking habits getting drunk and going crazy with alcohol, Mirajane, Kinana and Lisanna attending the bar and the other members, Laxus and the Thunder Legion hanging out, chatting and the other wizards doing their usual thing as well.

Wendy and Carla examining around the guild but missing one or two individuals.

"Hey Erza." Wendy asked.

"Hmm." Erza responded.

"Where's Sonic and Kenny."

"That's an interesting question. Where is Sonic and Kenny?" Carla casked.

"Well Sonic and Kenny are going to be a little late."

"Really? Are they doing a job from the job board?" Lucy asked.

"No. Sonic told me that he and Kenny are working with something and has not told me anything about it yet."

"Probably another surprise?" Gray shrugged.

"If that is, then you better not try to spoil it like the last time back at my picnic with Sonic."

Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy gulped in fear after getting a brutal beating from Erza when Sonic and Erza had a picnic that day. She has not forgiven them at least not yet until she cools off.

"We said we're sorry." Lucy apologized in fear.

"I may forgive you guys on this one but if you try to ruin my time with Sonic again then you all will be in big trouble. Do you understand?" Erza threatened earning a nod from her friends.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy quickly responded in unison.

As minutes pass by, suddenly the doors burst open shocking the entire guild. All of them were ready to fight to use their magic but overall it was Sonic with Kenny on his shoulder coming along inside the guild riding his extreme gear board. Sonic then do a 360 degree powerslide and jumps up in the air kicking off his board doing a backflip. Kenny fly off of Sonic and float in the air watching Sonic doing a stunt. Sonic catches the board with his hand and perfectly on the ground kneeling down making his entrance. He stood up and look to everyone watching his performance.

"What?" Sonic uttered out.

Wendy and Romeo runs towards Sonic with a smile.

"Sonic that was amazing." Wendy commented.

"Yeah when did you learn how to move like that." Romeo added.

"Practice." Sonic simply said with a chuckle.

"Oh and what is that?"

"Oh this? This is my extreme gear board."

"Extreme Gear?" Wendy inquired.

"I've never heard of this Extreme Gear Sonic." Makarov said walking to Sonic.

"Well back at my world, we used technology like these in a race. There are three classes of the ectreme gear."

"Like what exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Speed, Flight and Power. Also you can have two classes like a combination."

"Amazing. So what type of gear is your board exactly buddy?" Macao asked.

"Speed and Flight."

"So your board can fly?" Gray asked.

"Not like this. This is my speed type gear. Let me show you all my flight class."

"Please do." Makarov wanted.

Sonic nod in response. Sonic makes a gear change and his board begin transforming into a windsurfer shocking everyone.

"This is my flight class. This is a windsurfer." Sonic explained.

"Whoa…" Everyone said in unison.

"That is simply amazing like I've never ever seen. You created this?" Carla asked.

"Yes with Kenny's help." Sonic responded.

"Can I ride it?" Romeo asked examining Sonic's board.

"Sorry sport but I'm the only one who can ride after all, you got to practice in order to ride one of these."

"Wow. So Sonic, does it let you go anywhere you want?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. You can travel anywhere with this baby and you'll get there in minutes without taking a long trip for hours to get to your destination in top speed."

"Really? Can you make me one? I surely love to have one of these instead of taking trips and deal with Natsu here."

"HEY!" Natsu barked.

"No can't do Lucy. I just made this and I don't think I would have enough to make you one. Sorry and also you need to train and practice in order to ride one of these babies."

"Aw."

"So Sonic can we watch you ride it?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed in awe.

"Sure you can. Come with me."

***Song begin to play for Sonic's Extreme Gear riding: Un-Gravitify – Instrumental (Sonic Riders: Zero Grativy)***

Sonic takes everyone outside so they can watch him ride his board. Sonic jumps up in the air activating his board and lands onto it and speeds up off cruising and riding as everyone watch. Sonic speeds up and start grinding on the wooden fence and kick flips and landed to the ground. Sonic jumps up in the air performing some stunts creating some big air jumps. Everyone watch in aw with excitement, Wendy, Romeo and Asuka had stars in their eyes watching their idol performing some stunts, Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Laki, and Kinana watch lovingly. As Sonic made another stunt, he look over to the ladies and smiles to them, winking at them making them sigh lovingly.

Sonic did another jump and begin changing his gear by transforming his board into a windsurfer and flies up in the air out of sight. Sonic sees a perfect view of Magnolia and a perfect view at the ocean so he begin to ride to the ocean and float above which creating some waves to the water. Sonic smile, enjoys the cruise, he turn to his right sees some Vulcans nearby which he salutes them and speeds off to build up some speed. Sonic grin sees a broken tree nearby so he zooms over and grinds on it with his windsurfer board and jumps back to the water and speeds off back to Magnolia. When Sonic return back, he changes his gear to his speed type board and zooms through the streets of Magnolia. He wave at the civilians and the kids who smiled excitedly seeing their hero. Sonic smirk and start to grind on a rail nearby for the show and jumps off doing a 720 degree turn and lands perfect on the ground causing the children to cheer and screaming Sonic's name. Sonic saluted the children before zooming back to the guild. Sonic begin creating some wind during his speed rushing to the guild and makes up the hill, Sonic begin jumping up and does a Triple Cork 1440 trick and lands on the ground and stopping in front of the guild and everyone. Sonic then backflips up in the air kicking the board and catching with his one hand and land the ground on his foot.

"So what do you think?" Sonic asked.

Everyone had drop their jaws in shock. There was complete moment of silence for the moment. Happy breaks the silence and begins to speak to Sonic.

"Sonic that was spectacular." Happy commented.

"Yeah with all of those stunt and tricks. You're a pro." Romeo added.

"That was amazing." Wendy said smiling.

"Sonic that was some crazy stunts you pulled off and you sure are full of surprises." Macao admitted.

"Thanks. Did you guys enjoy the show." Sonic asked.

Everyone nod in response.

"Cool time to put this away." Sonic said.

"Hey I have a question Sonic." Kenny asked.

"Sure go ahead." Sonic replied.

"How can you put away your extreme gear board?"

"Like this."

Sonic finds a red button under his board, he then presses it and suddenly his board turns into a big oval shape and puts it behind his back. Kenny became surprise and so his everyone.

"You can turn it into a big giant oval shape?" Kenny questioned.

"Yep." Sonic happily responded.

"You didn't tell me that?"

"You never asked me how I put it in on my upgrades."

Everyone giggled to Kenny. Sonic and Kenny and the rest of the guild enters back inside the guild and hang out. Everyone ask questions about are there any rides like boards. Sonic gladly responded telling them there are roller skates, roller blades, snowboards, skateboarding, biking and everything. After minutes asking some questions, Elfman then jumped up and yelled out.

"Who wants to play some manly football?!" Elfman yelled.

"Oh I do Elfman but first I want to take care of something." Sonic preferred.

"What's that?"

Sonic smirk and look over to the pink fire dragon slayer with interest.

"Hey Natsu." Sonic said.

"Yeah what's up pal?" Natsu asked.

"You said you wanted to fight me right since you asked me many and many time already?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I did heard of your hard got stronger and you can use Fire-Lightning dragon mode and I decided to fight you."

Natsu shot his eyes open earning everyone's attention as they turn their attentions to Sonic and Natsu.

"Alright. I'm fired up now!" Natsu cried.

"Hold, there is still more." Sonic stopped.

"What? Really?"

"Yep. Laxus, Gajeel?"

"What?" Gajeel and Laxus responded in unison.

"Care to fight me?"

"What?" Laxus inquired.

"Seriously?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yep. You, Natsu and Laxus versus me."

"Oh I waited too long to kick your butt."

"About time. I was hoping if I can get a chance to fight you again." Laxus added.

"Cool. This time I won't be using my super forms or my darkspine form either. I'll use my element forms instead." Sonic informed.

"Oh that's cool with me."

"Now we're talking." Gajeel smirked.

"Alright!" Natsu cried.

"Cool. Since this will be a rematch of our last fight, let's get down and dirty. Let's all take it outside. You guys got one hour to get ready so train up." Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic leaves the guild. Kenny goes along with Sonic leaving everyone in utter shock. The news begin to spread in Magnolia and excited to see Sonic's fight against the dragon slayers.

"Sonic are you insane? You got against three dragon slayers?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. You know you're outnumbered. How are you going to beat three of them without using your super form or your darkspine form?"

"Kenny by exceed friend, I don't want to overpower them and beat them in seconds. I want a good and an epic fight so I'm using my element forms besides I got a surprise just for them. Didn't you see me train and I gain new levels of my element forms?"

"Yeah that's true. Ok, I trust you Sonic. Everyone hears about the fight and throwing bets."

"I know and I'm looking forward to the fight."

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail Guild…<em>

Natsu got excited and could not wait to fight Sonic for the second time on their rematch. Gajeel shrugged it off but is looking forward to have a go against Sonic and Laxus cracking his fist smirking as the Thunder Legion cheering on Laxus knowing this time their leader will defeat Sonic and be the strongest.

"I'm all fired up now! I can't wait to lay Sonic a big beating that I mean to give to him!" Natsu cried.

"Don't get too confident, you'll never know what Sonic can do when you fight him." Lucy reasoned.

"She's right, Sonic may be strong then all of us but you'll never know what he can do." Wendy agreed jumping in.

"So what, he'll be sorry that he'd fight me again when I beat him this time." Natsu clarified.

"Aye." Happy chimed.

"Yeah Natsu, you'll beat Sonic I know it." Romeo chirped.

"Everyone is talking about the fight, the hero of earthland versus the three dragon slayers. Gajeel, you sure you can beat Sonic?" Pantherlily asked.

"Believe my Lily, I'm going to make sure I beat Sonic. He got me the last time but this time I'm sure I'll beat him without using his super forms and his darkspine form." Gajeel grinned.

"You're going against the handsome hedgehog Laxus. Try not to hurt him too bad." Evergreen requested.

"Don't worry about her Laxus, you got this in the bag." Bickslow said.

"He's right, Laxus. You will defeat Sonic and be the strongest." Freed added.

"Hard to believe Sonic challenged three dragon slayers to a fight without using his super forms." Macao said.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to see Sonic use his super form 4 or his darkspine form but it's whatever. At least I like to see a good fight."

"So who're you betting on winning?"

"Well I'm going to bet on Sonic to win. He's my favorite. What about you?"

"I'm going for Sonic."

"Well I'm betting on Sonic to win. Although, he maybe strong but he sure is strong and will be a tough challenge to beat even without using his super form or his darkspine form." Makarov jumped in.

"So Erza, who are you betting on winning?" Lucy asked.

"My husband of course." Erza answered truthfully smiling.

"However, Natsu and Gajeel even Laxus can bring in the fight but Sonic is more serious when he fights."

"That's true so who are you betting on someone?"

"Yeah I'm betting on Sonic. He could help me raise up some money to help me pay my rent."

"Still the rent thing aren't you?"

"Yeah and some few supplies and food."

"Speaking of which, do you know where my husband ran off too?"

Before Lucy could answer the question, a group of wizards coming in and make their appearance. It was the Blue Pegasus guild.

"Hey guys." Hibiki greeted.

"Blue Pegasus! What ae you guys doing here?" Gray asked.

"Well we came to see Sonic and the three dragon slayers fight. The news spreaded like crazy even our guild to so we have to come see the fight." Ren answered.

"After being notified that how strong Sonic is we couldn't miss the opportunity to see a fantastic fight." Eve added.

"Yeah and speaking of which. Where is that good looking hedgehog?" Jenny wondered.

"He left after he challenged Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus to the fight." Happy answered.

"That's a first."

Everyone turn their attention to the entrance sees the Lamia Scale entering inside the guild.

"Lyon." Gray said.

"Hello Gray. Too bad Sonic isn't here." Lyon wondered.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we came to see that awesome fight Sonic will have against your dragon slayer members. This is going to be awesome." Toby responded.

"Yes. When we heard about the fight, we couldn't miss this chance to come and watch." Yuka added.

"Not all of that, we never get a chance to see Sonic fight in person." Jura said.

"That's a first." Gray retorted.

"It surely is. Everyone has been talking about this fight and everyone is going to see it." Carla assured.

"I hope we are not late for this event."

Everyone again turn their attention seeing Byro with Mary Hughes, Coco, Samuel, Sugarboy and Dan. They're the wizards of Zentopia paying Fairy Tail a visit.

"Byro, how are you?" Makarov greeted.

"Hello to you Makarov." Byro replied.

"So how are you guys been?"

"We're doing good." Coco responded happily.

"My question is what are you guys doing here?" Macao asked.

"We came to see the fight with your dragon slayer members and this hedgehog we heard so much about who had been asleep for seven long years. The one who saved the world two times against his enemies." Samuel responded.

"That's right and after heard about the fight, we came here to Magnolia to watch this fight and meet this hedgehog. Uh-huh" Sugarboy added.

"Also I heard he's a cutie." Mary Hughes smiled crossing her arms.

"Hey where is Sonic?" Coco asked.

"He left and went to take care of urgent matters before the fight can start." Lucy responded.

"Don't worry he'll return so just sit tight and he'll be here." Wendy smiled.

"Everyone is looking forward to watch this fight." Macao assumed.

"Yeah tell me about it pal." Wakaba agreed.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

Sonic and Kenny travel to the cliffs and take a look at the view of Magnolia. Sonic cross his arms looking the view and by Sonic's side standing next to him looking at the view as well. There was moments of silence between the two but however Kenny then breaks the silence to start a conversation.

"Sonic." Kenny said.

"What is it?" Sonic replied.

"Are you thinking about Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"Am I thinking about him? Well yes I am to be honest. Wherever he is, he's planning, being patient as he will strike at anyone when he has that opportunity."

"You know Darkness too well don't you?"

"Yeah. He even knows me too well also. We know each other's weakness and our strengths."

"Since Darkness has become strong and powerful with his newfound powers, telekinesis and his unknown new powers he has not review power. Do you think you'll be able to get a chance to defeat him?"

"Interesting question little buddy. His power is far more greater than mine with the darkness and the chaos energy also the dark magic that Professor Eugene Walker and Jose Parla had in store in Darkness for bringing him back to life by using Dark Resurrection. He'll be a tough challenge to defeat but don't worry I'll find a way to win and defeat Darkness for good."

"You'll beat him. I believe you can and I know you can."

"Thanks Kenny. Hey how much time do we have left until my fight starts?"

"Let's see… (_Checking the Time._) Only fifthteen minutes."

"Cool then let's head on back."

Kenny nod with response. Team Sonic head over back to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

"So what's Sonic like?" Coco asked.

"Well he's strong, cute, handsome, down to earth, humble, kind, honorable, respectable, mature, a gentlemen." Lucy responded dreamily.

"Very powerful and he's very skilled in martial arts." Wendy added.

"Like me?" Dan flirted winking at Lucy.

"No! I'm interest in Sonic not you pal!" Lucy barked.

"Wow Really?" Coco inquired.

"That what he is. So when is he coming back here?" Mary Hughes asked.

Before Lucy can answer and responds to Mary Hughes' question, the doors burst open getting everyone's attention. There was Sonic and his exceed friend and partner Kenny entering inside the room.

"What the hell? You guys are having a party and we're not invited?" Sonic joked.

"How typical isn't that right Sonic." Kenny pointed out.

"You better believe it."

Mary Hughes, Coco and Jenny checked out Sonic and form hearts in their eyes. They all rushed over to Sonic.

"Wow Lucy is right, you are handsome. Your tattoos look sexier on you." Mary Hughes commented.

"You are strong. It's a real honor to meet you." Coco said smiling.

"Hey Sonic baby, did you miss me?" Jenny asked.

Sonic get the ladies out of the way and start looking around.

"Wow new people I have not seen before. Can anyone fill me and Kenny in what has happened when I was asleep for seven years?" Sonic said.

Makarov filled Sonic in about the Infinity Clock at Zentopia. Sonic and Kenny listened and understand the events that had been happening during his asleep back at the dark ship where Kenny set him free from the Cyro-Chamber.

"Whoa. For real and Natsu beat down Midnight. Now that is awesome." Sonic commented.

"It sure is!" Natsu jumped.

"So you are Sonic the Hedgehog the hero of Earthland and the guardian. My name is Byro." Byro introduced.

"A pleasure. A pleasure to meet the members of Zentopia as well."

"My name's Sugarboy." Sugarboy greeted posing.

"My name is Samuel." Samul added in.

"I'm Dan and the ladies love me. Especially to my Lucy." Dan introduced looking over to Lucy.

"In your dreams!" Lucy declined.

"I'm Coco and it's an honor to meet you Sonic. I heard so much about you." Coco introduced.

"And the names Mary, Mary Hughes but call me Mary. You're looking very sexy with those tattoos of yours and including your outfit." Mary Hughes winked.

"Pleasure to meet all of you as well. So are you all here to see the fight?" Sonic asked.

"That's right. We heard how strong you are since you defeated two of your enemies and save your guild from the explosion which sacrificed yourself in that explosion." Byro answered truthfully.

"Oh. Well you all will have your chance to see me fight soon enough. Kenny, let's go and get ready and do some warm ups."

"Sure thing."

"Oh Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus I hope you guys are ready because I am."

Sonic took off with Kenny walking with Sonic exiting the guild. Jenny sighed lovingly at Sonic so did Coco, Lucy, Cana and Laki eyed on Sonic while he left the guild, Mary Hughes licked her lips smiling seductively at Sonic and so did Evergreen.

"This is a fight we all can't miss." Mary Hughes murmured.

"How does Sonic gets all of the girls fall head over heels at him? I must know." Dan wondered rubbing his chin.

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia, Southgate Park…<em>

Cana gathering bets with a barrel of beer by her side. Nearly everyone place their bets on Sonic, some place their bets on the three dragon slayers. Sonic taking a seat on a box with Kenny by his side giving him a bottle of water.

"Ok Sonic. You got this, you sure you know what you're doing." Kenny smiled.

"Hehehe yep I sure do little buddy. I won't be using my super form and my darkspine form. That won't be fair so I'll be using my element forms instead and even use my combined element forms." Sonic notified.

"That's a first. Hey are you going to be using you know what?"

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone, I want them to be surprise."

Kenny nod his head.

Natsu was getting ready for his fight.

"You got this Natsu." Happy said.

"Yeah you can beat Sonic. Show him what you got." Romero added up.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to give Sonic one hell of a beating that he'll never forget." Natsu boasted.

Gajeel eating some iron before his fight.

"Make sure you don't lose Gajeel. Sonic can be very serious." Pantherlily assumed.

"Yeah yeah Sonic will be going down this time and he'll lose when I get through to him." Gajeel determined.

The Thunder Legion helping Laxus giving him some advices to their leader.

"Ok Laxus, don't let Sonic get to you. Counter him when he attacks and then deliver a brutal hit towards him." Bickslow advised.

"That's right. Use strategies to overcome Sonic. He may be strong but try think of a way to counter and strike him when you get that opportunity." Freed strategized.

"Yeah. Don't let Sonic take you down so easily." Evergreen added.

"Don't worry guys, I got this. Sonic will be going down this time." Laxus said grinning.

After gathering all of the bets, Cana then closes the bets knowing the fight is about to begin. Everyone was riled up, pumped up ready to watch the fight. Sonic raise himself up jumping up cracking his neck and his fists.

"Alright let's get the fight started." Sonic said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried.

"Let's get this party started." Laxus riled up.

"Time for a beating." Gajeel snickered.

Makarov then raises his hand to signal the fight.

"BEGIN!" Makarov shouted.

***Song begin playing for the fight: Fight – Version 1 (Grandia 2 Soundtrack)***

Natsu builds up magic and charges over at Sonic.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu ignites his fist in flames ready to deliver the first attack. Sonic smirk and quickly got out of the way forcing Natsu to miss. Natsu look around for Sonic but his is being struck by a kick to his face as Sonic made the impact and kicks Natsu out of the way. Sonic then transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form getting to his stance.

Natsu charges over at Sonic ready to strike.

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**" Natsu shouted again.

A jet of fire shoot out from Natsu's elbows attacking Sonic but Sonic blocked Natsu's attack and counters Natsu.

"**Flaming Roundhouse Kick!**"

Sonic forms flames into his feet and sends Natsu a roundhouse kick in the face sending him flying out of sight. Gajeel took the opportunity to strike Sonic.

"Now time to take my chance. **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**" Gajeel yelled out.

Gajeel formed his fist and arm into steel and strikes a punch at Sonic but however, Sonic backflip away doing a 360 degree spin. Gajeel then uses **Iron Dragon's Club** shooting pillar extending it over at Sonic. Sonic hops on the iron pillar runs over to Gajeel and strikes a drop kick at the iron dragon slayer. Natsu then barge in to strike an attack to the red hedgehog.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted.

Sonic sees it coming so he using flaming homing attack at Natsu hitting him on the ground. After hitting Natsu with his homing attack, Sonic then seem gets struck by Gajeel using Iron Dragon's Club once against pushing Sonic against the tree. Sonic quickly recovers himself getting back into the fight. But out of nowhere, Laxus appears out of nowhere striking Sonic with his magi abilities with his lightning dragon slayer magic.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus yelled.

Laxus hits Sonic with lightning onto his fist shocking Sonic making Sonic scream in pain. Natsu again goes in and use **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** and Gajeel using **Iron Dragon's Sword** forming his arm into a sword with some spikes to it and swings it at Sonic having Sonic fly to the ground and crashes it. Sonic gets up on his feet and brushes himself off smirking.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha wow you guys sure know how to strike don't you. Ok time to step things up a bit. Come at me." Sonic taunted.

The three dragon slayers all charge over at Sonic deliver some strikes at Sonic. Sonic quickly evading all three of the dragon slayers strikes. Sonic counters Natsu doing a sweep kick and backflip kick at him in the air. Gajeel strikes a punch but Sonic counters Gajeel by catching his fist and then hits Gajeel with a cartwheel kick knocking off of his feet. Laxus again hits Sonic with another Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist but Sonic dodge Laxus and hits Laxus with a 540 degree kick and did a flying kick at Laxus hits him flying three feet away and hits the ground with his back. Natsu wasn't going to give up that easily so he charges at Sonic with a punch but Sonic did a butterfly twist dodging from the fire dragon slayer use his abilities against Natsu.

"**Flaming Fist!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic punches Natsu with his fists igniting them with flames and sending him a few more punches then Sonic then forms flames into his feet and did a backflip kick Natsu up in the air. Sonic jumps up in the air to perform a flaming homing attack but before Sonic could go for another strike, Gajeel comes in intervene Sonic by using Iron Dragon's Hard Fist punching down Sonic back to the ground. Sonic back flip perfectly land on the ground sliding on the ground. Sonic senses Laxus coming to his Sonic with a **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist** so Sonic look over his shoulder and he begin to back flip over the lightning dragon slayer forcing Laxus to miss and instead he hits Natsu instead. This made Natsu upset and so he takes it out on Laxus.

"What did you do that for man?! You should be hitting Sonic not me!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Just shut up and fight runt." Laxus said in an annoyed tone.

"What! You want to go at it then!"

Gajeel paid no attention to the argument so he takes his focus on Sonic using one of his abilities.

"Try this on for size. **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!**" Gajeel taunted.

Gajeel form his arm into a lance and shooting some particles at Sonic. Sonic evading Gajeel by using his speed so he dashes towards the iron dragon slayer and then start to run around towards him with incredible velocity forming a fire tornado around him. Gajeel try to keep up Sonic's speed but he was too fast to keep track of him.

"Damn! I can't keep track of his speed." Gajeel cursed.

* * *

><p><em>The Sidelines…<em>

Everyone cannot keep track of Sonic's movements finding out how fast he was going.

"I can't keep track of Sonic." Gildart said in shock.

"He's going too fast. Making it very hard to keep up with him." Makarov added.

"Wow I never knew Sonic is that good?" Coco commented.

"And good looking. He fights very well." Jenny pointed out.

"That's Sonic for ya. Come on Natsu, show Sonic what's done!" Happy shouted.

* * *

><p><em>The Fight…<em>

Gajeel look around getting to his stance ready to counter Sonic if he could make a strike against him.

"Come on and stop fooling and fight me Sonic!" Gajeel demanded.

Gajeel got his wish as Sonic comes out of the fire tornado and delivers a flaming fist punch knocking Gajeel off of his feet and float up in the air. Sonic brings his hands spreading out forming and ignites the flames into his fist and launches himself up in the air using **Fire Launch** blowing the flames to the ground and flies up in the air. He then extends his hands out and spinning himself forming himself a flaming spear launching over to the iron dragon slayer.

"**Flaming Spear Bash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hits Gajeel to the stomach with his head, forming himself into a ball and hits the ground bashing Gajeel with his which disperses the flaming tornado. Sonic ears perk up sensing an incoming attack, he turn around sees Natsu hitting Sonic with a kick.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu chanted.

The attack hits Sonic away from Gajeel sending Sonic flying to the crowd. Sonic did an aerial recover and lands the ground in front of the crowd. Sonic look over his shoulder seeing the girls watching the fight, he winks at them before charging back to the battle making the girls sighed lovingly. Sonic charges over at Natsu to strike but however, he is intervene by Laxus bashing Sonic out of the way sending Sonic to the ground. Sonic lifts himself off the ground with his hands doing a 360 degree spin and lands on the ground doing a slide. Sonic was one knee looking sees Laxus using his magic ability as well.

"**Raging Bolt!**" Laxus shouted.

Laxus hurls down a giant sphere of lightning over at Sonic which impacts Sonic hitting him with massive electricity.

"SONIC!" Lucy, Cana, Kinana, Laki, Coco and Kenny cried in unison.

"Finally that got him." Laxus smirked.

"Way to go Laxus!" Freed cheered.

"Awesome!" Bickslow routed.

Natsu and Gajeel regroup with Laxus smiling at him knowing the fight is over.

"Alright that did it." Natsu said smirking.

"Yeah I hope that got him." Gajeel hoped.

"Don't worry losers I got him so this fight is over." Laxus grinned.

"So you say?"

Everyone jumped in surprise hearing the voice of Sonic. When the smoke clear away, everyone is surprise seeing Sonic in his **Volt Sonic** form. This time it wasn't just his volt form, he had ascended to a second level of his volt form. His quills became spikier, yellow and blue lightning dancing around him and Sonic has blue lightning designs on his arms still have yellow lightning streaks on his spiky quills. Everyone froze in shock so was the three dragon slayers except for Kenny, he smiled knowing his friend and partner is about to get serious.

"…Whoa…" Levy uttered out.

"Sonic transform before Laxus could try to finish him off." Lucy stated.

"Amazing. I've never seen anyone that transforms so fast before it could be hit with an attack." Erza admired.

"I got to say Makarov, Sonic is a natural when he's in his forms." Gildarts commented.

"Indeed you are." Makarov agreed.

"So you're different and you're in your lightning form. Big deal." Gajeel scoffed.

"Oh don't be surprise Gajeel, what you're seeing right now is my second level of my lightning form. You just call me **Volt Sonic 2**." Sonic confessed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted with absolute shock.

"He can ascend his lightning magic with a new level?" Freed questioned.

"No one has never ascend their own magic to a new level." Bickslow reminded.

"How can Sonic ascended that kind of level like that?" Wendy asked.

"Well he's been training for the past few days and got stronger. He even ascends his fire and ice form to a new level as well." Kenny informed.

"SAY WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"You mean that day you and Sonic train together and he gain these new levels of his element forms?" Lucy asked.

"Yep."

"Wow. Sonic is remarkable." Coco admired.

"Don't forget handsome. He fights like a real man." Mary Hughes eyed.

"He surely does! Go get em Sonic, show them what a real man is!" Elfman cheered.

"Shut up!" Evergreen growled smacking Elfman with her fan.

The three dragon slayers are in shock. Sonic powers his lightning powers up and quickly dashes over to Gajeel using his newfound ability.

"**Voltage Strike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms yellow and blue lightning into his fist striking a punch with lightning force shocking Gajeel and sending him flying out of sight. Sonic then shoots a spear of lighting over at Natsu then turn his attention to Laxus.

"Let's see what you got against me Laxus." Sonic taunted.

"Come on and bring it!" Laxus provoked.

***Song begin changing to: Fight! X (Megaman X Command Mission.)***

Sonic and Laxus power their lightning magic and dash over towards them engaging into a lightning combat showdown, they teleported in lightning striking each other deliver one brutal lightning strike after strike, after strike, after strike. Everyone try to keep up with their speed and movements but they were too fast to keep up and lost track of them.

"I can't even track them down. They're moving too fast." Gray struggled.

"They're moving too fast into one area after another." Lisanna added up.

"This fight just keeps getting better and better by the second." Jet and Droy said in unison earning a nod from some wizards.

"Agreed." Bickslow chimed.

Sonic and Laxus go at it for three minutes strike, deliver strike after strike and using lightning teleportation. The two landed on the ground and deliver some attacks at each other going way at it going all in. As the lightning users fight, Natsu decided to intervene to strike Sonic to surprise him so they could have the advantage to take the opportunity to win their fight against the hero of earthland.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu jumps down to Sonic using his attack against Sonic. Sonic then lightning teleported away so Natsu hits Laxus knocking him out of the way. Sonic charges over at Sonic going for another newfound ability.

"**Tesla Rocket!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots massive blue and yellow tesla lightning shooting it like a rocket and hits Natsu when it explodes shocking Natsu with severe lightning sending him in the air. Sonic launches himself in the air shooting lightning from his palm of his hands over to Natsu using another new ability.

"**Lightning Phase!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic turns himself into a streak of lightning and phases through Natsu like a ghost sending him a shocking force of lightning towards Natsu. Natsu screamed in agnony and falls to the ground crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Laxus had enough and he charges over at Sonic using one of his attacks.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus yelled out.

Sonic sees this and forms lightning into his fist and the both strike punch against each other's fist and creating a massive shockwave of lightning in the entire area blowing winds towards the crowd watching the fight. As the shockwave ended, Sonic backflip kicks Laxus up in the air but sees Gajeel rushing towards him so Sonic begin to smirk and use a power lightning ability.

"**Lightning Overdrive!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic spins himself into 900 degree spin forming blue and yellow lightning around him and after spinning, Sonic stop and hurls out a large pillar of lightning heading directly at Gajeel and hits him with severe lightning shocking the iron dragon slayer into this attack. Gajeel screamed in massive pain and Sonic charges over at Gajeel. Just before Sonic go in for another strike, Natsu came in, saves Gajeel and hits Sonic with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** punches Sonic straight to the face.

"That's it! Time to end this!" Laxus yelled in frustration.

Laxus prepares to use his strongest attack against Sonic to end the fight.

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**" Laxus chanted.

Laxus forms massive lightning into a giant spear/lance like and hurls it over at Sonic. Sonic knew about this attack so he stood still, waiting for it to come to intact. When it got close, everyone watched with interest wondering what Sonic is going to do. When it closes in like inches away from Sonic, Sonic grinned and catches Laxus's strongest magic attack with his bare hands shocking everyone even Laxus.

"He caught it!" Kenny pointed out eyes widened.

"Impossible! How did Sonic did that?" Freed wondered.

"Amazing. I've never see anyone to catch a wizard's attack like this before." Byro said in amazement.

"Now that's awesome." Dan commented.

Sonic shock everyone the most is that Sonic had absorbed Laxus's **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd** of lightning and powers his lightning powers up and so Sonic then brings his hands back forming blue and lightning altogether forming a strong attack. Sonic grin and prepares to hurls out his strongest magic attack against the lightning dragon slayer who stood in shock.

"**Static Overload: Lightning Spear!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic forms a giant spear of blue and yellow lightning and tosses it over at Laxus with incredible speed. Laxus tries to get himself out of the way but unfortunately for him, he was hit, the attack made its impact and explodes into a massive shockwave like creating an electromagnetic pulse. Laxus screamed in pain, agony as the intense and severe lightning shocking him because of the powerful lightning explosion.

* * *

><p><em>The Sidelines…<em>

Everyone drop their jaws after witnessed Sonic's strongest attack that hit Laxus and Laxus was on his knees trying to get back into the fight.

"Did you just see that?" Droy said.

"Yeah Sonic unleashed a strong attack that he absorbed from Laxus's lightning dragon magic attack and form it into his own attack." Jet finished.

"Yeah it's like it was nothing to him." Levy stated.

"How does Sonic do it?" Gray asked.

"Juvia does not know." Juvia blurted trying to figure it out on her own.

"That is so cool!" Toby commented.

"How extraordinary. I've never witness someone absorb someone's magic attack and creating it on its own. Sonic is full of surprises." Jura admired.

"Talk about real manly." Elfman exclaimed.

"Sonic pulled off that amazing move." Mirajane said.

"Yeah but how does he do it?" Lisanna asked.

"Whoa…" Lucy stuttered.

"He sure it sexy and hot when he uses lightning." Cana admired lovingly.

"Tell me about it." Laki agreed.

"That was amazing." Wendy commented.

"How much power does Sonic have? His level two his lightning form is stronger than Laxus' lightning magic." Carla said in shock.

"Aye. That's Sonic for you and he is too strong." Happy blurted.

"Whoa… I didn't know Sonic would pull that move." Macao said in shock.

"Yeah tell me about it." Wakaba chimed.

"Whoa…" Romeo stuttered.

"My god. How is Sonic's lightning magic stronger than Laxus' magic?" Freed asked.

"I don't know. He hurt Laxus with lightning magic and it hurt him severely." Bickslow added up.

"Now one has never done that before." Evergreen said forming a smirk eyeing on Sonic.

"Everyone was right, Sonic is strong like the sorcerer's weekly mentioned before." Lyon confessed.

"Now that was awesome." Mary Hughes complimented.

"How strong is Sonic?" Coco questioned.

"I am loss of words. I don't know what to say on this." Samuel said.

"You and me both." Pantherlily agreed.

"Uh-Huh! Now that is some mighty awesome entertainment." Sugarboy said.

"How much power does this hedgehog have, I have never witness a move like that from any other wizards before but Sonic is truly different." Byro examined.

"Wow… just wow…" Dan stuttered.

"I am amaze. Not that Sonic catches the lightning attack but he absorbed it and form it into his own attack and hurls it to his opponent." Makarov examined.

"Do you think Sonic will make it to a SS-Class?" Gildarts asked.

"I don't think so, I think he'll be up to a SSS-Class wizard after pulling that extraordinary stunt like that."

"I wonder… how does Sonic do it?"

"Menn…" Ichiya blurted with eyes widened.

"How can he be that strong?" Hibiki asked.

"I have no idea." Eve responded truthfully.

"I have not seen anything like this before in my life. This is new to me." Ren confessed.

"Whoa… not that he's good looking but he is so strong and powerful. Oh I must have him right now." Jenny squealed with hearts in her eyes.

Erza was silent at the moment, she witnessed her husband catch Laxus's lightning attack, absorbs it and uses it on his own attacks.

"I am amazed. Sonic has become quite strong during his training and been asleep for seven years. How does Sonic became strong and powerful, how does he keeps improving his magic and his abilities?" Erza questions herself.

Kenny dropped his jaw, eyes widen in shock witnessed his partner and friend pull out a stunt like that he has not ever seen before.

"Whoa… Sonic is getting stronger. His training had improved and he's getting stronger by the second. I admired him." Kenny admired.

Natsu and Gajeel witnessed the whole scene with eyes wide of shock. How can anyone catches the magic attack and absorbs it creating it its own magic ability.

"Did you just see what I think I just saw?" Gajeel asked.

"To be honest yeah I do. How can anyone pull a stunt like that?" Natsu questioned.

"Well that ain't going to stop me from beating Sonic."

Sonic kneel down panting knowing he has used too much magic power after absorbing Laxus's light dragon strongest ability.

"*Gasp* Oh man… I've never pulled a stunt like that before and I'm getting stronger." Sonic confessed smiling.

"SONIC!"

Sonic turn around sees Gajeel in the air with a stern look on his face.

"We're not done yet Sonic. I'm going to kick your ass no matter what! **Iron Dragon's Sword!**" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel form his right arm into an iron sword and swings his arm at Sonic. Sonic begin transforming into his Ice Form which he had ascended to a second level. His quills became spiky with ice spike on his quills and ice flame tribal tattoo on his arms. He forms an ice shield attach to his left arm blocking Gajeel shocking everyone including Gray and Lyon.

"He had ascended into a higher level to an ice level two?" Gray and Lyon said in unison.

Sonic pushes Gajeel out of his sight. Natsu comes him striking a punch but Sonic rolled out of the way. Laxus come back to reality and growled powering his magic so did Natsu and Gajeel. Sonic look around as three dragon slayers got to their stance ready to fight once more. This made Sonic smile a bit.

"Oh I never had this so much fun so why don't we make it interesting. Try catch me at the rooftops." Sonic taunted.

Sonic dashes over to a building and jumps and runs up top of the building. The three dragon slayers went after Sonic leaving everyone behind.

* * *

><p><em>The Rooftops…<em>

***Track begin laying for the fight: Show No Tears (Devil May Cry 3.)***

The hedgehog and the dragon slayers take the fight to the rooftops. Gajeel press forward with his **Iron Dragon's Sword** swinging at Sonic. Sonic fortunately creates ice weapons form two swords in his hands and blocking Gajeel's iron sword. Sonic swings Gajeel but Gajeel block, counters Sonic with a strike but Sonic countered Gajeel with a 360 spin kick and ice spike homing attack the iron dragon slayer. Natsu barged in at Sonic and strikes a strong brute punch using **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. Laxus his Sonic with his Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist once again hitting Sonic straight to the face.

Sonic is sent flying to the ground three feet away crash towards it. Natsu charges in for a strike, Sonic eventually kips up himself launching over to Natsu and kicks him in the chest backing him away and shoots some ice balls at Natsu. Gajeel charges in swing his sword but Sonic forms an ice shield onto his left wrist and blocks Gajeel and uses his ability as well.

"**Ice Spike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots multiple of ice spikes at Gajeel hitting him and backing him away and foes forth another strike.

"**Ice Fist!**" Sonic shouted once more.

Sonic forms ice into his fist with spikes and strikes punch at Gajeel out of the rooftop. Natsu and Laxus charge at Sonic and Sonic smiled and runs away from the two dragon slayers. Natsu jumps up in the air and dives down at Sonic.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu chanted.

Natsu hurls himself down with a trail of fire kicking Sonic with brute force. Laxus double tag team with Natsu as they form their attack together.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus yelled.

The two dragon slayers charge at Sonic striking their fists at Sonic sending him flying off the rooftop. Sonic did an aerial recover to get back up but Gajeel appear out of nowhere and striking Sonic out of nowhere.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**"

Gajeel extends his arm forming into an iron pillar pushing Sonic back to the ground hitting and crashing down the ground and back to the battlefield. Gajeel thought he had Sonic but to their surprise, Sonic created an Ice Barrier blocking Gajeel strike and smirk at them and signaling them to come closer.

"Is that all you got?" Sonic taunted.

The three dragon slayers all charged at Sonic getting tired and getting frustrated of Sonic still standing. Sonic again use his ice abilities.

"**Ice Wave!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots waves of ice with spikes over to the dragon slayers. They dodged the ice wave and all attack at Sonic. Sonic dodging away the dragon slayers countering them as they thrown a punch and kick against him. Sonic did a spinning kick at three of the dragon slayers and uses his another ice ability.

"**Ice Shockwave!**" Sonic slammed.

Sonic slammed his fist to the ground creating a shockwave of geysers of ice from the ground. Sonic then throw some **Ice Grenades** at the three dragon slayers made of ice and explodes into ice. Natsu's leg is stuck on ice giving Sonic an advantage to strike and hits Sonic with another one of his ice abilities.

"**Ice Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic punches Natsu with his fist with ice and sending an ice roundhouse kick to his face sending him flying from him a short distance. Laxus appears and punches Sonic down with his **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist** and Gajeel uses **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist** and **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**. Sonic screamed in pain from those attacks. Natsu growled and charges over at Sonic going for his fire dragon ability to cease the opportunity.

"Fire from the left, fire from the right: **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu unleashed.

Natsu forms a massive giant sphere of flames and hurls it down to Sonic and explodes into fire impacting and hitting Sonic in the attack of the explosion. Sonic screamed as he flew out of the explosion and hits the ground laying on his back. Natsu grinned, Gajeel and Laxus regroup hoping that would end the fight. As everyone try to figure out if it was the end but however, Sonic simply gets up on his feet from the ground who is still in this fight.

"He's still standing?" Natsu said in shock.

"No way." Gajeel said in shock.

"Alright that's it, it's time we end this. You guys thinking what I'm thinking." Laxus planned.

"Oh yeah."

"Now I'm fired up." Natsu said cracking his fists.

The three dragon slayers surround Sonic and build up some magic into one big attack. Sonic knew what this is going to happen so he decided to stand there letting the dragon slayers use their magic attack.

"**Fire Dragon's…**" Natsu Started.

"**Iron Dragon's…**" Gajeel chanted.

"**Lightning Dragon's…**" Laxus chanted.

"**ROAR!**" Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus yelled in unison.

The three dragon slayers unleashed out their roar against Sonic. Natsu's roar blow fire, Gajeel's roar blow out particles of iron and Laxus's roar blowing out stream of lightning. Sonic grinned and get to his stance and suddenly, the roars then clashed altogether creating a powerful explosion shocking everyone who watched the explosion.

"SONIC!" Lucy, Laki, Evergreen, Cana, Jenny, Wendy, Coco, Carla and Happy cried.

"Why did he take that hit?" Samuel asked.

"I don't know." Pantherlily responded.

After the roar explosion had stopped there was an area of smoke. The three dragon slayers regroup and high five at each other knowing they won the fight.

"Alright!" Natsu cried.

"Now that's how you do it." Gajeel taunted.

"That punk can't stand against us now." Laxus said.

Kenny was about to say something but he remembered, he smiled and remained quiet for the time being. Makarov could hear any movement or hear Sonic's voice so he then declared the winner.

"Here is your winner…" Makarov announced.

***Song begin to play for Sonic's Transformation: Open Your Heart (2009 Mix) (Sonic Adventure)***

Before Makarov would announced the winner until everyone hear a battle cry. It was a pillar of fire and lightning altogether shocking everyone. Everyone turn their attention to the pillar of fire and lightning hearing Sonic's roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sonic roared.

Everyone watched with interest wonder what is going to happen. The lightning and fire pillar disperse and shown a figure of a hedgehog who's fur is red with orange flaming designs on his quills and yellow lightning tribal tattoos on his arms on both sides. His outfit changed as his shirt turn the color dark red, dark grey pants and his shoe color change the color red with yellow highlights onto them and his shoe laces are the color yellow, his eye color even change colors to orange. Sonic had a stern look on his face knowing things is about to get serious and mean business. Sonic has fire and lightning dancing around him possessing fire and lightning.

Everyone stood, watch in shock sees Sonic's newest element transformation.

"Whoa… is that Sonic?" Levy asked.

"That's got to be, who do you think?" Bickslow stated.

"Is that Sonic's newest form?" Carla asked.

"Yep. You'll find out the name soon enough." Kenny answered smirking.

The three dragon slayers were in total shock to see Sonic in his new form right in front of everyone.

"H-H-How is this possible?" Laxus said in shock.

"What are you, what is your new form?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah what gives man?" Natsu agreed wanting to know.

"*Chuckle* Well I possess fire and lightning altogether so this is my **Fire-Volt Sonic** form." Sonic informed.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"He can use fire and lightning magic all in once?" Makarov repeated.

"Oh my god. What is he?" Gildarts asked.

"Whoa…" Lucy stuttered.

"How does he get all of these transformations?" Happy asked.

"The battle is still going on." Makarov announced.

***Track begin playing for the fight: Asteroid Coaster 1 (Sonic Colors)***

Gajeel crack his fist, grinning knowing it will be easy to defeat Sonic.

"That won't do anything. I got this guys." Gajeel snickered.

Gajeel charges over at Sonic to strike.

"**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**" Gajeel chanted.

Just when Gajeel can strike a punch, he was later struck against to his gut by Sonic deliver an intense punch. Sonic then deliver another punch and throws him away and Sonic dashes over to the iron dragon slayer with a brutal attack igniting flames and forming lightning into his fist.

"**Fire-Lightning Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic strike Gajeel with his fire and lightning punch burning and shocking Gajeel delivering some amounts of damage to the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel screamed, flew from Sonic. Sonic dashes to Gajeel quickly delivering multiple and rapid punches and kicks and sending rapid kicks towards Gajeel and slamming his fist down at him hitting Gajeel to the ground with a big impact. Sonic got to his stance and Gajeel growled and uses **Iron Dragon's Scales** covering his entire body with iron. The duo charge at each other deliver some brute and intense punches and kicks at each other. Sonic block Gajeel, counter him with a knee kick to the face and backflip kick Gajeel with fire and lightning together. Sonic then uses fire and lightning homing attack and shooting sphere of fire and lightning together and sends him a 540 degree kick against the iron dragon slayer with fire and lightning.

Gajeel is seen getting pummeled by Sonic. Natsu tries to help but Sonic senses his direction so Sonic turn his attention to Natsu and sends Natsu a striking force.

"**Heat-Shock Roundhouse Kick!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic combine fire and lightning into his feet and struck Natsu an intense kick sending him flying away. Sonic then charges to Gajeel who is in a daze sending him numerous attacks against the iron dragon slayer and uses **Heat-Shock Roundhouse Kick** against him sending him flying five feet away. Sonic then go on and forms fire and lightning together into a bow and with an arrow to go along with it aiming it right at Gajeel.

"**Inferno-Lightning Arrow!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic shoots the arrow of fire and lightning together hitting Gajeel which creates a fire and lightning explosion making a pillar of it. Gajeel screamed in agony of the attack and once it stopped, the dragon scales break apart and Gajeel was in tatters collapsed to the ground defeated.

Sonic sense an incoming attack, Laxus charging at him for a strike with his lightning dragon slayer magic. Sonic teleported behind of Laxus and punches him down to the ground. Sonic changes form as he turns into **Fire Sonic 2**. Sonic fires up his and kicks Laxus up in the air. Sonic uses Fire Launch shooting fire on the ground flying up to the air at Laxus delivering some aerial attacks and kicks Laxus down to the ground.

Laxus growled as he uses **Lightning Dragon Roar** at Sonic. Sonic sees it coming so he jump out of the way doing a butterfly twist and shoots fire at Laxus.

"**Fire Gun!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic pointed his index and middle finger at Laxus shoots bullets of fire at Laxus. Laxus shrieked in pain and Sonic then uses **Flaming Fist** as his stack is two times stronger than his first one. Sonic sends numerous punches against Laxus, elbows him and use **Flaming Tornado Kick** at Laxus sending him flying from a short distance. Sonic dashes on and begin to use **Flaming Sonic Boost** as he bashes Laxus with fire with his boost with maximum speed. Afterward, Sonic shoots flaming spears at Laxus using Flaming Spear. Afterward, Sonic then goes in for another strike and end his fight with Laxus.

Sonic holds up his right hand in the air creating a massive flaming sphere ready to hurl it down to Laxus ready to finish his fight.

"**Great Flame Commandment: Flaming Armageddon!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls it down to Laxus and hits the lightning dragon slayer creating a flaming explosion with severe flames. Laxus screamed as the pain was severe and the explosion knock down Laxus to the ground making him unconscious and could not continue to fight. Sonic look around for Natsu but the fire dragon slayer appear out of nowhere using **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** but Sonic quickly turns out and changes to his **Fire-Ice Sonic** form. The two engage into an all-out brawl going at it as the two sending rapid punches at each other. Natsu tries to surprises Sonic but Sonic counters Natsu and drop kicks him and fire-ice homing attack him to the ground. Natsu kicks Sonic off and uses **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** and **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**.

Sonic recover himself quickly catching Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and slams him to the ground. Natsu hits Sonic in the ground and head-butted Sonic in the face backing him away and uses **Fire Dragon's Claw** kicking him from a short distance. Sonic recovers himself, lifts himself off the ground doing a 360 degree spin and lands the ground even slide onto it. Natsu jump towards Sonic with a flaming fist but Sonic rolled out of the way and shoots fire-ice sphere at Natsu and charges at Natsu. Natsu blows fire from his mouth by using **Fire Dragon's Roar** at Sonic hitting him with the set of flames. Sonic hits himself on the ground and kip up himself to his feet. Natsu is seen in the air forming flames into a giant massive sphere ready to win the fight.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu hurls down the giant sphere of flames at Sonic. Sonic get position and jumps up in the air. He firms flames and ice together into his fist and suddenly he punches through the giant massive fire sphere shocking Natsu and everyone watching the fight. Sonic smirked and knowing this will end badly for Natsu.

"Nighty night Natsu." Sonic taunted.

Sonic uses **Fire-Ice Fist** punching Natsu straight to the face and axe kick him to the ground crash down with a big impact with cracks on the ground. Sonic then begin to forms fire and ice into a gigantic spear aiming to Natsu.

"Take this! **Inferno Blizzard Spear!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls down his spear at Natsu hitting him with it that causes an explosion of fire and ice together. Natsu screamed, the pain he received is because of fire and ice altogether into one delivering him severe damage as the attack goes and stop. Natsu is seen standing on the ground and collapsed to the ground as he is defeated. Sonic revert back to his normal state and grin.

"Now that's how you end an interesting and an epic fight." Sonic posed.

"You winner: Sonic the Hedgehog!" Makarov announced.

The civilians chanted Sonic's name knowing they had win their bets and some of them lost their bets. Sonic smirk and stretching out his arms as Kenny flew towards Sonic.

"Sonic that was an epic fight." Kenny commented.

"Thanks buddy. Glad you enjoyed the show." Sonic responded.

Sonic and Kenny turn their attentions over to the wizards as they congratulated him for his win against three dragon slayers.

"Sonic that was amazing. Your forms were strong and wonderful." Wendy complimented.

"Yeah man. Your forms were so awesome. Man I wish I was you." Toby said smiling.

"Thanks guys. Is Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel are ok?" Sonic asked.

"They'll be ok. They're unconscious so you don't need to worry about them" Makarov answered.

"Oh thank goodness. I hope I did not went overboard on them."

"Nonsense. They'll be fine so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah handsome. That an amazing fight I have ever seen." Jenny commented.

"Yeah you were dominating out there with your new forms." Mary Hughes stated.

"I even like the lightning level two form." Coco smiled.

"Your forms were terrific. You've gotten quite strong when you was training huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I sure have. I've been improving." Sonic chuckled.

"Let's head on back to the guild and let's celebrate with your win."

Everyone wizard with Sonic had head back to the guild and party. Lucy, Laki, Evergreen, Cana, Coco and Mary Hughes took Sonic and they were surrounding him talking about his forms and his fight and sharing a drink with him. Also they smothered Sonic with kisses on his face showing their affection. Sonic soon finally got away from the ladies and went to go check up on Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah we're fine and we'll live." Natsu answered.

"You gave us one heck of a beating Sonic. Gajeel stated.

"Yeah and your forms were too strong to overcome and you got quite strong during your training." Laxus assured.

"Well I like to keep myself pumped up and ready for anything." Sonic chuckled.

"I hear that. Next time when we fight and when I get stronger, I'm going to defeat you Sonic this time for sure." Natsu grinned.

"Get in line, not until I defeat him first." Gajeel countered.

"If anyone who's going to beat Sonic is going to be me." Laxus assured.

"Hey hey don't fight guys, relax and enjoy yourselves. I had a great time fighting you guys." Sonic said.

"Me too." Natsu responded.

"I did too." Gajeel confessed.

"So did I." Laxus added up.

"So cheers for a great fight."

"Cheers." The three dragon slayers responded.

The guys made a toast and sip down to their drinks. Makarov stop everyone for the moment wanting to make an announcement.

"Everyone I would like announce here to Sonic. I am proud to announce and make Sonic to be promoted to be a SSS-Class wizard so congratulations to Sonic for being a SSS-Class here in this guild." Makarov announced.

Everyone clap their hands at Sonic applauding to him. Sonic smile and gladly accepts the promotion and the rest continue to party. Erza approaches to Sonic and kiss him on the lips.

"Congratulations Sonic. I'm happy and I'm proud of you." Erza congratulated.

"Thanks beautiful. Wow being a SSS-Class wizard in this guild. That's an honor right there."

"That's right, ever since you capture and absorb Laxus's lightning magic techniques you had what it takes to be a SSS-Class wizard and the most powerful wizard in this guild." Macao said smiling.

"Thanks Macao."

"No problem."

Sonic kisses Erza starting their makeout session earning some jealous eyes from the girls. Dan look on seeing Erza kissing Sonic and sees the girls eyeing on Sonic.

"Man… I wish I was Sonic right now getting all the ladies. What's a secret?" Dan wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

A black cloak figure in the mountains traveling around. The figure thought one person and one person one about the offer that this person had offered him. He took a moment to think back about the words he said towards the unknown figure in a black cloak.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, 2 weeks ago…<em>

"_Come and Join Fairy Tail. Some people who are looking for one thing: a Family. A Family that would be there for you. A Family that will light up from the darkness. A Family that you can be part of and feel like you're part of the family. A Family that would bring you happiness and wash away your sorrows. A Family that you can call it __**Home**__" The person explained._

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

The figure in cloak thought about another sentence that the person told him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_Everyone deserves a second chance to sit things right and do the right things and follow your heart." The person said._

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

The figure look down thinking about this person. The images of a blue hedgehog came in mind knowing it was Sonic the Hedgehog coming in the flashback. The figure then spoke up making his decision.

"I will join your guild Sonic the Hedgehog. I am tired of being alone." The figure said.

The figure takes off his hood review to be Zack Hyperion looking out at the sky.

"I'll join your guild Sonic and I want to make a change of my life." Zack decided.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the ruins…<em>

A blonde hair sitting on the rock as the black raven hair male staning next to Sonic looking out the view of the location.

"Hey did you hear?" the blonde male informed.

"Hear what about Natsu?" the raven hair male guessed.

"Not that, about the blue hedgehog who had saved the world two times and is alive but turns out he's been sleeping for seven years survived the explosion."

"Yes. I heard of that hedgehog. I have heard that hedgehog is powerful than any wizard."

"Yeah but that damn hedgehog ain't going to beat me. That what everyone says that he's powerful but he hasn't faced us yet."

"That is true. Looks like we'll beat him and claim the title: the powerful wizard in Earthland."

"Damn right. That hedgehog won't know what hit him."

The blonde male got up and he and the raven hair male left the area and join with their two friends waiting for him.

"One day Sonic, I will beat you." The blond male smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness' Citadel…<em>

Darkness meditating quietly in the quarters of his chambers. Moments after, the pale grey echidna: Death came into the chambers.

"Lord Darkness." Death said kneeling down to the ground.

"What it Death?"

"That hedgehog has become the SSS-Class and defeated three of the three dragon slayers in Magnolia."

"Is that so? Sonic's becoming quite strong as we speak."

"Yes and what about the Black Dragon Slayer. Show we capture him and make him our pawn?"

"No. I have no use of that insolent insect of the bastard dragon slayer. Death."

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you to find out about this black dragon: **Acnologia**. The king of the dragons and what is his black dragon powers. I want to learn more about this dragon, he maybe a use to me with his power."

"But what of Sonic?"

"What about him?"

"Shall we intervene and try killing him?"

"No… Let Sonic have his time with his precious pathetic guild. I don't want him to miss out the surprise and the fun that me and him are going to have. I have more important matters to attend to is to plan for my eternal darkness. Sonic will have to wait, don't worry I will have my vengeance soon enough but in the meantime we have matters and plans to make and I heard about these Grand Magic Games."

"Shall we investigate?"

"Yes please do. Report to me when you have something and including that Acnologia dragon. You are dismissed."

"Of course."

Death raise himself on his feet and leave the chambers. Darkness open his eyes and grin.

"This Acnologia dragon huh? That amazing power that giant black dragon slayer possess, I want it. Sonic, your time will come in time. Tick Tock, Tick Tock." Darkness said going back to his meditation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic becomes SSS-Class Wizard, defeated the three dragon slayers. Who are these two mysterious wizards and Zack is joining Fairy Tail and taking Sonic's offer. What does Darkness want from the king od the dragons: Acnologia. What is Darkness's intentions? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	13. Act 1 Scene 13: Meet Zeref

Chapter 13: Meet Zeref

Sonic and Kenny are out in the woods of the outskirts of Magnolia enjoying a day of life. Sonic laying against the tree relaxing under the tree of the cool and relaxing shade while Kenny at the lake fishing for some fish. Also there was some music playing using the radio that Sonic and Kenny invented together as they were listening some relaxing smooth jazz.

"Ah. I can get use to this peace and quiet buddy." Sonic smiled commenting.

"I hear that Sonic. That is the life." Kenny agreed.

"Say how many fish have you caught so far?"

"Just about seven. I'm going for the eighth fish."

"Cool looks like you and me are going to make some fry fish. If you want it raw then that's ok."

"No. I like fry fish, I don't eat raw fish."

"Oh go figure."

"Yeah I'm not like Happy you know."

"*Chuckle* That we can agree on."

"Say aren't we supposed to be going to the guild today?"

"Nah. I told Erza that I would try taking a day off and also Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy are at the guild and everyone else is there at the guild enjoying this beautiful day today."

"Yeah it sure is peaceful. So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking about riding my extreme gear or go out on a run. Those were my two options, what about you?"

"I don't know. I could stay home and make some inventions I guess."

"Oh."

"Sonic."

"Hmm."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you think about that black dragon slayer Zack Hyperion?"

"Zack. What about him?"

"Since you offer him to join Fairy Tail, do you think he'll probably join?"

"It's his choice. If he doesn't want to join then I accept it and I understand and also I told him that you can always join in and be part of the family. That is what the guild is about to be part of a family and to find happiness to your light and follow your heart."

"That's true. After the incident against him and the fight you had against him you spared his life. What made you stop trying to end Zack's life?"

"That's an interesting question there little buddy. He mentioned before that he was being control by the darkness and his rage taken over him. It was the eyes that made me stop trying to kill him, I sensed it that he wasn't that bad after all, there was the sorrow, the loneliness, the sadness, and the depression inside of his eyes even the hurt. All he wanted is acceptance, to be treated like an equal and have respect to the people not treat him as a monster and an outcast. I don't want anyone to be treated like that who're not a bad person you know."

"Yeah. I get that and I understand what you're saying, I have that same thing also when you told me that."

"Besides, I know they will be shocked and surprise that Zack is still alive since I spared his life. Also I want Zack to do something good and he didn't mean to hurt those wizards from Sabretooth, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. He was being controlled by the darkness and his rage went out of control since I sacrificed myself to save our friends and my wife from Venom's final attack. He mentioned that before and wanting to meet me since he heard a lot of rumors about me."

"I heard he mentioned that also. I have faith in him that he'll do good after you gave him a second chance and looks up to you."

"That's true and you think I didn't noticed?"

"No."

"*Chuckle* Well that's being said I can sit back, relax, and enjoy this beautiful day."

"Hey does it feel being a SSS-Class wizard?"

"I don't know to be honest with you, I'm shocked that I would be a SSS-Class wizard in this world and in a guild. Yeah I'm strong and powerful but there is always going to be stronger opponents out there. I'm ready to take that chance and I accept being the strongest of the guild."

"That's a first. It was so cool of you and awesome when you absorb Laxus' **Lightning Dragon's Heaverward Halberd** technique while in your volt form. It blew my mind away."

"Yeah that was awesome. I'm full of surprises."

"*Laugh* Everyone is talking about it since your fight with the three dragon slayers."

"Uh-huh. I know they are buddy."

"Hey what do you think we should do since it's our day off?"

"I don't know. I can do this all day but how about we go to the guild and see what's up. I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering where we are."

"Yeah especially to the ladies."

"Really?"

Kenny shrug his shoulders. Sonic accepted it, Kenny stop fishing and grabbing the buckets of seven fish and Sonic raises himself up to his feet. He grabs his sword and his magic gun putting it to his holster and puts his sword in his holster on his back as Kenny grab his gear. Team Sonic walks on back to Fairy Tail guild to see how's the people doing.

The boys arrive to the guild within minutes and entering inside, they everyone talking about the games that brings up Sonic's attention.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic just in time. We were discussing about the event that is happening." Makarov said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Makarov is the master of the guild now since Gildarts was the fifth master."

"Wait what?"

"Long story but he resign and gave it back to Makarov." Macao answered.

"So you're not the master anymore huh?"

"That's right."

"I figure you did have what it takes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… you seem so…"

"I'm what?"

"I don't know weak."

"I AM NOT WEAK!"

"That ladies and gentlemen explains my answer."

"Shut up!"

Everyone laugh at Sonic's remark and apologies to Macao.

"Hey don't feel bad. I was just only teasing with you, forgive me for calling you weak." Sonic apologized.

"It's ok." Macao accepted smiling.

"Now that's done. Tell me what is this "games" I heard about just now?"

"It's the Grand Magic Games. It holds at Crocus. Lots of guilds compete for the title of strongest guild ever." Romeo answered.

"That's right. When you win the title, you also get 30,000,000 jewels as a prize." Wakaba added up.

"Wow that's awesome." Kenny said.

"Wait just a second. Aren't you guys the number one strongest of the guild?" Sonic asked.

"No we're ranked seven and we always come in last." Neb responded sadly.

"Number seven?"

Sonic and Kenny look at each other for a brief moment until turning their attentions back to master.

"Whoa we're dead last?" Sonic repeated.

"That's right." Macao responded.

"That's a shame." Kenny said.

"No scratch that it's a damn shame." Sonic rephrased.

"HEY!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry. Anyway, you guys got back from being asleep and disappeared back at Tenrou Island because of Acnologia and the Grimoire Heart invasion. Also I was still alive and asleep for seven long years and now everyone is heart so fuck it, I don't give a damn what everyone say and how the people think of us. I'm joining in the games and get our number one spot back."

"Hear, hear. Count me in buddy." Kenny joined.

"I'm in. I'm all fired up." Natsu grinned.

"We're joining in the games and we got the strongest there is. Sonic is here since he's a SSS-Class wizard and the strongest of them all." Lucy admired lovingly.

"Yeah. Sabretooth won't know what hit him since they have the number one spot." Romeo stated.

"Now this is going to be fun." Sonic smirked.

"Indeed it is Sonic." Kenny chimed.

"Sounds like you all got some training to do."

"What about you Sonic?" Laki asked.

"No sweat beautiful, I'm going to be doing a little training so I'll see you all later. Let's go Kenny and let's take a job quest while we're at it."

"Roger." Kenny obeyed.

Sonic takes out a large oval equipment, presses the button to activate his extreme gear and jumps on his board. Kenny flew in and lands on his shoulder.

"Wait Sonic, do you mind if I can come with you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah let me tag along." Laki asked.

"Can I come too?" Romeo asked.

"Sorry guys but no. Time to jet." Sonic declined.

Sonic with Kenny on his shoulder and jetted out of the guild riding his extreme gear. Lucy and Laki only sighed watching their crush take off.

"Looks like we have some training to do." Gray said.

"Yeah." Wendy agreed holding her papers of spells.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Era…<em>

Lahar and Mest in the library talking.

"Did you hear." Lahar asked.

"Hear what?" Mest asked.

"The hedgehog name Sonic the Hedgehog has become an SSS-Class wizard of Fairy Tail."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am certain the rumors are true and everyone of Earthland has been talking about it. He fought three dragon slayers: Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus."

"I'm surprised. No one has never made to an SSS-Class level like that before."

"No one has and this is the very first and Sonic is the very first wizard who made it to the SSS-Class level."

"Yes and also the Grand Magic Games are in the way in three months."

"That is right. I doubt that Fairy Tail will try to make it to the top to gain the title back although they are very reckless all except for Sonic."

"Yeah but I am looking forward for the Grand Magic Games and see who will get the title of the strongest guild."

"Well we'll have to wait and see won't we old friend?"

Mest nod with response and he and Lahar left the library to attend to their matters. Unware of their surroundings, someone has became invisible and appears in the library. The figure reviews his body to be Death the Echidna eavesdropping the conversation. He went through the information about Acnologia and find the reports and papers about the black dragon sent by Darkness the Hedgehog himself who had sneak inside the building without drawing any attention.

"Acnologia… the king of the dragons. Ah here it is, let's see… (_Looking through the papers and the reports._) *Chuckle* This looks very interesting. Darkness is going to love this when I bring this to him." Death said.

Death search for more of the information about the black dragon for Darkness. As the pale grey echidna looking, he did found something that brought his interest. He takes the information and gather up whatever he scavenged around and then disappears out of the library without a trace.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

The boys easily finish their job and start to train. Sonic practicing his sword techniques and his powers a little bit. The blue speedster train to ascend to his third level of his element forms so he train all three of his element forms channeling and concentrating on their powers. Kenny working on his staff training with Sonic to fight better.

"You know Sonic, they forgot to tell us when the games will start." Kenny reminded.

"Oh that's right. We got to go ask them." Sonic suggested.

"No sweat, I got it and I look through of it."

"And?"

"It will begin in three months."

"Three months huh? Sounds perfect and a great time to train."

"I'm a genius."

Sonic chuckled. The duo return to their training until suddenly, Sonic felt an unfamiliar presence.

"What's wrong?" Kenny questioned.

"I sensed an unfamiliar dark power and it's behind us." Sonic answered with a stern look.

Sonic turn around ready to fight.

"Could it be Darkness the Hedgehog?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know it maybe his henchman. Whoever it is, it picks the wrong hedgehog to fight." Sonic said.

Sonic got to his stance with Kenny behind him readied his staff. The shadow figure comes out of hiding appears to be a black hair male making his appearance. He look over to Sonic and Kenny with concerns on their faces. The male wizard appears to be a black mage looking to Sonic.

"Y-You're Sonic the Hedgehog. Aren't you?" the male clarified.

"Yeah I am and who's asking?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't want any harm. I heard so much about you. I do not think we met, my name is **Zeref**."

Sonic and Kenny shot their eyes widen open after hearing the name. Both of them heard much about Zeref and the things he had done to the world and without any warning, Sonic then walks closely to Zeref.

"Sonic what are you doing? He'll kill you with his insane magic!" Kenny shouted.

"I know but I sense that there is something good inside him." Sonic sensed.

"Wait what?"

Sonic slowly walks up to Zeref stop his tracks.

"So the rumors of you are true then. You're the one that killed Darkness the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Dark. I heard much about you." Zeref stated.

"Yeah that's me. What are you doing here anyway, come to fight?" Sonic asked.

"No… I'm hiding from humanity."

"Is that so? I heard everything about Tenrou Island and heard a lot about you."

"Yes. Humanity keeps rejecting me and I don't blame them."

"I see. Tell me, when you heard of me. Did you want to fight me?"

"No. I wanted to meet you one day. You are the guardian of humanity and the world am I right."

"Yeah. I am."

Before Sonic can say anything, the leaves begin to turn black and the trees even turn black as well all thanks to Zeref.

"I believe your magic has something to do with this?" Sonic assumed.

"Sadly yes." Zaref sadly responded.

"I see. Hey why does your power always like this when your near trees and turn them black like in a horror movie and have uncontrollable waves that kills anyone near you."

"I… I don't know exactly. I am waiting for someone to kill me."

"Like who if you don't mind me asking?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"What? Him. What for?"

"That's the question I cannot answer."

"I… see."

Zeref is seen shedding tears from his eyes. Sonic sensed something is wrong and just about Zeref is about to walk away, Sonic then embraces Zeref into a hug shocking both Zeref and his exceed friend.

"Sonic! Are you crazy?!" Kenny yelled in shock.

Kenny went insane holding his head and running around.

"Oh man we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Kenny shouted.

Zeref who's in shock that someone like Sonic touching him like this.

"What are you doing?" Zeref asked.

"What does it look like, comforting you? I could see sadness in your eyes and if you want to cry then just cry. Let it out if you want." Sonic offered.

Zeref remained quiet in the moment as Sonic continue to speak.

"Look. I know your powers would kill me but I surrounded myself and even my exceed friend with my **Chaos Barrier** technique. I came up with it with my chaos energy so you don't need to bother and worry about killing me." Sonic stated.

Kenny sighed in relief.

"Oh that's a good relief but after all, I think we're going to DIE!" Kenny stated.

Zeref stood still like a statue for a few minutes of absolute shock. He had never had anyone accepting him and comforting him and with that, he responds and returns the hug accepting Sonic's comfort and shed more tears from his eyes. He then silently sob at the moment.

"Thank you. Thank you for accepting me." Zeref sobbed.

"Hey it's no big deal. I know you had done some horrible things but I forgive you and you understand about humanity. Just remember this, I accept you and I don't hold any grudge to you since I am new to this world since I'm from another dimension. Just remember that." Sonic stated.

The two stay like this for minutes until Sonic breaks the hug. He helps Zeref wipe the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"Hey. I know you want Natsu to kill you and I understand your choice so it'll happen one day. So for that, how about you and me hang out a bit." Sonic offered.

"What?! Sonic are you insane? You hanging out with Zeref himself the black mage wizard?" Kenny questioned.

"Yes I am and Zeref here could use a friend. If you don't like it then you go home Kenny."

"Are you sure about this, I'm just a little concern about you."

"I know Kenny but I'll be fine. Tell Erza I'll be coming late."

"Ok well good luck and don't try to get yourself."

Kenny then take off summoning his angel wings and leave taking his gear and equipment with him.

"You didn't have to do this Sonic." Zeref said looking away.

"I know but I wanted to. So how about we go and enjoy some life shall we?" Sonic offered.

"But…"

"Nonsense. Come on, let's go and hang out."

Zeref form a smile on his face and he and Sonic decide to hang out. The two start to go fishing together, socializing together, play a game of checkers that Sonic had in his backpack, Sonic told his stories about his adventures back at his dimension and share some laughs with Zeref making the black mage laugh. The two hang out for three hours of their hangout and Zeref seemingly enjoy the time hanging out with Sonic and enjoy life to him. The two laid on the grass looking at the blue sky sharing some laughs and smile at the sky.

"This sure is a beautiful day." Sonic commented.

"Yes. It sure is." Zeref agreed.

"So did you enjoy the hangout?"

"For the first time of my life, yes I did. I enjoyed the life of relaxation and hang out with a friend. Sonic I want to thank you for sharing this life with me."

"No problem. That's just how I am. Hey can I give you some advice?"

"Yes."

"I know humanity and life keeps rejecting you and all but just remember this, don't stop hoping. I know you're always alone and you travel alone and want your day to end but hope makes you stronger. Your time will come soon so never stop hoping, keep your head up and just enjoy life while it lasts. Look I know how you feel about everything rejects you and made you shed tears but know this, you always have me as a friend. Well your only friend but still."

"Thank you Sonic. I am starting to like you even more, everyone is right about you. You give inspiration and the icon of hope that you are right now."

"You're welcome. Just trying to help and bring up their day of joy. You don't seem all that bad but care for about innocent people. I admired you for that."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy but that's how I see it."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Tell me more about your rival and your arch enemy: Darkness the Hedgehog."

"Well… he was created by my arch nemesis: Dr. Ivo Robotnik but everyone calls him Eggman. He created Darkness at his laboratory at his base naming his operation **Project: Darkness**. He was created by the seven gems known as the Chaos Emeralds with negative chaos energy and worst of all, he's created by the sample of my blood. He wreaks havoc for disobeying Eggman and destroys the base and killing Eggman's nephew. He caused destruction, anarchy in his path and killing so many innocents of people back at Mobius which is our dimension. He won't stop at nothing until he complete his goals of destruction and I stopped him that day when he killed my best and my brother."

"That's terrible. Is that how you two ended here in Earthland?"

"Yes. After I sacrificed myself and used up all of my power to bring everyone back to life which causes chaos control and both of us ended here and continue our war."

"I see. You have fought heroic for in your lives in your previous adventures and everyone looks up to you as their hero."

"Yeah well I made a promise to everyone."

"What's that?"

"Is to keep all of them save and protect them at any cause when trouble comes in and I will do whatever it takes to protect them and guard them, saving their lives even if it takes for me to cause my life when you think it is the right way to do."

"I understand. You at this young would go along and cause your life to save the people you cared about."

"Yes. That's how I am and I don't want anything bad happen to them you know."

"Of course. So Sonic can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"How do you do it?"

"What do you mean? By helping people?"

"No. Not that I mean how do you keep hoping?"

"Interesting question Zeref. You see Zeref, I keep believing in myself believing it is always going to be a bright new day. As long as you keep believing yourself and keep believing in your heart, your hopes will never stop as long as you keep hoping, have faith in yourself. Never think negative, you just got to think positive."

"I see. I will try to remember that, you inspired me so much of hope and enjoy life waiting for my time to come very soon. Sonic, I thank you for your kind hearted words and they mean so much to me. Thank you for the inspiration and for hanging out with me."

"No problem Zeref. Just the hedgehog that likes to help and remember that during your travels and hiding. I won't tell anyone that I see you and hang out with you."

"Do you think we'll do this again sometime if we ever crossed paths?"

"Oh sure we can like I would never say no. We're friends Zeref right?"

"… Yeah."

"Cool. I got to get back to the guild but I think I'll remain here a little bit."

Zeref looks over to Sonic smiling at him and turn his gaze back to the sky watching the clouds. Sonic begin playing some music on the radio playing some relaxation smooth jazz which causes Zeref's attention.

"What is this?" Zeref asked.

"Oh this. It's music and this is some relaxation smooth jazz. It helps me relax and just enjoy life. Is it bothering you?" Sonic inquired.

"No. I find it amusing."

Sonic smile shrugging it off and goes back to watch the clouds with Zeref. The two talk a little more hanging out some more for a few more minutes until they would go to their separate ways. Sonic is seen gathering his gear with Zeref standing next to Sonic.

"Sonic, I couldn't thank you enough for taking your time to hang out with me and make me smile." Zeref thanked.

"You're welcome. It has been fun hanging out with you Zeref and you seem to be a nice and a good guy." Sonic admitted honestly.

"Still I am a black mage who uses dark magic and is hated by everyone and everyone rejecting me but you have my full respect and my friendship."

"Same goes to you. Before I leave, I want to give you something."

"What's that?"

Sonic smile and pulls out a crystal talisman from his backpack and gives it to Zeref.

"What is this?" Zeref asked.

"It's crystal talisman. I found it when I was traveling. Don't worry, I got two of these so I thought I give one to you as a token of our friendship." Sonic explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thought I would give this to you. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You take care of yourself out there Zeref."

"And you do the same as well Sonic. Hope I see you again."

"Yeah me too."

The blue speedster and the black mage shake hands bid farewell and went on to their separate ways. Sonic smiled and uses his board and took off back to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness's Citadel…<em>

Death arrives to Darkness's quarters with the information that he had collected. He enters inside Darkness's quarters seeing Darkness looking out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Lord Darkness." Death said kneeling down.

"Death. Perfect timing, have you got anything that I wanted to hear?" Darkness asked.

"Yes."

"Then speak."

"The Grand Magic Games will happen in Crocus in three months away. Sonic is going to be participating in the games."

"I see. Is that all?"

"No there's more. Sabretooth is the number one ranked to be the strongest guild of Fiore and in Earthland."

"Sounds tempting. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. So do you have any info about Acnologia?"

"Yes. He had destroyed Tenrou Island with his unbelievable power and appears to be the strongest dragon that has ever lived. Also he did not plan to leave and hide 14 years ago when the dragons had disappeared."

"I see. Well this power that Acnologia has, it is beyond incredible. Any idea where that dragon is?"

"It says he disappears in the blue yonder never to be seen again. Also the Grimiore Heart are the ones responsible for summoning Acnologia to Tenrou Island."

"Those fools. They do not stand a chance against that black dragon."

"By the way my lord, I found something very interesting when I was searching about any information."

"And?"

"There is a black mage that had created Lullaby, Deliora and has black arts magic and appears to be the strongest black mage that has ever been."

"And where is he now?"

"Asleep that is but we don't know for sure."

"I see. I have a feeling that he is not asleep. Still out there on the loose hiding perhaps. This is perfect. I will unleash my wrath on my return in Crocus and they will never see it coming when they find out that I have return and will haunt their nightmares."

Darkness begin to laugh evilly and forms a plan.

"Death." Darkness said.

"Yes my lord?" Darkness asked.

"I want you and the others to be ready for the next three months, I have a plan to intercept and ruin their Grand Magic Games."

"We'll do my lord."

"Also, I have something for you, Crash, Hunter, and Sting."

"You do?"

"Yes now go bring Sting, Hunter and Crash back here in my quarters. I have a task for you guys."

"Yes sir."

Death get up, leaves the room. Darkness smirked looking you the window.

"Let's see if those fools go against my warriors." Darkness challenged.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Zeref… now friends? The Grand Magic Games happening in three months. What is Darkness planning and what does he have a task for Death, Crash, Hunter, and Sting to do. What will happen next? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	14. Act 1 Scene 14: Dinner with the Connells

Chapter 14: Dinner with the Connells

Sonic rode his extreme gear back to the guild in Magnolia after hanging out with the black mage himself: Zeref. Sonic arrive to Magnolia and decide to roam around the city so he puts his extreme gear away and just jump from rooftop to rooftop like Spiderman roaming around the city of New York. Sonic did some tricking moves while roaming around Magnolia for his spare time and gaining some air. Sonic heads over to the old building of Fairy Tail and runs up top of the roof where the bell and looks at the view of the city. Sonic smiled, crossing his arms staring to the view.

"This view is sure is beautiful." Sonic commented.

"Sonic."

Sonic quickly turns around, sees his exceed Kenny behind him.

"Kenny. Hey were you looking for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Since I got a radar on my laptop sensing you're in town so I thought I come look for you. How was your time with Zeref?" Kenny said asking.

"It was good. He seems like a nice and an ok guy and no he did not try to kill me. We had fun."

"That's a good relief. I was worried about you. Sorry if I yelled at you."

"I know and that's ok, you were just looking out for me. Ain't nothing wrong with that man? You just have to trust me ok."

"I do trust you Sonic."

"I know, so do I." Let's head on back."

Kenny nod his head. Team Sonic returns back to the guild entering the guild. When Sonic and Kenny enter inside the guild, they turn their attention to see Alzack and Bisca walking over to Sonic with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic. Me and Bisca want to ask you something if that's ok with you?" Alzack asked.

"Well I'm on my way to the job request board so sure. What's on your mind?"

"We were wondering if you come over to our place for dinner."

"Wait are you guys inviting me for dinner?"

"Yes. Asuka would love to have you over to play with seeing you as her hero. If it's ok you come over for dinner?" Bisca asked.

"I love to. So is it just me?"

"No you can bring Erza and Kenny over with you."

"I'll do that Did you talk to Erza?"

"Yeah and she would love come over." Alzack responded.

"Then it's settle. I'll be there tonight."

"Good. Asuka can't wait to see her, we didn't even tell her so we wanted to surprise her." Bisca confessed.

"Oh."

"We'll let you get back to whatever you're doing and thank you." Alzack thanked.

"No problem."

Sonic and Kenny walk over to the quest board to take a job.

"Well looks like we're being the guests for dinner huh?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. That's a first for me."

"So you're going?"

"Yeah. Asuka even looks up to me so why not surprise her just to make her happy."

Kenny smile a bit agreeing with Sonic on this and they took a job and left the guild. Before Sonic can leave with Kenny on the job, Lucy spotted Sonic and stopped him.

"Sonic wait up!" Lucy yelled out.

Sonic and Kenny stop their tracks, turning themselves around to face Lucy making her way towards them.

"Lucy. Hey." Sonic greeted.

"Where are you two heading off too?" Lucy asked.

"To a job of course. Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to show you my celestial wizards who wants to see you after you've been away asleep for seven long years."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Can I?"

"Sure, sure you can. I have time."

"Ok then."

First Lucy summons Virgo with one of her golden gate keys.

"Hello Princess, do you wish to punish me?" Virgo asked.

"No. But I would like for you to meet someone." Lucy stated.

"Ok who?"

Lucy points her finger turning Virgo's attention sees Sonic.

"Sonic." Virgo said.

"Yeah hey Virgo." Sonic greeted.

"It's been so long, I thought you was dead."

"No I was alive and I've been sleeping for seven years."

"It is good to see you. So do you wish to punish me?"

"What?"

"VIRGO!" Lucy cried.

"Sorry princess, Sonic it is so good to see you again for seven years."

"Likewise." Sonic smiled.

"You can punish me whenever you like."

Lucy got upset and yelled at Virgo before going back to the celestial world. Lucy then summons Virgo using the puddle of water.

"What did I tell you about summoning me from a puddle wench? I was in a middle of a date." Aquarius insulted.

"Sorry but didn't you want to meet someone after all these years?" Lucy offered.

"Meet Sonic. I already got a…"

Aquarius turn her attentions sees Sonic right in front of him. Her eyes begin to change into hearts pointing her finger at Sonic.

"Sonic, is that you?" Aquarius asked.

"In the flesh. You're still grumpy as ever." Sonic reminded.

Aquarius charge over at Sonic and embraces him in a hug and twirls her finger to his chest.

"You're still handsome as ever. I hear you became a SSS-Class wizard. Leo told me." Aquarius assured.

"Yeah that's right the strongest there is." Sonic corrected.

"Oh you are so handsome when you're strong. So are you and Erza are over? Did you guys divorce?"

"Why did you asked that question?"

"Why don't you and I go out on a date together just the two of us? I can show how a real woman give you loving."

"But you're in a relationship with Scorpio."

"True but he's not that good looking as you my handsome hedgehog."

Sonic had a nervous smile and Aquarius is about to make her move on Sonic to kiss him on the lips that until Lucy interrupt.

"Aquarius don't you think it's time you go back to your date." Lucy reminded.

"Forget Scorpio, so Sonic would do you say? I even like your tattoos, they look sexy on you." Aquarius flirted.

"I don't think that's going to be a good idea."

"Erza doesn't have to know baby. I can't take it anymore my handsome hedgehog. Come on and kiss me."

Aquarius holds Sonic into her arms, smiling at him and pucker her lips ready to kiss Sonic. Sonic backed his head away not trying to kiss Aquarius thus until Lucy sent her back to the celestial spirit world.

"She is so going to kill me." Lucy said in fear.

"Definitely." Sonic agreed.

"First Virgo and Aquarius. Sonic how do you keep attracting woman towards you?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. I wish I knew."

"Why don't I just continue?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah."

Lucy continue on to summon a few more of her celestial spirits to meet Sonic again and greeted him after being away asleep for seven years. Leo even try flirting with Lucy but she had her eyes on Sonic still interesting in the blue hedgehog. Capricorn met Sonic for the first time after hearing a lot of stories about him. After meeting all of celestial spirits, Sonic bid farewell to each of every spirit.

"Well that's that." Lucy said.

"It was great to see all of them doing well so far." Sonic responded.

"Yeah now Aquarius and Virgo likes you and don't forget Aries." Kenny reminded.

"Hey now don't remind me. Aries is sure very shy and respectable as well."

"That's true."

"So are you guys are going on a job?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah we got to get going. Hey I did promise you I take you on a job so want to come with us?" Sonic offered.

"YES!" Lucy squealed.

"I figured you might want a break from Natsu from wrecking everything and pay for the damages of your reward. Don't worry, I'll split of reward."

"Cool then let's go."

Team Sonic and Lucy left for a job that the duo had selected.

* * *

><p><em>Later, the Connell Residence…<em>

Bisca making dinner while Alzack sets up the plates, fork, knives and spoon at the dining room. Asuka in her room playing with her toys playing Sonic the Hedgehog action figures that her parents bought for her knowing she's a big fan of Sonic.

"Alzack. Is everything ready for dinner?" Bisca asked in the kitchen.

"Yes. The plates and everything is already set up." Alzack answered.

Seconds after, Asuka coming in the dining room.

"Daddy. Who is coming over for dinner?" Asuka asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Asuka." Alzack smiled.

Moments later, there is a knock on the door. Alzack heads to the door to answer with Asuka follow by. Alzack unlocks the door and opening it reviews to be Sonic with Erza and Kenny at the front shocking Asuka.

"SONIC!" Asuka squealed.

"Hey kiddo. Surprise." Sonic greeted.

Asuka rushes to Sonic and hugs him with Sonic returning the hug.

"Your parents invited me for dinner and I brought Erza and Kenny with me." Sonic notified.

"Come on in you guys." Alzack offered.

The three enter inside the house with Alzack shutting the door and lock it. Asuka takes Asuka to her room with Kenny following them to the room. Erza and Alzack begin talking in the living room while Bisca prepare dinner.

"So how is life being married?" Erza asked.

"It's going well. Everything is pretty good so far. I can't complain about that Erza. So how's your life being married to Sonic?" Alzack responded.

"Good. We already catch up and we spend more time together, we still have our ups and downs but we managed through it together. Asuka sure was surprised to see Sonic right in front of her."

"Yeah that's right. Ever since we told stories about the great Sonic the Hedgehog, she dreamed of wanting to meet her but after we told her about his death her dreams of meeting with Sonic shattered and she plays his action figures and has all of them with different forms."

"Wow. Really."

"Yeah she's really a big fan of Sonic and dreams of being a hero like him one day."

"She has dreams I see."

"Pretty much. But still she's a big fan of your husband and you're very lucky to have Sonic as your husband."

"I get that a lot and I love Sonic so much."

* * *

><p><em>Asuka's Room…<em>

"I even got this action figure of you being **Super Sonic 4**." Asuka showed.

"Wow you have all of these action figures. What about other action figures do you have instead of me?" Sonic asked.

"Well… I do have a Natsu action figure, even Lucy, Erza, Gray and some other action figures."

"That's nice." Kenny commented playing with one of the Sonic action figures.

"Well how about we play with them while we wait for dinner." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah." Asuka agreed.

Team Sonic play with Asuka with her action figures while they wait for dinner.

* * *

><p><em>The Dining Room…<em>

Everyone had gathered in the dining room saying their prayers and eat their meals that Bisca had cook. Sonic takes a sip of his glass of water. Kenny takes a bite of his meal during their dinner. There was a complete moment of silence. No one bother to talk, until the moment the blue speedster broke the silence.

"This is good. Bisca." Sonic commented.

"Thank you. I've been practicing cooking." Bisca thanked.

"No problem. Kenny how's your dinner?"

"It's delicious. Ms. Connell this is very good." Kenny complimented taking another bite.

"Thank you."

"I must say this is delicious as well." Erza also complimented.

"So Sonic, how does it feel like being a SSS-Class wizard?" Alzack asked.

"Good question. You are the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail so you got answer that question." Bisca joined in.

"Well to be honest it felt good. I didn't know I would get promoted to be an SSS-Class wizard since I was formerly as SS-Class but being the SSS-Class is… wow… I don't know what to say. It felt good." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Sonic. Your fight against the three strong dragon slayers was the best fight I have ever seen in my entire life when you eventually absorb Laxus's lightning with your lightning form." Asuka commented.

"We were all shocked that you could pull that move Sonic. How did you do it?" Alzack asked.

"Well um… to be honest I don't know. I didn't know I could absorb that attack when I caught since yesterday but I must've found a way to absorb it without any trouble at all. I think it must have do with my training that pulled it off."

"That must be is Sonic. Being that strong had pulled that off and you're getting stronger as well." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah you're right Kenny."

"Sonic we should start training and training the swordsmanship. You are skilled with your sword are you not?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah I am and you want to train with me?"

"Yes. I would love to learn from you. Maybe you can give me a few pointers."

"But you're skilled with your swordsmanship skills Erza."

"Alright I guess I'll give you a few pointers."

"Good."

"Can I watch you train Sonic?" Asuka asked.

"One day but sure." Sonic accepted.

"So how was your training today?" Bisca asked.

"It went well."

"So building up more of your powers yet?"

"Getting there so far."

"I can't wait to see you participate in the Grand Magic Games Sonic. I know you'll win for Fairy Tail." Asuka smiled.

"Yep. Just you wait and the other wizards are training as well too you know."

"That's right. We're going to take our spot back since we got Sonic with us." Alzack chuckled.

The group continue with their meals resuming back to their dinner. As an hour passed, Sonic, Erza, and Kenny stay for a bit to hang out with the Connell family before they take their departure back home. Sonic bid farewell to Asuka who didn't want Sonic to leave wanting him to stay for a little bit. The three exit the house waving to their friends and return back home. After minutes of walking back home, they reach to the destination. Sonic with the key opening the door, unlocks it and the three enter inside the house and shuts the door behind them and locks it.

"That was a delicious dinner. I enjoyed it." Kenny said.

"Yeah so did I but now time for this hedgehog to crash in for the night can you dig it." Sonic responded.

"Yeah I could use some shut eye after the day you and I had together."

"Boys. I'm a little tired to so I could use a nice rest." Erza agreed.

The three call it a night and they get ready for bed. Kenny got himself ready for bed and crash while Sonic and Erza get themselves ready for bed also. Sonic seen laying on the bed in blankets. Erza coming out of the bathroom turning off the bathroom lights and joins with her husband in bed getting in bed and snuggles with him.

"Good night Sonic." Erza said kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"Good night to you too my beautiful night." Sonic responded.

The couple shared a soft smooch on the lips and drifted off asleep for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, In the Eastern Wastelands…<em>

A blue figure at the top of the canyon looking at the view. The person appears to be a hedgehog but a robot, it had white streaks on its metal five quills. He has black curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps with white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. It also has a spikey belt with a black cape that surrounds the back of its waist. This robot was none other than **Neo Metal Sonic** himself.

"Sonic and Darkness the Hedgehogs. You may have got rid of me Darkness but I will rule this world and I will kill you and even Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Sonic, I'm coming for you." Neo Metal Sonic determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Metal Sonic is here in Earthland. How will he kill Sonic and Darkness the Hedgehogs and what is his personal agenda. Will he defeat and kill Sonic and Darkness and take over Earthland or will he fail and how will Sonic reacts to this and what will Darkness do? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	15. Act 1 Scene 15: Ambush

Chapter 15: Ambush

_Darkness's Citadel, throne room…_

Crash, Death, Hunter, and Sting kneeling down in Darkness's throne room as Darkness seated on his throne chair looking over to his warriors.

"I brought you four here because I have a task for the four of you." Darkness informed.

"What will you have us do my lord?" Hunter asked.

"What is your wish?" Sting questioned.

"I want you to go and send Sonic the Hedgehog a message. Hurt his fellow guild member friends." Darkness commanded.

"Hurting?" Crash asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, and the exceeds Happy and Carla."

"How can we find them?" Death inquired.

"You'll find them in Shirotsume Town. I had a vision that they'll be going there for the job they requested."

"How would you know?" Hunter asked.

"Trust me. I know it and I am certain they'll be there in Shirotsume Town. Ambush them and hurt them, do whatever you like."

"Will do my lord." Death obeyed.

"We will see it done." Sting said.

"We won't let you down." Hunter stated.

"Those fools won't know the power we possess." Crash snickered.

"Good. Now dismissed." Darkness commanded.

The four warriors of Darkness's henchman nod their heads, obeying their lord and left the throne room. Darkness smirked as Candy sits on Darkness's lap.

"My lord. You are a genius. Are you sure you want to do this?" Candy asked.

"Yesssss will it affect ussssssssssss that will make Ssssssssssonic try to find usssssssssss my lord?" Fang asked.

"Of course not. I want to let Sonic know that I'll be coming for him when it is our time we fight to the death and end our long everlasting war." Darkness answered.

"You know he'll be angry if you sent you're the boys to hurt his wife the Titania." Candy reminded.

"Of course but where's the fun in that?"

Fang and Candy smirk liking Darkness's idea and the two went along with it. Darkness also senses an unfamiliar energy that he picked up.

"_What is this feeling and what do I sense? It can't be Sonic… can it?_" Darkness thought with a concern look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Fairy Tail in Magnolia…<em>

Sonic, Max, Alazack, Gajeel, Warren, and Gray playing some poker at the table to win some jewel.

"You know, we should do this more often to play some poker." Warren said.

"Yeah we should. I'm actually starting to enjoy this." Alzack confessed.

"Yeah. Just us playing poker like this is cool with me." Gray smiled.

"I can dig with that." Sonic agreed.

"I'm not going to lie but it is fun playing poker." Gajeel said honestly.

"Well if we don't have anything to do we can always play poker." Max stated.

"True." Sonic, Gajeel, Gray, Warren and Alzack agreed in unison.

Moments later, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy arrive to the table.

"Gray we're going on a job. You want to tag along?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. I'll go." Gray accepted.

"So where are you guys heading off too?" Sonic asked.

"A job to stop some strong bandits in Shirotsume Town." Erza responded.

"You want to come Sonic?" Lucy asked lovingly.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here and hang out with the fellas. You guys go on ahead." Sonic declined.

"Ok see you later Sonic."

Erza walks to Sonic kisses him on the lips.

"I'll return soon beloved." Erza said.

"I know you will so have fun out there you guys." Sonic smiled.

Team Natsu bid farewell and leave for the job with Happy and Carla coming along. Sonic even felt a strange power that caught his attention.

"_What was that power? Is it Darkness?_" Sonic thought.

"Sonic, are you ok?" ax asked.

"Hmm. Oh yeah I'm fine let's continue."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, in the Outskirts of Shirotsume Town…<em>

Crash, Sting, Hunter, and Death had already arrive to Shirotsume Town the outskirts of it waiting patiently for Team Natsu of Fairy Tail to arrive to Shirotsume.

"Are you sure they'll arrive here?" Hunter asked kneeling down looking at the view of the city.

"I am certain that they'll be here. Darkness had a vision of it." Death responded.

"Well why are we standing here for, we should wreck the place right now." Crash lectured.

"I know you're hyped up to fight but you lack of patience Crash." Sting clarified.

"Watch it bub!"

"It's the truth."

Death crosses is arms looking around until he spotted a train heading towards Shirotsume Town. He sees Team Natsu inside the chain through the window using his death vision and sensing their magic. He then informs his friends.

"They're here." Death informed.

"What? Really?" Crash inquired.

"Yes. They're here like how Lord Darkness mentioned in his visions."

"So the visions were then." Sting clarified.

"When time to have some fun." Crash grinned cracking his fists.

"Let's go." Death commanded.

Darkness's henchman then set foot over to Shirotsume Town to deal with Team Natsu.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Magnolia Town…<em>

Sonic helped Mirajane, Kinana and Lisanna attending the bar for his spare time while Kenny hanging out with the exceeds.

"Thank you Sonic. You sure are a great help." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem. Glad I can help." Sonic smiled.

"So are you and Erza going to start a family soon?" Lisanna asked smiling.

"We didn't really talk about that yet exactly. Everyone is getting ready for the Grand Magic Games."

"That's right. Its three months away. Yet you're going to participate."

"That's right. It's looks fun to me."

"Well I have faith that you're going to put one heck a good show and everyone is going to be excited to watch you in the games." Mirajane smiled.

"Yep. You guys are participating too right?"

"That's right."

"Now that's good to hear. So have you guys been training."

"Well not exactly but we're trying to train after attending the bar."

"I see. I wish you guys the best for your training."

"Thank you. Maybe you can help us with training?" Lisanna offered.

"Maybe. I don't know."

Lisanna smiled at Sonic. Mirajane step forward to Sonic kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"Thank you again for the help." Mirajane thanked.

"No problem." Sonic smiled.

Sonic turn his attention to Kenny heading to his direction.

"Hey Sonic. Do you mind if we can talk in private?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah let's head outside." Sonic nodded.

Team Sonic exits the guild heading outside so they can talk.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I noticed while you were playing poker with the fellas. You sensed a power with that look of concern. Am I right?" Kenny suspected.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did sensed an unfamiliar power from a long distance. I can't tell who it is." Sonic noted.

"Could it be Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"I don't think so. This power is different from Darkness's powers. I can't tell who this power is."

"I can try to find out from my computer if you like?"

"Yeah do that."

Kenny pulls out his laptop and looks through it logging on. Sonic sits with Kenny looking through the unknown power trying to track its power and where it is being located.

"Anything?" Sonic asked.

"I can't track the power and I can't track the person. It's like a ghost here." Kenny stated.

"Something isn't right here. If it isn't Darkness the Hedgehog since he has dark energy with negative chaos energy then who is this other person with this unfamiliar power?"

"Who knows? We should do some investigation. I did tracked the clues of this source of power."

"And?"

"It's located at the Eastern Wastelands."

"Then let's head over there and investigate."

"Right."

Team Sonic gets prepared so they grab their gear and Sonic grabbing his sword and his magic gun and the duo took off to investigate.

* * *

><p><em>Shirotsume Town…<em>

Team Natsu walking through the streets of Shirotsume Town heading to see the mayor of the town for the job. They discuss about the training for the Grand Magic Games.

"So any plans for the training?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking asking Sonic to train with me. He's strong and powerful by the way and I want to learn a few new tricks of his fire abilities." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy chirped.

"Now that you mention it, I would like to learn a few new tricks from Sonic of his ice form. I want to learn how he could use ice armor and that awesome ice barrier that he used against Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus during their fight." Gray smirked.

"Hey if someone is going to train with Sonic it's going to be me." Natsu countered.

"I don't think so flame brain. Sonic will be training me."

"Guys break it up. Why don't Sonic train all of us." Lucy suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Wendy agreed.

"I agree with Wendy. Sonic can help us with training." Erza smiled.

"So can we ask Sonic to train once we get back to Fairy Tail?"

"Of course we can. If he's there at the guild or back home with Kenny."

"Let's hope he's at the guild." Lucy hoped.

"Yeah." Gray chimed.

Team Natsu continue their way over to see the mayor for the job. When they walk through the city of Shirotsume Town, they notices a shadow figure ahead of them. This caught their suspension as the figure was walking towards them.

"Who is that up ahead?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know but be on your guard." Erza ordered.

The shadow figure gets a little close appears to be a pale grey echidna wearing a skull mask holding two scythes downwards walking towards Team Natsu.

"What the… is that a mobian look like Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Is he looking for Sonic?" Gray expected.

"If he is, he's got the wrong wizard to deal with here." Erza glared.

Erza re-quipping to her **Heavens Wheel Armor** getting to her fighting stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with Sonic?" Erza demanded.

"To send your precious hero and your husband a message." Death answered.

"And kind of message is that?" Gray asked.

Death didn't respond to the ice wizard's question but instead, he unleashes out his ability using his scythes.

"**Death Slash!**" Death shouted.

Death sends out dark purple waves of energy over to Team Natsu. They quickly evade the energy wave from the pale grey echidna. Seconds later, the mobian elephant Crash, the wolf Hunter and the scorpion Sting making their appearance and ambushes Team Natsu.

"Let's get them!" Crash grinned.

"We were sent here from our boss to hurt you all." Sting snickered.

"And we're going to make sure you guys leave with bruising broken bones." Hunter notified cracking his neck.

"Come on and bring it!" Natsu provoked.

Natsu charges over to Death with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but all of sudden, Crash forms rocks into his fist and brutally hits Natsu in the face sending Natsu flying to a building and crashes through it.

"The dragon slayer is mine!" Crash said going after Natsu.

Sting charges over to Gray taking out his scorpion blade arm gauntlets and swings his arms at Gray but Gray blocks Sting's path by creating an ice shield to block the black scorpion.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray yelled out.

Gray shoot spears of ice at Sting. Sting uses his speed to dodge away the spears of ice and charge at Gray with a flying kick straight to his face and slashing his gauntlets at Gray sending numerous attacks by Gray blocking Sting forming an ice scythe glaring at each other.

"I don't know who the hell are you but you'll regret facing me." Gray threatened.

"Hehehehehehe let's see what you got." Sting taunted.

Hunter smirking walking over to the celestial wizard and the sky dragon slayer and the exceeds.

"Well well well it looks like I got a blonde bimbo and the innocent little girl. How pitiful." Hunter grinned.

"Watch it pal! I don't know what you want with Sonic but you'll be sorry if you ever mess with Fairy Tail." Lucy threatened.

"Yeah that's right, if you ever want Sonic you're going to have to go through us." Wendy added up.

"Hehehe so predictable. You girls have courage but you will never defeat me." Hunter countered.

"We'll see about that." Lucy glared.

Lucy takes out one of her golden gate keys and summoning one of her spirites.

"**Open gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!**" Lucy summoned.

Lucy summons Scorpio.

"What's up Lucy?" Scorpio grinned.

"Take that guy out!" Lucy ordered.

"You got it."

Scorpio uses his tail and blow a wind at the grey wolf. Hunter smirk and catches the wind with his hands shocking Lucy and Wendy.

"What?" Lucy uttered.

"How can he catches your celestial spirit's wind?" Happy asked.

Hunter begin to spin himself doing a 360 degree spin and unleashes out a massive tornado with electric dancing around.

"**Ionic Storm!**" Hunter unleashed.

The massive tornado begin to sucking up many objects even Scorpio. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla run into hiding to get away from the massive tornado.

"That guy's insane!" Lucy commented in fear.

"How can he do that?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know but we're in a lot of trouble right now and we've walked into an ambush by these guys." Carla pointed out.

Erza swinging her swords at the pale grey echidna known as Death. Death blocking off Erza's attacks and her swords hurling it over to him. He sends out a backflip kick to the Titania in the face and swings his scythes but luckily Erza block Death and counters him stabbing Death with one of her swords.

"You fight well Titania." Death commented.

"So as you. Who are you working for?" Erza demanded answers.

"It's none of your business. Our orders is to hurt you guys from Fairy Tail and that is where we're going to do to send your husband a message."

"We'll see about that."

The duo back away from each other. Erza re-quips to her Flight Armor getting to her stance. Death charges over to Erza and Erza charges over to Death collide and engage into their weaponry showdown.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the Eastern Wastelands…<em>

Sonic and Kenny arrive to the wastelands and investigate the unfamiliar energy looking for any clues.

"Well we're here. Kenny, you got anything where we can look for any clues?" Sonic asked.

"I got this." Kenny answered.

Kenny takes out a blue and white device that can detects any clues.

"A scanner?" Sonic noted.

"Yeah. It'll help us to search for the clues in our investigation. I invented it back home." Kenny explained.

"Ok then let's get to work."

Kenny activates the scanner, hands it over to Sonic and so the team begin investigating, searching any clues that they could find from the unfamiliar power that Sonic has been sensing all this time. The duo travel around the wastelands for minutes searching for any clues. As Sonic and Kenny search, investigating, they could not search anything knowing they come up empty but they kept searching knowing the clues is got to be near.

"I don't have nothing here. Sonic what about you?" Kenny asked.

"Nada. I didn't find any clues at all. There's still got be some clues here, I can feel it." Sonic looked.

Kenny continue his search but all of sudden, he founds a footprint on the ground.

"Sonic. I think I found something." Kenny informed.

Sonic walks over to Kenny's direction.

"What did you find?" Sonic asked.

"A footprint. This could be a clue here." Kenny suspected.

"That may be so can you scan it."

"Sure. Give me just a moment."

Kenny uses the scanner to scan the footprint. The scan only took about a few seconds to get the results. Once the results are in, Team Sonic then look through the results.

"Let's see. Hmm… this footprint appears to be a robot footprint." Kenny stated.

"A robot? Why would there be a robot here in Earthland?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't know. Wait come to think of it, remember those robot duplicates of you that you fought back at the ruins of Nirvana?"

"Yeah I remember. That's right. That must have got something to do with Professor Walker's inventions. That must have something to do with it."

"It could be one of his robots who are still functional and still out there on the loose possessing dark magic or that type of magic."

"That could be the reason why but where can we find that broken robot?"

"I don't know actually. Hmm… let me try and diagnose another scan of this still functional duplicate of you."

Kenny goes through his laptop to look and search more information for Professor Walker's robot tracking and locating it. This took about four minutes while Sonic wait patiently. As Kenny located the spot, it appears that it has been destroyed.

"No. That's impossible." Kenny said.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It appears that those robots have been destroyed in the explosion of Nirvana when we escaped."

"So we got it all wrong then?"

"Yes I believe so but there's got to be more to it in this investigation and in this case."

"Tell me about it. Whatever it is I can sense this unfamiliar power and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Sonic. Can you try to sense this unfamiliar power using your **Chaos Sense**? Maybe we can track this unfamiliar power to this investigation."

"Yeah. It's worth a try."

Sonic closes his eyes, concentrating and focusing on his chaos energy. Then Sonic begin unleashing his **Chaos Sense** tracking down the unfamiliar energy down. Sonic remained quiet for the time being, as Sonic digs in deeper using his sense, he could not find anything coming up empty and stop himself there.

"Did you find anything?" Kenny asked.

"No. I can't find it anywhere." Sonic sadly responded.

"Hmm… hey do you think that's probably be Darkness's henchman?"

"I sensed their power but they don't have that unfamiliar power. This power is stronger than Darkness's power and including mine power as well. Whatever it is, I will find it soon enough."

"Shall we get back to Fairy Tail? Mirajane sure likes you, you know?"

"I know but I'm married. I don't want to betray Erza's heart. Sure I have harem of girls loving me but I stay true to Erza though."

"Yeah that's true. So should we head back?"

Just about Sonic could response, his wrist computer begin beeping and so was Kenny's computer. The team look through it knowing there was an emergency.

"Trouble at Shirotsume Town." Kenny said.

"Yeah and it's Team Natsu. Oh no." Sonic detected.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Darkness's henchman. He must've sent them to deliver me a message by hurting them."

"Should we head over there right now to stop them?"

"Yeah come on buddy."

Sonic carries Kenny in his arms and speeds off over to Shirotsume Town to stop Darkness's henchman.

* * *

><p><em>In Shirotsume Town…<em>

Team Natsu engaging in a fight against Darkness's henchman plus they don't know their names at all. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla took off running as Hunter unleash a massive wind blowing off many objects along the way like a hurricane. Lucy and Wendy then find cover and hide from the wind. Lucy then summoning Leo to fight and take the fight against Hunter.

"You know you're interrupting my date with Aries." Leo stated angrily.

"Like I care. Show me what you can do." Hunter taunted.

Hunter and Leo then engage into a fight.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**" Gray chanted.

Gray forms an ice cannon and shoots a cannon of ice against Sting. Sting uses his speed, dodging the cannon and throw some poison knives at Gray. Gray somehow use ice shield to block the poison knives to make contact to him. Sting jumps up in the air and uses his take breaking through the ice shield and hits Gray but Gray notices it and rolls out of the way.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray chanted.

Gray shoots lances of ice over to Sting. Sting smirk, dodging the ice lances and makes his way to Gray. He goes for another flying kick but Gray ducked out of the way and hits Sting with the **Ice Make: Hammer**. This hits Sting knocking him off to the ground making the scorpion smile.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Sting smirked.

Crash fighting the fire dragon slayer Natsu as Natsu sending Crash numerous punches and kicks.

"Ahahahahaha is that the best you can do. You can do better than that." Crash taunted.

Natsu growled angrily getting angry of Crash's taunts. He press on and formulate his attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu engulfs his body with fire and bashes Crash with his head seding Crash flying out of the building to the street. Crash rolls himself up to his feet and uses his attack.

"**Rocking Crush!**" Crash yelled.

Crash forms rocks from his hands shooting them out and slams them against Natsu. Natsu jump out of the way once it collides and Natsu then uses his magic ability to counter the mobian elephant.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu unleashes out strings of fire descending down to Crash and hits him like a bird diving at Crash. Crash receive some damage and smirk.

"This guy is getting good. *Chuckle* I like a good fight." Crash commented.

Crash begin using **Rock Fist** slams his fist down at Natsu forming rocks into his fist. Natsu evade away the mobian elephant and use **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** punching Crash with brute force sending him on his knee. Natsu then hits Crash with **Fire Dragon's Claw** and **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**. Natsu then goes on to finish off with his strong attack. He then start to use **Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode** and builds up some power.

"**Fire-Lightning Dragon Roar!**"

Natsu blow a stream of fire and lightning into one gigantic roar and hits Crash sending him flying out of sight with a loud scream of pain and hits the ground with a big crash causing some cracks on the ground being defeated by the fire dragon slayer. Natsu then take his attention to see Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla being pinned down by Hunter so he rush over to help them. Crash suddenly gets up and growled.

"Oh no one escapes from Crash." Crash stated angrily.

Hunter still blowing wind against the two girls and the exceeds, also he's still fighting one of Lucy's celestial spirits summoning Capricorn. Hunter dodging away off from Capricorn.

"You fight well but your skills won't last long." Hunter said smirking.

"How dare you try to hurt Lucy?" Capricorn threatened.

Hunter smirked, counters Capricorn and sends a wind roundhouse kick sending him out of his way and back to the celestial spirit word. Wendy then tries to help and stop Hunter.

"**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Wendy chanted.

Junter sees the sky dragon slayer sending out waves of wind over to him so Hunter then dodge out of the way and just about to attack Wendy but however, he is brutally interrupted when Natsu intervene and hits him with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist sending Hunter away from Wendy and crash to the wall of the building.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Natsu watch out!" Wendy warned.

Natsu turn back his attention sees Hunter jumps in the air pulling out two swords from his back and swings them down at Natsu. Natsu dodge out of the way but all of sudden, Crash came along and bashing the fire dragon slayer with his head, grabs Natsu by his ankles and slams him down to the ground with brute force.

"**Rock Fist!**" Crash chanted.

Natsu rolled out of the way forcing Crash to punch the ground. Natsu quickly gets back up to his feet and quickly jumps over at Hunter for trying to hit him by crashes towards Crash. Natsu then notes some fire nearby so he then begin to eat the fire and builds up fire and get ready to initiate his attack.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Natsu shouted.

Wendy even uses her magic to help Natsu.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**" Wendy chanted.

Natsu blow streams of fire and Wendy blowing wind over to Hunter and Crash and hits them. Hunter scream in pain flying away and Crash also begin scream being knocked down to the ground by three feet away. Hunter flew towards the building wall and crashes towards it and hits the ground unconsciously.

"I hope that we got them this time." Wendy hoped.

"Yeah me too." Natsu chimed.

* * *

><p><em>With Gray…<em>

Sting sending numerous attacks to Gray using his gauntlets. Gray quickly evade away from the scorpion. Sting then uses his tail to finish the job hoping he don't miss.

"**Poison Sting!**" Sting chanted.

Sting uses his tail with poison over to Gray, Gray then counters Sting by having his tail to be stuck in ice.

"What?!" Sting shouted.

"Got you. Now time to end this." Gray smirked.

Gray backed away for a bit and then finishes off with Sting.

"**Ice Make: Sword!**"

Gray creates a sword made of ice and swings it at Sting a few times and goes for another strike.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**"

Gray creates a cannon made of ice. He aims it at Sting ready to fire. He then triggers it shooting the cannon of ice at Sting and hits him knocking off the scorpion off to the ground and hits it unconsciously. Gray then regroup with the others hoping they defeat their enemies as well.

* * *

><p><em>With Erza…<em>

Death and Erza were in a heated battle. They kept swinging their weapons at each other. Erza try her very best to counterstrike but Death keeps coming back and counters Erza with his slashes and uses his power as well to his advantage. As the battle continues on, Erza begin re-quipping to her **Fire Empress Armor** and dashes over to Death. Death then builds up his power.

"**Slash Shockwave!**" Death shouted.

Death unleashes a massive shockwave sending Erza back from distance away swinging his scythes. Death then swings scythes using **Death Slash** but Erza quickly evade from Death's wave of death. Death then forms a green fire into his hands going for another attack.

"**Death Fire!**" Death chanted.

Death shoots a giant ball of green fire at Erza. Erza swings her swords at the fire disperses it and swings her swords yet again at Death but Death teleported of darkness and reappears and raising his right hand up.

"**Undead Resurrection!**" Death summoned.

Death summons three caskets in front of Erza. This feared Erza witnessing the undead magic and the three warriors comes out of the caskets and begin attacking Erza. Erza got herself distracted by the undead warriors as they engage in a fight, attacking the Titania. Death combines it scythes into one giant scythe ready to end the fight and to end the Titania's life. He waited patiently, stalking her for an opportunity to take it. Erza finally kill and defeat the undead warriors, Death jumps in to deliver one big final blow to Erza but unfortunately, Erza jump out of the way back flipping over the pale grey echidna re-quipping to her **Lightning Empress Armor**. She stabs her staff against Death to his back with electricity flowing to him sending him a severe shock that made Death scream in pain.

Afterward, Erza begin re-quipping to her **Purgatory Army** swinging her giant sword at Death as Death screams in agony receiving pain and a lot of damage. Erza then re-quip to her **Japanese Cloth** holding two katanas and begin quickly swinging her katanas at Death and finishes off the pale grey echidna by re-quipping to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and stabs Death using multiple swords that she summoned at Death sending him down to the ground unconscious and defeated.

After the fight, Erza requips back to her normal armor and summons her sword ready to fight if Death gets up but to her surprise, Death slowly gets up to his feet but kneels down on the ground with one knee holding his stomach.

"Now talk, who are you and who are you working for?" Erza demanded.

"*Chuckle* Wouldn't you like to you." Death countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Death then throws smoke pellets at Erza. Erza block the pellets with her sword as they cover the area with smoke. Death then take his chance to make his escape before the smoke clears away. The smoke fade away later and Erza look around only to see Death had already made his escape.

"Who were those guys?" Erza wondered.

* * *

><p><em>With Natsu and the others…<em>

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla regroup together seeing the unconscious Crash, Sting and Hunter on the ground.

"We should get some answers out of them." Natsu said.

"Yeah and who are they working for and why did they want to send a message to Sonic?" Lucy wondered.

"And how the hell did they know Sonic?" Gray added up.

"Well let's go ask them." Wendy suggested.

"Good idea."

Before Team Natsu could do anything, the mobian elephant raises himself up on his feet and so did the wolf and the scorpion shocking Team Natsu.

"How is this possible?" Carla uttered.

"How can they get up from being beaten?" Happy asked.

Crash smirked and just about to fight but Hunter then unleashes a wind attack.

"**Maximum Hurricane!**" Hunter unleashed.

Hunter blow a massive wind over at Team Natsu. Then Hunter, Crash, and Sting then make their escape out of town. The wind died down and Team Natsu see their attackers had got away.

"Damn… they got away." Natsu snarled.

"Whoever they are, they sure want something with Sonic." Lucy said.

"Yeah we got to tell Sonic and let him know what happen." Wendy exclaimed.

"Of course. We should get going." Carla suggested.

"But what about the job?" Wendy asked.

"I guess we can do the job."

"Yeah I need to pay my rent." Lucy reminded.

* * *

><p><em>The rooftops…<em>

Sonic and Kenny had arrive and seen the fight knowing Team Natsu was ok. Sonic then sees Erza knowing she's ok and regroup with her friends making him smile.

"Well what do you know? They defeated Darkness's henchman." Kenny directed.

"Yep. They got themselves stronger when I was asleep for seven years. I'm glad that they hold off their ground and defeated those jackasses. I'm proud of them." Sonic commented.

"So now they're ok, we should get out of here."

"Yeah let's go and continue on our investigation."

Sonic takes Kenny and speeds off leaving Shirotsume Town.

* * *

><p><em>The Outskirts of Shirotsume Town…<em>

"That dragon slayer sure pick up a fight." Crash said rubbing his jaw.

"That ice punk got lucky and tricked me. Next time it won't be so lucky." Sting snarled.

"We failed and they defeated us especially that fire dragon slayer surprised me out of nowhere. I wonder what Lord Darkness think of this. Who's going to tell him the news?" Hunter asked.

"I'll tell Lord Darkness the news about our mission became a failure. We do not want to keep him waiting so let's head on back." Death said.

The group then head on back to the citadel using the portal of darkness made by Death.

* * *

><p><em>Later, at Fairy Tail…<em>

"You guys fought another mobians who're looking for Sonic?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah. They wanted to send Sonic a message by trying to hurt all of us while we were heading to see the mayor for the job." Gray answered.

"Oh Gray my darling, who are these guys?" Juvia asked with concerned.

"Don't worry, we all defeated them back at Shirotsume Town?"

"Yeah especially that big giant guy who put up a big fight." Natsu stated.

"They all have their own magic as well."

"Whoa really?" Max asked.

"Yes. Especially when I fought the mobian with scythes uses undead magic." Erza informed shocking everyone.

"What for real?" Happy inquired.

"Yes. He was quite powerful and his attacks were brutal."

"Whoever they are, they really want Sonic that bad." Makarov wondered.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turn their attentions to the door of the guild sees Sonic and Kenny entering the guild.

"Sonic. We were attacked by other people like you." Lucy informed.

"Yeah. They ambushed us and try to hurt us and try sending you a message." Happy added up.

"Is that so?" Sonic questioned earning a nod from Team Natsu.

"Yes. Do you know them Sonic?" Erza asked.

"No. I don't think so. Probably they want to kill me."

"We were thinking the same thing and do you know who is coming after you?" Carla asked.

"No. No I do not but I'll find out eventually and put an end to all of this."

Wendy hugged Sonic and so did Lucy.

"I'm just glad all of you are alright." Sonic said in relief returning the hug.

Sonic let's go of Wendy and Lucy and he and Kenny then make their way to the bar.

"Sonic. Whatever it is and who is trying to end you, just to let you know that we're here for you and we'll help you anyway possible." Makarov said.

"I know and I will do everything in my power to protect all of you as well." Sonic remarked with a smile.

Everyone smiled at Sonic's remarked and continue on with their day. However, before anyone could until a certain character wearing a black cloak entering the guild. The person wasn't alone, the character has a white exceed with black stripes and two on his tail, his left eye color is yellow and his right eye color is blue. The exceed wore a pair of pants, a hood and wears goggles on his forehead. The character stood 9'1 feet tall standing as a giant in the guild.

Everyone stare at the black cloak character with his exceed on his shoulder. There was moment of silence before Makarov breaks the silence.

"Who are you?" Makarov questioned.

"I am looking for Sonic the Hedgehog." The cloak character informed.

Sonic recognizes the voice and so did Kenny so Team Sonic walks over to person in cloak and his exceed.

"Well well well lok who had decided to show up." Sonic teased.

"Hello Sonic. It's been a while." The person in cloak responded.

"Sonic. You know this person?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do. Why don't you take off your hood… Zack." Sonic suggested with a smirk.

The person in cloak nod his head and then slowly takes off his hood showing his face. He appears to be a light tan male with black hair with eyes are ocean blue and has a red scar on his left eye and red fang under his right eye and has fangs on his teeth as he begin to smile at Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, it's good to see you again." Zack said.

Everyone is shocked to see Sonic knowing this person.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Zack Hyperion has return and came to take Sonic's offer to join Fairy Tail. Darkness's henchman had failed to defeat Team Natsu and what will happen next? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	16. Act 1 Scene 16: Return of Zack

Chapter 16: Return of Zack

Sonic and Zack stood before each other as everyone stared in shock to see Sonic knowing this person. There has been a complete silence and a big atmosphere in the guild. No one bother to talk until Sonic breaks the silence speaking to the walking giant.

"So you came to take my offer after all huh?" Sonic asked as he and Kenny smiled.

"Yes. I'm here to join Fairy Tail and take you up on the offer to be part of the family like you mentioned to me before." Zack answered honestly.

"That's good. I was expecting that you would arrive."

"Well I had thought about it a lot when you spared me life and gave me a second chance and freed me."

"I'm glad."

Makarov comes in and break up the conversation.

"Sonic. How did you meet this walking giant and is he a wizard?" Makarov asked with concern.

"Yes Makarov. He's a wizard and I fought him once. I think everyone should know the full story that I've been hiding all this time and did not tell you guys the truth." Sonic confessed.

"What?" Everyone questioned shock.

"Sonic what do you mean? I don't understand." Makarov asked.

"Well Master Makarov. Remember that day that the unknown wizard that attack this guild and kidnapped Natsu and the others and I went to go out finding them?" Sonic reminded.

"Yes. I remember, what about it?"

"Well let's just say that I spare his life."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"Sonic are you crazy?! Where is this wizard now?" Makarov demanded.

"Right in front of me. This is the giant that I spared his life and I did not kill him." Sonic confessed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone again yelled in shock.

"Sonic. How dare you bring this person in my guild after he attack my children?" Makarov said angrily.

"I'm not finish and you have every right to be upset. This person is a dragon slayer." Sonic responded.

"A Dragon Slayer!" Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus yelled in shock.

"So who is his dragon that train him with his magic?" Natsu asked.

"The one who is responsible for the disappearance of Tenrou Island. He's the son of this dragon." Sonic answered truthfully.

Everyone thought about that but shot their eyes widen open knowing the dragon. It was the black dragon and the king of the dragons: Acnologia. The Black Dragon Slayer is now standing in front of them in their very own eyes which absolute shock. Makarov then forbid all of this.

"I forbid it! I will not let this black dragon slayer join this guild after what he has done us and his dragon father causes the Tenrou Island disappearance!" Makarov rejected.

Everyone get to their stance ready to end the giant's life and kill him on the spot. Makarov was about to make his against Zack to threaten him but however, Sonic then transforms into his **Super Sonic 4** and get right in front of Zack defending him and Kenny stood next to Sonic taking out his staff and get to his stance.

"Don't you even think about it." Sonic commanded.

"Sonic what are you doing? He's the enemy here an outcast and a reject." Jet asked.

"Yeah he's the reason that beat us brutally." Droy reminded.

"I know but I am not letting you kill this guy." Sonic said in his deep voice with a defending tone.

"But why. Step aside so we can kill him." Natsu demanded.

"I said no."

"Me and Sonic will not move this spot." Kenny stated.

"Damn it Sonic. Move aside and let us handle this problem here." Makarov commanded.

"You can try making me move but I am not moving from this spot and you will not make me." Sonic declined.

"Sonic why are you doing this?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah handsome this isn't like you and Kenny here." Cana pointed out.

"He's the reason why he hurt my darling Gray!" Juvia threatened.

"Step aside Sonic right now." Makarov demanded.

"No." Sonic declined.

"Move aside Sonic NOW!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Damn it Sonic move aside or face the consequences."

"I'll face any consequences you can throw at me and my best friend Kenny here but I will not move from this DAMN SPOT!"

Everyone jumped up in shock knowing Sonic is being serious defending the black dragon slayer. Makarov try to make any threats but Sonic beats him to it.

"Makarov, if you ever try anything then I swear I will use my **Super Sonic Beam 10x** in front of all of you on the spot if you try to make your move against Zack here. All you got to do is try me!" Sonic threatened shocking everyone.

"Is he serious?" Levy asked.

"It looks like that to me." Lucy responded.

"Sonic let me ask you a question." Makarov stated.

"Go ahead." Sonic accepted.

"You know about the events that happen seven years ago while you was sleeping."

"Yes I know everything about it, Master Makarov. You point is?"

"Why are you helping this guy? This black dragon slayer that brutally beat all of us and almost destroyed this guild and the one hurt Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Sabretooth. Why are you helping him?"

"Because… I sensed his pain, the loneliness and the sadness inside of his eyes and he's innocent. He didn't mean to do all of those bad things. I freed him from his rage of darkness."

"I see."

"If you let me explain his story that he told, I'll explain why."

Makarov thought about it for the time being and sighed in defeat. He commanded the wizards to stand down and give Sonic's wish.

"Very well. Tell us everything." Makarov requested.

"Thank you. I think Zack would tell you everything."

Zack nod his head and begin to explain everything about his life as everyone decided to listen and pay attention.

The whole hour has passed of Zack telling his story about his life. He explained it everything carefully to everyone who listened and sadly continue on his story. Everyone understood his story as the story went on until Zack finish his story about his entire life, being an outcast, being treated like a monster, being all alone, trained to be a black dragon slayer and everything.

"And that's how it happen. I was control by the rage of darkness and I attacked those guilds searching for Sonic and Sonic freed me from my curse." Zack finished.

"Wow… that was a rough story." Gray said.

"Yeah it sure is." Lucy agreed.

"After he told me that story, I spared Zack's life and gave him a second chance and offer him to join Fairy Tail." Sonic explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"But why Sonic?"

"What my dad told me. With that great power which also comes that great responsibility. Something that you all will never understand. Helping others to change is my objective and try to change them and I believe in second chances."

Everyone admired Sonic's wisdom words including Zack and his exceed. Makarov walks up to Sonic and smiled.

"You sure are a true hero Sonic. Very well then, Zack can join this guild but he has to earn our trust also. All of us don't trust him." Makarov said.

"Thank you." Zack thanked.

"We're not doing this for you freak. We're doing this for Sonic." Warren insulted.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"Now now let's not all get rough here so let's all just accept it." Makarov commanded.

Everyone only nod in response but they glare at Zack. Everyone then return back to their usual routine and ignoring Zack. Sonic and Kenny left outside to talk while Zack takes off his cloak. His outfit had changed. He wears a hooded black long coat with red flames including blue lines on his sleeves and on the bottom. He has on a pair of black gloves with blue shell on the back of his hands, an undershirt red t-shirt with a collar up with a white tank top inside his shirt, blue pocket pants and wears a black and steel toed blue boots.

Zack walks to the bar counter sees Mirajane. She was in fear of Zack and decide to ask a question.

"So where do you want your mark and what color do you want for your mark?" Mirajane asked.

"The middle of my chest and make the mark color white with green lines and on my coat if you may." Zack requested.

Mirajane nod her head. She gives Zack his symbol and on the back of his coat finishing it in seconds.

"Well here's your mark. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mirajane welcomed.

"Thank you."

Zack even gives his exceed a mark as he got the color black with blue lines making him a member. He even introduces his exceed as his name is Jim Liger. Jim decide to talk with the exceeds to get to know and as for Zack, he went looking for Sonic so he heads outside leaving the guild. He sees Sonic and Kenny talking.

"Well we did it." Kenny said.

"Yeah we made him a member like we promised." Sonic assured.

"It'll be a long while for Zack to gain their trust after what he has done to the others from the rage of darkness."

"True but he apologize right?"

"Yeah but still."

"Well now that's done and now back to the main business and the main goal but that will have to wait after the Grand Magic Games."

"Sonic."

Sonic and Kenny turn their attention to the black dragon slayer Zack.

"Hey Zack, welcome to Fairy Tail." Kenny congratulated.

"Thank you and thank you Sonic for everything." Zack thanked.

"You don't need to thank me." Sonic assured.

"But I do. You helped me so much and gave me a second chance. Thank you so much, I am forever in your debt."

"You don't need to repay me, it's ok really. I'm just trying to help out anyone and give them a second chance to do right."

"I also want to apologize for breaking your sword and your gauntlet."

"Don't worry about it. It's ok. I already got myself a new sword here so I'm ok with it really."

"If you say so. So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really just hanging out that's all."

"Oh."

"So Zack. Is there anything you need from us?"

"Well um…"

"What is it?

"Sonic I was wondering if you could… um… you know… be my mentor?"

"What?!" Sonic and Kenny jumped.

"I want to be stronger and powerful like you Sonic."

"Zack. To be honest with you, I'm not that mentor material and I'm not that good of being a mentor to anyone. I can teach Kenny some staff martial arts since he is skilled to fight and to be powerful as me. It'll be impossible for anyone to be strong as me with that much magic power that I possessed, no one cannot top that and especially you." Sonic confessed.

"I've been training to gain stronger. I even picked up some new dual elements."

"Like what?"

"Fire and Sky magic of my dual elements like my earth magic element."

"Sky magic?" Kenny repeated.

"When I was being controlled by the darkness, I ate Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar magic."

"Whoa. I did not seen that one coming."

"Neither did I." Sonic commented.

"I've been training some new spells and techniques with those duel elements."

"That's good to hear."

"So will you be my mentor?"

Sonic and Kenny look at each other for the brief moment. Kenny then whispered to his partner.

"_I think you should accept it Sonic. He looks up to you and he's a fan of you._" Kenny whispered.

"Alright, I guess I'll be your mentor." Sonic shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll teach you about life, people, even control your rage cause I know how angry you can be when we first fought. Also to channel your rage and anger and to balance it from getting out of control. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Can you even teach me your moves and techniques?"

"Hell no. I don't teach anyone about my techniques and my moves. I have my ways and my own style and you're a giant. I don't think you can top that knowing your size."

"I understand."

"Good but if you was the same height as me or be around six foot I would have but it's best I would not do that."

"Ok."

"Cool. We'll start your training tomorrow. On that other note, me and Kenny got somewhere that we need to be."

"Yeah so we'll catch you later Zack." Kenny waved.

Sonic and Kenny grab their gear and begin to take their departure until Zack stop Sonic.

"Wait." Zack stopped.

"Hmm. What's up?" Sonic wondered.

"I was wondering if I can tag along with you guys and to be part of your **Team Sonic** crew as a member?" Zack asked.

"Sorry Zack but we're not accepting any members and will not try to. It's just only me and Kenny here and we have business to attend to so sorry."

"Yeah. Later Zack." Kenny waved.

"I understand." Zack understood.

Sonic and Kenny take their departure and left out of sight leaving the giant behind. Zack decide to head on back inside the guild. His exceed Jim Liger approaches to his friend.

"Did you talk to Sonic?" Jim asked.

"Yes. He's my mentor now and he did not accept me on his team so it's just only himself and his partner." Zack responded.

"Where is he now?"

"He and Kenny had matters to attend to."

"You seem like you wanted to go with Sonic."

"I do. He is the second guy that accepts me and offer me a second chance. I want to be just like him, protecting my friends and innocents of people and be strong as him and powerful also, he's like my idol and I look up to him."

"It's impossible to be as powerful as Sonic which that much of magic he has inside of him and being from another world. Don't forget he has multiple forms to transform."

"I know. Although, I wonder how did he get so strong and powerful. I heard he had level his element powers into a higher level."

"Rumors about Sonic did spread like wild fire."

"It sure has."

* * *

><p><em>The Hedgehog Residence…<em>

Sonic and Kenny down at the basement continue their investigation of the unfamiliar power that Sonic has been sensing out.

"No trace of finding that unfamiliar power. We came up empty, there's got to be something that is causing this?" Kenny wondered.

"Yeah. I can't picture it. It's not from Darkness and not his henchman but who is it. It can't be from another dark wizard now can it?" Sonic suspected.

"No it can't be from another wizard or maybe it is. There's more into that investigation and we need to look for more of these certain clues and maybe it can lead us to a certain direction what we need."

"Yeah good idea but the question where to look exactly?"

"Let me run a scan to search for the next clue."

"No. Not right now but for that note and since Zack is a new member of the guild. Why don't we just relax for the day and then we can get back to investigation."

"Ok then. It's been one heck a day and I could use a break."

Sonic and Kenny leave the basement and continue on with their day.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

After gaining two new members of the guild. The guild eventually accepts Zack and his exceed to the guild for Sonic who gave him a second chance. They still don't trust him but Zack is working on it to gain their trust and their respect by every member of the guild. Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Kinana are still afraid of Zack from what he has done when he attacked the guild. Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, and some of the male and female wizards of Fairy Tail don't trust Zack 100% and show no respect to him but still accept him as a member of the guild. Erza also don't trust Zack but shown a little respect towards him.

The guild had begun to train for the Grand Magic Games happening in three months' time. Sonic and Kenny continue their investigation in secret and helped Zack build a house in a forest. Zack and Jim even go on jobs to earn some jewel for supplies and food. Plus Sonic had already begin training Zack after accept to be his mentor. Sonic along with Kenny and Jim watching on as Zack channeling his magic and practice his black dragon slayer magic and his requip magic. Zack begin to use his black dragon slayer abilities.

"**Black Dragon's Wall!**" Zack shouted.

Zack slam his fist to the ground, producing a barrier with dark energy. Zack then goes on to use another new technique.

"**Black Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Zack chanted.

Zack begin using stream of darkness each of his arms swinging his arms like whips.

"**Black Dragon's Sword Edge!**" Zack yelled out.

Zack begun engulfs his entire body with black dragon magic and charges over to a tree and hits it with his head like a rocket knocking down the tree.

Sonic nodding his head liking what he is watching.

"Those are some awesome techniques you have came up with." Sonic applauded.

"Thank you Sonic. I'm still progressing. So am I going to joining in the **Grand Magic Games**?" Zack asked turning his attention to Sonic.

"I think not. Makarov wouldn't allow it. He will be selecting the best wizards that he trusts though."

"I see. Everyone still don't trust me."

"Hey give everyone some time, they may have accepted you but still can't true you. It takes times to gain their trust and earn their respect. Soon you'll earn their trust and respect in no time it takes time to make its progress. As long as you do good they will see the difference in you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Just be patient."

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Now enough using your magic, let's see how good you are good with your combat skills."

Sonic puts his sword and his wrist computer down next to Kenny and takes off his shirt and putting it to the side to his gear and taking off his extreme gear glasses and his magic gun out of his holster. He then get to his stance and Zack got to his fighting stance.

"Now show me what you can do?" Sonic ordered.

Zack roared running over to Sonic and delivers a punch but Sonic did a front flip and did a 360 kick at Zack straight to his face. Zack deliver another punch but Sonic counters Zack and kicks him in the face and cartwheel kicks Zack to his knee and Sonic begin hits Zack with a superman punch knocking Zack down to the ground laying on his back. Jim watch in shock seeing how skillful Sonic with his fighting style.

"Whoa…" Jim uttered out.

"That's my partner. He's an expert in martial arts." Kenny stated.

"And he's that good?"

"Yep. He even trained me about my fighting style as I use my staff."

"Oh."

Sonic backing away from Zack.

"Come Zack, get up. Do not let your guard down." Sonic ordered.

Zack gets up on his feet and get to his stance. He charges over at Sonic kicking Sonic but Sonic backflip doing a touchdown raiz. Zack then surprises Sonic with another punch but Sonic did an aerial cartwheel dodging the giant and hits him with a spinning heel kick to the face then Sonic jumps up in the air reaching to Zack's height and did a 540 degree kick with brute force knocking Zack to the ground with one knee. Sonic charges at Zack for another strike but Zack counters Sonic so he uppercuts Sonic, he grabs Sonic by his ankles and slams him down to the ground. Zack start to stomp on Sonic with his foot but Sonic rolled out the day and did a sweep kick knocking off Zack to the ground crashing his back on the ground and Sonic jumps in the air and delivers a diving his at Zack to his gut. Sonic then backflip away three feet away and land on the ground.

"You still keep your guard up but you still lack of holding against your ground. Again." Sonic commented.

Zack slowly gets up to his feet and growled at Sonic. Zack then roared out of frustration ready to strike at Sonic. Sonic then out of nowhere, did a backflip kick at Zack hitting him to his jaw sending the giant flying and hits against the tree and crashing to the ground. Sonic then hits his foot against Zack's chest looking towards him.

"You did well but you need to channel your anger a bit. I can see it right inside your eyes." Sonic stated.

"Yes sir." Zack obeyed.

Sonic let go of Zack and helps the giant up to his feet.

"How did you get so good with the way you fight?" Zack asked.

"Practice and training. I learned a lot of martial arts from an old master of mine back from dimension." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Oh."

"Never let down of your guard and be ready to surprise your opponent when he tries to attack. Also counter your opponent and time your counter."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Hope this helps."

"I hope so but still I still need more training."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

Sonic walks over and grabs his gear. Zack then begin to speak to Sonic.

"Um Sonic." Zack said.

"Hmm. What is it?" Sonic questioned.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"How do you talk to a girl?"

"Hmm. Is there someone that caught interest in you?"

"Well yeah."

"Oh this I got to hear. So who's this girl you like?"

"It's… Mirajane Strauss."

"Really? Mirajane. Elfman and Lisanna's sister?"

"Yes. She's so beautiful and has a wonderful smile."

"Well she is beautiful so you like her?"

"Yes and I want to talk to her. How do I approach her?"

"Take a deep breath, take your time and make your move. Just be yourself."

"You have a lot of girls and you talk to them without any trouble."

"True. That's because they fell in love with me so I sort of have a harem of girls fallen for me but I talk to them knowing I'm married."

"Wait you're married? To whom?"

"Erza Scarlet. I didn't have trouble confessing my love to her, I take my time and find the right moment to approach. The main key of approaching the girl is patience and moment. Just find the right time and approach to the girl you like. Don't rush it though otherwise you'll mess up."

"I will try that and thank you."

"Cool well that's the end of the training. I'm still going to teach you about not being alone and about life but that will wait until later, I got to go see Erza. I promise that me and her will train together using swords. Kenny are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm game." Kenny accepted.

"So yeah Zack, just wait for the opportunity and take your chance. I'll see you later. Bye."

Sonic and Kenny left off to meet with Erza. Zack stood there with a smile on his face.

"Did that help you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I sure did well time to go talk to Mirajane." Zack responded.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Erza…<em>

Sonic and Erza train using their swords swinging their weapons at each other while Kenny sit at the sidelines watching two married couple train and fight using their swords. The two rapidly swinging, slashing their swords at each other making combinations during their training. The training session lasted on for an entire hour and both of them wasn't going easy as they were going at it like they just got off the bad argument they had. Sonic and Erza charges at each other swinging their swords for one more final clash and collide through each other and landed on the ground.

There was moments of silence, both of them didn't move and so none of them got hurt so they both raise themselves up to their feet and turn at each other sharing smiles towards one another.

"You are very skilled Sonic. You sure know your swordsmanship skills." Erza commented.

"Thanks so are you beautiful. That training session was on point." Sonic responded.

"*Smiles* Well thank you and you're welcome. Sonic can you be honest with me?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"You protected Zack and you spared his life am I right?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"My question is why? He could have killed me and you didn't kill him after you defeated him so why?"

"Because Erza… he's not a bad person. I sensed it inside his ocean blue eyes. He was filled with rage from the darkness. The pain, the sorrow, the sadness, the loneliness, and the despair. He's been an outcast for years and it hurts me to see anyone to suffer that life. Do you understand?"

"Yes I guess I do but since he's your apprentice since he asked you to be his mentor. I'll be watching him closely and if he ever tries anything to you, he will answer to me."

Sonic chuckled at this a bit. He pulls Erza close to him smiling to his beloved wife.

"Hey don't sweat it, he won't do anything to me but if his rage goes out of control and tries to you know kill me he'll definitely answer to you alright. He has anger issues after all." Sonic reasoned.

"I suppose your right but just remember that I will always be by your side no matter what." Erza assured.

"I know and you're too beautiful to be looking out and caring for me."

Erza smiled to Sonic's remark. She wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and pulls him for a passionate kiss on the lips surprises Sonic by this, he shrug it off and responds with the kiss. Kenny smiled watching the romantic moment that the both are sharing.

"Aw… true love." Kenny commented happily.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail Guild…<em>

Zack entire inside the guild with his exceed looking around as the wizards ignored Zack. The giant walk through the bar and takes a seat on a stool sees Mirajane attending the bar.

"Hi Zack, what can I get you." Mirajane asked.

"How about some root beer please." Zack ordered.

"Coming right up."

Mirajane takes a glass and pours a glass of root beer for Zack and hands it over to the giant.

"Here you go Zack, nice cold root beer like you ordered." Mirajane handed.

"Thank you." Zack thanked.

Zack takes a sip of his glass of root beer.

"Thank you, it's delicious." Zack commented.

"You're welcome. Oh you have nice eyes by the way." Mirajane complimented.

"Thank you. So can you tell me more about Sonic?"

"Yes. He's saved the world two times and saved all of us from the terrible explosion that had happen seven years ago."

"What happen?"

"A hunter who tried to capture Sonic and send him endless torture forever and won't see all of us again especially Erza but however, Erza and the others rescued Sonic before the hunter could take off with Sonic. Sonic defeated a dark hedgehog known as Mephiles the Dark."

"**Mephiles the Dark?**"

"Yes. He's from Sonic's world also. Sonic had a brutal battle against him and defeated him and defeated the hunter when he captured all of us and try to kill but luckily for Sonic, he came for all of us and saved us and then…"

"Then what?"

"Sonic teleported all of us back to Magnolia while he stayed behind and later died in the explosion. It broke our hearts to hear the devastating news about our hero Sonic. He was our friend and our hero and our icon of hope. The kids took the news pretty hard and even Natsu, Lucy, Master Makarov, Wendy and even Erza the most. She couldn't take it to hear her husband and her lover died in the explosion. We mourned about his death for two months and we all decided to live on for Sonic to fulfill his promise to be strong and live on."

"That's terrible. After hearing the news that he's alive, how was he still alive and what happen to him all these years?"

"Well… he survived the explosion and got transported. His enemies found him, treated his wounds as they were very severe and after they treated Sonic they put him to sleep in some kind of machine. I forgot what it is called but Kenny knows it and that's how he released Sonic from his slumber from seven years being locked away asleep."

"I see. You look up to him?"

"Yes I sure do. My brother Elfman adores him and looks up to him like how he says it a "real man" like he pronounce it."

"*Chuckle* That's funny."

"Also, Lisanna respects Sonic and likes him exactly."

"What about you?"

"To be honest with you Zack, yes I do. I like him, I really like him but he's married and my heart still goes to Sonic but we do respect each other as friend. Erza is lucky to have Sonic as a husband, I wish I was her to have Sonic to be my beloved husband."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to find love someday and after all, I'm happy for the both of them."

"That's good to hear."

"So Zack, I hear that you became Sonic's apprentice."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I asked him to be my mentor."

"Really. You as a giant being the hero's mentor? Can you explain why you asked Sonic to be your mentor?"

"Why? Well that's because he inspired me."

"Inspired to be what?"

"Inspired me to do the right things and to be a hero like him. To protect my friends, to protect the people and protect the guild. I want to be strong and powerful like him with that much magic and power."

"That's a great dream you have there and I believe you will be strong."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You just got to believe in yourself, that's what Sonic told me."

"Yeah you're right."

"Oh and by the way, it's impossible to be as powerful as Sonic. He has so many strong forms and performing new techniques."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. He fought three dragon slayers the other day and beat all of them with his incredible new forms."

"Wow. That's powerful."

"He gave all of us quite the show."

"Is he going to be in the Grand Magic Games?"

"Of course he is, everyone is looking forward to see the hero participate in the games. Also the girls are really excited to see Sonic."

"Why?"

"Because they adore and they are really in love with Sonic. Like Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Kinana, Coco, Mary Hughes, and even Jenny."

"Oh."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hey I have a question Mirajane."

"Sure go ahead?"

"What class is Sonic in?"

"Well you won't believe it but he's a SSS-Class wizard."

"What?! Really, him being the first SSS-Class wizard in this guild?"

"Of course. After he dfeated Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus master Makarov promoted Sonic to a SSS-Class wizard."

"When can I be a SSS-Class wizard like Sonic or be a S-Class after all?"

"We hold S-Class trials each other and if you do good, you may get nominated to participate the S-Class trials. Being promoted to a SSS-Class, you got be extra strong like Sonic to be promoted like that. Also Gildarts is the SS-Class wizard so he's the second strongest of the guild."

"So that means Sonic is the number one strongest?"

"Correct."

"Whoa."

"Yep. Also, everyone and even including different guild want to be strong as Sonic is after his spectacular performance on his fight."

"Well I train harder to be strong like Sonic and maybe go one on one against Sonic. Do you think I if beat Sonic I can be a SSS-Class wizard as well too?"

"I don't think so. He's powerful and no one couldn't be Sonic. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus almost beat Sonic but Sonic finds a way to come right back."

"So he's good with strategies?"

"Guess you can say that."

Zack smiled, takes another sip of his drink. He became a little nervous and begin speaking to Mirajane again.

"Um Mirajane." Zack said.

"Yes. What is it?" Mirajane responded.

"Um… I was wondering if…"

"If what?"

"If you want to hang out together sometime just you and me?"

"Like a date?"

"Um… yeah if that's ok with you?"

"Sorry Zack but I'm going to have to pass."

"Are you going to be busy with stuff?"

"Yes. Yes I am and sorry."

"No, no it's ok I understand."

"I got to tend the other wizards."

Mirajane takes a tray and attend with the other wizards. Zack frown and let out a sigh of defeat.

"*Sigh* At least I tried." Zack sighed.

Moments after, Sonic, Erza, and Kenny enter inside the guild. Zack turns around, sees his mentor and his exceed partner and his wife enter in the guild. Zack raises himself up from the stool and walks over to Sonic and Kenny.

"Zack hey um where's you exceed friend?" Sonic asked.

"Right here." Jim popped.

"Here." Zack responded.

"Well at least he's here." Kenny noted.

"Yeah sure is." Sonic agreed.

"So are you guys are going on a job?" Zack asked.

"Actually we're here to gather Kenny's staff, he forgot that he left it here."

"There it is." Kenny pointed out heading over to the table and grab his staff.

"Oh." Zack understood.

"So what are you going to do?" Sonic asked.

"Well actually I was hoping to find out what are you guys doing?" Zack answered.

"Well me and Kenny are going out and handle some few things."

"Mind if me and Jim come with?"

"Sorry but it's personal with me and Kenny here."

All of sudden, Natsu with Gajeel and Laxus even Gray come in ganged up on Zack.

"Zack, we challenge you to a fight. It's time for you to pay for what you did a few weeks ago." Natsu challenged.

"Natsu. I thought you guys were over this." Sonic assumed.

"Hell no Sonic. Zack needs to pay for what he did to all of us." Gray agreed with Natsu cracking his fist.

"Time we teach this giant freak some discipline." Gajeel cackled.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't harm me and lives to tell about it." Laxus threatened.

"Guys. Don't you dare!" Sonic demanded.

"No Sonic it's ok." Zack stopped.

"What. Zack are you sure."

"Yes it's ok so I accept your challenge guys."

"Good then let's take this outside."

Zack follows Natsu and the others outside followed by Sonic and Kenny. As they get in position, Natsu was the first one striking a punch.

"**Iron Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu hits Zack in the face with flames into his fists knocking off Zack. Zack backed away and Natsu goes in with another strike with another one of his techniques.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu ignites himself with flames around him and hits Zack in the gut with brute force. Zack felt the pain on his stomach and clutching his stomach shocking Sonic and Kenny.

"Zack's not fighting back. What is he doing?" Kenny asked.

"I think… I think he's letting them take their rage against him and letting them strike Zack to gain their respect." Sonic examined.

"How would you know this?"

"Well after Zack apologize to everyone from his previous actions being control by the darkness of his rage since my death seven years ago, he wanted to show how sorry he was and I believe this is what he wanted to do."

"Oh no wonder."

Gajeel goes in forms his arm into a giant sword.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword!**" Gajeel shouted.

Gajeel swings his iron sword at Zack a few times striking and slashing Zack with intense force sending him intense pain. After that Gajeel then uses his **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist** and **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs** at the giant black dragon slayer. Zack backed away receiving amounts of pain, Gray comes in charging at Zack using one of his ice make techniques.

"**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!**" Gray chanted.

Gray forms ice blade on his arms and spinning around to hit the giant with his blades made out of ice and kicks him off and went on to use another technique.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**" Gray shouted.

Gray forms a cannon made of ice and shoots the cannon of ice at Zack hits Zack and got him on one knee. Last up is Laxus as he charges in powering his lightning magic, forms lightning into his fist.

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus shouted.

Laxus hits Zack in the face with lightning shocking Zack severely making the giant black dragon slayer screamed in pain and afterwards, Laxus decides to go on and uses his strongest technique so Laxus forms a giant lightning spear like lance ready to throw it at Zack.

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**" Laxus chanted.

Laxus hurls it attack at Zack and strikes him with massive lightning creating a pillar of lightning over to the black dragon slayer hearing Zack screaming in agony. As the pillar died down and disappeared. Zack was down on his knees and drops to the ground being defeated by the three dragon slayers and the ice wizard. They all scowled off and walked away back inside the guild.

"Not a challenge at all." Laxus taunted.

"At least we teach that giant freak a lesson." Gray huffed.

Sonic and Kenny rushes over to Zack to check up on him.

"Hey are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'll live." Zack responded.

"Hey I figured out why you let them strike at you and defeat you."

"You do?"

"Yeah to gain their respect. Although they don't trust you but you'll gain their trust and their respect someday same goes to all of the wizards of Fairy Tail. After all, you shown some progress."

"You think so?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Sonic's right, they'll respect you and give you their trust after all so be patient. It'll take some time." Kenny stated.

"T-Thank you Sonic." Zack thanked.

"No problem. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Zack nod his head with response. Sonic helps the giant up to his feet and takes him to the clinic to treat his wounds.

"Hey Sonic." Zack said.

"Hmm." Sonic responded.

"I took your advice and talk to Mirajane."

"Really?"

"Yeah she told me a lot about you after I asked her to learn more about you. I even asked her out on a date."

"What did she say?"

"She decline it."

"Oh man. I'm sorry Zack, was you nervous to ask her out?"

"Yeah. I really liked her, oh she really likes you by the way."

"I know that. Including some of girls I met have a thing for me and fall head over heels over me."

"Sounds like you got yourself a harem right?"

"That's right."

"Talk about girl troubles." Jim murmured.

"No, Sonic doesn't have any girl troubles. He handles it very well and let them know he's married to Erza but they still could not keep their eyes off my partner." Kenny whispered smiling.

"How can I get Mirajane to really like me Sonic?" Zack asked.

"Just be yourself, girls likes guys to be very honest and to not pretend to be someone they're not. Just give Mirajane some time, she'll come around and you can try again to ask her out on a date." Sonic explained.

"You think so?"

"Of course. Just you wait."

"*Smiles* Thanks Sonic."

"No problem. Glad I can help."

"Also thank you for helping me up and standing up for me."

"No problem. Me and Kenny are here and we trust you because we see what you really are. Hey tell me something Zack."

"What's that?"

"Do you really think I can defeat your father Acnologia? I hear he is twice as stronger than the ten wizard saints and including my power. I've never seen this dragon before neither Kenny."

"Well to be honest I think you can pull it off. I want my father to pay for what he has done to me."

"So I'm guessing that you want revenge against this dragon father of yours."

"Precisely. That's all I want."

"Well if you say so then, I don't know how I can defeat it and I don't think I can pull it off."

"So do I?" Kenny added up.

"He maybe strong but you will fight with courage Sonic."

"Thanks Zack." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime master."

"You don't have to call me master, just call me Sonic but you can call me master if you like I won't force you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later…<em>

Sonic and Kenny continue on their investigation of the unfamiliar power and energy Sonic has been sensing for the past few days.

"Well we still can't find who has this unfamiliar power and it's super strong as well." Kenny said looking through his computer.

"Yeah tell me about it and I don't like it. Who knows what this person will do with that power. He could try harm innocent civilians." Sonic noted.

"Don't worry we'll find this person no matter what."

"Yeah me too but I just can't figure out who this person is and how does he has this unfamiliar power."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Neo Metal Sonic arrive in the forest walking through the woods.

"This world… shall be mine. As soon I find Sonic and Darkness, they will be extinguish and after I dealt with Darkness and my arch nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog, this world should be mine to rule." Neo Metal Sonic said possessing a far greater power.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Neo Metal Sonic is ready to fight against Sonic and Darkness the Hedgehogs. Zack Hyperion and his Exceed Jim Liger joined Fairy Tail and working on to gain the trust of the guild. What will happen between Sonic and Darkness against Neo Metal Sonic? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	17. Act 1 Scene 17: A Hedgehog Battle

Chapter 17: A Hedgehog Battle

_Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and Kenny talking, discussing about something as Zack and Liger sat at the empty table observing the guild. Zack glances over at his mentor, Sonic with his exceed friend and partner discussing about a serious thing. He wanted to be part of his and wanted to be part of Team Sonic. Ever since Sonic gave him a second chance and freed him from the Darkness, he looks up to Sonic like an icon and a hero to him. Jim notices it and begin to ask.

"What's wrong Zack?" Jim asked.

"Hmm. Oh nothing." Zack lied.

"I know something is wrong so what is it?"

"Well… ever since I've been training with Sonic and helping me with everything like life, control my anger and rage, try to do good and all of that stuff. I just wish that I would be part of his team and understand what Sonic and Kenny are going through."

"Well it is Sonic's business and doesn't make it to everyone. He sure has his reasons and Sonic sure always works alone and has Kenny as his partner."

"That's true and I want to be his partner. I want to help him out with anything I can to aid him."

"Of course. Sonic can take care of himself and he is powerful like what they say."

"Yeah I know."

"Speaking of which, you've been staring at Mirajane for the half hour."

"What no I wasn't."

"Don't lie, your eyes don't deceive me. Why not go talk to her."

"I want to but every female is scared of me and Mirajane seem to be afraid when I'm near her."

"I know but remember what Sonic said."

"Yeah I remember."

"Give her some time or go and try talking to her since you like her. Also her brother won't allow you to go talk to her and be near her."

"I know."

Zack sighed, goes over to Sonic and Kenny earning their attention.

"Hey Zack, what's going on?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic. Um do you think we can train again?"

"Well I don't see why not sure." Sonic accepted.

Before Sonic would leave with the black dragon slayer, he was stop by Natsu and Elfman.

"Sonic. We're about to go play some football, are you game?" Natsu asked.

Sonic smiled and just about to respond to the fire dragon slayer, all of sudden Sonic's wrist computer goes off and so is Kenny's laptop. Sonic and Kenny check out the emergency and find out that they spotted the unfamiliar power and Sonic can sense it too.

"Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Natsu, you guys have to play with me. Something's up." Sonic declined.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah let's go Kenny."

"Sonic. You want me to tag along with you?" Erza asked.

"No I'll be fine. Let's go Kenny."

"Right." Kenny nodded.

Sonic and Kenny get their gear ready and just about to leave until Zack stopped him.

"Sonic wait." Zack stopped.

Sonic and Kenny stop their tracks, turning their attentions over to the giant to give him his attention.

"What's up Zack?" Sonic asked.

"May I come with you? I can help you with your mission?"

"Sorry Zack but this is personal business. No one is allow to come with me and Kenny."

"Yeah Team Sonic business." Kenny added.

Sonic and Kenny rushed out of the guild leaving everyone behind. Zack stood there watching his mentor leave.

"It looks like it's very personal." Jim said.

"Yeah. I wonder what's up." Zack wondered.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

"I believe you sensed that unfamiliar power. The one we have been investigating?" Kenny assumed.

"Yeah that's the one alright. Did you track it where it is located?"

"Yeah. It's over at the eastern wastelands where we tracked down the power."

"Good. Let's hope we get there in time to find out who is this person."

"Yeah me too."

Sonic takes Kenny in his arms and uses his sonic speed to get to their recent destination.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness's Citadel…<em>

Darkness in his quarters, meditating in silence and is in a deep trance. While meditating, Darkness then sensing an unfamiliar power that he had sensed before and break off of his meditation.

"It's that unfamiliar power again. This time I will go and investigate." Darkness determined.

The dark hedgehog teleported in the whirlwind of darkness heading to the destination where he sensed the unfamiliar energy.

* * *

><p><em>The Eastern Wastelands…<em>

Sonic and Kenny arrived to their destination and tracked down the source of the unfamiliar power that Sonic had been sensing for the past few days. Sonic and Kenny look around to locate and find this person.

"I hope we're not too late." Sonic hoped looking around.

"Oh no we're not. We got here right on time and this person is here. Hold on…" Kenny tracked.

"What's up?"

"I'm detecting a familiar power and it's from the darkness."

Sonic senses the dark power recognizing the power and knows who possess the power of darkness.

"Darkness the Hedgehog." Sonic stated.

"So you're here Sonic."

Sonic and Kenny turn around sees Darkness floating up in the air looking down at them.

"I've should've known you were that unfamiliar power that I've been sensing." Sonic pointed out.

"Oh please. You're not the one I'm after… at least not now for a bit." Darkness countered.

"Bull crap. It's you and I know it."

"Sonic. Let's not jump into some conclusions here. Darkness is here looking for some answers and I believe he is not here to fight you but get to the bottom of this unfamiliar power." Kenny reasoned.

"Listen to your exceed friend Sonic. Both of us are seeking answers that we've been searching for. Why don't we put aside our differences and get down to this problem." Darkness suggested.

Sonic glared daggers at his arch enemy for a bit. He knew that he is right and so he sighed in defeat.

"Ok. We'll call it a truce for now Darkness but after this, we're enemies again." Sonic stated.

"It's fine by me. So exceed, any idea where can we track down this power?" Darkness questioned.

"Let me check… This shall take a second." Kenny scanned.

"No need to scan me."

The trio turn their attention over to the blue metal figure. Sonic shot his eyes widen recognizing the person.

"No… it can't be…" Sonic stuttered.

"You know this guy?" Kenny asked.

"Do tell Sonic?" Darkness requested.

"It's Metal Sonic a robot duplicate of me but seeing him right now is **Neo Metal Sonic**." Sonic explained.

"Hello Sonic. I'm surprised that you remember me after the time when you defeated me." Neo Metal Sonic replied.

"How are you here, how did you get here in this world?"

"I used chaos control by using the master emerald and obtain negative chaos energy when I transported here in this world to find you and seeing this world right now. I want to rule over it."

"Well in that case why don't you and I join forces Metal Sonic? You and me shall be unstoppable and we can defeat Sonic together and why don't we get rid of this hedgehog right now." Darkness offered.

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Kenny shouted in shock.

"That is a generous offer Darkness but I don't join other companions and in fact, I'm here to kill you and Sonic by both of my hands." Metal Sonic declined getting serious.

"You dare challenge me!" Darkness declared.

"In order to own this world, I will kill you and my arch nemesis Sonic to take over this world."

"You ungrateful piece of metal trash!"

Darkness begin powering up his power and dashes over to Neo Metal Sonic and clash into a fight.

"Kenny. Get someplace save. Leave this one to me." Sonic ordered.

"You got it." Kenny obeyed.

Kenny left to hide somewhere save. Sonic then transforms into **Fire Sonic 2** and dashes over to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><em>With Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic…<em>

Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic engage into the fight of their own. Both hedgehogs throwing off punches and kicks right at each other. The dup exchanging blow after blow by striking each other with one brutal attack and teleported to the next area then to the another one and to the another one nonstop creating some shockwaves during their attack. The hedgehog continuously throwing off punch and kick at each other but they both had collided hitting their attacks right at each other which causing a shockwave. Darkness hits Metal Sonic to the chest with a kick striking a fist hit and slamming his fist down at Metal Sonic sending him flying down to the ground. Metal Sonic recover himself, sees Darkness for an incoming kick but he blocks Darkness's kick, counters him by pulling Darkness to him and clothesline Darkness flipping the dark hedgehog and then Metal Sonic then deliver one brutal roundhouse kick sending Darkness flying over grand canyon pillars and crash through it causing the pillar to collapsed and breaks into pieces.

"What a fool." Neo Metal Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah well can a fool do this?!"

Neo Metal Sonic turns around sees Sonic coming with an upcoming attack from the sky.

"**Inferno Phoenix!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic unleashes out a giant flaming bird over to Sonic impacting Metal Sonic with inferno flames. Neo Metal Sonic someone escapes being hit by unleashes a dark blue shield with blue lightning dancing around the shield surrounding himself into a barrier as the inferno flames explode. The explosion creates a flaming shockwave that almost shook the world. The shockwave stop and the flames died down. Metal Sonic unsummons his barrier looking around for Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic reappear in the whirlwind of flames and hits Metal Sonic straight to his face using an **Inferno Spinning Kick** sending the robot duplicate flying. Sonic dashes on with flames bursting from his hands, he then ignites them into his fist and start pummeling Metal Sonic. After a few hits, Sonic then forms flames into his foot, front flipping and hits him with a heel kick sending the robot duplicate down to the ground crashing to the ground with a trail of rumble.

Sonic begin transforming into his **Volt Sonic 2** form and shooting rapid lightning balls at Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic get position and jumps over to Sonic hitting him with a volt homing attack with blue electricity dancing around causing Sonic to feel and scream in pain. Metal Sonic then uppercuts Sonic up in the air a little more and that until Darkness teleported back to the fight and creates a dark purple energy ball and hits it towards Sonic to his stomach.

"**Darkness Bomb!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness shoots the energy sphere at Sonic sending him flying over to a grand canyon pillar and crashes through it and after that Darkness's attack begin to explode and breaking the canyon pillar into pieces as they fall to the ground including Sonic who screamed in pain from the horrible explosion. Darkness turn his attention back to the robot duplicate of Sonic's as he surprises Darkness with a kick but Darkness eventually blocks Neo Metal Sonic's kick and glare daggers at him.

"Bad mistake you piece of metal trash!" Darkness threatened.

Darkness punches Metal Sonic in the face, grabbing his arm and swings him around in high capacity and throws Metal Sonic in an incredible velocity to the ground crashing to the ground which making a hole through it. Darkness charges his power and begin to have his right hand up in the air creating a dark purple energy sphere with darkness and negative chaos energy forming it into a giant dark purple energy sphere ready to hurl it down to Neo Metal Sonic.

"Die! **Darkness Oblivion!**" Darkness threatened.

Darkness hurls a giant dark purple energy sphere over to Neo Metal Sonic. The sphere hurls it down to the robot duplicate and creates a dark explosion creating a massive shockwave. Kenny ducked down from the massive shockwave hearing the loud sound of the explosion.

"I just hope Sonic is not part of that explosion." Kenny hoped.

The explosion ended in seconds and creating the area of smoke also there was a large crater during the explosion. Darkness stared at the smoke waiting patiently to fade away to see the results. When the smoke clear and disappeared, there was no sign of Neo Metal Sonic making the dark hedgehog grew a smile. Before Darkness could do anything else to find Sonic until suddenly, Neo Metal Sonic reappears out of nowhere in front of Darkness surprising Darkness of his approach and then blasted a dark blue energy beam with light blue electricity hitting Darkness with the attack. Darkness blocked the beam and departed himself away then shoots a giant spear of darkness at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic forms a barrier around him and then shoots dark blue lightning at Darkness using one of his techniques.

"**Lightning Prevention!**" Neo Metal Sonic chanted.

This shock shocks and electrocutes Darkness and weakening Darkness with his powers.

"What?!" Darkness yelled.

Metal Sonic forms his hands into plasma swords and charges over at Darkness forming lightning into his sword.

"**Brutal Slash!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic speed through Darkness swinging his swords at Darkness swinging a brutal and horrific slash at the dark hedgehog. Darkness screamed in again by the slash and the volts of electricity shocking Darkness and Darkness collapses to the ground crash towards it with a small crater. Neo Metal Sonic then get in position forming a dark blue energy ball with light blue lightning around the ball.

"Burn in hell! **Apocalypse Strike!**" Neo Metal Sonic blasted.

Neo Metal Sonic blasted his technique from his chest over to Darkness. Darkness was too weak to get up and so the attack hits Darkness creates a pillar of the explosion at Darkness hoping that it killed Darkness. Neo Metal Sonic look on hoping that he ended the life of the dark hedgehog. Seconds later, someone hits Neo Metal Sonic by dive kicking him straight to the ground and stomps him on the ground creates a trail of rumble and jumping off the robot duplicate. Neo Metal Sonic gets up on his feet and turn his attention shocking to see that Sonic is still alive in front of him who is now in his super form which he's in his **Super Sonic 3** form. His clothes were a little in tatters from the explosion that had occur to him from Darkness's intense technique.

"I am surprised that you survived Darkness's explosion." Neo Metal Sonic commented.

"It takes a lot more to kill me." Sonic countered.

"*Chuckle* You never ceased to amaze me Sonic. But enough funny games, time to get serious."

"I agree but before we can continue our fight, I need to know something that has been bothering me for minutes."

"What's that?"

"How did you end up being Neo Metal Sonic. You couldn't possibly once again copy someone's data back at Mobius where you were the one that copied everyone data and have the power of the chaos emeralds which made you transform. Even how did you end up being here in Earthland and how did you find me?"

"I guess you deserve to know the full story Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Enlighten me."

"Very well then…"

* * *

><p><em>Neo Metal Sonic's Flashback…<em>

_**Neo Metal Sonic's POV: When you were gone for a few months, I know that you could have survived the explosion and used chaos control when you fought Darkness the Hedgehog. I know I had to find a way to track you and get out of Mobius and to finish what I've started.**_

_Metal Sonic in Eggman's old base using Eggman's old computer to complete formulate a plan to track Sonic and leave Mobius. As Metal Sonic searching for the answers, he had found a way for his plan to initiate._

_**Neo Metal Sonic's POV: After I found a way and the key of my plan. It was the Master Emerald's power and the Chaos Emeralds. I did not think of that before and so I searched the entire world for the emeralds before using the master emerald to find you. I used my tracking device to search for the emeralds before gaining back my previous strong form.**_

_After hours of searching for the chaos emeralds. Metal Sonic begin to use the seven chaos emeralds and begin to transform into his Neo Metal Sonic form and with this form, he gained new abilities and new powers during his transformation._

_**Neo Metal Sonic's POV: After the transformation, I've gain new powers, new abilities and new techniques. I was stronger, faster, and powerful than ever that I could have ever dreamed. After gaining my form and new powers, I tracked down the master emerald guarded by the echidna known as Knuckles the Echidna to find you in this dimension and to finish you.**_

_Meta Sonic aka as Neo Metal Sonic now flew over to Angel Island and confront the guardian. Knuckles spotted Neo Metal Sonic who wanted to use the master emerald._

"_You will not get your hands on the master emerald Metal Sonic." Knuckles scowled._

"_That's Neo Metal Sonic now and you will not stop me." Neo Metal Sonic countered._

"_We'll see about that!"_

_Knuckles charges over at Neo Metal Sonic striking a punch but Metal Sonic punches Knuckles in the face and kicking him out of the way. He makes his way over to the master emerald but Knuckles wasn't going to allow that to happen so the rad red picks himself up and charges to the robot but Neo Metal Sonic blasting a dark blue energy ball at Knuckles knocking off the red echidna off his feet knocking him to the ground unconsciously. Neo Metal Sonic approaches to the Master Emerald and begin to uses its power to find Sonic. He had then senses Sonic's energy from another dimension and so Neo Metal Sonic tracked Sonic's energy and teleported out of sight without a trace._

"_**Chaos Control!**__" Neo Metal Sonic chanted._

_Neo Metal Sonic then is seen disappeared out of Angel Island and never to be seen in sight every again and no one knows where he had gone off to and left the Master Emerald shocking Knuckles who had no use to take the emerald._

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

"After when I transported here, I tracked your energy and tracked Darkness's energy and so I was the one you two felt and brought you all here to fight and so I can kill you. Also when I checked this world, I will rule it and make everyone my slaves." Neo Metal Sonic finished.

"So all this time you got our attention and here you are wanting to kill me and Darkness." Sonic repeated.

"Yes. That is correct. I even heard a lot of stories about you in this world. You defeated Darkness and killed him, defeated Mephiles the Dark and save your guild known as Fairy Tail from the explosion that happen seven years ago and save Earthland and the entire world. Your reputation precedes you Sonic."

"Yeah thanks."

"Also you are married to the Titania named Erza Scarlet who is now Erza Hedgehog."

"That's right."

"I hear she's very attractive and beautiful but no matter, after when I'm done with you Sonic. I will be going after Erza next and I'll torture her until she dies."

Sonic jumped, shot his eyes widened and clenching his fist glaring daggers at his robot duplicate.

"You will not and I mean will NOT get near my wife!" Sonic shouted powering his energy.

"I believe this is where it all ends." Neo Metal Sonic stated.

"Let's finish this!"

"Don't you all even dare!"

Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic turn their attention over to the dark hedgehog known as Darkness reappearing out of the blue and descends to the ground with bruises and cuts on his body.

"No one kills you but me Sonic. After when I'm done with this pathetic scrap metal, you and I will continue what we started after I kill this robot duplicate of yours." Darkness directed.

"Fine by me. After I takedown Metal Sonic." Sonic pointed out.

"Ungrateful fools, you all will not have a chance against me. You all will die in vain!" Neo Metal Sonic threatened.

***Track begin playing for the fight of Sonic, Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic: To The Death (Jak X Soundtrack)***

Sonic, Darkness, and Neo Metal Sonic charges and power up their energies and then they all dash towards each other and clash engaging into their fight. They take the fight up in the sky. Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic going at it teleporting and delivering a strike after strike teleporting to different place after place. They both create a shockwave during each of their strikes and so they begin to throw their punch and kicks rapidly at each other. Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic deliver a strike which collides both of their fist and backing each other away and dashing towards each other. Darkness intervene and creates a dark shockwave in front of Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic and blasts his dark energy beam at Sonic and turn his attention to Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic begin homing attack Darkness but Darkness catches Metal Sonic with his hands and throws him to the ground.

Afterward, Sonic appears and dive kicks Darkness over to the ground crashing and creating a small trail of rumble against the ground. Darkness kicks Sonic off away from him and dashes to Sonic. Sonic uses Super Sonic Beam at Darkness pushing him away but however, Neo Metal Sonic appears up top of Sonic and shoots a volt sphere at Sonic hitting him to the ground. Darkness comes in and forms darkness into his hands and delivers an intense punch to the robot duplicate with intense force sending Neo Metal Sonic out of sight. Darkness then goes on to use his attack.

"**Darkness Blitz!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness begin shooting multiple dark purple energy spears at Neo Metal Sonic. The robot duplicate recover himself back into the battle sees the incoming spears so he uses his barrier around him blocking Darkness's dark spears and charges over at Darkness with full speed and hits Darkness with his head and start punching Darkness rapidly numerous times. After a few hits, Darkness blocking Neo Metal Sonic and counter him with a knee kick and strike him with a punch and slamming his fist at Metal Sonic down to the ground. Darkness was about to go with another one of his techniques but all of sudden, Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4** bashing in with one of his techniques.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic begin spinning himself hitting Darkness with his head and begin to uppercut Darkness up to the sky with one of his techniques.

"**Sho-Hog-Ken!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic spinning, uppercuts Darkness with flames into his fist striking him with brute force. Sonic then sees Neo Metal Sonic coming in so Sonic grabs Darkness by his ankles, swinging him around and tosses him over at Neo Metal Sonic and the two crash towards one another and Sonic then goes one using his Spinning Needle Attack against them sending them straight over to the grand canyon pillar and crashes though the pillar and down to the ground. Three hedgehog then came on throwing off punches and kicks at each other also blocking and counter at each other during their intense fight.

As the fight goes on sending numerous and rapid strikes, Sonic counters Darkness and roundhouse kick Neo Metal Sonic away and Sonic then slams the dark hedgehog into the ground and blasting a red energy sphere at Darkness creating an explosion with a shockwave. Sonic did a 180 degree turn facing Neo Metal Sonic charges at him and so they engage into a fight once more striking at each other with rapid punches and kicks towards one another. Sonic counters Neo Metal Sonic with a double kick to the chest and homing attack Neo Metal Sonic at the ground and flies up to the sky and Sonic begin to prepare one of his techniques to end the fight.

"Super Sonic…" Sonic prepared.

Just as Sonic about to unleash his **Super Sonic Beam 10x**, Neo Metal Sonic appears behind of Sonic shocking Sonic with his lightning using **Lightning Prevention** to shorten out his power and Sonic then revert back to his normal state. Neo Metal Sonic then hits Sonic in the face with a roundhouse kick with intense force sending Sonic to the ground in long distance. Neo Metal Sonic extends his hand out forming a dark blue energy sphere with light blue electricity around it forming his technique.

"Time to die Sonic the Hedgehog! **Void Attack!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic shoots his attack at Sonic and hits Sonic with this attack creating a pillar of dark blue lightning pillar against Sonic and Sonic had begun screaming in agony. Kenny watched in horror witness this attack.

"SONIC!" Kenny cried.

The attack died down and the ground was in rumble with Sonic underneath the rumble of the ground. Darkness appeared out of the blue and glare daggers at Neo Metal Sonic.

"*Chuckle* Now that Sonic is dead already, now my focus will be you Darkness the Hedgehog." Neo Metal Sonic motioned.

"Well… you did my job but you will not be alive once I rule this world alone and it will me mine." Darkness countered getting into his fighting stance.

"Let's see who will be the one to rule this world."

"With pleasure, let's finish this."

Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic powered up themselves and the two begin clashing and engage into their battle of the villains.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic in the rumbled ground with pieces of rocks on him. His body laid motionless and did not even bother moving a muscle at him. His clothes became in tatters and has cuts, bruises and burns on his body from the intense battle. Sonic was unconscious, still breathing surviving the pillar explosion of lightning. The blue speedster could not use any of his forms like his elements, super form and even darkspine form since Neo Metal Sonic weakened his power and energy. Sonic begin thinking about everyone while laid motionless.

"_Erza… Kenny… Natsu… Makarov… Everyone, I am sorry. I had failed you. No! I will not fail you, I cannot give up. Everyone is depending on me for their life and for their future. I can't lose this fight and I will let anyone to hurt them. I WILL NOT LOSE!_" Sonic thought.

Sonic shot his eyes open widened as his eyes turning pure white and begin to possess negative chaos energy flowing through his body of anger and rage. Sonic growled, building his power and start to roar out of rage and anger building inside of his body.

* * *

><p><em>With Kenny…<em>

Kenny hears an alarm on his wrist computer that he invented and so he then checks Sonic's status knowing he's alive and he eventually increases his power.

"Whoa. Sonic's power is increasing by the second." Kenny examined.

* * *

><p><em>With Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic…<em>

Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic continue their fight exchanging strikes towards one another and just about to continue their intense fight until all of sudden, they stop their fight and turn their attentions over to the rumble ground. The ground burst out as there is a pillar of bluish-black energy coming catching the hedgehogs by surprise. They took a good look as they see Sonic roaring out loud transforming to his Dark Sonic form. However, Darkness felt Sonic's powering, sensing it as it is increasing.

"What's this? His power is increasing." Darkness sensed.

Sonic roared clenching his fist building more power of negative chaos energy. Sonic stop roaring for a minute and has completely changed. His quills became spikier and is surrounded with bluish-black aura around him. Darkness senses Sonic's recent change and notice his power has increased.

"Interesting. His negative chaos energy had increase and it became stronger." Darkness expected.

"I will kill you Sonic this time for sure." Neo Metal Sonic determined.

The robot duplicate charges at Sonic and strikes a punch but Sonic quickly grabs his attack with his bare hands glaring at Neo Metal Sonic.

"Now you've pissing me off. You're fighting **Dark Sonic 2** now." Sonic stated.

* * *

><p><em>With Kenny…<em>

"What… Sonic negative chaos energy form increased to a higher level? How can he come up with this and how does he do it?" Kenny wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Sonic punches Neo Metal Sonic in the face sending him flying over to the rock boulder with a big crash towards it and hits the ground. Neo Metal Sonic got angry and powers his power and get ready to fight. Darkness appeared teleported next to Sonic with a smirk on his face.

"I must say Sonic. I'm impressed, you increase your negative chaos energy and your form looks impressive than ever." Darkness admitted.

"Humph. I grow tired of this, why don't we just finish this god damn fight and continue where we started." Sonic suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Sonic."

"Phah! You fools think you have what it takes to defeat me. However, your powers ae still weaken after I shorten out your energies." Neo Metal Sonic barked.

***Track begin to change for their Intense Fight: Defeat Gleeman Vox (Ratchet Deadlocked OST)***

"I'LL SKEWER YOU!" Neo Metal Sonic threatened.

Neo Metal Sonic begin charging his power and energy up and flies up in the air. Sonic aka **Dark Sonic 2** and Darkness then power up their powers and energies up and flew up in the sky to face Neo Metal Sonic. Their fight begin to start, Darkness teleported in front of Neo Metal Sonic dive kicks him but Neo Metal Sonic blocking the dark hedgehog's kick and blew him away then Sonic comes in to surprise Metal Sonic with a strike but unfortunately, Neo Metal Sonic senses the incoming attack so he grabs Sonic and blasts him with his dark blue energy ball with light blue lightning. Sonic crashes against Darkness and this gives Neo Metal Sonic the advantage so he strike both of the at once.

The two hedgehogs are seen flying from Neo Metal Sonic. Darkness did recover himself and then Sonic even did an aerial recover getting back in to the fight. Neo Metal Sonic then launches out his attack technique against two hedgehogs.

"Burn in Hell! **Apocalypse Strike!**" Neo Metal Sonic launched.

Neo Metal Sonic creates a dark blue energy sphere with light blue electricity towards the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Darkness sees the incoming attack so they even create their attack against the robot duplicate.

"**Oblivion Blast!**" Darkness unleashed.

"**Dark Chaos Sphere!**" Sonic shouted.

Darkness creates a dark purple energy sphere at Neo Metal Sonic and Sonic fires a dark blue energy sphere at Neo Metal Sonic also. As the attacks head towards one another, Neo Metal Sonic then forward and then Sonic and Darkness dash forward towards the robot duplicate. As they all head towards another, both of the spheres begin clashing and creates a massive explosion with a powerful shockwave occurring the explosion. Sonic, Darkness and Neo Metal are seen flying down to the ground and seconds after, they then crash through the ground creating a massive earthquake during their fall creating a loud earthquake noise.

* * *

><p><em>With Kenny…<em>

Kenny felt the vibrations to the ground, collapsing to the ground feeling the earthquake.

"Man those guys sure pack a punch and getting intense. I hope you win Sonic." Kenny praised.

Kenny couldn't get up on his feet as the earthquake still occurring.

* * *

><p><em>To the Fight…<em>

The earthquake stop shaking the ground and the three hedgehogs flew out of the ground to reach the surface. Sonic begin sprinting with his speed to come up with a strategy. Darkness and Neo Metal Sonic begin fighting up in the air throwing punches and kicks even using their powers to their advantage. Darkness duck away from Neo Metal Sonic and uses Darkness Bomb against the robot duplicate out of sight then takes his attention over to Sonic. Darkness rushes over at Sonic to attack him but however, Sonic surprises Darkness with an intense punch with negative chaos energy.

Sonic and Darkness begin to fight and striking at each other rapidly going all out at each other and using their powers against one another. The two hedgehogs dishing out as Neo Metal Sonic appear and forming his arms into assault rifles.

"**Rapid Fire!**" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic begin shooting bullets towards at the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Darkness stop their fight and focus on dodging the bullets fired by Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic take this change to initiate his technique and so goes after Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic jumps up in the air dashing towards his robot duplicate.

"**Dark Chaos Lance!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates a giant bluish-black energy spear lance from his hand and hurls it over at Neo Metal Sonic striking him with intense force. Darkness comes in to strike but Sonic senses his incoming strike and so Sonic forms a black energy ball and hurls it down at Darkness sending him to the ground creates a black explosion. Sonic dashes over to Darkness to go for another hit to his arch enemy but Darkness blocked Sonic from this incoming strike and counters him by shooting waves of darkness away from Sonic. Sonic then backflip and lands the ground on his feet. After that, Sonic channel his negative chaos energy and so Sonic begin lifting up two rock boulders using telekinesis and form them into a giant boulder, afterward Sonic begin to break the giant boulder into pieces creating spikes made from rocks.

"**Dark Chaos Spike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic roared and through multiple spikes of rock over at Darkness. Darkness smirked, he jumps to the spike then to another and to the another one and when he gets close to Sonic, he jumps up in the air and dives at Sonic hitting him with a dive kick sending Sonic from a short distance. Neo Metal Sonic teleported up top of Darkness ready to deliver a strike but Darkness snap his fingers causing Chaos Control and teleported Neo Metal Sonic to the rock spikes and disabled Chaos Control as the spikes of rocks begin to impact Neo Metal Sonic hitting him multiple times and knocking off Darkness. Darkness then sensing Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic towards his way causing the dark hedgehog to smirk and then channel his dark and negative chaos energy.

"**Dark Blast!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness creates and unleashes a 5cm blast of radius with dark purple energy from the darkness and chaos energy creating a massive explosion. The sky begin turning dark purple because of the explosion and after the explosion stop, the sky begin to turn clear like it was before and the explosion died down. Darkness smirked as he creates some purple fire know has pyrokinesis possessing fire abilities. Neo Metal Sonic charge in at Darkness but Darkness creates a wall of fire and then unleashes a Fire Disc creating a disc of inferno flames hitting Neo Metal Sonic with.

Sonic slowly gets up on his fist and then begin creates a red whirlwind of flames spinning to a 360 degree spin and creates a flaming tornado at Darkness. Darkness try to get of the way but he got caught inside the flames and scream in pain feeling the burns of the inferno flames and afterward Neo Metal Sonic comes in and shoots a stream of blue energy with dark blue lightning hitting Darkness. Once they got Darkness out of the way, Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic's hands intertwined and pressing on each other using their full strengths growling at each other.

"Come on!" Sonic taunted.

Out of nowhere, Darkness reappear and begin do a 360 degree spin kick both Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic and lands on the ground. Darkness uses **Darkness Blitz** over to Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic rush in and kicks Darkness in the face sending him flying away. Neo Metal Sonic appear and try to use an axe kick on Sonic but Sonic quickly evade the duplicate and counters his arch enemy with a spinning roundhouse kick and homing attacks Neo Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic catches Sonic into a ball and slams him down to the ground creating a hole. Darkness teleported in front Neo Metal Sonic and uppercuts with darkness in his fist. Darkness teleported to the destination where Neo Metal Sonic will be heading and begin slamming his fists at the robot duplicate but unfortunately, Neo metal Sonic somehow blocking Darkness's strike and suddenly he grabs Darkness's arm and throws him into the ground.

Sonic come in and uses his technique against Neo Metal Sonic.

"**Dark Chaos Storm!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic extends his arms out channeling bluish-black energy sphere and bring his hands together forming an energy sphere. Sonic then shoots the sphere turning it into a dark chaos arrow with dark blue lightning around it and impacts Neo Metal Sonic with large amounts of damage. Sonic then rush in and punches Neo Metal Sonic and knee kicks him and grabs his face with his hand and dives down to the ground and slams Neo Metal Sonic against the ground creating a crater with cracks to the ground. Sonic deliver numerous punches at his robot duplicate. Darkness flew in, intervene his arch enemy and shoulder tackles Sonic from Neo Metal Sonic and hits the ground. Sonic counters Darkness by knee kick him in the jaw and punches Darkness a feet away.

Sonic and Darkness then engage into an intense showdown sending in numerous attack, strikes with punches, kicks during their fight. Darkness uses his pyrokinesis performing some new attacks at his arch enemy.

"**Inferno Whip!**" Darkness chanted.

Darkness swings his hand creating an inferno of flames into a whip swings it to Sonic. Sonic back flip dodging the flaming whip. Darkness forms purple flames into his fist and prepare to use his ability and chanted.

"**Inferno Pillar!**" Darkness chanted.

Darkness slams his fist to the ground creating a shockwave of flames from the ground hurls it over to Sonic like pillars. Sonic roll himself out of the way to evade the inferno pillars. Sonic then uses his power as he too uses pyrokinesis as his flames are the color dark blue. Sonic growled and get ready to his his attack at Darkness.

"Take this! **Pyro Storm!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a wave of dark blue inferno over to Darkness like a hurricane. Darkness shielded himself with the power of darkness. Darkness then charges over at Sonic shooting an inferno balls of flames at Sonic. Sonic deflects them using his hands and surprises Darkness by forming himself into a ball and sends sending a shock wave of fire at Darkness using **Pyro Wave**. Darkness takes damage of the flames screaming in pain, Sonic jumps in forms flames into his fist and hurls it down at Darkness.

"**Inferno Rocket!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic launches a giant flaming fist from his fist over to Darkness hits him powerful force. Darkness did a quick recover and hurls a spiky flame arrow over at Sonic but Sonic dodging the arrow and dives to Darkness and kicks him down to the ground creating an impact as they crash to the ground. Sonic punches down Darkness but Darkness held his ground and punches Sonic in the gut and shoots multiple dark purple energy spheres at Sonic and creates another strike to his arch enemy.

"**Shadow Disc!**" Darkness shouted.

Darkness creates a dark blue and blue disc with his powers and throws it at Sonic surprising Sonic hearing the hedgehog screaming in pain and Darkness then again go for another strike with his technique.

"**Shadow Spiral!**" Darkness chanted.

Darkness hurls a dark purple razor blades over at Sonic with flames attach to it. Sonic try to dodge but it was too late. He gets hit by Darkness's newest technique receiving damage and Darkness again start sending in a whirlwind of Darkness at Sonic hearing him screaming in agony.

Neo Metal Sonic got back in the fight and start powering his power and dash over to Sonic elbows Sonic to the face, sending him multiple punches and kicks Sonic down to the ground leaving a rumbled Sonic on the ground and dashes to Darkness punches Darkness in the face, he then grabs Darkness by his neck and slams Darkness to the ground and then stomps Darkness hard and backs himself away. Neo Metal Sonic begin to forms himself into a ball with razor blades and then rushes on dashing through Darkness and then Sonic and flew up in the sky. Neo Metal Sonic start laughing at the two hedgehogs down on the ground.

"Ahahahahahahaaa you guys are no match for me." Neo Metal Sonic taunted.

Sonic and Darkness then start to get angry and begin powering up their powers and gets up on their feet glaring at Neo Metal Sonic with auras around their bodies.

"I'm getting sick of it piece of scrap metal. Would do you say we end this worthless piece of junk once and for all." Darkness suggested.

"You read my mind Darkness." Sonic agreed.

Sonic and Darkness roared, powering their energies and flew up at the sky towards Neo Metal Sonic with full capacity. They then circle around Neo Metal Sonic faster in rapid speed as Neo Metal Sonic try to keep up with their speed but could not sense their speed and could not keep up with them. Suddenly, Darkness slam his fist at Neo Metal Sonic and then Sonic elbows Neo Metal Sonic out of range and out of sight. Sonic then dash forward and deliver some multiple attacks at his robot duplicate. Darkness then comes in, grabbing Neo Metal Sonic by his face and slams him down to the ground creating a large impact which a big crack against the ground then Darkness punching Neo Metal Sonic rapidly to the ground with rapid speed. Darkness back away and Sonic appear next to Darkness and start to create a new technique with his negative chaos energy.

"**Dark Chaos Blitz!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic creates a dark blue energy sphere with black lightning around it and blasts at Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic gets up on his feet sees the incoming attack and gets hits by it and Sonic creates a whirlwind inferno tornado towards his robot duplicate trapping him in the tornado. Darkness then initiates his technique as well to finish off Neo Metal Sonic.

"**Darkness Bomb!**" Darkness chanted.

Darkness extends his right hand out creates dark purple energy sphere from his palm of his hand with darkness flowing and blasts over at Neo Metal Sonic and creates a massive explosion with 5cm radius making the ground rumbled during the massive explosion that the dark hedgehog created. After the explosion died down, Sonic and Darkness glance at each other, nodding their heads and then Sonic begin to transform into his **Super Sonic 4** form and Darkness got his full power back and charges up to is maximum power as they both get into their fighting stance.

Neo Metal is down on the ground both knees and leaking oil and has some static electricity dancing around him being defeated.

"How is it… that you all… have so much power…" Neo Metal Sonic questioned.

"We always find a way. I've been training and Darkness had became very powerful. I'll admit that." Sonic answered.

"Thanks for the kind words Sonic but less chatter and more finishing this scrap metal." Darkness pointed out.

"Yeah good point."

Neo Metal Sonic chuckled at himself and then uses **Lightning Prevention** at Sonic and Darkness causing them to be weak once again. Sonic reverted back to his normal state and Neo Metal Sonic then punches Sonic and shocks Darkness with lightning once again takes Sonic up in the air choking Sonic.

"I should kill you right here and right now Sonic the Hedgehog." Neo Metal Sonic said glaring at Sonic.

Before Neo Metal Sonic could finish Sonic, he glances over at Darkness who is on his knees clutching his stomach.

"Before I end you, I believe Darkness will be first to die before killing you. Like I said Darkness the Hedgehog, I will Skewer you!" Neo Metal Sonic motioned.

Neo Metal Sonic drops Sonic and forms a plasma blade and charges over at Darkness ready to deliver the final blow at the dark hedgehog. All of sudden, a mobian pale grey echidna comes out of nowhere forming a giant scythe with two of his scythes to swing one attack.

"**Death Slash!**" Death chanted.

Death comes in and swings his giant scythe toward Neo Metal Sonic sending him massive pain and Neo Metal Sonic collapses to the ground and seconds after, the mobian giant elephant charges at Neo Metal Sonic with an attack.

"**Rocking Takedown!**" Crash yelled.

Crash forms his arms into rocks and forms them into a giant hammer and slams Neo Metal Sonic down to the ground with a loud crash and a loud noise occur making a big impact creating a shockwave. Sonic falls to the ground but he is saved by Death the Echidna and lands on the ground safely with Darkness. He then begin healing Sonic and heals Darkness and he and Crash regroup and get to their fighting stance.

Neo Metal Sonic slowly gets up from the ground weakened after the abusive ambush by Darkness's henchman and glares at them.

"You… cannot… defeat me. I will be back and I will become stronger next time to face all of you again." Neo Metal Sonic.

Neo Metal Sonic prepares to leave until Darkness appears in front of Neo Metal Sonic and extends his hand against Neo Metal Sonic's head smirking.

"Die you arrogant piece of metal trash, get the hell out of my sight!" Darkness threatened.

Darkness then blasted a huge energy wave with dark purple energy destroying and killing Neo Metal Sonic in the flash making his henchman smile at the scene of Neo Metal Sonic's death. After the death of Neo Metal Sonic, Sonic gets up on his feet standing up and glances over at Darkness.

"Excellent. Good to see you in your full strength again." Darkness directed.

"Yeah all thanks to your echidna henchman here." Sonic pointed out.

"You're welcome by the way. I believe we should parted ways."

Darkness and his henchman were about to leave but Crash turn around facing Sonic.

"The next time we meet Sonic, you won't be lucky because we'll kill you." Crash stated.

"Darkness wait." Sonic stopped.

Darkness stop his tracks and turns to face Sonic.

"Why did you healed me?" Sonic asked.

"Because I want you at your full strength, you have fought well when we worked together to fight Neo Metal Sonic. We should this again more often if you join me. Darkness responded.

"I'll declined from joining but we're enemies again and that's good enough with me. So are we're going to end this now or delay our fight someday?"

"Delay it of course. Like I said, you fought well beside me. But know this Sonic, your time will come and you will by my hands and my hands only from my thirst of vengeance. You will pay for what you have done seven years ago. I bid you farewell."

Darkness, Crash, and Death teleported out of sight leaving the blue blur hero behind. Kenny flies in with his angel wings and float next to him.

"So you guys are not going to fight today huh to finish your war?" Kenny questioned.

"No. We'll fight to the death someday but for right now, we're enemies again and we'll once again. I can feel it. Let's go home." Sonic stated.

"Yeah."

Sonic and Kenny prepare to depart from sight and head on home but before they could leave, Sonic then takes a look around seeing the battlefield that had happen and spotted Neo Metal Sonic's head. Sonic walks over to the head and picks it up examining the head of Neo Metal Sonic.

"Well he's gone but he will not be coming back ever again." Sonic said before he and Kenny left the battlefield and going home to Magnolia.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness's Citadel…<em>

Darkness and his two henchman had return back to the citadel walking through the hallways.

"Lord Darkness, why didn't you kill Sonic right now and there. You had that chance during your fight with him and his robot duplicate." Crash asked.

"I spared him because it was not the right time to settle our score yet. I don't fight weaklings." Darkness responded.

"But what of Sonic my lord? Surely he'll find you and stop you like seven years ago." Death reminded.

"Then let him. He have plans for the Grand Magic Games and everything is according to plan."

"Like what?"

"Letting Static to deal with Sonic while you all wreak havoc down at Crocus."

"Sounds like a plan and I can't wait. Hey what about the Black Dragon slayer?" Crash asked.

"What about him?"

"He can be a use to us."

"No he will not. The rage of darkness had vanished and he's nothing but a weak wizard. He was stronger before but now his unbelievable power with the darkness had been vanquished. He's nothing but a normal wizard like the dragon slayers. But although, I don't care about him anymore."

"So we continue with the plan lord Darkness?" Death asked.

"Precisely. After all, we don't want Sonic to be part of the surprise now would we?"

"No." Death and Crash responded in unison.

"Excellent."

Darkness formed a grin on his face ready to initiate with his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Metal Sonic has been defeated, Sonic and Darkness are enemies once again and their war continues on. Tune in next for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	18. Act 1 Scene 18: Blast from the Past

Chapter 18: Blast from the Past

Sonic and Kenny takes a train back to Magnolia Town which will take them three hours away to get there. Sonic's outfit was in a little tatters from the intense and vicious fight against Darkness the Hedgehog and Neo Metal Sonic, he still had some cuts, bruises and burns on his body from his intense fight. Kenny taking a nap on the seat while Sonic eating a piece of vanilla cake looking out the window enjoying the ride. Sonic had thoughts about his arch enemy and wondering what Darkness is planning and what is he trying to do to get Sonic. He had a stern look on his face quietly thinking to himself.

"_What is Darkness planning to do? We became enemies once again and did not plan killing me after we fought and killed Neo Metal Sonic. What is Darkness planning?_" Sonic thought.

Sonic looks over to Kenny and smiled at his exceed friend seeing him rest and napping peacefully. Sonic looks back out the window eating his piece of his vanilla cake.

"This cake is good. I had a long day today and time to go home and relax, even Kenny can use a great rest as well. Plus I still need to train Zack some more to channel is anger and train him about life to the fullest." Sonic pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>Outside…<em>

A figure in black wearing a black hood sees the train and sees Sonic inside the train taking the train back to his home.

"I found you at last Sonic, time I finished what I have started seven years ago." The figure spotted.

The figure then race over to the train with maximum speed to catch up.

* * *

><p><em>The Train…<em>

Sonic looks out the window finishes his piece of cake on his plate. Sonic let out a relaxing sigh and relax and just about to take a nap like Kenny but all of sudden, someone jumped up top of the train catching Sonic by surprise.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

Kenny suddenly wakes him from his nap rubbing his eyes.

"Are we're here in Magnolia?" Kenny yawned.

"No we're not. We got trouble. Stay here."

Sonic gets up, takes his sword and heads outside but all of sudden, an elastic black substance burst through the window making the people scream of shock wraps it around Sonic's waist and pulls him out of the train to the top and slams him down to the ground. Sonic spinning himself kip up on his feet, takes out his sword and get to his stance glancing over to the figure in black wearing a hooded sleeveless shirt on, black cargo pants and wearing a pair of black combat boots. He wore black fingerless gloves on with spikes on the gloves and has white strips on his arms.

"Who are you and did Darkness sent you here to kill me?" Sonic demanded.

"No. I came here on my own reasons to get my revenge on you Sonic the Hedgehog." The figure confessed.

Sonic recognizes the voice as Kenny coming in flying and land next to Sonic.

"Sonic. Are you alright?" Kenny asked.

"No… it can't be…" Sonic stuttered.

The figure takes his hood of to review his face. Kenny turns to the figure's attention, shot his eyes widened on absolute shock. The figure was a black tiger with white streaks on his body and had red eyes. Kenny pointed his finger at the person recognizing the person like Sonic recognizes also.

"No… Venom! You're alive!" Kenny exclaimed.

"But how is this possible? You died, the explosion back at your former hideout where we fought seven years ago." Sonic wondered.

"True. That was seven years ago, I was being brought back to life by Professor Eugene Walker." Venom confessed.

"But nobody couldn't find your body during the explosion."

"Wrong? I was teleported back at the professor's laboratory. He revived me and gave me something that made me very strong and powerful like you."

"With what exactly? Chaos Energy using my blood?"

"No. THIS!"

Venom extends his arm out and a black liquid begin to form and creates a giant blade from his right hand and Venom then grin at Sonic demonstrating his power.

"What the hell!" Sonic cursed.

"No it can't be. I recognize that power, how did you get it?" Kenny questioned.

"Kenny. You know what that is?"

"I believe I do. That's the **Blacklight Virus**."

"The Blacklight Virus?"

"Yes. It's a chimeric mutation which infest a person can reproduce only the inside living cells of other biological organisms. This virus can grant you powers like you have never seen and witness before and it is very deadly and dangerous which the mutation and can be super strong. This virus can consume to the other victim to be affected with the virus."

"What! Seriously?!"

"That is correct. It's been a long while since I've last seen you Kenny." Venom motioned.

"You know him Kenny?"

"Yes. I've met him when Venom and Joseph the Dingo had a meeting together while I was part of it. My question is, how did you get that virus?" Kenny questioned.

"Why don't you talk to Professor Walker of course?"

"What?! You mean to tell me that Professor Walker created that virus?"

"Precisely. He gave it to me when he revived me. With these new powers, I can do anything and after when Sonic has been away asleep for seven years I waited patiently for your return."

"Hold on. I'm guessing your friend told you that he found me, treated my wounds and put me in the cyro-chamber asleep?" Sonic guessed.

"Yeah. So for the past seven years, I trained these new powers I have and I've gotten stronger and now that you're here. Time to kill you and finished what I've started seven years ago."

"Kenny, you know everything about this virus. How can I beat defeat Venom with the Blacklight Virus?"

"You can't use your super form and your darkspine form including your element forms, he'll consume those powers and make it his own to create some copies of it. The only way to defeat him is to kill him with your sword." Kenny explained.

"I see. I can use original abilities and my techniques right?"

"Of course you can."

"Then it's settle. Get out of here Kenny, let me take care of this."

"Roger."

***Song start playing for the fight: Lava Shelter (Shadow the Hedgehog Soundtrack)***

Kenny flew in back in the train leaving Sonic to deal with Venom. Venom grin and charges at Sonic swinging his blade at Sonic but Sonic jump over Venom and swings his sword hitting Venom with a huge slash. Venom turns around in a 180 degree turn dashes over to Sonic swinging his blade at Sonic but Sonic blocked the attack backing off Venom and shoots **Sonic Wave** at the black tiger. Venom hold his ground not wanting to be pulled away by the waves of the wind and so Sonic dashes to Venom to swing his sword but Venom mutate his arms into claws and hits Sonic a short distance away hitting himself on the ground. Venom then jumps up in the air diving down and slams his claws at Sonic. Sonic roll out of the way making the black tiger slam his claws to the ground shocking everyone inside the truck.

Sonic took the chance as he begin homing attack Venom and swings his sword at him. Venom somehow catches Sonic's sword, pulls him close to him and head-butted Sonic away and swinging his claws at Sonic five times making Sonic scream in pain and seen flying off the train. Sonic catches the edge of the train with his hand looking down and looking up sees Venom ready to strike.

"Die Sonic!" Venom threatened.

Venom mutate his arms into his blade again and stabs it at Sonic. Sonic eventually got out of the way and climbs himself up to the top and Sonic Boost Venom off the train but to Sonic's surprise, Venom mutates his arms into Whipfist and launches his arms to the train and pulling him back on top of it and swings his arms at Sonic hitting him on the ground. Sonic roll backwards and launches himself off the ground and lands the ground sliding on the ground glancing to Venom.

"Damn… Kenny is right, the Blacklight Virus is dangerous than I expected." Sonic expected.

"Come on Sonic, you're boring me." Venom taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

Sonic launches **Sonic Wind** creating a blue whirlwind of wind at Venom. Venom roared and launches himself up out of the whirlwind and tackles Sonic and slams him to the ground. He mutates his arms into Hammerfist and punching Sonic but Sonic seemingly evade Venom's punches not to be hit and backs the black tiger off of him and then Sonic begin spin dashing Venom and swings him sword downward at Venom with a big sash making the black tiger shrieked in pain. Sonic got to his stance and so Venom changes to his blade and so Sonic and Venom dash and collide swinging their blades engaging into their showdown.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town…<em>

Sonic and Kenny had been gone all day and Erza waited for her husband to return. Zack became worried of his mentor from being gone all day with his exceed partner and friend. Makarov even became a little worried about Sonic and Kenny as well.

"Does anyone know where Sonic had been gone off too?" Makarov asked.

"No. He and Kenny left in a big hurry knowing it was an emergency." Mirajane responded.

"Yeah. It's been hours since they left and I'm worried about them." Lucy agreed.

"Don't worry, Sonic can take care of himself. After all, he's SSS-Class wizard after all." Natsu brushed off.

"Yeah Sonic is a real man after all." Elfman added up.

"Wait Sonic's a SSS-Class wizard?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Sonic defeated three of the dragon slayers: Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus a few days ago and got promoted performing a spectacular fight and blow us away of his incredible powers. Like he made his element forms to a high level and absorbed Laxus's strongest lightning dragon technique." Makarov explained.

"Whoa. Now that's powerful."

"Indeed it is. Sonic is our number one strongest of this guild, second strongest is Gildarts."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Left and travel and hit the road of course. Although, I wished he could stayed a little longer."

"So when will I become an S-Class here?" Zack asked.

"We host S-Class trials every here to get promoted to be an S-Class?"

"How did Sonic became an S-Class?"

"He defeated Natsu with his unbelievable power when he joined Fairy Tail after Elfman found him in the puddle of blood."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Sonic, I hope he returns here safely same goes to Kenny."

"Yeah me too. Whatever it is, I hope Sonic and Kenny are ok." Laki hoped.

"Me too. Who knows what will happen?" Lucy wondered.

"I hope they can return safely as well. Sonic can take care of himself especially Kenny but as a wife, she worries for her husband's concern." Erza praised.

"Yeah that's true." Wendy agreed.

* * *

><p><em>The Train…<em>

Sonic and Venom continue fighting, Sonic continues to use his sword against his old enemy. Venom forms his arms into Whipfist swinging them at Sonic and lunching them at Sonic. Sonic locking, deflecting Venom and then charges in to swing his sword at Venom slashing through his body. Sonic thought he had Venom but however, Venom seemingly stopped Sonic forming his arms into claws grinning at Sonic in an evil manner.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha is that the best you can do Sonic. Let's see if you can get out of THIS!" Venom taunted.

Venom forms his arms into Hammerfist and pushes Sonic with powerful force sending Sonic three feet away to the ground crash to the ground. Venom roared, charges over Sonic by jumping up in the air forming his arms into a blade yet again to deliver the final strike. Sonic glare and start to kip up out of the way forcing the black tiger to stabs his blade through the ground. Everyone jumped in fear see the blade in front of their very own eyes, Kenny wanted to help Sonic but he didn't want to intervene the fight otherwise he may could get himself kill so he decide to stay out of it.

Sonic homing attacks Venom and slashes his sword at Venom with powerful force and then uses his sword abilities.

"**Wind Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic swings his sword sending the blue wave energy at Venom hitting him with the attack. Sonic then goes on with another strike to his enemy but unfortunately, Venom blocking Sonic by forming his arm into a shield and backs Sonic off then forms another arm that he got out of the ground into Tendrils wrapping Sonic around his body and slams his body to the ground crashing through the roof of the train making the civilians scream and Kenny jumped in surprise. Venom enters inside the train cart and uses Whipfist and launches it to Sonic. Sonic quickly evade it, grabs it with his arms and pulls Venom close to him and backflip kicks him out of the train cart back to the roof and Sonic jumps out of the train cart to get back to the fight.

Sonic jump dashes to Venom and swings his sword at Venom slashing him couple of times at him and uses **Wind Slash** at Venom and kicks him off to another train cart and hits the ground with a loud noise creating a dent to the train roof of the cart. Sonic begin to do a 540 degree spin and swinging his sword performing another new sword technique.

"**Sonicwind Slash!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls a blue whirlwind of wind wave with blades over to Venom try to get out of the way but go himself trap in the air of the whirlwind tornado and getting multiple hits by Sonic's technique. Sonic dashes over to the black tiger and doing some aerial sword attacks against Venom and then slams his sword at Venom hits him to the ground and then uses **Sonic Boost** at Venom bashing him up in the air and Sonic then hits Venom with another **Wind Slash** at the black tiger hoping that would stop and got him off the train.

Sonic knew this wasn't over, he sees Venom running at max speed catching up the train and jumps at the train and landed in front of Sonic and glares at him.

"Oh you're good Sonic with that sword of yours." Venom admitted.

"Thanks, you were very skillful with your weapons and this what you are right now." Sonic reminded.

"True. The hold Venom is gone and this is the new me and speaking of which, I know your weakness and I'm going to kill every single civilian in this train especially your exceed partner."

"WHAT?! You wouldn't! Don't you ever dare!"

"Too late. I'll kill them anyway."

Venom heads over to the train front to destroy and stopping the train to kill many civilians. Kenny rushes over to Sonic to find out what happen.

"So did you defeat him?" Kenny asked.

"No. He's going to destroy the train." Sonic responded.

"What? He'll kill these innocents of people."

"I know and I got a plan but you must go with them and keep these people save back in Magnolia."

"What are you going to do?"

"To stop this. Chaos Control!"

Sonic teleported everyone out of the train especially Kenny back to Magnolia. Venom begin to run towards the train in max speed forming his arms into Hammerfists and ready strike and destroy the train. Sonic got in front of Venom using **Sonic Boost** as both of them charge at each other and clash creating a powerful shockwave sending Sonic flying towards the train and then hits the train with his Hammerfist and destroys the train as they got off the railroad and crashing towards through the woods of the forest and the train then goes to the cliff and over to the water with Sonic inside of the train carts and the train carts begin to explode into flames creating a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia…<em>

It had been hours since Sonic and Kenny left. Zack became worried of his mentor so was Erza including the ladies in the guild. Sonic and Kenny didn't return all day and Erza got sick of waiting.

"I'm going to look for Sonic." Erza said.

"Wait Erza. Sonic can take of himself, he must stay at a hotel for the day after a long day he had." Makarov stated.

"I don't care, I'm worried about Sonic's concern and I can't take this any longer. I'm going to go find him."

Moments later, Levy and the Shadow Gear come in rushing in the guild.

"Levy, what's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"There's been a huge explosion and a big fight during the train ride." Levy responded.

"Who was fighting?" Gray asked.

"It was Sonic fighting an unknown and unfamiliar face with weird magic and he had destroyed the train from coming to Magnolia." Jet answered.

"WHAT?! Is Sonic alright?" Erza asked.

"We don't know but Sonic is still fighting that guy and we don't know what happen to him." Droy informed.

"But luckily Sonic had saved everyone and send them back at the train station here." Levy said making everyone sigh in relief.

"That Sonic sure is something else." Wakaba commented.

"I just hope that Sonic's alright." Romeo hoped.

"Yeah me too." Wendy also hoped.

Zack couldn't bear to worry too much and he was about to leave the guild to go aid his mentor until Makarov stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Zack. Sonic can take care of himself so you don't need to worry." Makarov reasoned.

"No need to worry? I can't stand waiting for Sonic while fighting that vicious wizard. We got to help him." Zack countered.

"Sonic is strong and powerful, he can take care of himself so you don't need to help him."

Zack growled in frustration and couldn't bear to stand around to do nothing but Jim convinced him.

"Do what master Makarov says, you don't want to make Sonic angry do you." Jim convinced.

Zack sighed in defeat and obeyed the master's orders.

"Fine. I'll wait." Zack murmured.

"Good." Jim said in relief.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

It was nighttime at the crash site of the train. Sonic somehow survived the explosion, he must've got out of the way before the explosion could happen. He is seen laid on his back of the ground holding his sword in his hand as he must've passed out during the explosion. Sonic slowly opening his eyes and groggily groan seeing the figure up top of him. When Sonic got his vision back, it was Venom looking down smirking at Sonic.

"Glad that you're finally awake Sonic the Hedgehog. I didn't want to kill you in your sleep as you've been asleep for the last five hours." Venom said.

"I-I was?" Sonic inquired.

"That's right and now that you're finally awake, time to say goodbye."

***Track start to play: Cultivation Room (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Game Soundtrack)***

Venom raises his blade in the air for the final kill, Sonic takes out his magic pistol from his holster and shoots it at Venom hitting him in the chest and kicks him off away from him. Sonic kip up himself to his feet shooting his magic pistol at Venom but Venom blocking the magic bullets using his shield and uses Tendrils and takes away the magic pistol from Sonic and breaks it. The uses his tendrils at Sonic but Sonic cuts the tendrils away and then dashes away from Venom. Sonic puts his sword away and begins to hide from Venom in the crash site and the black tiger begin to look around.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Sonic." Venom wandered.

Venom look around for Sonic. Sonic stayed in the shadows trying to come up with a strategy.

"This guy is too dangerous, I got to end this fight right now. I can't use my super forms or my element forms. I need to do this the old fashion way instead." Sonic strategized.

Sonic sees Venom coming by so he hide and wait for the time to strike. Venom look around searching for Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic raises himself out of the shadows and strikes Venom with a homing attack and swings his sword at Venom but Venom forms his arms into claw and captures Sonic, takes his sword away and throws it to the side and slams Sonic to the ground. Venom ready to strike but Sonic uses spin dash and homing attack Venom through the crashed train cart and punching Venom but Venom then kicks Sonic away and start to use Whipfist launching his arm at Sonic striking Sonic through and hits him over to the way. Sonic collapsed to the ground on his knees being stabbed to the right shoulder with the sharp blade stabbing him in the shoulder and Sonic clutching his right shoulder.

Venom smirked walking slowly over to Sonic forming his arms into a giant blade.

"Ahahahahahahahaha this is it Sonic. This time I'm going to kill you and finally fulfill Darkness's wish." Venom said.

"You can't defeat me Venom. I will not let you." Sonic countered.

Venom grin and kicks Sonic to the ground and stomp his foot on his chest.

"This time you will die. Say goodbye Sonic." Venom readied.

Venom was about to use his blade to deliver Sonic the final blow. Before Venom could kill Sonic in the flash but suddenly, Kenny intervene and throws some rocks at him.

"Leave Sonic alone." Kenny demanded.

Venom demanded and forms his another arm with a Whipfist and launches it over to Kenny and Kenny got out of the way and hide.

"I'll deal with you in a minute right after I finish…"

Before Venom can finish his sentence, a drop of fire fall over to Venom and burn him on his shoulder as Venom scream in pain. Sonic notices it and formed a smile on his face.

"Fire. Yeah that's it, fire is the way to kill Venom." Sonic smirked.

Sonic transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form and pushes Venom off of him and shoots a blazing fireball at Venom hitting him with flames. Venom screamed in agony while Kenny watches with interest.

"Fire that's it. That's got to be it. Way to go Sonic." Kenny commented with a smile.

Sonic get to his stance, Venom roared launches his Whipfist at Sonic but Sonic ducked out of the way and uses Fire Haze shoots streams of fire at Venom from his palm. Venom screamed and uses his Tendrils at Sonic but Sonic did an aerial cartwheel dodging the tendrils and uses his techniques.

"**Flaming Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic ignites his fists into flames and sends in one powerful punch at Venom sending him flying through the train cart and it explodes into flames making the black tiger screamed in agony. Sonic watches on hoping that did the trick but however, Venom comes in with an angry look on his face and get to his stance.

"I had just enough of this. This time you will die!" Venom threatened.

"I don't think so Venom, this time you die." Sonic countered.

Sonic turns into **Fire Sonic 2** ascending to a higher level and charges over at Venom forms a flaming fireball into his hand and slams it inside Venom's chest forming a smirk on his face.

"Say hello to your old pals when you get to the afterlife. **Fire Bomb!**" Sonic waved.

"What?!" Venom shouted.

Sonic backflip and snap his fingers, Venom tries to get the flame off of him but it was too late as the fire bomb begin to explode and burns Venom with a flaming inferno explosion as Venom screamed in agony falling to his death and explode into pieces.

Sonic reverted back to his normal state, finds his sword and picks it up and puts it back in his holster behind his back. Kenny come in and approaches to Sonic.

"Well it's over." Kenny stated.

"Yep. Venom is history, hope this'll be the last we see of him." Sonic hoped.

"I think that'll be the last of course. Anyway, you don't have to deal with him and Neo Metal Sonic anymore."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Well it's been five hours you've been asleep."

"I know, Venom told me when I just woken up. It's been a long day, so let's go home."

"Hey what about the train?"

"Don't worry, I got an idea."

* * *

><p><em>The Train Station, Magnolia Town…<em>

The train arrive as it was good as new. There was Sonic and Kenny riding the train driving back to the station shocking the civilians.

"Sonic, how did you repaired this train?" the civilian asked.

"I use my chaos energy to repair everything so you all don't need to build a new one." Sonic answered.

"Thank you so much Sonic."

"No problem. We'll be out of your way now. Let's go Kenny."

"Right behind you buddy." Kenny obeyed.

Sonic and Kenny take their belongings and return back to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail Guild…<em>

Everyone waited for the news if Sonic and Kenny are ok. They got their answer when Sonic and Kenny enter inside the guild knowing they are ok and Team Sonic has return to the guild. Everyone rushed over to them asking they were ok.

"Sonic are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"We heard what happen. Did you defeat that wizard?" Laki asked.

"Yeah we're perfectly fine. It's been a long day that the Team Sonic had." Sonic responded.

"It sure is pal." Kenny agreed.

"So what happen?" Natsu asked.

"Sonic ran into his old enemy name Venom." Kenny answered causing everyone to be shocked.

"Venom was alive?" Erza asked.

"Yeah and he was dangerous than ever." Sonic responded.

"How did all of this happen?" Gray asked.

Sonic and Kenny filled everyone in what happen. Sonic fought a robot duplicate of his from his dimension and fought Venom with the Blacklight Virus as Kenny explained about the virus and how Venom brought back to life by Professor Walker. Everyone drop their jaws of absolute shock.

"You've been fighting all day long?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. It was an intense battle I had." Sonic responded.

"You are so lucky."

"I can't believe you had a robot duplicate from your world." Makarov said.

"Yeah I'm shocked." Elfman added up.

"I fought robot duplicate of me all this time so it ain't new to me. Besides, that's how life goes for me to the fullest." Sonic chuckled.

"We're glad that you're safe Sonic." Mirajane said.

"We thought something happen to the both of you." Laki added.

"Yeah we thought you guys died in that crash that Venom had created." Cana wondered.

"Speaking of which, they're going to be building a new train which will take them months exactly." Makarov pointed.

"Don't worry, me and Kenny took care of that problem." Sonic said shocking everyone.

"What? How did…"

"I used my chaos energy to repair the entire train. It was hard but I got through with it."

"Bless you Sonic. You are full of surprises."

"Yeah I know and now I'm beat and so is Kenny so me and Kenny are going to go home and relax."

"I'm right behind you buddy." Kenny agreed.

Sonic and Kenny gets up from their seats and begin to leave. Zack rushes over to Sonic and Kenny.

"I'm glad you're safe Sonic, I wish I could come with you and help you." Zack wished.

"No worries Zack, stop with the worrying stuff. Me and Kenny can take of ourselves besides we're Team Sonic and we go through the impossible. It's how we row. Let's go home Kenny." Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm pooped." Kenny obeyed.

"I'm glad you're ok." Zack said.

"Yeah me too." Sonic responded.

Sonic and Kenny left the guild to return on back home to the residence. Erza follow by to take care of Sonic.

The girls smiled and watched Sonic walking home.

"Sonic is sure is handsome when he takes care of problems." The girls said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Venom the Black Tiger aka Lockdown has been defeated and dead. Sonic and Kenny can rest and relax after the day they had, although Sonic and Darkness's war still urges on. What will Darkness do in the Grand Magic Games? What will happen next to Sonic? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>

**P.S: Thought I would use Blacklight Virus reference from the game: Prototype in this chapter and use different abilities.**


	19. Act 1 Scene 19: Leaving

Chapter 19: Leaving

Sonic and Kenny at the forest enjoying the waterfalls. Sonic went to go for a nice swim while Kenny frying some fish to eat. Sonic had thinking about his decision and has not told anyone yet including his wife. Sonic was in a train of thoughts about this decision even Kenny hasn't none but know that Sonic was making a choice.

The blue speedster raises himself up to the surface after taking a dive under water. He then swam on back to Kenny and gets out of the cold water of the waterfalls and putting his clothes back on and walks over to his exceed partner. Kenny eating some fried fish sees his hedgehog friend joining him.

"Hey Sonic." Kenny greeted.

"Hey yourself." Sonic responded.

"So um… have you come up with your decision?"

"Yes."

"And your mind's made up?"

"Yeah. I made my choice and I'm going to let everyone know the news."

"So there's no turning back from all of this huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know Zack is going to be devastated that you'll be leaving for three months."

"I know but he'll remain here. Besides, he'll confess his feelings for Mirajane in time since he really likes her though man."

"Yeah that's true and he'll confess his feelings towards her right?"

"Yeah. He will in time though."

"So when will we be leaving?"

"Today. I've been thinking about this decision for the past three days and haven't told anyone about this and now today I'm letting everyone know."

"Well you sure want to find some answers about Acnologia and about the king of the dragons right?"

"Yes and while learning, I'll be training as well to get stronger to face Darkness the Hedgehog once again when we have our final fight."

"I understand Sonic. You have to do what you think you needed to that right?"

"Precisely. Come on, let's head on back to Fairy Tail. Time I tell everyone."

Kenny nod his head, putting out the fire and grabbing his gear. Sonic put on his shoes and takes his gear and the team then heads on back to Magnolia over to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town…<em>

The members of Fairy Tail were at their usual routine. They all begin discuss about their plans for training for the Grand Magic Games. They all look forward to take back their title and be number one again and couldn't wait to have Sonic to participate. Natsu and Gray begin arguing at each other, Lucy and Levy socializing, Wendy sitting with Wendy, Happy, and Pantherlily, Gajeel eating some iron, and everyone else doing their usual routines. Zack waited for Sonic his mentor to train with him hanging out with Jim at the bar drinking a glass of root beer.

The doors burst open and Sonic and Kenny enter inside the guild. Erza walks over to her husband with open arms and kisses him on the cheek.

"Sonic. You're just in time, we all had been discuss about the plans of our training for the games." Erza smiled.

Sonic look down shocking Erza so she became concern for Sonic.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Erza asked.

Sonic look around and shouted.

"Everyone! May I have your attention? I have an announcement to make." Sonic shouted.

Everyone stop what they're doing and turn their attentions to the blue blur hero.

"Sonic. Is something wrong?" Makarov asked.

"No nothing is wrong, I want to make an announcement." Sonic responded.

"Well whatever it is, we're all ears."

"Thank you. You see, you are all wondering why I've been very quiet for the past three days right."

"Yeah." Everyone responded with a nod.

"I figured that much. Well I've been doing some thinking for the past three days and I made up my mind to tell you all of this and this decision I've made."

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Lucy asked.

"What I want to tell you is that… *Sigh* I'm leaving the guild."

"You're doing WHAT?!" Natsu questioned.

"Leaving?!" Romeo and Wendy repeated.

"Are you serious?!" Everyone asked in shock

"Yes. Me and Kenny we'll be leaving." Sonic answered.

"But why?" Gray asked.

"Something that the two of us needed to do and we'll be gone for three months."

"Sonic you can't leave." Laki and Lucy said in unison.

"But what about the Grand Magic Games?" Cana asked.

"We'll be participating there but we're be arriving there late." Sonic answered.

"But I don't understand why you and Kenny be leaving. This is so unmanly!" Elfman snarled.

"I know you're all shocked about me and Kenny leaving but I've made up my mind and no one's going to stop me."

"Sonic…"

Sonic turns to Erza.

"Don't leave me. I need you here." Erza pleaded.

"It's ok, I'll be back before you know it Erza. There's just something that I needed to do on my own." Sonic stated.

"I… I understand. I respect your decision but promise me you'll be safe out there."

"Promise."

"Sonic. I am not pleased that you'll be leaving but is this what you needed to do then I'll respect your decision. I hope you can come back safe and sound." Makarov respected.

"Thanks Makarov. Thank you all of you, Kenny let's get home to do some packing."

"Yeah let's go."

Sonic and Kenny exits the guild but before Sonic can leave, he is being tackled by Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, and Kinana sending Sonic numerous kisses on his cheek smothering him with affection. The girls got off of Sonic getting up on his feet and smiled at everyone.

"Hey promise me one thing guys." Sonic said.

"What's that?" Makarov asked.

"Make sure you guys can kick Sabretooth's ass when I get back in time for the party you dig?"

"Oh don't worry Sonic, we will." Natsu grinned.

Sonic nod his head. He and Kenny then finally exits out of the guild to do the packing for their journey for three months. Zack with Jim rushes over at Sonic stopping him.

"Sonic wait!" Zack stopped.

Sonic and Kenny stopping their tracks. They turn their attentions over to the giant black dragon slayer and Jim alongside with him.

"I want to come with you on your journey." Zack requested.

"What?" Sonic repeated.

"Take me with you Sonic."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"This is something I needed to do on my own and I'm taking Kenny along with me."

"But Sonic. Without you in this guild, I'll be alone."

"No you won't Zack. You have friends here that care about you. I know you're working on your progress to gain their trust and respect but I'm not taking you with me."

"Sonic. I am coming with you whether you like it or not?"

"I told you I am not taking you with me and Kenny. You're needed here. Besides, I think you should spend some alone time with Mirajane."

"*Blush* What? But that's not even…"

"No Zack, you really like Mirajane. Go to her and try confessing your feelings to her and ask her out on a date."

"Sonic…"

"It's ok Zack, I know you're looking out for your mentor and wanted to come along with me but I'll be fine. I chose this path and I'm determine to follow it where it leads me. Understand."

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be leaving now, let's go Kenny."

Kenny nod head and Team Sonic heads on back for their journey. Zack stood by watching his mentor and his exceed partner leaving and going home.

* * *

><p><em>The Hedgehog Residence…<em>

Sonic and Kenny begin packing their things, gathering food and taking some money during the journey. Kenny went downstairs to the basement to gather some things that he may want to bring during the journey. As Kenny gather some gear, he realized that he found a black box which he recognizes it and walks over to it. Kenny begin to remember about the box for the brief moment bringing a smile on his face.

"Oh that's right, I did made this invention that I meant to give Sonic right after I made him this sword. Let me give him this, this should be useful for Sonic." Kenny remembered.

Kenny takes the box, carrying it out of the basement to hands it over to Sonic.

Sonic was almost done packing up some things during his journey. He went through the side table of the bed opening it until he found a picture of himself and his friends back in Mobius. Sonic picks the picture, takes a seat on the bed looking at the picture bringing a smile on his face. There was his friends hanging out sharing some great moments together. Sonic shed a tear from his eye realizing how much he misses his friends, his best friend and brother, and his family back in Mobius. Sonic ears perk up hearing someone coming in so when Sonic turn his attention to the door, it was Kenny seeing Sonic in tears.

"Hey what's wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"*Sniff* Just looking at this picture of my friends back at my dimension." Sonic answered.

Kenny flew towards him to take a look. He examines the picture of Sonic's friends and family. He realizes how much Sonic misses them.

"Oh man. You miss them so much do you?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I forgot about this picture since I've been so busy fighting Darkness, worrying about him and the fight against Neo Metal Sonic and Venom." Sonic responded.

"I hope they're doing ok since you're not with them anymore huh?"

"Yeah. I miss them so much Kenny, I wish that I would be back to my real home and to my friends and family."

"I get how you feel. Besides, missing your family and friends makes you homesick."

"Yeah that's how it feels and how it goes. Hey what's with the black box?"

"Huh? Oh. I've been meaning to give this to you."

Kenny flew over to the black box, picks it up and flies over to Sonic to hand it over to him.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Just open and you'll find out." Kenny said.

Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not. He opens the box to see what's inside it, he sees a black archery bow looks like a hunting bow which it is the color black (_Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge version._). Sonic takes the bow out examines the bow.

"A bow and arrow, you made this Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I thought this could be a use to you during the journey." Kenny responded.

"I see. I haven't used one of these since my master taught me to shoot a bow and arrow tacking archery lessons. I can put my archery skills into good use."

"Oh and it folds too."

Sonic sees a button on the bow so when he presses it, the bow begin fold so Sonic can now carry it in his arms. Sonic place the folded hunting bow and place it on his back.

"Mmm. I like it Kenny, this would be a great use in our journey. So are you finish packing?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I got everything I need. What about you?" Kenny replied.

"Almost finish, just need to gather just a few more things until we can leave."

Sonic returns to pack his belongings for the journey. After taking a few moments of packing, Sonic finished with his packing and so was Kenny knowing he had already finished. Sonic and Kenny gather their gear as Kenny grab his laptop and his gear with gadgets that he invented during the journey and Sonic grabbing his one strap backpack with his sword on his back and his folded hunting bow on his back also. Team Sonic was ready to leave for their journey but all of sudden, there was a knock on the door. Sonic went to go answer the door opening it to see Lucy standing right in front of Sonic.

"Lucy. Came to say goodbye?" Sonic asked.

Lucy didn't respond but instead she embraces into a hug kissing Sonic on the lips with affection. Sonic shot his eyes open wide of shock to see that the celestial wizard kissing him on the lips. Sonic backed away a bit but Lucy refused, she kept her lips locked to Sonic's lips passionately kissing him but finally Sonic backed Lucy away breaking the kiss.

"You kissed me." Sonic exclaimed.

"I know but I just want to say goodbye. I wished I can come with you Sonic." Lucy wished.

"Luce. You're needed here and you guys need to train for the Grand Magic Games. I can't take you with me, your friends need you."

"You're right but I wish I could."

"I'll be back and will return for the Grand Magic Games and see how strong you all become. Just make me proud ok."

"I will and I'll do this for you Sonic. I love you."

"I know."

Lucy hugged Sonic and kiss him on the cheek and waved at him saying her goodbyes to Sonic. Sonic and Kenny make sure they have everything they need before heading to the train station to take the train to Hargeon City. Team Sonic headed over to station buying their tickets and just about to leave until Sonic is stopped when he felt arms wrapping around his stomach. Sonic turns around facing Erza who made it in time before Sonic and Kenny can take their departure. Erza then suddenly presses her lips kissing Sonic passionately. Sonic respond and returns the kiss for his wife sharing a soft, tender, and a passionate kiss.

After they kiss for five minutes, Sonic and Erza break away looking into each other's eyes.

"Sonic. I'm going to miss you." Erza said sadly.

"I know, I'll miss you too. I still have y locket to remember that you're ok and know you'll miss me." Sonic remarked.

"I wish I would accompany you but is this what you want to do on your own. I understand and respect your decision."

"Thanks. Can you promise something for me?"

"Yes anything my love."

"Be strong and train hard and so goes to everyone back at Fairy Tail. Make me proud while I'm away for three months."

"I will and I won't let you down Sonic."

"I know you won't, there's no way you could ever could."

"*Smiles* Be careful and stay safe out there Sonic. Promise you'll return back to me safe?"

"I will, you have my word."

"(_Kisses Sonic on the lips._) I love you."

"I love you too Erza. Goodbye."

Sonic pulls Erza into a hug and kisses her on the forehead then on the lips. He lets go of her and he and Kenny were about to take off but Sonic is stopped when Zack and Jim come in and speak to Sonic.

"Sonic. I want to say goodbye, I wish I could come with you." Zack said.

"I know Zack but I made this choice and this is something that I need to do on my own. Promise me one thing for me?" Sonic requested.

"Yeah anything Sonic?"

"As I'm your mentor, I order you to protect your friends and train hard. Make your mentor proud while I'm away ok?"

"Yeah. I promise Sonic, I will not fail you."

"I know you won't. Goodbye friendly giant."

"Goodbye to you Kenny." Jim bid farewell.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again and try not get angry and go out of control while me and Sonic are away and same goes to Zack. Look out for him ok?" Kenny responded.

"I will and thank you."

"No problem. Hey Sonic are we're ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

Zack pulls Sonic into a hug and begin shedding tears from his eyes. He hate to see his mentor, his hero, and his icon of hope leave. He wanted to come with Sonic and travel alongside him and be close to him like a brother that he hasn't had before. Zack release Sonic and wave goodbye to his mentor. Sonic and Kenny wave saying their goodbyes and enter in the train and takes off to Hargeon. Zack stood and watch the train leave sadly. Erza walks back to the guild.

"You're going to miss Sonic and Kenny aren't you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Whatever Sonic needed to do, I respect his wish." Zack responded.

* * *

><p><em>The Train…<em>

Sonic and Kenny seated riding along to their destination. They begin to talk about what they're going to do.

"So you finally made up your mind. So we're going back to Marcadia?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Professor Walker had a hidden lab that I discovered when we went to investigate about the meeting that he was having with Jose Parla." Sonic responded.

"Why are we're going back to Marcadia for anyway?"

"To do some research. I hear there is a temple that shows the answers about Acnologia."

"Get out! For real? You discovered it?"

"Yeah. I used your laptop to learn more about Acnologia and read the books about him and I discovered a temple and I haven't discovered the name of the temple yet."

"So there's more to the story, maybe it may have some kind of prophecy at some point?"

"Who knows? We'll know once we get there."

"Yeah I am dying to know more about this investigation."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Kenny are heading back to Marcadia City and what is this temple that Sonic discovered? What answers does this have for Team Sonic? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	20. Act 1 Scene 20: Return to Marcadia

Chapter 20: Back to Marcadia

_The Sea…_

Team Sonic set sail to Marcadia City which will take them a few days to get there. Sonic decide to do some training by practicing his fighting style with Kenny learning from Sonic using his staff. Team Sonic were focus on training waiting patiently to reach to Marcadia City and get to Professor Eugene Walker's mansion. Sonic watching Kenny using his staff training hard and to be strong to fight alongside of Sonic someday.

Kenny then stop to take a breather and Sonic brings him a glass of water.

"Here you go buddy, fresh cold water to keep you cool and hydrated." Sonic offered.

"So you're giving me sea water?" Kenny teased.

"Ahahahahaha no not likely."

Kenny smile, sharing a laugh with Sonic and accepts Sonic's offer and drinks down the glass of water.

"Thank you Sonic. Man I've been training for a whole hour." Kenny said.

"Yeah you sure was. Trying to get stronger to fight alongside with me someday huh?" Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah. I want to help you after all we're partners and we're Team Sonic. I don 't want to be sitting on the sidelines when you're fighting off some bandits or strong opponents of course."

"I know what you mean there buddy. Just leave the strong opponents with strong magic to me."

"I can deal with that."

"So what's on your mind there?"

"Hmm. Zack mentioned before that I can beat Acnologia, his foster dad. That dragon is powerful and he'll be impossible to beat. No other wizard hasn't got a chance to go against him."

"Yeah and why hasn't he disappeared with the other dragons that vanished 14 years ago?"

"Maybe crossed havoc and anarchy. Just my guest is all."

"No no you're completely right. That explains why remember the Tenrou Island incident that happen seven years ago during the Grimoire Heart attack during the Fairy Tail S-Class trials."

"Yeah you got a point there. Why Acnologia would have Zack to be his son and has his black dragon slayer magic. We both know Zack's black dragon magic is stronger than Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus dragon slayer magic. Also I defeated Zack when he is in control by the darkness from his rage that happen seven years ago when he heard the news about my death in the explosion. This doesn't make any sense at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Why hasn't Acnologia disappeared with the other dragons, why did the dragons disappeared seven years ago? That is the main question and why hasn't Acnologia joined with the other dragons as well."

"That is the question I do not know. Once we get to Marcadia and find this temple then we'll know the full story."

"Yeah. There are so many questions and answers waiting to be discovered."

"Tell me about it. Hey I wonder what the others are doing in their training for the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yeah that reminds me. I hope they're doing well in their training we are training as well. So let's get to our training session."

"Yeah break time's over."

* * *

><p><em>Darkness's Citadel…<em>

Darkness looking out the window closing his eyes as the room was in complete silence. After the fight with against Neo Metal Sonic, he waited patiently for the Grand Magic Games to happen in three months' time. Sting suddenly enters inside the quarters closing the door behind him so he can tell Darkness the news.

"Lord Darkness, I bring you news." Sting informed.

"Speak." Darkness commanded.

"We can't find Sonic and his exceed friend. He is gone from Magnolia, we have no idea where they went. We heard that they'll be gone for three months."

"Ah. That's seems to be very interesting. So you know idea about their whereabouts?"

"No not at all my lord."

"I see. Let Sonic and Kenny do whatever they please. I don't want to waste my time to deal with Sonic so he'll have to wait for now anyways."

"What will you do?"

"Sit back and wait patiently for the Grand Magic Games and then will go forward with the plan in motion."

* * *

><p><em>Akane Resort…<em>

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Happy, and Carla started their training know it was the first day of their training for the Grand Magic Games. The Strauss family with Cana went to train elsewhere so did Gajeel and Pantherlily went training together, even the other wizards went training as well even Zack and Jim Liger went elsewhere to train to make Zack's mentor proud of him of his progress.

Erza at the cliffs during her solo training swinging her swords practice her swordsmanship. She had her eyes close concentrating and focusing her training session. As her training continues on, she looks out at the view of the ocean thinking about her husband letting out a sigh.

"Wherever you are beloved, I will fulfill your promise." Erza praised.

Lucy take a breather from her meditation, she thought about Sonic's whereabouts thinking about her crush. She looks out the sea of the ocean and smiled.

"Sonic. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe. We'll be waiting for you in three months." Lucy whispered.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

It was eight days and the ship reach to Marcadia City setting dock at the docks. Sonic and Kenny grab their belongings and gear and exits the ship and entering through the streets of Marcadia.

"Well we're here Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yep. That was a long ride here to Marcadia. Now then, let's head over to Professor Eugene Walker's mansion and find that hidden laboratory." Sonic suggested.

Kenny nod in response. Team Sonic heads on over to the mansion to start their mission. When they got their in minutes, they see it's abandoned. Sonic homing attack through the gates walking through and heads to the mansion. Team Sonic look around the mansion knowing it's been abandoned after hearing the death about Eugene Walker.

"Whoa… this is one big abandoned mansion." Kenny examined.

"Tell me about it. Are you scared?" Sonic asked.

"No. Just examining the place that's all. So let's go in."

"Right ahead of you. Be ready for any surprises, we don't know what we're getting ourselves into."

"Agreed."

Kenny takes out his staff, hoping on Sonic's shoulder and the team enter inside the abandoned mansion. When they enter inside the mansion, they look around the place to find the hidden laboratory. Sonic takes out his sword to be on his guard and protect his exceed partner. They search at the bedrooms, then they search to the bathrooms, living rooms, dining rooms, and Professor Walker's office and in the kitchen but find nothing.

They then check the library to see if they can anything.

"So far we could find the secret laboratory here." Sonic said.

"Are you sure it's here in this mansion?" Kenny asked to be sure.

"Yes I'm positive. It's got to be somewhere in this mansion."

Kenny summoning his wings and take a look around. He checks on some of the books in the library finding something that he like to read.

"Hmm. This looks interesting." Kenny selected.

Kenny pulls the purple book of the shelf but all of sudden, a loud noise begin to interact bringing his and Sonic's attention. The shelf begin to move to the right side which shows a secret passage. This shocks Kenny and including Sonic knowing the exceed had found the secret passage.

"Uh… found it." Kenny said.

"Great job Kenny. Let's get going." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah let's."

Team Sonic enter in the secret passage entering the room until the shelf begin to closes on its own behind Sonic and Kenny. Before Sonic can transform into his Fire Sonic form to use some light but apparently, the lights begin to turn on reviewing to be the secret laboratory that they've been searching for.

***Track start to play: Rorke Files (Call of Duty: Ghosts Soundtrack)***

"So this is his laboratory." Kenny examined.

"Looks like it to me." Sonic looked.

"You're right. He sure does have one. Sorry I doubted you."

"It's ok."

Kenny sees a computer who is still activate and still on so he flew over there and takes a look. He hacks in Professor Walker's computer going through some files.

"Can you find any information here?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. This won't take a second." Kenny answered.

Sonic decides to take a look around the lab. Sonic sees many experiments that the professor had been working on, sees the blueprints about dragons, the darkness and about chaos energy using Sonic's blood. Sonic discovered something that caught his interests, the research about the Dark Resurrection and the spells to bring back the dead using the darkness and dark magic. Also information about his arch enemy Darkness the Hedgehog.

"So he has been working this operation for resurrected Darkness back to life. Also, he's been trying to create his dark army and they were going to take over Earthland alongside with Jose Parla." Sonic concluded.

"Sonic, come take a look at this." Kenny informed.

Sonic walks over to Kenny to look through the screen of the computer monitor.

"What did you find?" Sonic asked.

"I found out where the temple is." Kenny notified.

"Where is it located?"

"It's in Earthland which it is located in Bosco. The temple has been abandoned for years."

"Has anyone traveled down to the temple?"

"No not really. No one hasn't ventured to the temple."

"So where's Bosco at? Is it in Fiore?"

"No not really, it's in another state."

"I see. So what's this temple called?"

"The **Temple of Ark**."

"The Temple of Ark?"

"Yeah. That's the name of the temple. I've already got the coordinates of this temple in Bosco. We should get going and it'll take like a whole month to get there."

"Yeah but with my Sonic speed, we'll be there in no time."

"But won't you get tired?"

"Yeah but still, we can even use my extreme gear."

"Good point."

"Let's get out of here."

"Wait I discovered some more information."

"About what?"

"Let me check… (_Checks the files._) Let's see here, it seems like Professor Walker and Jose were going to use Darkness for his power and trap him so they can use his dark power to rule Earthland and around the world for themselves and create a army."

"I should've known. Also Professor Walker has been experimenting on making his own dark army and weapons for his advantage. He was researching about the dark resurrection and the puddle of darkness to revive Darkness the Hedgehog. His research have been going on for seven long years of the making."

"So that's how they did it. No wonder he's been so busy."

"Kenny, Joseph the Dingo got a message from Professor Walker back at his ship from an unknown world that you free me from the cyro-chamber. Can you check any files about his deals with Professor Walker?"

"Yes give me just the moment."

Kenny searching through finding any information about Joseph and Professor Walker. This took about a few seconds until Kenny located the file.

"Here it is. It looks like Professor Walker was experimenting back on Joseph's ship." Kenny informed.

"Did you know about this?" Sonic questioned.

"No. He put my out of it including his men so they kept it in secret. I didn't know what they were doing by they were discussing about a weapon or something."

"Wait a weapon?"

"Yeah. That's all I hear. Wait…"

"What is it?"

"It's not a weapon. It was an experiment, a project actually."

"What they were experimenting?"

"A person actually. They were trying to create a secret weapon against the wizards to bow down to Eugene and Jose when they take over the world. They injected dark magic, a powerful dark magic like dark arts actually like Zeref's magic but completely different. Also the power of darkness from Professor Walker's research."

"What is the project called?"

"It was called: **Project Eclipse**."

"Project Eclipse?"

"Yes. They locked this project in Joseph's clarified room as it sleeps inside the capsule but I think the explosion may have destroyed the project and killed it of course."

"Well we don't have to worry about that exactly. Let's get to Bosco and head over to Temple of Ark."

Kenny nodded, logging off the computer but all of sudden, the computer set to self-destruct for ten seconds. Sonic and Kenny take their departure to exit out of the mansion and when Team Sonic exits from the mansion, the mansion begin to explode creating a flaming explosion. The two ducked down from the explosion as the mansion begin burning into ashes. Sonic and Kenny glance to the destroyed mansion.

"Well looks like we got everything we need." Kenny said.

"Yeah now come on, let's get to Bosco." Sonic said.

Kenny nodded his head with response. The duo left the burning mansion and heads over to Bosco and reach the Temple of Ark.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Kenny are heading over to Bosco in Earthland to reach to the Temple of Ark. Will they find the answers about Acnologia or will they not? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	21. Act 1 Scene 21: The Temple of Ark

Chapter 21: The Temple of Ark

Team Sonic arrived back to Earthland in Hargeon and they begin to travel over out of Fiore and headed on over Bosco and locate the Temple of Ark that they located from the abandoned mansion in Marcadia City. Sonic rode his extreme gear with Kenny on his shoulder riding there cruising through their journey.

* * *

><p><em>With Zack and Jim…<em>

Zack training his black dragon slayer magic using his techniques. Zack try come up with new techniques with his black dragon slayer to get stronger and the hopes of face Sonic in a rematch someday to defeat him someday. Zack train as hard as he can in the deep woods so no one can interfere. Jim sees and watching Zack training with exercises, meditation, practicing his fighting techniques, and his magic. He was pushing himself a little hard to get stronger. Zack try to go with one of his attacks but he winced and collapsed to the ground and so Jim rushes over to Zack.

"Don't push yourself too hard Zack, you might hurt yourself." Jim reasoned.

"I have to. I have to get stronger for Sonic and challenge him in a rematch someday to beat him." Zack rejected.

"Zack I know you want to get strong but you should push yourself hard otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself during your training session."

"*Sigh* I'm suppose your right Jim, I guess I can use a break before going back to training."

Zack sighed and takes a breath to take his break.

"So are you still worried about your mentor?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what is he doing on his journey?" Zack wondered.

"There's nothing to worry, Sonic and Kenny can take care of themselves. Sonic is the strongest one in the guild and he can get through anything. After all, he's a hero after."

"True. I wish I could join him. Without him here in the guild is like I'm alone."

"You're not alone. You got friends here in this guild."

"They still don't trust me yet, I'm working on to gain their trust and their respect."

"I know but still you got them to care about and you're not alone."

"Yeah I guess you're right Jim. *Sigh* I don't know what to do now."

"Why don't you go talk to Mirajane?"

"She's with her siblings and Cana to train for the games."

"Oh right. I can't stop thinking about her."

"You really like her don't you."

"Yeah and I don't know what to do now. What will Sonic do when you're truly in love with the girl that you met and fell head over heels for her. She really likes Sonic and I'm just… I'm just a giant and she'll never fall for someone like me."

"Don't say that Zack. You have a strong heart and keep believing in yourself and believe in your heart, you'll get a chance to talk to Mirajane and ask her out. Don't you worry, give her some time and when that time comes, talk to her and ask her out."

"Ok. I'll do it and I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right, just like what Sonic would say to you if he is here."

"Ok so why don't I get back to my training."

"Sure but don't push yourself ok."

"I got it."

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

Team Sonic traveled through Fiore at northeast and headed on over to Bosco to locate the temple. It took two weeks to getting their as they stop for shelter for the night and get food. Also they set up a camp site to rest while Sonic goes hunting for food to provide them both on their journey. They traveled together and reach down to Bosco and continue making their way over to the temple. The duo continue their way on forward to the temple and when they got close to their destination and miles away. Sonic and Kenny stopped and examined the place.

"Whoa…" Kenny uttered.

"You said it pal." Sonic examined with eyes widen.

"This is the **Kingdom of Bosco**."

Sonic and Kenny look around see the place. They see the two tall statues of warriors holding their sword downwards there was some grey clouds with a sun shining like the sunset, there was a lot of rocks and some water on the ground even the place is in ruins. It look like a wasteland and Sonic and Kenny glances over to the temple.

"The **Temple of Ark**, it's here located in the Kingdom of Bosco." Kenny informed.

"So this is the place then. Alright then so let's head inside the temple and learn more about Acnologia."

"Yeah you lead the way."

Sonic and Kenny go on forward and enters inside the temple being on their guard. The team walk through the temple seeing the place is in ruins. They sees some torches up ahead so Sonic then grabs one of the torches lighting some fire on it to earn some light in their path and the two proceed further in the temple. Sonic and Kenny remained quiet, both of them did not even want to speak as they ventured through the temple to learn more about Acnologia. There was a moment of silence between them during their path. Kenny decide to break the silence and start a conversation.

"I've never witness anything like this before." Kenny commented.

"Me too. I've been in a temple before back at my dimension but nothing compare to this." Sonic responded.

"You had an adventure before that made you go to a temple?"

"Yeah you can say that. Anyway, I wonder how long this will take to get to the destination to about Acnologia."

All of sudden, they hear a crack which it is coming from the ground. Sonic and Kenny begin to fall when a second after, the ground begin breaking that causes the fall. When they fall to the deep ground, Sonic sees spikes down ahead. Kenny summons his wings and catches Sonic and carries him above looking down at the spikes.

"Thanks buddy." Sonic thanked.

"No problem Sonic. That was a close one." Kenny commented.

"Looks like they're going to be deadly traps along the way. Time to go through them, I hope you're ready for this Kenny because it's going to be one heck of an adventure."

"I'm game so let's go."

***Track start to play: Tricky Maze …Lost World (Sonic Adventure)***

Sonic and Kenny found some ground and they both landed on their feet. Sonic waste no time so he takes Kenny putting him on his shoulders and speed through the temple going through some traps. Sonic speeds to the temple and all of sudden, the tunnel begin to light up as there are small pillars of fire coming out of the ground and turning the tunnel. Kenny grabs hold of Sonic as the blue speedster jumping away, dodging and evading the fire pillars along the way during the death traps.

Sonic sees the exit so he speeds through the fire temple and dashes off jumping off the tunnel and landed on platform evading the spikes from the ground. Kenny flew up to the ground and Sonic jumps up to the ground, grabbing the ledge and jumps doing a front flip. Team Sonic continue their way to their destination. They are now at the hallways and Sonic step a trap which shoots some poison darts shocking Kenny.

"Sonic!" Kenny shouted.

"I know." Sonic snarled.

Sonic dodging from the poison darts coming from the ground. Sonic uses triangle jump dodging the poison darts and speeds off from the dart trap. Team Sonic continue on ahead until they see swinging blades as they rotate side to side. Sonic take his time to make his move to go through not getting hit by the swinging blades, after a few seconds dodging the swinging blade, Sonic and Kenny proceed on. The door of the temple begin to up and the team proceed, when they resume to their destination, they see some trees and temples and the grey sky with sunlight to the right.

They two enter in the room which it was pitch dark. Suddenly they see a light, Sonic knew what to do so he turn the light over to the mirror which creating some light and the small torches on the ground light up and the gang proceed on to their path. There some more of mirrors so Sonic uses the lights to shin on the mirror to create more in their path and resume to their destination to the center of the ruins. Also Sonic jump to the next surface after seeing some spikes on the ground to whoever falls to the deathtrap.

They see some water and a dead end and when they got in the water, the water taking them away and out of the water tunnel of them temple and they fall from the waterfall and lands on the grass. Sonic swing in the water and get back inside the temple and when the two continue on to their path. They door suddenly shut and the large boulder coming rolling over to Sonic and Kenny fast.

"Sonic that big boulder is coming for us." Kenny pointed out.

"I know. Hang on to me ok." Sonic commanded.

"Oh I will."

Kenny clutching to Sonic. Sonic uses his speed running from large rock boulder coming towards Team Sonic. Sonic then uses **Sonic Boost** to dash away from the boulder as it was getting close to hit and kill the duo. Sonic sees a dead end up ahead so he jumps off the platform did an aerial twist and the rock boulder rolls down to the ground from the platform. Sonic and Kenny watches the rock boulder falling off to the ground into darkness.

"That was a close on." Sonic said.

"Yeah it sure was. I don't know what I'll do without you." Kenny smiled.

"*Chuckle* You'll be dead if it wasn't for me. Besides, I think we should get going before another one comes in but this time it'll be bigger than before."

"Good idea."

Sonic and Kenny continue on with their destination.

The duo had gotten through the death traps along the way and now they go through a puzzle of gravity on the wall. Sonic steps on one of the switches to place the pieces of the wall together until it got the pieces right, Sonic then steps on the pieces running on walls and get to the next platforms. The two evaded the death traps and spikes during the puzzle. This took about minutes to get through the puzzle and Sonic and Kenny finally got through the puzzle and continue on ahead to the destination.

After surviving the death traps and going through the puzzle of the room, the duo arrive to the center of the center of the temple and they begin enter inside as the door open to the center of the ruins. Sonic and Kenny look around the place seeing the paintings of dragons.

"Whoa. Check out the paintings. They're dragons." Kenny said.

"Yeah and all of them are Acnologia of course." Sonic corrected.

"Hey Sonic. Here are some readings."

"Can you read them?"

***Song start to play for the history: The Divine Wings (Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Soundtrack)***

"Yeah. *Ahem* The Black Dragon and the Dragon king known as Acnologia has was the ruthless, bloodthirsty, and violent dragon that Earthland has yet ever heard. 400 years ago, he wasn't always a dragon, he was once a human once in a lifetime 400 hundred years ago."

"Wait Acnologia was a human before?"

"Yeah that what they say in this story and it's the truth. Anyway, he was one of the first dragon slayers to come into being even entering the Dragon Civil War being the supporter. However, Acnologia and the other group of the dragon slayers, disregarded the comrades they fought for, and killed every dragon they could, bathing into their own blood. After overuse of his magic, Acnologia turned himself into a dragon and even proclaimed himself to be the dragon king. The event was forever etched into the history as the **Dragon King Festival**."

"The Dragon King Festival. That's how it happen during the civil war of the dragons?"

"Precisely. Over 400 years ago, the dragons were the kings of world. The humans were the dragon's food to them, they flew freely all over the lands and seas. This had been going on for the dragons but suddenly, the unknown dragon had questioned the reign of the dragons."

"Sounds like this dragon had a change of heart for the humans right?"

"I think so. Apparently, the latter wanted the dragons and the humans to coexist in the world. But eventually it began the war between the dragons who supported dragon-human coexistence, and those who were against the ideology. The jade dragon name **Zicronis** was against the dragons who were coexisting with the humans."

"I guess he's with Acnologia against the humans am I right?"

"Yeah. That's the answer to it. There's more to it, with the war spread in anarchy through the lands and the dragons stalemate. The human-supporting dragons had devised a plan hoping it would stop. They had provide some humans of their magic allowing them to become dragon slayers to slay dragons, giving rise to the fearful dragon slayers. The planed proved to be very successful, as the human-supporting dragons gain the upper hand in the world. However, they all did not anticipate their fellow dragon slayer's next move."

"What do they do to them?"

"Power corrupted by the immense power gifted undo them by the dragons, the dragon slayers begin slaying the dragons on their side. Amongst those dragon slayers was one who murdered many dragons, bathing in their own blood until eventually…"

"Eventually what?"

"The person became a dragon himself. However, the very first human proclaimed himself to be the dragon king and became known as the black dragon. This person is the name Acnologia."

"Oh man. That's how it happen over 400 years ago."

"Yes. This is history here."

"I see. Hey let's find out more about Acnologia."

***Track begin to change: Ghost Killer (Call of Duty: Ghosts Soundtrack)***

"Sure. *Ahem* As many years passed, the dragon Acnologia roamed around Earthland, reputed to be the most fearsome dragon has they would announce it. He was credited with the single-handed destruction of the entire country. This dragon leaves the path of destruction, chaos overwhelming to be impossible to beat and stop this dragon."

"Damn. I don't think anyone can defeat this dragon, he's impossible to beat. I believe them."

"Hold on, there is more."

"Wait there is?"

"Yeah. However, there is hope to stop this dragon and the hope of the dragons too who are hiding. This person is the symbol of hope, a protector of the world and the guardian of the humans. He will appear in Earth Land and stop Acnologia and stop his reign of destruction."

"And who will be that person be?"

Kenny look up at the mural paintings and is shocked knowing he had found his answer. Sonic cocked his eyebrow.

"What is Kenny?"

Kenny pointed his finger at the murale picture at the wall.

"Look." Kenny examined.

Sonic look over at the picture and shot his eyes open wide of absolute shock. There was a picture of Acnologia fighting against the person in yellow. It was a hedgehog, Sonic quivered in shock seeing the murale paintings of him fighting Acnologia.

"M-Me?" Sonic uttered out.

"Yeah. That person is you Sonic. You're the chosen one." Kenny pointed out.

"H-How is this possible? I've never met this dragon and I don't think I can defeat Acnologia. They must be mistaken."

"It's not, it's real. You're the chosen one to defeat Acnologia and save us. They believe that you can defeat him with your chaos energy."

"You think they believe I can defeat this dragon?"

"Yes Sonic. You're the strongest wizard in Earthland and they believe you can defeat Acnologia including Zack."

"I don't believe this."

"I know it's affecting you Sonic but it's the truth. You're the chosen one."

Sonic remained quiet for the moment after what he witnessed. Sonic was about to go berserk, lose his mind of the prophecy and being the chosen one to defeat the king of the dragons. Sonic take a deep breath and sighed calmly looking over at the murale paintings.

"If they believe I can defeat this dragon then so be it. I'll do it." Sonic accepted.

"You do?" Kenny inquired.

"Yeah. I am shock and slowly trying to believe this but I'll do it. I'll defeat Acnologia."

"Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I don't know but I'll try. I'll defeat Acnologia like what these paintings say if it takes me to risk my life."

"We all know how dangerous this dragon can be."

"Yeah this will be a challenging one. We got what we need so why don't we leave this place and go train."

"Yeah good idea. This place gives me the creeps.

Sonic nod with agreement. Team Sonic took off exiting the temple and leave Bronco. As they were leaving, Sonic had thoughts about being the chosen one and the one to defeat and stop Acnologia.

"Hey are you ok?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. This is so surprising. I'll get over it." Sonic responded honestly.

"It's going to be ok. I know you this is so surprising for you but I think you'll pull it off. I believe in you."

"Thanks Kenny."

"No problem so now that's over, we get back to our training."

"Yeah and I don't see a problem traveling around. Also training during our journey of traveling."

"Yeah I always like to travel. So shall we have our own adventure?"

"You know it."

And so Team Sonic begin to journey around Earthland traveling around for the next three months before the Grand Magic Games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic the chosen one to defeat the black dragon Acnologia? Can Sonic defeat this dragon and save everyone from the path of destruction or will he fail. What will happen? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: I use the Sonic Adventure reference the Lost World Stage. Plus if you all want to know about the <span>Kingdom of Bosco<span>. Go to Fairy Tail Fanon, that is where I found the picture and thought I would add this in this chapter.**

**The Grand Magic Games is on its way and the end of Act 1 is near and coming to an end for Act 2. Oh and to GojiGrimlockSaurus, if you're reading this I haven't forgotten about your OC Character. Sorry for the big delay and I am trying to finish the Act 1 scenes. I have a big surprise for you and a nice wonderful idea I had came up with in Act 2. Act 2 is going to be Sonic's Greatest Challenge awaits him. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough and I know you're going to love it in Act 2. Be sure to be on the look out. **


	22. Act 1 Scene 22: Three Months Later

Chapter 22: Three Months Later

Three months had passed as Sonic and Kenny traveled around Earthland exploring and train together for Grand Magic Games. Team Sonic fought against enemies, saving lives, and explore different places they had not seen and explored before. Kenny had a great time traveling around Earthland with his friend and partner Sonic along the ride. They overcome the obstacles, camp together, fish, and do everything along the way in their journey. Team Sonic had travel to Bosco, Iceberg, Seven, Stella, Joya, Bellum, Sin, Enca, Ca-Elum, Minstrel, and Midi. The boys had been traveling for three whole months and train together during in their journey.

As Three Months had come, the Grand Magic Games is five days away. Kenny kept track of the days so they won't forget. Sonic made a promise that he'll be joining the games for the people and help win Fairy Tail retain their spot once again from Sabretooth. Sonic and Kenny had been training for three months after discover the secrets about Acnologia, the Dragon Civil War and the secret about the dragons plus even learning about that Sonic is the chosen one to defeat and stop Acnologia from the reign of destruction.

Right now, it was five days away of the Grand Magic Games. The two figures atop of the mountains looking at the view. There was a hedgehog and his exceed partner and friend standing next to him. It was Team Sonic standing atop of the mountain. Sonic crossed his arms and Kenny look at the view smiling at the view from their destination.

Sonic wear his extreme gear glasses on. He even has on a grey hooded scarf covering his mouth. Kenny even got a new staff which it is the color black and blue during their journey. There was moments of silence as the pair watch the view as wind begin to blow a cool breeze. Sonic pulls down his hooded scarf and uncovers his mouth and lifts up his glasses atop of his forehead forming a smile on his face.

"Well it's almost time huh buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. The Grand Magic Games, I can't wait. I hope everyone got strong." Kenny replied.

"So do I. We got a lot stronger for the past three months ourselves plus having a wonderful time traveling around Earthland."

"We sure did. Hey do you think you'll be strong enough to face Acnologia."

"Hmm… I think so. Sure he is impossible to beat even I'm the chosen one. I'll defeat the black dragon and keep training."

"Well we got much of the training for the past three months."

"That's true."

"So should we head on back to Magnolia?"

"Yeah but let's look at this view for a few minutes."

"Okay."

Sonic and Kenny resume to look at the view of the mountains of their journey before going home.

* * *

><p><em>Four Days later…<em>

Sonic and Kenny travel on back to Magnolia finishing their journey and their training. The two were heading back home to their friends and to Sonic's wife. Kenny on Sonic's shoulder eating an apple and Sonic remain quiet and listening to his music player that he had with him since teleported in the world of magic. Team Sonic are on their way back to Magnolia. As the boys were heading back, Sonic stopped for a moment begin to sense a nearby magic earning his exceed partner's attention.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"I sense a dark power. A dark magic and I think I know who it is?" Sonic Sonic answered.

"What's that?"

"Zeref."

Sonic turn his attention over to the dark mage appearing behind the tree forming a smile on his face.

"Sonic. It is good to see you again." Zeref greeted.

Sonic walks over to Zeref using Chaos Barrier on himself and Kenny and shakes his hand.

"Good to see you too Zeref. How are you?" Sonic said.

"Getting there actually. So are you heading back to your guild and to your wife?"

"Yeah. Me and Kenny here travel around Earthland and going on a journey so far."

"Yeah we sure had one heck a journey but we had fun. Oh and hi Zeref." Kenny adding waving at him.

"A pleasure to see you again as well Kenny. So Sonic, have you got any souvenirs during your journey?"

"Yeah. We've fought Yetis, Vulcans, Bandits, and even more bad guys and monsters along the way and we've been training as well." Sonic answered.

"Training for what?"

"The Grand Magic Games."

"Oh."

"Yep. So have you been keeping a low profile lately?"

"Yes. I took your words of advice and enjoy life and watch the beautiful sky and clouds."

"That's good to hear."

"It sure is. So Sonic, have your discovered new places?"

"Yeah. We did travel to different states in Earthland for three months and we have finding some answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"We've been learning about Acnologia. We have a black dragon slayer in Fairy Tail name Zack Hyperion. He's my apprentice as I'm his mentor teaching him to control his rage to channel his anger and teach him about life of the fullest from the darkness. He thinks that I could beat Acnologia the dragon king. Three days ago I've been doing some thinking and I needed to learn more about Acnologia so me and Kenny left to journey over to the Kingdom of Bosco which it is at Bosco and we located the temple that me and Kenny search to learn more about Acnologia."

"What's the temple called?"

"The Temple of Ark." Kenny answered.

"I think I've heard of that temple before."

"Sonic and I were the first ones that set foot and venture to the temple and got through the death traps and the obstacle courses along the way."

"Is that so? So what did you and Kenny learn at the temple, Sonic?"

"We learned about Acnologia and the rest of the dragons. Plus we learned about the Civil Dragon War that happened over 400 years ago. Acnologia used to be a human until he disregarded his comrades and killing dragons, spilling himself with dragon bloodbath and turned himself into a dragon with immense magic."

"I heard about the name of the Civil Dragon War but not like this. This is very interesting indeed."

"Yeah after we learned about the dragons and Acnologia that until…" Kenny trailed off.

"What? Is there more to the story?"

"Sonic and I made a huge and shocking discovery."

"What is it? What did you guys find out? Is it about Acnologia or the other dragons?"

"No. It's about Acnologia."

"What about him?"

"I think you should read this and look at this picture that I took. That will show you the answers you'll discover."

Kenny takes out his pad that Kenny had brought and took with him after Sonic and Kenny escape the explosion where the exceed freed Sonic from the cyro-chamber. He logs on and go to the files, bringing up the information and hands the pad over to Zeref. Zeref read the information quietly to himself. After reading the information that Zeref read, he then looks at the picture, shot his eyes widened on absolute shock. He remained quiet for the time being staring at the picture. He hands over back the pad to Kenny and choked with no words to say for the moment. Zeref pulls him back to get facing Sonic after learning the shocking news he had discovered.

"Sonic… was that you in the picture. Is it true?" Zeref questioned wanting to know.

"Yes Zeref, everything on there from the temple is true. I'm the chosen one to defeat and stop Acnologia with my powers." Sonic answered firmly.

"This is too much to handle, you of all people you're the chosen one to fight and defeat Acnologia and save the world."

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself but it's the truth. I think my chaos control must've sent me in this world because they chose me to defeat Acnologia."

"Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I don't know but I am willing to try. I faced a dragon before back at my world in another timeline so this will be a challenge."

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey then."

"Thanks. Hey why don't we hang out a bit before me and Kenny leave?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's time we catch up and hang for a bit don't you think."

"Yeah that'll be a good idea Sonic." Kenny smiled.

"Ok then, I love that." Zeref accepted.

"Come on boys, how about we go fishing and watch the louds."

Zeref nod his head with response. Team Sonic and the dark mage began hanging out. They went fishing together catching some fishes and stare at the clouds enjoying a light cool breeze of the beautiful day. They hang out for an hour and a half having a little fun before Sonic and Kenny can get back home.

"I wish you the best on your journey back home Sonic and Kenny." Zeref wished.

"Yeah you take care of yourself out there Zeref. It was nice seeing you again." Sonic responded.

"In other words, I bid you farewell."

"See you Zack." Kenny waved.

"Thank you again for hanging out with me."

"No problem Zeref. It was my pleasure."

Sonic and Zeref shake hands and Team Sonic and Zeref went to their separate ways. Sonic and Kenny resume on their path to head on back to Magnolia Town.

"You know Sonic, I did enjoyed hanging out with Zeref. He's not such a bad guy after all." Kenny admitted.

"Told you. You just got to trust me." Sonic responded.

"I do."

Sonic chuckled. Both of them continue their journey back to Magnolia Town. The team stumbled upon to a town called Clover Town when Sonic uses his extreme gear board turning it into a windsurfer. The boys pay for a hotel to stay for the night to rest up after traveling so much and use their sleeping backs. Sonic got himself freshen up in a nice hot shower and even Kenny refreshes himself up. They decide to stay at the hotel for the day to sit back and gain their strength.

They play some checkers during the day while listening to some music. Sonic play some relaxing smooth jazz music enjoying the day of relaxing.

"You know Sonic, I had a wonderful time with this journey and I can't wait to go home and be ready for the Grand Magic Games." Kenny said.

"Yeah me too pal, me too. Ah ain't nothing to have a nice and quiet day. We haven't had one like this for three months now." Sonic agreed.

"Hey you missed Erza?"

"Of course I do. I've been thinking about her when we was on a journey traveling. Besides, I can't wait to see her beautiful face once again."

"Everyone can't wait to see you especially the girls who are head over heels with you."

"Yeah that too. I got myself a harem."

"I noticed. Tomorrow we're finally coming home."

"Yeah and I can't wait to return home too buddy. Everyone will be happy to see us."

"And I wonder how strong they've become for the past three months of training."

"*Chuckle* Yeah that I'm looking forward to."

Kenny smiled, the boys return on back to play the game of checkers and went on to enjoy their day of relaxing for the day.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Team Sonic got on the train, heading on back to Magnolia Town which taking them three hours to get there. Sonic eating a piece of vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and Kenny begin to draw for his spare time along the ride. Sonic look out the window seeing trees and land quietly and enjoy his cake in peace. He couldn't help but smile, he was smiling because he cannot wait to be home and cannot wait to reunite with his beloved wife.

He let out a quiet, relaxing sigh sitting back and enjoy the ride while eating his piece of cake.

"_Darkness maybe out there but to this day, I'm coming home and I can't wait to see everyone._" Sonic thought.

* * *

><p><em>Three Hours Later…<em>

The train finally reach to the station as it arrive to Magnolia. Sonic and Kenny grab their things making sure they did not forget anything and exits the train. Team Sonic heads over to Magnolia walking through the streets of town. The civilians see their hero returning back home walking by. This brought smiles to their faces, they wave at Sonic welcoming back the hero and his exceed back from their journey. Sonic wave the civilians and the children smiling happily seeing their hero and role model returning home with his exceed partner.

The duo head to the edge of the town walking up the stairs and sees the Fairy Tail guild up ahead. Once they reach their destination, Sonic stop for a moment which Kenny stop and look over at Sonic.

"Sonic. Is something wrong?" Kenny asked.

"No really. It feels good to be back." Sonic answered rubbing the back of his head.

Sonic and Kenny walks to the doors of the guild, opening them and enter inside. When the boys arrived, they see Makarov, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Romeo, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Max, Warren, Levy, Jet, Droy, Neb, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Juvia, and Vijeeter inside the guild. They turn their attentions, surprising to see Sonic and Kenny inside the guild after entering in. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Romeo smile happily see their hero right in front of Sonic so they all rush over to Sonic hugging him.

"SONIC!" Lucy, Wendy, and Happy cried in unison.

"Hey guys, good to see you too." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic. Hey pal welcome back." Natsu welcomed.

"Hey what's up Natsu and everyone?"

"Hey everyone." Kenny waved with a smile.

"SONIC!" Elfman shouted.

Elfman rushes to Sonic and embraces Sonic into a hug lifting him off the ground.

"Oh I missed you so much. A real man misses his great friend!" Elfman said.

"Good to see you too Elfman. You're… crushing… me…" Sonic breathed.

Elfman jumped and let's go of Sonic putting him down on the ground.

"Sorry. I'm so happy to see you and Kenny again." Elfman pouted.

"No worries, it's good to see you too and everyone else." Sonic responded.

"Oh man Sonic, I'm so happy that you're back." Romeo said.

"Hey sport. How's it going?"

"It's good to see you again Sonic. I miss you so much for the past three months." Wendy welcomed hugging Sonic.

"Yeah welcome back Sonic. I miss you." Lucy added happily.

"I miss you guys too." Sonic responded chuckling.

Erza walks over to Sonic and hugs her husband.

"Sonic. Welcome back, I missed you." Erza welcomed.

"Thanks Erza. You're doing well." Sonic responded returning the hug.

"Welcome back Kenny." Carla greeted.

"Thanks Carla. It's good to see you again, how are you?" Kenny responded hugging the exceed.

"I am well. Thank you for asking."

"Sonic." Mirajane said hugging Sonic.

"Well hey Mira, how are you and Lisanna?" Sonic greeted.

"Doing good. How was your journey?"

"It was awesome. We trained and traveled around Earthland to different state and places to explore. We sure had a long trip didn't we Kenny?"

"We sure did." Kenny smiled.

"Sonic. Man it's good to see you again, welcome back." Gray greeted.

"You too. So are you and Juvia are in a relationship and started on yet?" Sonic asked.

"What?! No we did not."

"No wonder. You already know she's head over heels with you, did you noticed."

"Yeah but I paid her no mind."

"That's a first. Macao, Wakaba what's going on you guys."

"Hey Sonic." Macao greeted.

"What's shaking pal, welcome backed you guys." Wakaba welcomed.

"Thanks. Hey Neb, Vijeeter, Warren, and Max." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic hey man." Max said.

"Hey yourself." Warren added.

"Hey Sonic." Neb and Vijeeter welcomed.

"And Makarov, still looking good as ever being the master. Have you done something with your hair?" Sonic greeted.

"*Chuckle* I tried to look good. Welcome back Sonic and Kenny, how was your journey?" Makarov asked.

"It was wonderful. We traveled and train together and we got stronger for the past three months."

Sonic looks over to Erza making her way over to him. She embraces Sonic into a hug and kisses him on the lips.

"Sonic. I've missed you so much. Welcome back my love." Erza greeted.

"Thanks. I missed you too, I've been thinking about you when I was away for three months. So is everyone ready for the grand magic games?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. I'm fired up and ready Sonic and welcome back man." Natsu chimed.

"That's the attitude I like. Elfman, you got bigger."

"Yep a real man is stronger with these muscles and I'm all ready to compete."

"Looks like everyone is ready. So is anyone going to fill me and Kenny in about who will be presenting the Grand Magic Games?"

"Well I've selected, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy to represent." Makarov informed.

"That's a first."

"The games is being held by Fiore's capital call **Crocus**."

"Crocus?" Sonic and Kenny repeated.

"That's where the games is being held."

"I see. Well we'll beat Sabretooth in their own game and retain our title." Sonic cackled.

"You got that right Sonic." Natsu agreed.

"Yeah with you in this guild, it'll be possible that they'll beat you."

"Yeah. I'm going to be using my element forms not my strongest forms like my super form, darkspine forms in this one."

"We know that." Lucy smiled.

"Hey where the rest of the guys?"

"They haven't return back yet." Wakaba answered.

"I see. Where's Zack?"

Sonic got his answer when the black dragon slayer and his exceed enter the guild. They see Sonic and Kenny in the guild which made them smile and Zack rushes over to Sonic and hugs him lifting him off the ground.

"SONIC! Oh it is good to see you again mentor. I've missed you so much and I've been training during the last three months." Zack greeted.

"Good to see you too Zack and even Jim. Right now… you're… crushing me." Sonic breathed.

"Oh sorry."

Zack puts Sonic on the ground releasing him from the hug.

"It's ok. It's good to see you again as well. How are you and Jim?"

"We've been doing pretty good."

"Yes. How was your journey Sonic?" Jim asked.

"It was good." Kenny responded for Sonic appearing next to his partner.

"Sonic. I just want to let you know that everyone guild knows about Zack being the black dragon slayer and they accept him." Makarov informed.

"Is that so?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. They all accepted for you since you're his mentor."

"Well I'm glad. That makes me happy."

"Also, we've give Zack some respect as he's been doing good. He even channels his rage and balancing his anger and he's a good person now."

"That's wonderful. Zack, I'm proud of you. You've done a wonderful job."

"Thank you Sonic. It means a lot to me." Zack responded shedding a tear.

"You're welcome."

"Well that's out of the way. How about we all over to Crocus and get registered to the games."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Sonic smiled and turns to Erza and kisses her on the lips having their make out session. Juvia watches on feeling jealous.

"I wish I was kissing Gray." Juvia daydreamed.

Lucy watches with jealousy.

"_I wish that was me kissing Sonic and have a moment with him._" Lucy thought.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness's Citadel…<em>

Darkness smiled, the Grand Magic Games was the day and he is looking forward to initiate his plan and make his shocking return to the people and all in Fiore.

"Ahahahaha… ahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Darkness laughed.

Death and Crash enter inside Darkness's quarters.

"Lord Darkness. Sonic has returned back to Fiore and he's with the Fairy Tail guild heading over to the Grand Magic Games." Death informed.

"Ah. That is wonderful news. We will initiate the plan when the time is right." Darkness responded.

"So is Static ready to go along with the plan to fight Sonic?" Crash asked.

"That is right. Sonic has return home in Fiore, heading to the games and now we will go along and go with the plan. Sonic won't know what hit him."

* * *

><p><em>Crocus…<em>

Sonic along with Team Natsu in Crocus roaming around the big town.

"Whoa. This city is huge?" Sonic commented.

"Yeah tell me about it. I've never been here before."

"Neither did I."

Sonic and Kenny notice Team Natsu are worn out laying on the ground. Sonic walks over to them a checking up on them.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We're fine. Sonic, we forgot to tell you and Kenny." Lucy informed.

"What's that?"

"We ran into Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. They asked about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It what five days ago when you and Kenny were out on your journey."

"Did you guys train well?" Kenny asked.

"Well… we missed three months of training because we went to the Celestial Spirit world." Wendy answered.

"What really? I thought humans can't go to the Celestial Spirit world?" Sonic pondered.

"We thought also but they wanted to celebrate Lucy's return and welcome her back." Gray answered.

"Also. Aquarius, Virgo, and Aries asked about you Sonic." Lucy notified.

"Oh no."

"We missed three months of training as their world, time goes fast."

"Damn. That's a damn shame."

"Ultear gives us a spell that makes our magic strong called the Second Origin."

"Second Origin?" Sonic and Kenny repeated.

"Don't ask. It's a long story." Gray said.

Moments after, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild arrive and meet up after Makarov registered. Levy read the rules of the games so they won't lose track and don't break any rules. As they all hear the rules, Natsu and Team Natsu decide to go and explore the big town even the rest of the guild. Kenny went with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to explore. Zack and Jim decide to go out and explore the town just for the fun of it. Sonic was about to go join and explore until Erza stop Sonic with a smile on her face.

"Not so fast handsome. Why don't you and I go back to the Honey Bone Inn?" Erza suggested.

"Sure. Let's go." Sonic smiled.

The married couple head over to the Honey Bone Inn to spend some quality time together. The two enter the rooms and Sonic examine the place.

"There's only six beds." Sonic examined.

"Yes. We still have some time to spend together." Erza responded.

"Well in that case, what do you want to do before I go back to my hotel to meet with Kenny?"

"How about some loving. It's been three months since I missed your touch and your time you spent with me."

"Well we have all the time for ourselves."

Erza smiled, tosses Sonic on the nearby bed on his back, re-quip to her blouse and blue skirt and pounces on top of her husband. Sonic wrapping his hands around his wife's hips and then Erza begin unbuttoning her blouse and leans down smother Sonic with kisses and inside the room, there was the sound of moaning coming from the room.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Darkness the Hedgehog and his henchman arrive to the city of Crocus keeping a low profile in the shadows from being compromise by anyone who sees them. Darkness grin, he examine around the city using his Dark Sense. He senses that Sonic is in the city so he grin even more.

"Sonic is here in Crocus. Perfect. Now the fun can begin." Darkness grinned.

"Lord Darkness, when do we start the invasion?" Sting asked?

"Yeah I want to have some fun." Crash cackled.

"Patience my friends, you guys will have your fun. Especially Static will have fun with Sonic distracting them while all of you will wreak havoc creating carnage amongst the people." Darkness explained.

"Excellent! I'll be sure I'll fry that hedgehog to death with my electrokinesis." Static smirked possessing black lightning.

"In the meantime, let everyone enjoy the games and after when the fun is over. Then we'll make a tragic entrance and surprise the people of Fiore about my return."

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Erza…<em>

The married couple spend all day spending time together. Erza had smothered Sonic with kisses on his face, her blouse were on the ground as she wore a black lace bra on. Still, the Titania was on top of Sonic with his hands around her hips but instead, his hands had descended to her firm rear and gropes it making the Titania squeal of passion. Erza lean forward pressing her breasts against Sonic's chest and kiss him with passion. Passion and affection filled in the room, two of them were about to get it right on inside the room.

Just when they were about to get freaky, Sonic stop kissing Erza on the lips and goes on to kiss her by the neck earning a soft moan from the Titania making her smile with passion knowing she wants this. As moment later, they were soon interrupted by a short man with a white tuxedo looking on the action.

"Menn!"

Sonic and Erza stopped, recognizing the voice and turn their attention to Ichiya.

"Hello Sonic. It is good to see you again." Ichiya greeted.

"Hey Ichiya, what the emeralds are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I come here to see Erza but it appears that you and Erza were in the mood of the affection affair."

Sonic was about to reply but turns his attention to see Erza with dark aura knowing she was angry and soon she punches Ichiya kicking him out of the room.

"DON'T EVER RUIN MY MOMENT WITH MY HUSBAND!" Erza yelled.

Sonic watch in shock seeing her furious but her fury grew more when Hibiki, Eve, and Ren try flirting with the Titania and kicks them out of the room angrily yelling at them. After she cool off, she turn her attention over to the blue speedster.

"I am sorry. I don't like anyone ruining our moment." Erza apologized.

"It's ok. So wanna continue?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

Sonic smile to his wife, Erza joins Sonic back in bed climing on top of him once again and let Sonic continue to kiss her neck and groping her derriere resume on their passionate moment and continue where they left off.

Things were getting very passionate but all of sudden, Erza then makes a simple mistake which brought Sonic by surprise.

"Oh Jellal." Erza moaned.

"What?! Jellal!" Sonic repeated.

Erza shot her eyes wide and Sonic gets Erza off of him stopping their moment. Sonic turn his attention to Erza demanding answers.

"Why did call me Jellal?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. I made a little mistake, can we please continue?" Erza pouted.

"No. I want an answer now. Are you seeing Jellal?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Ok then. Happy told me that you and Jellal speak in private and something happen between you two."

"That's true. Sonic I don't love Jellal, I only love you. You're my husband and I'm happy that I'm with you. I love you."

"I think you're hiding something. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"I demand to know an answer right now Erza. Tell me right now."

"Sonic. I…"

"Now Erza!"

Erza turned away not wanting to tell Sonic between her and Jellal. Sonic waited patiently for an answer from his wife. Erza turn her attention back to Sonic and give him the answer.

"Me and Jellal talked. He decided he wanted death but I told him that he doesn't need to die and don't give up. We fell off the cliff and Jellal landed on top of me. We stared at each other for a moment and then suddenly, we brought each other close and we almost…" Erza trailed off explaining her story.

"Almost what?" Sonic protested.

"We almost kiss. Kissed each other on the lips but Jellal stop there and told me he has a fiancé."

"Wait. You and Jellal almost kissed?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe this."

"I never intended to kiss Jellal, Sonic. I love you but I'm over Jellal."

"Speaking of which, you said his name when we was about to get freaky in bed when I was giving you affection."

"Sonic. I'm sorry."

"You're still in love with Jellal aren't you?"

"Sonic. No, I don't-"

"I can see it right through your eyes. I should've known. You love Jellal and almost kissed him while I was away on my journey with Kenny."

"Sonic that's not true."

"Then why did you almost kissed him?"

"Because I was lonely!"

"What? I've been alone when you left with Kenny back in Magnolia making the announcement that you were leaving. I missed you so much, I kept thinking about you when you died seven years ago. You had no idea how much it hurted me that day. I tried moving on and I tried to move on from the past but it brought me back hearing your death over and over again. I couldn't take it much longer. I am truly sorry that I said Jellal's name and to tell you the truth Sonic, I still have feelings for Jellal."

Sonic shot his eyes widen of shock. He turn away not looking at Erza.

"Sonic. Please look at me." Erza pleaded.

Sonic remained silent for the moment. Sonic then put his shoes back on, grabbing his gear surprising Erza.

"Sonic. Where are you going?" Erza asked.

"Going to hang out with Kenny." Sonic responded not looking at Erza.

Sonic grab his stuff and make his way to the door. Erza stopped Sonic by grabbing his wrist wanting him to stay and talk this through.

"Sonic. Let's talk about this." Erza pleaded.

"No. Say no more, you can alone here with your friends." Sonic declined.

"Sonic don't you dare walk away from me!"

"We're done talking."

"No we are not! If you don't stay here then soul help I'll…"

"You'll what exactly?"

Sonic turn his attention to Erza with an angry expression. Erza jumped not wanting to push Sonic's buttons. She let's go of Sonic's wrist looking into his eyes.

"Sonic… I'm sorry. I am truly, truly sorry." Erza apologized.

Sonic glared to the Titania for a bit but turn his back on Erza and makes a way to the door. He look over to Erza before looking down at the ground.

"We'll talk this through when I feel like it and right now I need some air." Sonic said.

"I understand but just remember that I still love you, not Jellal." Erza reminded.

"I know. I just to think."

"I understand. Take as much time you need and if you're ready to talk, please let me know."

Sonic nodded in response. He opens the door and leaves the room and out of the Inn. Erza took a seat on her bed frowning down knowing in her heart that she hurt Sonic.

"_I'm so sorry Sonic. Please forgive me._" Erza whispered.

* * *

><p><em>With Kenny…<em>

Kenny at a restaurant eating a meal after he left away from Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Kenny remain quiet enjoying his meal until suddenly, he sees a shadow figure up on the roof across from his which shocking Kenny.

"Huh?" Kenny wondered.

Kenny rub his eyes hoping if he was dreaming but the shadow figure was gone.

"Hmm… Looks like I must've imagine things." Kenny assumed.

"Imagine about what?"

Kenny turn back to see Sonic behind him smiling.

"Mind if I join you?" Sonic asked.

"Yep." Kenny smiled.

Sonic takes a seat at a table.

"I thought you and Erza were spending time together?" Kenny pondered.

"We were but something came up." Sonic answered.

"Something happen between you two?"

"We… had an argument."

"You was? About what?"

"It's best I don't talk about it."

"I understand."

"So what were you imagine about?"

"I don't know. I thought I see a shadow figure from the rooftop."

"Someone familiar to you?"

"No I don't think so."

"Hmm. We haven't heard from Darkness the Hedgehog and the only thing that I know that he is good at is his time to strike when he has a plan in motion."

"You sure know Darkness the Hedgehog very much do you?"

"Yeah. We had a long history together. I know him too well. Either way, I think he's in this town and might do something in the Grand Magic Games."

"So what do you suggest we do Sonic?"

"Be on your guard exactly. Something tells me that Darkness will plan to invade and intercept the Grand Magic Games."

"Roger."

Sonic and Kenny took their departure and roam around the city of Crocus.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy roam around the city until the three heard some noises so they over to the noise where it started. They see a blonde male and a black hair male who fought and defeated several people as they lay on the ground. Also they have two exceeds with them in the scene.

"So the rumors are true. You are participating in the games." The blonde wizard assumed.

"How do you know who I am?" Natsu questioned.

"Everybody knows. You're the so called dragon slayer who couldn't even slay a dragon. *Chuckle* Doesn't sound like a dragon slayer to me and yet you couldn't even slay Acnologia either. The sad part is that I used to look up to you. Even my friends are a fan of Gajeel."

"It was only a fellow curiosity to known he was a dragon slayer." The black hair wizard added.

"Wait you got to be kidding me? You guys are both dragon slayers?" Natsu questioned.

"For your information. Call us true dragon slayers instead. Unlike you, we could've easily slay Acnologia." The blond hair proclaimed.

"If you're telling a different story if you gone up against that monster like we did." Lucy reminded.

"Yeah you were even there when that happen." Happy added.

"This pussy cat sounds dumber as he looks. The red exceed insulted.

"Yeah you're way smarter than him Lector." The green exceed wearing a pink costume agreed.

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not." The black hair wizard countered.

"What boils down to you, we are far superior."

"Let me explain something to you: Natsu and the others are the first generations dragon slayers because they got their magic power from their dragons. Your old buddy Laxus and Cobra from the Oracion Seis got their dragon magic from dragon lacrima planted inside their bodies we call them second generations. Sting and Rogue here are way more powerful is not that they had dragon lacrima inside them but they were actually raise by actual dragon who taught how to use their magic and so they're third generation hybrids." Lector explained.

"Third Generation?" Natsu repeated.

"In other words, they're the ultimate dragon slayers."

"You guys really think you're so much better than everyone else?"

"They just don't think they are they're a huge skill between first and third generation dragon slayers. You wish you was half the strong they are."

"Tell me something, did your dragons disappeared in the X777 too?"

"Yeah you can say that." Sting answered.

"More to the point they died." Rogue added up.

Natsu got shocked with the information and Rogue continue to explain.

"They passed out their dragon slayer magic techniques to us we eliminated them with our own hands so we can earn the title of True Dragon Slayers." Rogue notified.

"I don't believe this. You killed them." Lucy said in shock.

"Is that really true, humans killing dragons?" Happy asked.

"You scum! Those were your parents!" Natsu glared.

Sting just laughed seeing Natsu's face with anger. All of sudden, a familiar and his exceed come in and jump in to the conversation.

"Am I hearing this correctly? You two kill both of your dragons." The jet black hair giant questioned.

Sting and Rogue turn their attentions over to the giant. They then recognizes who the person were and got a good glance at him.

"No. You're that giant punk who invaded and beat the crap out of us that day three years back." Sting reminded.

"And have some damn nerve to make his appearance before us." Rogue added.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you sure mess with the wrong dragon slayer bub."

"You're not the only one who's a dragon slayer because I'm one of them too." The jet black hair male notified.

"Really and who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Zack Hyperion and I'm the son of Acnologia." Zack answered truthfully.

Everyone but Natsu, Lucy and Happy gasped in shock. The son of Acnologia is in front of them.

"Whoa. That's the outcast who got beaten by Sonic." The citizen said.

"Sonic should've killed that scumbag three months ago instead of letting that jerk live." Another citizen said agreeing with the first citizen.

"Yeah. No one likes that giant freak." A third citizen commented.

Zack hear whispers from the crowd feeling uncomfortable of the situation. Sting then cackled and glances to the black dragon slayer.

"So you're the black dragon trained by Acnologia. *Laugh* No wonder you look so ugly than your father." Sting insulted causing everyone to laugh at him.

"You tell him Sting." Lector boasted.

"Watch it punk!" Jim barked.

"Oh. I never knew the giant freak has an ugly cat." Sting insulted once again.

"Keep talking or else this cat will make you eat those words."

"Ahahahaha I like to see you try. So what's a giant freak like you doing here knowing your reputation of being an outcast and you trash our guild."

"I come to participate in the games." Zack replied.

"Well it looks to me that you won't be participating in the games. Rumor has it that you're Sonic's apprentice?"

"Is that true?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. Sonic is my mentor." Zack responded.

"Why would Sonic be your mentor knowing you're a ugly giant." Sting insulted making everyone laugh at Zack once more.

"That's enough Sting." Rogue demanded.

"Hell no. He needs to hear this. Zack is it?"

"Yeah that's me." Zack corrected.

"Ok then well Zack the reason why you joined a guild like Fairy Tail because Sonic feel so sorry for you. Whatever you did to change his mind of killing you, he should've killed you when he had a chance. No one in Fiore and Earthland likes you. You're so damn pathetic even your goddamn dragon slayer magic."

"Shut up…"

"You can't even defeat Sonic knowing how weak you are."

"Shut up!"

"And one last thing, you can never get a girlfriend like Mirajane as she likes a real man like Sonic. Hell no wonder she rejects you and leave you for Sonic my idol that I look up to and you never had any chance with the girls because I will tell you this: You are not a real man but a ugly, unsophisticated, weak, pathetic, and a giant punk who don't have the balls to defeat Sonic and nothing but Sonic's bitch!"

That drove Zack over the edge and now he's fuming with anger. He clench his fist and growled angrily at the white dragon slayer.

"Zack. Take it easy, don't lose your cool. Sonic's teaching you to control your anger." Jim reasoned.

"Oh you're going to listen to Sonic how pathetic. You don't have a nerve to fight. Why am I wasting my time with this giant black dragon slayer reject?" Sting shrugged.

"Sting that's enough. Let's go." Rogue commanded.

"Yeah let's get out of here before I catch my third strike on this giant freak."

The twin dragon slayers and their exceeds begin to leave. Zack got very angry and had just about enough. He roared in rage and charges over to Sting and punches him knocking him off over to a wall crashing towards it.

"Whoa." Lucy watched.

"Looks like Zack's angry." Happy pointed out.

"You think."

Sting pulls himself together, got up on his feet and glances over to Zack.

"What the hell! Is it a fight you want then bring it on freak? I'm not scare of you, come and get me." Sting taunted.

Zack charges over at Sting ready to strike.

"Zack wait!" Jim stopped.

Zack ignored Jim and engage into a fight with Sting. Sting quickly dodging from the black dragon slayer. Zack continue throwing punches at Sting, Sting laughed and begin taunting Zack.

"What's the matter, can't even hit a white dragon slayer you giant freakshow." Sting taunted.

This made Zack even more angry and rapidly throwing off punches at Sting. Sting eventually catches Zack's fist and smirk.

"Not even a challenge at all." Sting snickered.

Sting then uppercuts Zack away from him and hits the ground hard on his back. Zack prompt himself up and get ready to use his dragon slayer and had just about enough of insults that Sting was giving to him.

"That's it! I'm going make you wish you didn't say those words to me!" Zack threatened.

"Come on and get me. I want to see what you can do from a pathetic giant freakshow like you." Sting sneered.

Zack glared, growling at Sting and begun to use one of his black dragon slayer magic techniques.

"Black Dragon…" Zack started off.

"ENOUGH!" a voiced shouted.

Zack stop his tracks and everyone turn their attentions over to see Sonic and Kenny arrive to the scenery.

"Nobody isn't going to fight here." Sonic stated.

"So you're Sonic the Hedgehog huh. Oh man it's such an honor to meet you." Sting smiled.

"So that's the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who beat two of his powerful enemies and beat up this giant dragon slayer reject and didn't kill this thing." Rogue referred.

"I'll make you eat those damn words!" Zack insulted.

"Zack. Stand down." Sonic commanded.

"But Sonic, he…"

"I said stand down!"

Zack eventually obey to his mentor and did what he say. People begin talking about Sonic and how honor it is to see him in person. Sonic and Kenny walk over to Sting and Rogue.

"So you're the twin dragon slayers. I heard about you two while me and my friend Kenny here during our journey." Sonic corrected.

"In the flesh and it's an honor to meet you Sonic. I'm a fan of you." Sting smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you Sonic. I look forward to see you in the games." Rogue wondered.

"Yeah you'll see me participate. Fairy Tail won't back down from the likes of you and your damn Sabertooth guild." Sonic informed.

"That's right, tell him Sonic!" Natsu boasted.

"Do not let me get started on you too?"

"Sorry."

"No as I was saying, nobody isn't fighting I suggest you guys save that in the games."

"Yeah sure no problem. Looking forward to see you compete and go one on one with you sometime." Sting smirked.

"We'll see but I'll look forward to it."

"So am I Sonic. Sting, let's get out of here." Rogue commanded.

"Yeah let's go before freakshow here goes bananas for being a giant freak." Sting insulted.

"Why I oughta…" Zack growled.

"Zack…" Sonic trailed off.

"Sorry mentor."

"Good."

Sonic gets approached by green exceed wearing a pink frog suit.

"Hey I am a huge fan Sonic. My name is Frosch." Frosch introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic replied.

"And I'm Kenny, Sonic's partner." Kenny introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Frosch, let's get going." Lector shouted.

"Sorry. Nice meeting you Sonic and Kenny."

Sonic and Kenny wave at the green exceed watching the two exceeds leave with the twin dragon slayers. Sonic turn his attention to Zack and Jim.

"What did I tell you about controlling your anger?" Sonic reminded.

"I know, I just couldn't let them insult me like that." Zack frowned.

"I know. Don't let them get into your head, words are just like bullets. All they are just some words, you got learn to ignore them and not let them get the best of you and tick you off. You hear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Jim I don't blame you, you were just trying to calm Zack down and not let him go over the edge."

"Yeah. I tried." Jim sadly responded.

"Don't feel bad, you did your best so don't feel sorry for yourself and don't blame yourself ok?" Kenny comforted.

"Yeah. Thanks Kenny."

"Anytime."

Sonic walks over to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"Are you guys ok?" Sonic checked.

"Yeah thanks to you." Lucy smiled hugging Sonic and sending him some kisses on his cheek.

"Yeah. I should teach them a lesson about killing their own parents." Natsu snarled.

"And even those cats call me stupid." Happy added up.

"Don't worry, save it for tomorrow in the games." Sonic responded while Lucy still hugging Sonic.

"We will and thanks for the backup Sonic. You're a true lifesaver." Natsu thanked.

"No problem. Anything for a friend of mine."

Lucy kisses Sonic on the lips and smiled.

"Well we got to get going, see you Sonic." Lucy waved winking at him.

"Yeah see you." Sonic smiled.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy take off back to the Honey Bone Inn. Sonic and Kenny then had everyone to keep moving and the both then left to went on with their time and so did Zack and Jim.

* * *

><p><em>With Darkness…<em>

Darkness watches Sonic in secret leave and smiled at his arch enemy.

"*Laugh* I cannot wait for the Grand Magic Games. Things are going to be very interesting, especially to Sonic. I have a surprise for him for tomorrow so that the people in the arena can watch their hero fight and be demolished." Darkness smirked.

Darkness look over his shoulder sees a shadow figure appearing behind him.

"Good. I am glad you can finally meet me here, now I have a job for you to do tomorrow." Darkness informed.

"Name it and I'll do it lord Darkness." The shadow figure obeyed.

Darkness turns around to face the shadow figure and smiled and begin explaining the assignment for the shadow figure.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

Sonic and Kenny walk through the streets of Crocus hanging out together. They were chowing down some chips while walking around the city. As the boys walk, they accidently bump into Zack and Jim who were walking by.

"Zack and Jim." Kenny said.

"Hey Sonic and Kenny. What's going on?" Zack asked.

"Nothing just walking around for a bit before going back to the Inn for the night until midnight." Sonic answered.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. So are you calm yet, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"No problem. You really got to control your anger before it gets out of hand, what if the rage of darkness comes haunting and tries taking over you again."

"I know and I don't want that to happen."

"I know and you won't, you just got to control and balance your anger."

"I will."

"Good, that's all I want to hear."

"Sonic, what did you discover during your journey while you was away?"

"I rather not talk about it. Perhaps another time when I'm ready to talk. Besides, I'm not in a mood to talk about that right now."

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it. So what are you guys doing?"

"Me and Zack are going back to the Inn with the others. Do you have a room there too?"

"No. Sonic and I have a special room that the people of the Grand Magic Games presented us knowing Sonic being the big time hero of Fiore and the world." Kenny answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah so we'll see you later then."

"Yeah see you guys at the games." Zack waved.

The black dragon slayer and his exceed left Team Sonic behind. Sonic and Kenny continue walking through the city.

"Hey Kenny." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Kenny responded.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to need to clear my head a bit."

"Ok. I'll meet you back at the Inn."

Sonic nod in response, Kenny then takes off leaving and heads back to the Inn to wait for his friend. Sonic continue on walking around minding his business and remain quiet. He had thoughts and think about Erza and Jellal after hearing they almost kissed. Sonic have thoughts of f Erza loves Jellal or not or still loves Sonic. The blue speedster sighed, takes a seat at a nearby bench and looks down at the ground frowning.

"What can I do? Should I talk to Erza and get through with this? Or should I just stay away and think about this a bit? Damn… I don't know what I can do. *Sigh* I just don't know what I can do and my mind is filled with thoughts and questions." Sonic wondered questioning himself.

Sonic let out another sigh to try to keep calm. Moments after, his sense came up sensing a nearby power. Sonic stood up looking around.

"That power. Where is it?" Sonic sensed.

Sonic heads to a dark alleyway to look for a familiar power that he sensed. Sonic look around to find this person with this magic.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog himself." The dark voice echoed.

Sonic recognizes the voice after jumping up. He look around to find this person.

"Darkness." Sonic pronounced.

A second later, a dark whirlwind of darkness appear and exposes Darkness the Hedgehog making his appearance and lands down to the ground.

"Hello Sonic. It's been three months." Darkness greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm not in a mood Darkness." Sonic questioned.

"I came by to see you, I know I had get your attention somehow."

"Whatever. So what do you want? You came here to settle this Darkness?"

"Sadly no, I came to visit and see how you are doing."

"So you're not going to fight me?"

"Nope. I rather not, why would I ruin the fun is I'm not fighting you… yet."

"Are you trying to play some cruddy mine games? Don't try me Darkness."

"I'm not, I'm being very serious. You are very well aware of Acnologia the black dragon slayer right?"

"Yeah. I've been researching about him."

"Mmm. Sounds interesting. So you traveled around the world and train to get stronger. I sensed your power got stronger than before when the last time we fought and Neo Metal was in the battle as well. However, you're still no match for me."

"Want to find out?!"

"*Chuckle* No. I just to let you know that I will pick my time to fight you and I'll be killing any civilians in my path who dares to defy me as their new ruler of Fiore and the entire world."

"You won't have any chance of it, not when I'm here."

"*Laugh* Well we'll just going to have to see about that now aren't we?"

Sonic growled and make his move to strike. Darkness captures Sonic using his telekinesis at Sonic holding him and brings him a little close.

"Fool. Have you forgotten that I can possess telekinesis? You cannot hurt me." Darkness assured.

"You won't be using it when I get my hands on you." Sonic countered.

"*Chuckle* I love you see you try and strike me Sonic the Hedgehog but I am not going to fight at least not yet. Besides, you should be worry about the Grand Magic Games."

"I am, that is why I want to end this fight and put you back into the darkness where you belong."

"Hmm. Is that a mere threat, how typical of you Sonic?"

Darkness pushes Sonic against the wall with his telekinesis with powerful force. Sonic hits his back against the wall and collapse on the ground. Sonic look over glaring daggers at his arch enemy.

"I would love to fight you Sonic but I have matters to attend to and plans to negotiate. I bid you farewell." Darkness said.

Sonic growled angrily and charges over at the dark hedgehog. Darkness teleports in the whirlwind of darkness making Sonic lost his chance to prevent him from escaping. Sonic bangs the ground angrily.

"Drats! He got away. What is Darkness planning for the Grand Magic Games? Whatever it is, I better stop and find him before he completes his plan." Sonic wondered.

Sonic brings himself up on his feet brushing the dirt and dust off of him. Sonic exits the alleyway and return back to the hotel where Kenny is waiting for him.

* * *

><p><em>The Honey Bone Inn…<em>

Team Natsu return back to the Inn making Erza wait and got angry that they were late. Elfman and Lisanna arrive bringing some cola inside the room. They discover Wendy and Carla haven't made it back to the Inn yet and they're running late. Elfman also notices that Sonic hasn't return.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah. Erza, wasn't Sonic with you and should he be here with us?" Happy asked.

"Sonic and I… we had an argument." Erza sadly responded.

"What for? Why did you guys had an argument?" Natsu asked.

"Well… I hurt Sonic and I've made a mistake and of regret of making that mistake. He left to clear his mind and take his time to think this think about talking about this."

"Oh no." Happy blurted.

"I hope Sonic will be ok." Lucy hoped.

"Me too. I hope Sonic can talk this out with you Erza." Lisanna added.

"So do I. I hope so as well."

Moments later, the hologram begin to announce there will be the Preliminary rounds to make it to the labyrinth to participate and qualify in the games and start the games as it already begun. The 108 guilds went on to the labyrinth and compete as Elfman fills in for Wendy in the games. Lisanna and Happy and the rest of the guild search for Wendy and Carla as they went missing.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic returns back in the special room. When Sonic enters the room, it was big as it has a Jacuzzi at the back on the balcony which the balcony has a nice view to the palace, a nice king size bed in the first bedroom, a nice kitchen and a nice bathroom with a large shower with a seat inside also they have a steam room. Sonic got out of the steam room after taking his shower and just about to call it a night until Warren contacted Sonic through telepathy.

"_Sonic. Do you read me?_" Warren contacted.

"Yeah. What is it?" Sonic asked.

"_It's Wendy and Carla. They've gone missing and Elfman filled in for Wendy in the games._"

"What? Are you guys on the search now?"

"_Yeah and we can use your help._"

"Ok. I'll meet up with Lisanna and Happy. They can use the help."

"_Ok and thanks._"

"No problem."

Sonic dashes in and got dress in his outfit and putting his shoes. Kenny comes in from the second room finishing his upgrade to his laptop.

"I heard the conversation. Let's go find them." Kenny said.

"Let's go buddy." Sonic commanded.

Team Sonic exit the room and went to go look for Lisanna and Happy to search Wendy and Carla. They track them down at the palace.

"Guys!" Kenny shouted.

Lisanna and Happy turn their attentions to Sonic and Kenny.

"Sonic. Did you get word from Warren?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah he filled us in about everything. So let's look through the palace." Sonic ordered.

"Right."

The four walk to the palace but they were stopped by the guards.

"Hold. No one is allow in the palace." The guard guarded.

"Oh really." Sonic countered.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog. We heard so much about you."

"Well we're looking for our friend. Do you mind letting us pass through so we can continue our search for our missing friends?"

"Yes of course anything for a hero."

The guards let Sonic and the others pass through and continue their search for Wendy and Carla. The four go through a maze and splitting up to search for the sky dragon slayer and her exceed. The four search in minutes until Happy found them as the four regroup and sees Wendy and Carla passed out. Sonic hold Wendy in his arms as she gain her consciousness. She and Carla don't remember who attacked them so they took them back so they can rest and heal.

Sonic and Kenny were outside hoping that Wendy and Carla are ok.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know and it can't be Darkness or his henchman either. We'll find out who attacked them, no matter what." Sonic determined with a stern look.

* * *

><p><em>With Darkness…<em>

Darkness smirk as he is on the rooftop watching Sonic and Kenny in secret.

"Now the Grand Magic Games has just begun. Let the fools play and soon I will make my return." Darkness said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Grand Magic Games had started and Darkness and his crew are ready to initiate with their plan to invade. What will happen next? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.<strong>


	23. Act 1 Scene 23: Grand Magic Games Pt 1

Chapter 23: Grand Magic Games Pt. 1

Sonic and Kenny in the arena of the games but they were in a room as they waited for their big introduction in the ceremony. Sonic remained quiet after hearing the news about Wendy and Carla about their magic resulting to lose their magic. Sonic was in deep thoughts and worried about Wendy and Carla's situation.

"Sonic. Are you ok?" Kenny asked.

"No. I'm worried about Wendy and Carla, I don't know who did this to them but they'll pay when they answer to me." Sonic responded angrily.

"Hey. It's going to be ok, Wendy and Carla will be ok so they just need some rest and we'll find some medicine to help them no matter what."

"Yeah… you're right. Besides Porlyusica working on a medicine to heal and help Wendy and Carla."

"That's right."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Sonic and Kenny enter the room seeing Wendy and Carla resting as Porlyusica helping Wendy and her exceed friend to heal. Sonic and Kenny walks over to Wendy and Carla and care for them._

"_Hey Porlyusica. How are they?" Sonic asked._

"_They're losing their magic but they'll be able to compete as long I'm here, they'll be fine." Porlyusica answered truthfully._

"_That's good to hear."_

"_It sure is." Kenny agreed._

_Wendy slowly open her eyes and looks over to Sonic._

"_Sonic…" Wendy trailed off._

"_Hey Wendy, everything is going to be ok. You don't need to worry yourself, you're going to be ok even Carla." Sonic comforted._

"_Yeah. Everything is going to be ok." Kenny smiled._

_Wendy return the smile and shed a tear from her eye._

"_I wish I could be out there competing right now and it sad to be in this situation." Wendy sniffed._

"_I know Wendy, I know. Don't worry, you'll be able to compete. Just got to believe it in your heart and believe in yourself, I believe it also even Kenny. You're going to be ok Wendy. I promise you this." Sonic smiled._

"_Sonic… thank you."_

"_You're welcome Wendy. Now me and Kenny got to get going, get some rest ok."_

"_Ok I will."_

_Sonic smiled, he lean forward and kisses Wendy on the forehead making the sky dragon slayer blush madly with a smile on her face. Kenny smiled and kisses Carla on the forehead as well and Team Sonic prepare themselves to leave the room. Sonic look over to Porlyusica seeing her smile at him. Sonic returns the smile and Kenny did too and Team Sonic exit the room for the games._

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback…<em>

"Wendy and Carla are going to be ok. All they need is rest." Kenny assured.

"Yeah that's true. Whoever did this I'll make sure they'll pay." Sonic determined.

"Was it Darkness and his henchman?"

"No it couldn't been them. It must be a dark guild, whoever it is I'll find out."

Sonic and Kenny gets prepare for Sonic's big introduction knowing the ceremony had just begun.

* * *

><p><em>The Stadium…<em>

The crowd was cheering on as the games were about to begin, there some fireworks in the display and the civilians could not wait for the games to begin. The Fairy Tail wizards cheering on Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Elfman and Fairy Tail B team as Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Juvia, and Mystogan aka Jellal. Mavis appear in the games to cheer for the guild as well.

"Alright, I hope they can pull it off." Makarov said.

"Yeah me too. They're going to beat Sabretooth and we'll be number one again." Romeo replied.

"Well I am looking forward to the games but I am also looking forward is where can I meet this strongest wizard of this guild?" Mavis asked.

"Who Sonic?" Macao asked.

"Yes. I heard stories of him defeated Darkness the Hedgehog and save Fiore seven years ago and defeated Mephiles the Dark. Plus defeat three of the three dragon slayers that I heard so much about."

"Oh they'll be doing a special introduction to him." Happy said.

"Yeah and plus the girls are looking forward to see him." Lisanna added up.

"Sonic is the strongest of the guild and a hero. I want to be just like when I grow up." Asuka said.

"How did Sonic survived and was alive for seven years?" Mavis questioned.

"He was locked away in some machine asleep for seven years and got release by his exceed partner Kenny from an unknown place." Nab answered.

"Oh. After he defeated a hunter who try capturing him?"

"That's correct. He sacrificed himself to save this guild so all of us won't be part of the explosion and take his life instead." Makarov responded.

"After the devastating death, we mourn about Sonic and could not get rid of the pain that happen but we all moved on for Sonic and live on." Wakaba added.

"Oh that's terrible. I'm glad that he's still alive." Mavis said with a smile.

"Yeah so are we." Romeo smiled.

"I can't wait to meet this Sonic the Hedgehog guy."

"We all are. Hey I want you to meet Zack Hyperion." Makarov introduced.

Makarov shows the Black Dragon Slayer Zack making his appearance to the first master of Fairy Tail. Mavis is surprised to see a giant making his appearance and gets a good look at him before speaking to Zack.

"A black dragon slayer. You seem like a good person. When did you join the guild?" Mavis asked.

"Three months ago, Sonic took me in and gave me a second chance when he freed me from my rage of darkness when I we first meet and fought. I done terrible things in the past and I want to make things right and hope to become strong and good like Sonic. He inspired me." Zack responded.

"I see. Well try not to hurt the guild ever again ok."

"I will."

"So when are they going to introduce Sonic?" Jim asked.

"Yeah good question."

"Anytime now so be patient."

* * *

><p><em>The Wizards…<em>

"Looks like things are going to get very interesting here." Gray said.

"Yes. I agree with you." Erza agreed.

"So where is Sonic? Is he going to be participating?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Erza responded.

"Did you and Sonic had that "talk" yet from what happen yesterday between both of you?"

"No I don't think so and I don't blame him from getting upset. It was wrong of me."

"Hey don't feel bad. Sonic will come around, just believe it." Natsu comforted.

"Thank you Natsu."

"And now it is time for everyone to get up from their seats. I am proud to announce you and introduce to the one you all been waiting for. The hero of Fiore and the guardian of Earth Land. He's the fastest thing alive, the strongest one there is and the one who defeated his powerful arch enemies known as Darkness the Hedgehog. Give it up and give one big warm welcome to the one and only… **Sonic the Hedgehog!**" Yajima announced.

***Song begin to play Sonic's Introduction: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure)***

The crowd cheered on so did Lucy, Asuka, Romeo, and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards cheered on and Mavis smiled with glee. Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerberus, and Sabretooth heard about Sonic and look forward of seeing him. The see a figure up in the air, they see the hero Sonic riding on his windsurfer extreme gear. He changes gear turning it into his board and dives down doing a method grab and doing a 720 degree spin. Sonic then dives over and grinds on the rail of stadium in from of the crowd sitting in the front row. He begin high fiving them and winks at Jenny Realight making her sigh lovingly at him.

"He winked at me… he winked at me. *Sigh*" Jenny sighed lovingly.

Sonic saluted the Fairy Tail wizards sharing a smile making the crowd cheer Sonic and chants his name. Sonic jumps off the rail and begins to roam around the stadium a bit cruising around. The girls of the Mermaid Heel sighed lovingly seeing Sonic performing some stunts and Chelia: Sherry's cousin watching in awe smiling lovingly at the blue speedster. Sonic then jumps off his board doing a backflip changing his board into an oval shape and catches it and lands on the ground. Sonic wave at the crowd as they were still chanting his name.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" The crowd chanted.

Sonic then jumps up in the air doing a backflip and turns **Super Sonic** and begin to take off flying around high fiving the crowd and flies up in the air and start to shoot some energy balls and creating some more fireworks making the crowd go crazy.

The Fairy Tail wizards watch Sonic putting out his performance. Zack watching his mentor smiling at Sonic and Jim smile to Sonic watching the speedster creating fireworks.

"That is an amazing entrance." Jim commented.

"You said it." Zack agreed.

Mavis watch in awe watching the hedgehog putting up a performance for the crowd. Makarov smiled and let the first guild master know.

"Mavis that is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's the one that save us and save Fiore and the world from chaos and destruction of the darkness." Makarov introduced.

"So that's Sonic the Hedgehog. His power and magic is stronger than anyone else's power. You never tell me how handsome he looks." Mavis admired.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

Yajima watch in interesting forming a smile on his face.

"It is good to see that hedgehog once again after being away for all these seven years asleep and survived that terrible explosion that almost killed Fairy Tail." Yajima commented.

"I'm a big fan of Sonic and I hope he competes. I want to see him fight." Chapita Lola said with glee.

"You're telling me. Sonic is… *Sigh* so handsome. Oh I wish I'm in a relationship with him that would make my life so happy." Jenny admired placing her hands on her cheeks and had hearts in her eyes lovingly.

* * *

><p><em>Raven Tail…<em>

Flare look over at Sonic ogling at the hedgehog. She begin to develop feelings to him and has a crush on the hedgehog

"Sonic… so handsome." Flare commented admiring the blue hedgehog.

"So that is Sonic. He's not all that." Kurohebi scoffed.

* * *

><p><em>Lamia Scale…<em>

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog. Wow he is so cool." Chelia admired.

"Don't lose your focus Chelia. We got to be top of our game." Lyon reassured.

"It's good to see Sonic again." Jura said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Pegasus…<em>

"Sonic still have the ladies on him like crazy." Eve said.

"Yeah and always makes an awesome entrance when he's here." Ren stated.

"Plus he's the hero after all and it's cool to see him again. I'm looking forward to watch him fight again." Hibiki smiled.

"Mmmenn! Sonic always have the looks and has the girls ogling at him. I must know what is his secret." Ichiya wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Mermaid Heel…<em>

"Whoa. That's Sonic the Hedgehog?" Beth pointed.

"Yeah that's him alright and he looks so handsome. I like his outfit including his tattoos." Risley cooed.

"Although he's very good looking and he is too sexy." Arania commented smirking.

"Don't lose you focus ladies. We must keep our focus on the games." Kagura reminded.

* * *

><p><em>Sabretooth…<em>

"Sonic sure has a big reputation and especially he gets the ladies. Also, I heard he beat Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus three months ago back in Magnolia. If it was me, I would tear Sonic down the shreds." Sting scoffed.

"Don't let him fool you, he is still the most powerful wizard all in Fiore." Rogue assured.

"Oh don't worry, I hope I get to fight him if he is competing."

* * *

><p><em>In the Crowd…<em>

The Raven Tail member name Ivan Dreyar the son of Makarov Dreyar watch Sonic and examines the hedgehog.

"So that's Sonic huh. I hear he's stronger than anyone wizard from a guild and stronger than the dark guild. No matter, I'll take on Sonic and drive my father crazy." Ivan smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail A…<em>

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Elfman watching on Sonic's performance.

"What a killer entrance." Natsu said.

"Yeah he always makes an entrance." Gray added.

"He's still a real man after all." Elfman chuckled.

"Still good looking as ever." Lucy admired.

"*Chuckle* Yes he sure is. I hope we can talk after the first day of the games." Erza hoped.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail B…<em>

"There goes Sonic." Gajeel said looking over.

"Yeah he always makes an entrance when they announce his name but the board tricks are awesome." Laxus stated.

"He's still cute and good looking. Makes me fall in love with him." Mirajane smiled.

"Although he's powerful but my darling Gray is handsome like Sonic." Juvia admired lovingly looking over to Gray.

Jellal as Mystogan looking over at Sonic.

"_It's great to see Sonic again. I just hope he doesn't find out that I almost kissed his wife otherwise I'll cause a big issue towards him._" Jellal thought.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic finish waving at the crowd, reverts back to his normal state after descending down to the ground and walks over to his guild friends.

"You guys look good with those uniforms." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. I'm glad you noticed." Lucy smiled lovingly giggling.

"Are you participating with us Sonic?" Natsu asked.

"Nah. I came here to watch but I may be participating, if anyone has a strong wizard for me to fight against with. Besides, I won't use my strongest forms only my element forms." Sonic answered.

"That stinks."

"Hey don't worry. You guys will beat all of them and Fairy Tail will become number one again. Just got to believe in yourselves that's all and don't doubt yourselves."

"Thanks Sonic. We needed that." Gray thanked.

"Yeah you are a real man Sonic." Elfman chirped.

"Show those punks what Fairy Tail is you hear me?" Sonic demanded.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu cried.

Sonic pump fists with Natsu, Elfman, and Gray and Lucy gave Sonic a hug. He even wished Fairy Tail B good luck. After that, Sonic turn his attention to Erza and makes his way over to her. Erza try to speak but Sonic pulled her into a hug surprising Erza.

"Sonic…" Erza trailed off.

"Hey I thought about it last night before I went to bed and I forgive you. You don't need to explain." Sonic stated.

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"Hey we have our ups and downs and we get through them together. I'm sorry I pressed you to ask my questions, I'm the one to blame so I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven Sonic. You did have the right to demand some questions. I won't hurt you again."

"I know you won't, its ok. Anyway, show these guys what you're made of. Titania."

"I will and thanks."

Sonic smiled and press his lips against Erza's lips sharing a passionate and soft kiss on the lips. Erza wraps her arms around Sonic pulling him a little close and deepens the kiss. The girls watched in awe also in jealousy. Jenny Realight growled clenching her fists.

"Sonic should be kissing me!" Jenny glared.

The girls watch in jealousy as the married couple kiss for five minutes and breaking away. Erza begin to smile and kisses Sonic again once more and on his cheek.

"Thank you." Erza thanked.

"No problem. I'm glad to see your beautiful smile again." Sonic smiled.

Erza smile to her husband.

"Now I believe I should leave you and the others right to it while I sit with the others and watch." Sonic said.

"Of course." Erza nodded.

Sonic chuckle and takes his departure. He then surprises Erza when he smacks her at her butt making Erza jump and surprise the girls see a naughty side of Sonic. Sonic winks at Erza before leaving telling her and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards good luck, Erza smile and blush after getting her butt smack by the blue speedster. Jenny watched and sighed lovingly daydreaming about her and Sonic.

"*Sigh* I wish Sonic can spank my butt. I would let him do whatever he want to me if we were married and live happily together." Jenny sighed lovingly.

* * *

><p><em>Jenny's Daydream…<em>

_Jenny begin to daydream about her and Sonic in their own house together living happily and being happily married. Jenny cooking dinner in the kitchen for her beloved. Sonic enters the room and start to smack her butt and ravage her body with his hands groping and caressing her breasts and her body making Jenny moan with passion forming a loving smile on her face._

"_Oh Sonic… that tickles. Can you wait until I finish making dinner?" Jenny asked._

"_Nope. I want you right now my beautiful Jenny." Sonic whispered._

_Sonic's whispers sending chills to Jenny making her shivering herself and her legs got weak and begin to shake. Jenny couldn't resist it no longer, she wanted Sonic so badly and so she takes off her apron and turns herself around facing the blue speedster and letting him grope her butt and caresses her body._

"_Yes… oh yes Sonic… don't stop…" Jenny moaned._

* * *

><p><em>Back to Reality…<em>

Jenny daydreamed about her and Sonic getting busy and just about to make love to one another but however, but Yajima snapped his fingers making her to come back to reality and pull herself together.

"There's no time for daydreaming Jenny." Yajima reminded.

Jenny pouted and looking away.

"_Oh poo. Just as it was about to get to the good part._" Jenny murmured.

Lucy sighed lovingly thinking of Sonic and so was the Mermaid Heel ladies. They couldn't keep their eyes off of Sonic. Just when Sonic is about to leave until Sting stopped.

"Hey Sonic!" Sting yelled out.

Sonic stop his tracks and turn his attention over to Sting.

"So you're the most powerful wizard in Fiore." Sting assumed.

"Yeah I am. You got a problem with that?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"No. But I would like to go one on one with you after I'm done with these so call Dragon Slayers."

"HEY!" Natsu and Gajeel barked.

"Don't get to confident Sting. You and your friend Rogue don't know what you'll be getting yourselves into. Just watch what you say or else you'll regret it."

"*Laugh* I'll take my chances."

Sonic grin and continue to walk away. Before Sonic could leave, he turn back around facing Sting and smirk.

"Oh and by the way, if you try to go one on one with me…"

Sonic stop himself as Sting was about to respond but seconds later, Sonic transforms into his **Super Sonic 4** form glancing over to the dragon slayer.

"I won't go easy on you since I hear how strong you are." Sonic stated in a deep voice.

"Count on it Sonic." Sting smirked.

Sonic reverted back to his normal form and leave the stadium to go join with his guild. The Mermaid Heel girls watch Sonic and admiring him in his level four of his super form.

"He is so dreamy!" Beth, Risley, Arania, and Milianna sighed lovingly.

Lucy smiled lovingly at Sonic blushing and turns herself away.

"Oh I wish Sonic could spank me right now." Lucy murmured quietly.

Sonic join with Fairy Tail and takes his seat next to Kenny and so the Games can begin.

"Well now let's get the show on the road." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Makarov called gaining Sonic's attention.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I would like for you to meet someone who's been looking forward to meet you."

"Ok. Who is it?"

Makarov then shows the first guild master of Fairy Tail: **Mavis Vermillion**.

"Whoa. You're Mavis Vermillion?" Sonic pointed out.

"That is right. It is a real honor and a pleasure to meet you Sonic. I heard so much about you and the great things you done for this guild and the people around the world and in Fiore." Mavis smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you as well ma'am. You're looking very beautiful as ever."

"*Giggle* Thank you Sonic. I want to thank you for protecting and saving this guild. You are a true hero and I am forever in your debt."

"It's no biggy. A hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do. It's my responsibility."

"*Giggle* And I love your personality. Everyone is right about you, you share a nice warm smile to everyone."

"*Chuckle* I tried."

Mavis walks over to Sonic. Sonic stood up to show his respect to the first guild master. Mavis then hugs Sonic sharing her thanks to the hedgehog, Sonic smile and returns the hug.

"Again, thank you so much." Mavis thanked.

"You're welcome. Glad that I can help." Sonic responded.

Sonic release the hug from Mavis and joins with the others to watch the games. The announcer had then made an announcement which the first match of the games will be Hidden. The participants of the match are:

**Gray – Fairy Tail A**

**Lyon – Lamia Scale**

**Beth – Mermaid Heel**

**Juvia – Fairy Tail B**

**Eve – Blue Pegasus**

**Rutus – Sabertooth**

**Nullpuding – Raven Tail**

**Jager – Quatro Cerberus**

The pumpkin notified the participants that is the game of hide and seek. One must hit your opponent to gain a point and if the person gets hit loses one point. The games had begun and the pumpkin uses his magic and creates a city while the crowd and the guild watching through the lacrima screen. Nullpuding from Raven Tail went against Gray, gunning for him and strike against him. Juvia told Gray the reason her, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, and Mirajane competing in the games is the bet that Makarov setup. Whoever makes it to first place winning the games, they get one of them to do whatever they tell them to do for a day.

The match of the games continue on, people wondered where is Rutus but they all got their answer when Rutus is standing on top of the pole of the building and uses some kind of magic turning the sky night and shooting a beam of yellow magic and hits all of the participants by using **Memory-Make magic**. Gray jump up to strike but all of sudden, Nullpudding appear out of nowhere and strikes Gray and earns a point and the match had ended. Sabertooth taking first place of the games as they gain 10 points for the win.

The crowd begin to laugh at Fairy Tail and making fun of them. Gray left out of the stadium, punching the wall angrily growling at Raven Tail and Sabertooth. Natsu growled and demanded the crowd to stop laughing but Elfman calm him down to let it go.

"Looks like Sabertooth are in the lead of the games." Chapati Lola said.

"Yes. Things are in or a good start so far." Yajime agreed.

"True but I wish I can see my Hibiki to go for the win but Eve put up a great performance." Jenny stated.

"_Although, I wanted to see Sonic in action and thinking about him just make my heart beating fast._" Jenny thought.

"Now we'll be going for the battle match as I have the schedules. First match of the games with the battle will be Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona." Chapati Lola announced.

Sonic looking at the match between Lucy and Flare. Sonic had a stern look on his face which it did not go unnoticed by Kenny and Zack.

"Something wrong mentor?" Zack asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sonic answered.

"What about it?" Kenny asked.

"I don't get why is Raven Tail after us and what is their game? If you ask me, I sense a scam or a plan to strike and humiliate us."

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it Sonic."

"True. Someone I can shake the feeling about Raven Tail. Whatever it is, they will answer to me."

"I'll be by your side to help you Sonic." Zack smiled touch Sonic's shoulder.

"I know Zack. Although, everyone don't trust you but so you know, me and Kenny trust."

"Thank you Sonic."

"No problem buddy."

* * *

><p><em>With Lucy and Flare…<em>

The pumpkin lay down the rules for the two participants before starting the match. Lucy glared at Flare who smiled evilly at the blonde bimbo.

"You all will pay for what you did to Wendy." Lucy glared.

"Hehehe well see about that. Besides, that hedgehog over there with the guild is so cute and handsome. I'll even make him mine." Flare smiled.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my Sonic!"

"Looks like we'll be fighting for Sonic then."

Lucy glared daggers at Flare. The pumpkin bring the participants and explain the rules of the battle. As the bell rang, the fight has started. Lucy summon Taurus getting a good start for the match.

"Ok. Taurus, show Flare what's done." Lucy commanded.

"Mooooooo!" Taurus obeyed.

Taurus charge in and swing his giant axe at Flare. The red hair female of Raven Tail dodge the celestial cow's axe from making a hit towards her. Lucy then summons Scorpio as she can now summons two spirits all in once.

"Wow. Lucy can use two celestial spirits." Eve amazed.

"Looks like the training Lucy had made her some extra progress." Hibiki suspected.

Taurus and Scorpion tag team together so Scorpio blow sand wind from his tail. Taurus combines it with his axe and swings it making a Sand Wind Slash over at Flare creating a shockwave of wind around the wind.

"Incredible. What an amazing move from Lucy with her celestial spirits." Chapati Lola commented.

"It's bad for my hair. I want to look good for my handsome hedgehog Sonic." Jenny stated ducking down.

"You are well aware that he's married to the Titania." Yajime reminded.

"So what? That doesn't mean that I can't love him can I?"

Attack the incredible move by Lucy's celestial wizards, Flare is seen flying up in the air. She then had enough and had enough.

"I'm going to kill her! I'll win for Sonic." Flare glared.

Flare uses her hair magic creating a wolf charging over to Lucy.

"Not so fast. **Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!**" Lucy summoned.

Cancer appears and cut Flare's hair before it could reach to Lucy surprises Flare and got to his stance.

"Thanks Cancer." Lucy thanked.

"Anything for you baby." Cancer flirted before disappearing back to the spirit world.

Flare sends her hair down into the ground and Lucy look around, being on her guard for Flare's attacks.

"_What is she doing? She could attack anywhere?_" Lucy wondered in thought.

Lucy look around a bit wondering where Flare could get her. As seconds pass by, Flare's hair appear under her and suddenly grabs her by the ankles. Flare fire her hair into flames while snatches Lucy by her ankles.

"You will not escape from this, this time I will destroy you." Flare glared.

"I don't think, not with this whip I have against you." Lucy countered.

Lucy swings her whip over to Flare wrapping it around her ankles and suddenly, both of the girls begin tossing around each other. Their fight got very interesting as the crowd watching on with interest. Natsu, Elfman, and Erza cheering Lucy on hoping for her to win the match to gain points for the team.

"Oh boy. Looks like their fight had just got interesting. They are both caught up and tossing around like they're on a swing." Chapita Lola comment.

"Let's see who will win this fight." Yajime gestured.

After a minute of tossing around, the girls hit themselves on the ground. Lucy's boots were in tatters because of Flare's hair which uses fire.

"Oh man. I loved these boots. This sucks." Lucy whined.

Lucy takes off the boots and tosses it to the side and get to her stance. Flare then uses her hair magic and sends it down to the ground surprising Lucy.

"_Great. She's going to attack me like the last time but it won't work on me._" Lucy thought.

Lucy became cautious wonder where Flare's going to hit. She look around wondering what Flare will do next.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

Asuka watching with interesting hoping Lucy would win. Out of nowhere, Flare's hair approaches up and ready to hurt and kill the innocent child.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the fight…<em>

Lucy looked around for the attack. Lucy had thoughts about it but the then begin to witness and suspect that Flare is aiming at Asuka so when Lucy is about to shout at Asuka about the incoming trap but did not get the chance when Flare wraps her hair around Lucy's mouth and slams her down.

"Not uh. Say one word then I'll snap that little girl's neck." Flare forced.

"_This girl is seriously demented._" Lucy thought.

"Not one word to your friends. Disobey me then that little girl's life is toast."

Lucy trembled in fear, she could not do anything but to protect Asuka from being killed by the Raven Tail wizard. Flare then begin to torture her and beating her down with her hair whipping at her with flames engulf to her hair. Lucy screamed in pain covering herself as she could not do anything else. Lucy lost her will to fight back and all she could do is remain silent and protect Asuka from being killed by the insane and demented wizard.

"After this is over, I will achieve Sonic and he will be coming with me. I will take good care of him." Flare smiled evilly.

Lucy continue to scream in pain receiving the punishment from Flare with her hair.

ELfman and Erza wondered what is going on and why is Lucy isn't fighting back. Makarov then sensed a unfamiliar magic.

"What is that sense and what is that smell?" Makarov asked.

"I don't maybe is your hair." Macao stated.

"Shut it!"

"You stinky old man." Asuka insulted.

"Take that back!"

Sonic and Kenny chuckle as Makarov's reaction. Sonic wondered why Lucy is not fighting back and defending herself. This has got Sonic thinking.

"Why isn't Lucy fighting back?" Sonic asked himself.

"I don't know you got me. She's not using her celestial spirits. What's the deal?" Kenny wondered.

"Hmm. Something fishy is going on. Whatever Raven Tail is planning it can't be good."

"You may be onto something Sonic that explain why Raven Tail is gunning after Fairy Tail. What is their plan and what are they trying to do?"

"I don't know but I wish I know buddy."

Lucy laid on the ground bruised and beaten. She was on the urge to surrender and give up but Flare snatches her wrapping her hair around her wrists and her ankles like a slave.

"No no no, don't even think about surrendering. I want to punish you even more." Flare said.

She tightening Lucy up with her grip making Lucy not to escape. Flare then creates a Fairy Tail fire emblem thinking of where to sting it to the celestial wizard.

"Now what to put it on your body? I know, how about on your mark on your right arm." Flare selected.

"No. Please, anything but that!" Lucy begged.

Flare didn't care and ignored her. She then decides to put that there on her hand where her Fairy Tail mark is shutting Lucy with her hair wrapping around her mouth. Natsu rushes through the crowd heading over to the balcony where Fairy Tail is and then burn Flare's hair after hearing everything.

"OK Lucy! You're in the clear now let her have it!" Natsu shouted.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy thanked with a smile.

Lucy takes out one of her keys.

"Now open, **Gate of the Twins: Gemini!**" Lucy summoned.

Lucy summon the twins from the spirit world and they attack Flare to set Lucy free. Lucy then commands the twins to transform into Lucy. The Gemini Lucy appears only wearing a towel around her body that got the men to ogle at her curvy body.

"Hey why are you in a towel?" Lucy questioned.

"Sorry, this is the form that we remembered. We can change if you like." Gemini Lucy suggested.

"No don't. That reminds me, I took a hot warming bath yesterday."

The Fairy Tail Guild cheered on Lucy hoping she wins.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. What a smoking hot body she has." Makarov commented.

"Yeah she's very sexy when she have curves." Wakaba ogled.

Sonic shake his head in disbelief.

"Man those guys just give it a rest can they?" Kenny asked.

"Nope." Sonic simply said.

"You can say that again." Zack agreed.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"It seems that Lucy is back in the game and is serious than ever but her body is smoking hot!" Chapita Lola commented.

"Yeah but her curves are not sexier than mine. If I was in that position, I would have Sonic ogling at me whenever he want and I would have him in my arms and suffocate him with my breasts." Jenny said dreamily.

"You just can't get over Sonic can you?" Yajima questioned in disbelief.

"Nope."

* * *

><p><em>With Mavis…<em>

Mavis sadly look at her body and thinking to herself.

"I want curves." Mavis sadly thought.

Sonic saw this from Mavis and so he walks over to the first guild master and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't feel bad Mavis, you're perfect the way you are." Sonic comforted.

"I am why thank you Sonic. You are too kind and sweet." Mavis thanked.

"No problem. It's why I do."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Lucy and the Gemini Lucy prepare to make a spell combining their magic together.

"_Although, I would show my body to Sonic if me and him are alone together. I would so have him right now._" Lucy thought.

Lucy pulls herself back together and focus and concentrate her magic spell with Gemini Lucy as they combine their magic by holding hands. The crowd are in shock of Lucy's action and the celestial wizard is moments away to finish Flare and end the fight to win. Flare sat on the ground watching on in fear wondering what Lucy will do next. Lucy just cast a spell and just about to initiate until suddenly, it something it and her magic had wasted, her Gemini celestial spirit return back to the spirit world and Lucy was all worn out. Everyone wondered what had happened.

"What no boom?" Happy asked.

"That's weird. What just happen?" Zack wondered.

"I'm trying to figure it out myself Z." Sonic said thinking.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"I don't know what happen but her spell went completely dark. Yajime, any thoughts." Chipati Lola referred.

Yajima gave him a deadly glare.

"I guess not."

Lucy then collapses to the ground.

"And she's down for the count. Looks like that's it for Lucy Heartfilia and so the winner is Raven Tail: Flare Corona." Chipita Lola declared.

Flare Corona raises herself up on her feet and smiled. The crowd begin to cheer for Flare who had been declared the winner. Elfman and Erza glared so did Natsu, even the others glared.

"Crazy hair must've cheated." Happy accused.

"It doesn't seem possible for her to nullify that spell in time does it?" Pantherlily examined.

"She must have outside assistance." Mavis pointed out.

"Those guys are playing dirty." Romeo glared.

"*Growl* What's your plan Ivan? Are you trying to start an off field fight are you?" Makarov wondered wanting to know what his son is planning.

"I told you I win. You never stood a chance against me blondie. You're pathetic. How does it feel to be such a loser? Ahahahahahahaha!" Flare taunted.

"She can't even control her own magic? No wonder she lost." the civilian asked.

"Lame!" Another civilian taunted.

"No Raven Tail has gotten eighteen points and Fairy Tail has zero. Ha! Big shot there right?" a third civilian said.

"It's cheating if someone catches you in the act. That's how dark guilds just operate." Jura suspected.

"What a crappy way to lose." Eve commented.

"She knows they cheated so she shouldn't beat herself up but still they won." Hibiki reminded.

"Thank you for a splendid magic battle." The pumpkin thanked.

Natsu and Sonic walk over to Lucy to help her and comfort her.

"Hey don't beat yourself up Lucy. They cheated so don't blame yourself." Sonic comforted.

"It's just not fair." Lucy sobbed.

"No it's not. It is why we'll pay them back a hundred times over." Natsu grinned.

Lucy raise herself on her knees and still sobbing.

"Hey you were amazing Lucy. You prove that seven years gap means nothing. We still got a fighting chance. Zero points, sounds great to me. This is our chance to make an epic comeback." Natsu stated.

Lucy look at Natsu and nodded.

"Yeah… *Sob* I'm all fired up." Lucy sniffed.

Natsu help Lucy up on her feet. She looks over at Sonic and embraces him into a hug. Sonic returns the hug and comfort her as he strokes her back with his hand.

"Shh… it's ok. Don't worry, we'll get them back like what Natsu mentioned. They'll pay for what they did and we'll make sure of that. No matter what it takes." Sonic comforted.

Lucy nodded her head and taking in Sonic's words and hugged him tight.

"Oh Sonic…" Lucy trailed off.

"It's ok, I'm here Luce. Don't you worry?" Sonic smiled.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

Jenny watch Sonic hugging Sonic in jealousy that Lucy is hugging Sonic.

"Lucy is so lucky to have Sonic hugging her. I wish it was me be in Sonic's arms and show him my love and affection I have towards him." Jenny dreamed.

"I don't know how he does it but the girls are wooing over him." Chapita Lola watched.

* * *

><p><em>Mermaid Heel…<em>

Milianna, Arania, Risley, and Beth watched in awe, smile lovingly at Sonic.

"Sonic is so sweet." Risley commented.

"He makes my heart beat when he be nice." Beth said.

"And so handsome." Arania added.

"Don't forget very passionate." Milianna said.

"Ladies, don't lose your focus." Kagura commanded.

Deep down inside Kagura, she had a soft spot for Sonic.

"_Why am I thinking about him? I can't lose my focus? Can I?_" Kagura thought.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Arena…<em>

Ultear and Meredy watching the games using Ultear's orb sees Sonic hugging Lucy.

"He is so cute when he's very passionate." Meredy admired.

"Sonic may be married but also he's still good looking. I can't believe he's married though." Ultear noted.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! No I am not, still I wish I would have him."

"Oh no you don't he's too young for you."

"You're even older than him as well."

"So. He's eighteen and he can still date a girl in her early twenties."

"Let's just watch the games in peace."

"Ok, ok mother. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><em>The Arena…<em>

Sonic had taken Lucy over to the locker room while Natsu stay with the team and watch the match. He carried her in bridal as the girls see Sonic carry Lucy making them to be jealous of Lucy. Sonic arrive to the locker room and sets Lucy on her feet.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'll try, thank you for carrying me to the locker room. I'm going to take myself a shower." Lucy answered sadly.

"Hey. Don't cry, everything's going to be ok. You were amazing out there, you made a wonderful performance during your fight against Flare. She's real creepy and I know she has the hots for me but my point is that don't beat yourself. They cheated, that's how they roll. We'll make them pay and we'll win, I promise."

Lucy sniff wiping the tears from her eyes. She suddenly begin embraces Sonic into a tight and warming hug and suddenly presses her lips against Sonic's lips sharing a soft and passionate kiss to him. Sonic got caught off guard by this sudden action from the blonde celestial wizard. He didn't want to hurt her so he just respond and return the kiss. Lucy wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and deepens the kiss pulling Sonic a little close. The two begin to kiss hard and wild, Lucy let out a soft moan inside Sonic's lips during the kiss.

"Mmm…" Lucy moaned in their kiss.

Sonic slide down his hands over to Lucy's rear, lifting her skirt and grope her firm butt with his hands earning another moan from the blonde celestial wizard and so Lucy take advantage the opportunity as she pins Sonic against the wall getting caught up in the moment. She was in the moment of ecstasy and is about to get busy, the kiss last for five minutes straight. As the kiss continues on and Lucy begin slides her hand down to Sonic's crotch rubbing it just about to get busy with the blue blur hero getting caught up in the moment but however, Sonic suddenly then bulge his eyes out wide realizing what he is about to do and stopping the kiss before they could go a little far.

"I can't do this Lucy." Sonic stated.

"I know. I understand, I was caught up in the moment and I apologize." Lucy apologized.

"It's ok. So will you be ok?"

"I'll try."

"Ok. Well anyway I better leave you alone so you can have yourself some time to yourself and clear your head."

"Yeah and Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thank you for comforting me."

"No problem, anytime."

Lucy kisses Sonic on the lips again and let the hedgehog leave the locker room. Lucy gets herself ready to get in the shower.

"_So close to have my moment with Sonic._" Lucy thought.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Games…<em>

It was **Ren from Blue Pegasus vs. Ariana from the Mermaid Heel**. Sherry cheered on Ren who believes to have a big crush on him and admiring him, smiling lovingly at him. Ren didn't care and just ignore her. He dodge the webs that Ariana unleashes out knowing that she uses web magic. Ren kept dodging the webs hoping not to get stuck by them and suddenly finishes her off with his spell that knocks her out sending her flying up in the air and falls back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Alright way to go Ren!" Sherry cheered.

"It looks like Ariana is down and cannot compete so the winner is Ren Akatsuki." Chapita Lola declared.

Sonic returns on back with the guild and sit next to Kenny.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked.

"Ren from Blue Pegasus beat Ariana from the Mermaid Heel and now it is **Olga from Sabertooth vs. War Crime from Quatro Cerberus.**" Kenny filled in.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail Team A…<em>

"Wow, Ren has approved himself during his training for the last seven years." Erza commented.

"Hey you don't think this guy stronger then Ichiya don't you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu don't be ridiculous. Ichiya is an extraordinary man, he may be a little strange but he is without a doubt the most powerful wizard in the Blue Pegasus."

"Whoa. I really had no idea. Ichiya's that strong? Now I can think about is squaring off with him"

"I can't help but to be suspicious wherever hiding in that rabbit suit?"

"Huh! So you think that's weird too. That's good to know, I didn't want to be rude but ever since I first saw him I've been cracking up." Elfman stated.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Battle…<em>

The next match is **Olga from Sabertooth vs. War Cry from Quatro Cerberus**. Olga come out into the arena and War Cry coming into the arena ready to battle. The pumpkin then fill in the rules and get the fight started. War Cry begin to form tears from his eyes and get himself stronger to strike and defeat Olga but unfortunately for him, Olga extend his hand out and uses a big lightning ball shocking War Cry with one blow and easily defeated him without a sweat shocks the crowd and the crowd cheered for Sabertooth guild. Sting smirked watching on. Rogue had left the scene didn't care.

"_I'm more interesting in fighting you… Gajeel Redfox._" Rogue thought.

Olga was about to return back to the team until Sting talks to him.

"Why did you have to end the battle quick? You could at least just make it entertaining." Sting cackled.

Olga stop for a moment and then goes to the middle of the arena.

"Then I'll just go and sing." Olga said.

"Hey that's not what I mean!" Sting hollered.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail B…<em>

Laxus watches on seeing Olga's magic as lightning.

"So he uses lightning magic huh?" Laxus examined.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

"Sabertooth really bothers me, I hate to say it but I'm not sure we'll be able to beat them." Mavis confessed.

"I hate to admit it but Sabertooth is awesome." Romeo admitted.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"It looks like Olga is about make a speech." Chapita Lola notified.

Olga takes the mic as everyone then remains silent. All of sudden, Olga begin to say rock in role playing a air guitar as everyone cover their ears but the crowd cheered on enjoying Olga's singing.

"This has got to be the worse singing I've ever hear." Happy said.

"Yeah worse than Gajeel's singing." Macao added.

Kenny covering his ear and so is Zack and Jim. Sonic on the other hand put on his headphones, listening to his music so he don't have to listen to Olga's singing.

"Ok are you ready because here is the final match of the day is going to be **Jura Neekis of the Lamia Scale vs. Mystogan of the Fairy Tail.**" Chapita Lola announced.

The crowd begins cheering for Jura as they holding up banners of his name and a large pictures of him. Erza became shock that Jellal will be going up against Jura.

"_Jellal right after that and fighting against Jura of all people._" Erza thought.

"Mystogan is such a mysterious wizards that not but so few Fairy Tail as yet ever to see his face." Chapita Lola commented.

* * *

><p><em>Lamia Scale…<em>

Jura making his way in the arena for his match against Mystogan of Fairy Tail.

"Good luck out there Jura." Chelia wished.

"This match is good as ours." Yuka commented.

"It ain't even started yet Yuka!" Toby shouted.

"Chill out man there's no need to get ticked off."

Jura makes his out inside to the arena. The crowd cheered on Jura.

"Wow. I've never knew that Jura had became so popular." Levy commented.

"Yeah of course he is. I mean he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Jet informed.

"He's basically is strong as Makarov." Droy added up.

"Whoa now that's powerful." Sonic said.

"It sure is." Kenny agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail B…<em>

"Well I guess luck isn't at your side today." Laxus stated.

"Who would've thought you'll be facing Jura." Mirajane wondered.

"He's just a big bald priest. Is he really that tough?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'm not even sure that Erza and I could beat in a two on one battle."

"Don't worry, you can count on me." Mystogan said.

With that being said, Mystogan then makes his way in the arena to face against Jura Neekis. The two had meet each other in the arena glancing over towards one another ready to fight.

"Persoanlly I would to see Fairy Tail do well in this competition but the old hag would throw a fit if I were to let you win." Jura stated.

Jura then go on to say to break the silence.

"My sincere apologies but I won't be holding back." Jura informed.

"Nor will I. It was never my goal to enter the arena as a competitor but nothing makes me happier to be given a chance to fight for my friends Fairy Tail." Mystogan countered.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

Mavis begin shaking which had Makarov noticed it.

"There's no need to worry master he'll be just fine. You know he once held the very same title as I am like Jura so I say it safe that they're evenly matched." Makarov stated.

Makarov then went on to say:

"Something wrong?" Makarov asked.

"Sorry I was listening but I really got to go to the restroom." Mavis shivered.

This made the entire guild shock except Sonic.

"WHAT? BUT YOU'RE A GHOST!" Everyone hollered.

* * *

><p><em>To Erza…<em>

Erza took a moment of thinking about Jellal going up against the Lamia Scale wizard: Jura Neekis.

"Jellal, I hope you'll be alright." Erza thought.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Arena…<em>

Ultear and Meredy watching on the games still using Ultear's orb seeing Mystogan going against Jura Neekis.

"WHAT! Jellal is fighting in a next match?" Ultear pointed out.

"You think he'll be found out?" Meredy asked.

"No he's too smart to let that happen. Mmm… that is unless he tries to show off for Erza then he can ruin everything. After all, Erza's married to Sonic."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the fight…<em>

Mystogan and Jura were ready to engage into their fight. Mystogan takes off the holster and let his scepters fly above and charges over to Jura ready to strike. Jura got to his stance and summons ground pillars from the ground in front of Mystogan. One of them hit Mystogan up in the air.

"Whoa now that was totally awesome." Natsu commented in awe.

Jura smiled, bringing more pillars on way to impact Mystogan. Mystogan then somehow dodge the rock pillars from being hit letting one of them crash towards one another and runs onto them. He even dodge the pillars as they chase after him and summons his scepters back jumping off the pillars. Jura looks on being surrounded by the scepters from Mystogan.

"**Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!**" Mystogan chanted.

Mytogan activates a magic glyph circle above Jura as the color yellow. Some lightning produce to the scepters from the magic glyph and creates a few more magic glyphs.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail B…<em>

"I can't believe he's copying Mystogan's magic." Laxus noted.

"Very impressive." Mirajane commented.

* * *

><p><em>Lamia Scale…<em>

"Oh no Jura." Chelia looked on.

"Don't worry about him. I don't mean to be offend to Juvia's team but I happen to think that Jura is the greatest wizard in all in Fiore" Lyon assured.

* * *

><p><em>The fight…<em>

Mystogan look on see if that got him. Seconds later, he sees a rock fist approaching to him. Mystogan then reflected by using **Three Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water** back to Jura creating a magic glyph in front of him.

"Whoa. He deflected it." Natsu commented.

"Hell yeah he did." Elfman stated.

Jura smirked as he takes back control of his spell and made it goes around Mystogan.

"It's heading back to him!" Elfman watched.

A second after, the rock fist hits Mystogan off the rock pillar falling off of it. Mystogan hits the ground landing on his back after getting hit by Jura's spells. Mystogan prompts himself up on his feet to get in the action.

"_I've should've known I wouldn't even beat him using someone else's magic._" Mystogan thought.

Mystogan gets on the ground and chants his spell.

"**Meteor!**" Mystogan chanted.

Mystogan begin to speed going faster shocking Jura.

"What's this?" Jura wondered.

Mystogan is seen flying around the arena.

"No way!" Jet shot up.

Mystogan flew around with Meteor magic. He then heads over to Jura.

"**Iron Block Wall!**" Jura chanted.

Jura summons a wall made of iron rock using his magic to block off Mystogan. Mystogan surprises Jura by going around it and catches Jura off guard. Jura then dissembles the iron rock wall into pieces of bricks scatter them around in the air. He then tosses them at Mystogan but Mystogan quickly dodging them without any trouble of it. Seconds after, he hits Mystogan hoping that got him but to his dismay, Mystogan creates a trail using his spell and creates a trail of magic glyphs in the air letting out a chuckle.

"There are magic circles in the sky." Elfman noted.

"How did they get there?" Natsu wondered.

"He must've draw them while dodging Jura's attack." Jura assumed.

Mystogan lands on the ground and glances over to Jura.

"Made the seven stars bring judgment upon you. **Grand Charriot!**" Mystogan chanted.

Mystogan's spell begin to shoot multiple shots of light over at Jura. Jura then formulates his spell.

"**Rock Mountain!**" Jura chanted.

Jura position himself unleashes, summons a rock like warrior from the ground to protect him to block off Mystogan's attacks. The entire arena is covered in smoke shocking the crowd and Natsu, Elfman, and even Erza. Sonic watches on with interest and is on the edge of his seat.

"Whoa now that is awesome." Sonic commented.

"You said it pal." Kenny smiled.

The smoke clear reviewing that Jura had not been hit with a smirk on his face.

"_Just as I suspected. I know exactly who you are now. It seems my candidate of Fairy Tail fail on death ears_" Jura thought.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Jura and Makarov seen talking in the guild and discussing some important matters._

"_By the way Makarov, the Wizard Saints will be holding a meeting very soon. You should come, you need to be debriefed and there is a matter of importance to discuss." Jura informed._

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback…<em>

"_I've been weary of you of your guild for some time Jellal, but I've never know you've enrolled in such a roll as a Fairy Tail wizard. Perhaps I've shoulded active as my intuition._" Jura thought.

"_I have to win this match for Fairy Tail's sake. Forgive me Ultear but I'm going to use it now._" Jura thought.

Mystogan gets ready and get into his stance to chants a spell to his advantage to win for Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>With Ultear and Meredy…<em>

"Just what do you think you're doing Jellal?" Ultear asked.

"This is bad! If he uses that spell he's going to blow his cover." Meredy reminded.

* * *

><p><em>To the Fight…<em>

Mystogan begin to use his strongest magic to win the match for Fairy Tai. The sky is covered by purple clouds above the arena. Natsu and Elfman bulged their eyes wide open of the incredible spell. Sonic looking on watching the match with absolute shock.

"What the emeralds." Sonic uttered.

Ultear and Meredy looking on seeing the purple clouds.

"How can he be so stupid? You see that's the problem with men. They can't they can't control their ridiculous egos." Ultear stated.

"What are we going to do now?" Meredy asked.

Ultear smirked and look over to her adoptive daughter surprising Meredy.

Before Mystogan can go on and uses his strongest spell but he is stopped and cover his mouth when he felt something.

"Inside my mouth. It's on fire." Mystogan said.

Sonic looking on wondering what just happen.

"OK. So what the hell just happen?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Kenny shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Arena…<em>

Meredy is being forced to eat some chili peppers using her sensory link magic to prevent Jellal from using his strongest spell.

"There you go. Have some more hot peppers. Eat!" Ultear forced.

"But they're too spicy." Meredy whined.

"Come on down the hatch. Keep eating."

Mystogan got down on his knees still covering his mouth feeling how hot is mouth is and could not control it.

"I don't know what happen ladies and gentlemen but Mystogan is rising in agony." Chapita Lola commented.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Arena…<em>

"Let's see how you like this Jellal. Ahahahahahaha!" Ultear taunted tickling Meredy.

"Please stop tickling me, I can't take it no more." Meredy pleaded.

* * *

><p><em>The Stadium…<em>

Mystogan start laughing feeling of being tickled and could not control herself. Jura became dumbfounded watching in with shock.

"If there's a joke here I am not in on it." Chapita Lola again commented.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Arena…<em>

Meredy on her knees in all fours. Ultear had a sadistic smile on her face and walk over to Meredy.

"Oh it's not over yet." Ultear stated.

* * *

><p><em>With Mystogan…<em>

As he kept laughing nonstop, Ultear did done something to Meredy linking to Jellal and made him pass out unconscious.

Natsu and Erza turn pale white witnessing what just happen to Jellal even everyone did so did Sonic and Kenny even Zack and Jim.

"What the hell…" Sonic uttered.

"What a big laughter. I don't what so funny but Mystogan is out of commission. SO the winner is Jura Neekis." Chapita Lola announced declaring the winner.

* * *

><p><em>With Ultear…<em>

"Sorry about that but we can't attract too much attention." Ultear apologize leaving the daze Meredy laying on the ground on her stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Stadium…<em>

"Well folks that's a rap for day one of the Grand Magic Games." Chapita Lola commented.

**The Scoreboard:**

**Saber Tooth 20p**

**Raven Tail 18p**

**Lamia Scale 16p**

**Blue Pegasus 14**

**Mermaid Heel 3p**

**Qauttro Kerberos 2p**

**Fairy Tail B 1p**

**Fary Tail A 0p**

"WHAT! Team A has zero points and Team B only has one." Jet said.

"This is a disaster." Levy said in disbelief.

"Didn't I tell you guys we shouldn't have enter in the first place?" Droy reminded.

Makarov had a shocking expression and was in deep depression.

"It's been an exciting day hasn't it? The town this year is off the charts as we expected the Saber Tooth guild is in first place and Fairy Tail teams are dead last." Chapita Lola stated.

"Yes but remember it's only the first day. Here's something we'll see some dramatic comeback in days ahead." Yajima agreed.

"Yeah Blue Pegasus still has a chance to win. I can't wait to see what's in store for day two. Of course, I would love to see Sonic compete and put up one heck of an amazing show." Jenny commented.

"I like to thank you joining me today Mr. Yajima and Ms. Jenny." Chapita Lola thanked.

"It was my pleasure." Yajima responded.

"I had fun see you tomorrow." Jenny waved.

Mystogan is seen walking slowly lumping down back inside as the crowd making fun of him.

"Ah. Good grief." Erza sighed.

"Nobody didn't see what the heck happen to him." Natsu pointed out.

"I assume it was Meredy's doing."

Gajeel begin to insults Mystogan.

"Way to make out team a bunch of idiots." Gajeel insulted.

"You tried your best." Mirajane comforted.

"Man you're pathetic." Laxus scowled.

"I'm sorry that I let you guys down." Mystogan apologized.

Natsu, Erza, and Elfman hear footsteps as they see Lucy coming along.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Erza asked.

"Much better. Thanks." Lucy answered.

The four look at the board and see the results.

"Our team's in last place." Lucy said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it Lucy. I'm going to be competing tomorrow and tomorrow I'll turn things up and down." Natsu said patting Lucy on her back.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

"I can't believe we're in last place." Kenny said in shock.

"Hey don't feel bad, we'll come back tomorrow and we're turn things upside down and make a comeback. Just believe it." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah you're right. There's still time and more games to compete to get more points to make an awesome comeback."

"That's the spirit."

"Well now what do we do Sonic?" Zack asked.

"Well how about you go ask Mirajane out on a date tonight."

"What? But I…"

"Come on. You've been talking about Mirajane nonstop telling me how beautiful she is then goddamn it ask her out already. Don't feel like a damn stalker you dig?"

"I… yeah. You're right Sonic. Maybe I should go ask her out."

"Good. I'll help you ask her out and I certain she'll say yes and if you need help about the date then I got you covered."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem."

Just as everyone is about to leave until Sonic felt an unfamiliar presence in the stadium put a stop. Sonic look around and walks over to the balcony with a stern look on his face. Mavis noticed it and walks over to Sonic.

"Sonic are you alright?" Mavis asked.

This did not go unnoticed by the Fairy Tail guild hoping if he's ok.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Makarov asked.

"Is there something?" Mavis questioned.

Sonic ignored the masters of Fairy Tail including the others and then jumps off the balcony and heads to the bottom of the stadium getting everyone's attention. Sonic walks through the stadium sensing the power he felt.

"It looks like Sonic is about to perform." Chapita Lola announced.

"Oh I got to see this. Maybe he's going to perform for me." Jenny guessed dreamily.

"I don't think so. He's married." Yajima reminded.

"So!"

Everyone turn their attentions to Sonic. Sonic didn't care that all eyes are on Sonic. He was worried about the power he felt and got the looking around. Just when Sonic could go any further than all of sudden, a shadow figure appear out of nowhere and try to surprise attack at the blue blur hero. Sonic felt the power and then jump out of the way doing an aerial twist and lands on the ground on his one knee sliding on the ground and looking on the shadow figure.

Sonic gets a good look on the figure and recognizes the shadow figure and recognizes his face.

"Venom." Sonic said.

Everyone watches in shock, Fairy Tail is shocked to see Venom is still alive and Zack looking on his mentor facing against Sonic's arch enemy.

"No… it can't be. He died in the explosion where Sonic killed him again three months ago." Kenny said.

"How is that possible?" Makarov asked.

"You know this guy?" Mavis asked.

"That's the hunter who's responsible of capturing Sonic and set off the explosion trying to kill all of us but killed Sonic as well."

"And he's bad news." Droy added.

"Oh my…" Mavis uttered.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Elfman sees Venom who is still alive are in shock.

"How is he still alive? I thought Sonic killed him." Elfman wondered.

"I've been thinking that myself." Erza said.

"But he can't be alive, Sonic made sure he would not appear again. How is he still alive?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's looking for revenge against Sonic." Lucy stated.

* * *

><p><em>To Sonic and Venom…<em>

Venom wears on his black cargo pants with red lining streaks on them and black combat boots even wears black fingerless gloves on with metal spikes. He even has red stripes on his body and even red marks on his torso.

"How are you alive? I don't understand." Sonic questioned.

"You killed my clone when I sent it to fight you. I waited patiently for the great opportunity to kill you once again. This time I'm not a clone, I'm real I am damn real and this time no more clones, no more body doubles and no more shocking news. This time you will die!" Venom threatened.

"Uh oh! It looks Sonic' arch nemesis: Venom the Black Tiger is going to fight Sonic. This may not be in the games but it will be very entertaining to watch." Chapita Lola commented.

"Looks like I'm going to see Sonic in action. I've been dying to watch Sonic to fight in person." Yajima said with excitement.

"Me too, this is the fight I am dying to watch." Jenny cooed looking at Sonic seductively.

"Oh yes! I've been dying to watch to see Sonic fight. This is going to be awesome. Don't go nowhere everybody, Sonic is in action and he'll be fighting in the stadium." Chapita Lola announced.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Stadium…<em>

Ultear and Meredy watching through the orb sees Sonic facing against his arch enemy.

"Sonic is going to fight. Mmm this fight I am dying to see." Ultear smiled.

"Sonic's fighting! YES! I've been waiting to watch Sonic in action." Meredy cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail A…<em>

"It looks like Sonic is going to be fighting his old enemy from the past seven years ago." Elfman said looking on.

"Yeah. Kick his ass Sonic!" Natsu hollered.

"I just hope Sonic can get rid of Venom once and for all." Lucy hoped.

"Me too, I don't want him to take Sonic away from me that happen seven years ago putting me in that horrible depression." Erza said hoping this won't happen again.

"Me too.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail B…<em>

"Oh dear, it looks like Sonic is going to fight his arch enemy again." Mirajane said.

"Sonic got this in a bag." Gajeel grinned.

"He's still the strongest, I want to see a good fight unlike Mystogan's fight against Jura." Laxus referred.

* * *

><p><em>Lamia Scale…<em>

"Alright! I get to watch Sonic in action." Toby pumped up.

"This should be interesting." Lyon said.

"I like to watch a good fight." Yuka smirked.

"Oh boys, I get to watch Sonic fight knowing how brave and strong he is." Chelia admired lovingly at Sonic.

"Lt's all hope Sonic can defeat his strong arch enemy." Jura hoped looking on.

* * *

><p><em>SaberTooth…<em>

"Sweet. A fight to see Sonic in action. I want to see what he's got." Sting smirked.

"This should be one to remember." Olga said.

"I'm looking forward to this fight." Rutus chuckled.

"Let's see what Sonic can do." Rogue looked on.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Pegasus…<em>

"Oh man. Sonic is going to fight." Hibiki said.

"Yeah I can't believe this is happening against his old enemy that is still alive." Eve reminded.

"This is getting out of hand." Ren said.

"Although Sonic is strong and powerful but a fight, I would like to watch." Ichiya said.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail…<em>

"Oh no. Venom is going to kill Sonic and looking for revenge." Levy said putting her hands to her mouth.

"This can't be good." Laki said worried.

"This will be the fight to the death. This day just keep getting better." Jet commented.

"You said it pal." Droy agreed.

"Hooray! I get to see my hero Sonic fight." Asuka said.

"I've been wanting to see a fight of Sonic. Now it's a great opportunity to see how strong he is like everyone had been talking about." Mavis smiled.

"Don't worry, Sonic is strong and he'll beat that loser." Romeo grinned.

"That's right just sit back and relax master. Sonic is going to blow your mind." Makarov said smiling.

Zack with Jim watching on seeing his mentor is about to fight off against Venom.

"I'm going to help him." Zack said.

"Don't even think about it Zack, this is Sonic's fight, not yours. This fight that Sonic will do on his own. They had a long history together so I advise you not to jump in their fight." Kenny advised.

"But my mentor needs my help."

"Listen to Kenny, Zack. We must not interfere." Jim convinced.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Venom…<em>

Sonic raises himself up on his feet glaring over at the black tiger. Venom smirked and forms two of his arms into a giant blade using **Blacklight Virus**.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to affect you with the virus and poison you to death making it impossible to be cured." Venom threatened getting to his stance.

Sonic glared daggers at Venom and draws out his sword getting into his fighting stance.

"Then so be it." Sonic countered.

Venom laughed evilly and the two ready to fight against each other.

"Oh man! This is it! The hero of Fiore and Earth Land, Sonic the Hedgehog of Fairy Tail vs. Venom the Black Tiger the hunter who hunted Sonic, captured him and killed him in the explosion seven years ago. These two are going to fight to the death, who will win? Will it be Sonic or Venom. This fight is about to begin." Chapita Lola commented.

"Indeed. Sonic had a lot on his hands fighting against his arch enemy wanting revenge." Yajima stated.

"Yeah. Venom doesn't have a chance against my Sonic Poo. He'll beat him senseless and make sure that he'll never challenge him again and this time defeat him for good." Jenny added.

"I hope Sonic wins the fight. This is going to get intense." Chapita Lola said watching on.

Sonic and Venom glaring daggers at each other.

"I hope you're ready Sonic because this is the last day you'll ever going to live." Venom threatened.

"Just try me, I'm not going anywhere." Sonic countered with a stern look on his face.

"We'll see about that."

***Song start to play Sonic and Venom's Fight: The 13th Reflection (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)***

Venom charges over at Sonic to swing his blade. Sonic rolled out of the way and counters Venom hitting a direct hit and swings his sword at Venom deliver the first strike. Venom growled and transforms his arms into Whipfist and stretches them over to Sonic. Sonic jumps on top of the Whipfist and grinds onto it and swings his sword at Venom deliver a slash to him making some blood gushing out from Venom. Venom cried in pain and counters Sonic by wrapping his arms by forming his arm into Tendrils and begin slamming Sonic down to the ground. Venom forms his other arm into a blade and swings downward to kill Sonic but however, Sonic block the blade and start homing attack Venom by forming himself a ball and struck him with little force.

Sonic backflip away as Venom try hitting Sonic with his Whipfists, Sonic deflecting them with his sword and start to use one of his techniques by using **Wind Slash** by swing his sword with the waves of wind over to Venom. Venom form his arms into shields to block off the Wind Slash. Sonic again goes in for another strike to his arch enemy, Venom smirk, counters Sonic by forming his arms into Hammerfist and punches Sonic against the wall knocking off Sonic making everyone shock to see their hero getting hurt including Zack. Sonic is seen flying towards the wall, Sonic look back and form a smile so he did an aerial twist and lands against the wall and pushes himself back by leaping off away from the wall surprising Venom and strikes him forward by swinging his sword at Venom.

Venom clutch his gut and glared at Sonic. He got a little frustrated by Sonic and so he transforms his arms into Tendrils and capturing Sonic, Sonic sees this one coming so he evade out of the way, backflip from the Tendril and lands over to the wall and begin wall running around the arena with his speed moving out of the way from Venom from shooting his Tendrils at Sonic.

"Hold still you arrogant hedgehog!" Venom demanded.

Sonic smirk and charges to Venom using Sonic Boost and hits Venom with brute force, bashing him over to the wall and crash towards it.

"Is that the best you got?" Sonic taunted.

Venom slowly raises himself up to his feet, growling and glaring at Sonic. He then transforms his arms into claws and charges over to Sonic. Sonic got ready and engage to the fight as Venom swinging his arms, swinging his claws at the blue blur hero. Sonic eventually dodge Venom's claws, not getting a single hit by them. Venom begin dropkick Sonic to his chest and finally hits Sonic with one of his claws making Sonic shrieked him pain and gets hits by it for a second time and just about to go for a third strike, Sonic then finally recovers and uses Sonic Wind by hurls a blue tornado over at Venom. Venom is caught by the blue tornado, Sonic put away his sword and forming himself a ball and charging up his attack by using **Lightspeed**. After seconds of charging his attack, Sonic's body is covering in blue arura and then the blue hedgehog then jumps up, forming himself into a ball and rapidly strikes Venom, attacking him in different blows and patterns. Venom cry out of pain receiving multiple damage by Sonic himself.

* * *

><p><em>Commentators…<em>

"Look at Sonic go. He's pounding Venom like there's no tomorrow." Chapita Lola commented.

"Yes. It seems that Sonic has been training nonstop for the past three months and he's doing very well in there." Yajima added up.

"You're telling me. Sonic is full of surprises and he's taking that jerk down. Go get him Sonic!" Jenny smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail…<em>

"Sonic is getting Venom and he's taking full control." Jet said.

"You said it." Droy agreed.

"Kick his butt Sonic!" Romeo shouted.

"Show that scumbag who's he messing with!" Levy also shouted.

"Go get him Sonic!" Happy cheered on.

"Sonic's putting up one heck of a fight." Macao commented.

"Tell me about it." Wakaba agreed.

"Come on Sonic, beat him. Yeah!" Asuka routed.

"Kick his ass Sonic. Make him pay for all the pain he has caused all of us seven years back for killing you!" Makarov cheered.

Mavis looking on and examining Sonic's fighting style, his powers and his techniques. She had begun to think of something which she did not told anyone at least not yet. She begin to have thoughts about Sonic.

"_Could he be the one… could he be the chosen one to defeat Acnologia?_" Mavis thought.

Mavis stop her thinking seeing her guild cheering for the hero and brought a smile to her face. She continue watching the fight and can think about Sonic later on.

Zack watching on the fight with amazement. He sees how Sonic fight and kept his mind on focus on the fight. Zack looks on closely to his mentor as the fight continues on and still amazement by his mentor.

"Whoa… after three months of training, he's been getting quite good and his techniques is unbelievable." Zack commented.

"You're telling me, Sonic maybe strong but his fighting style is off the charts." Jim added.

"Do you think I can top Sonic?"

"By seeing him fighting like this, I don't think so. He's very skilled and powerful. What made you say that?"

"I just… want to be strong as him not for the glory but to protect my family and him even his exceed partner and friend."

"I see."

Kenny look on the fight, examining and trying to figure out what sign of weaknesses Venom have so he can notify Sonic about them.

"_Be careful Sonic, something tells me that he's planning very suspicious._" Kenny murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Sonic deliver three more strikes with his **Lightspeed Attack**. Sonic then goes on ahead to use his homing attack and use Sonic Eagle by flipping frontward and hits him with a heel kick sending the black tiger to the ground crashing with a loud thud. Sonic dives down to strike the black tiger, Venom appear out of nowhere surprises Sonic by punching Sonic using his Hammerfist a few times, then uses Tendril and slams Sonic down to the ground. Venom forms his arms into claws and dives over to Sonic to finish him off.

Just when Venom could do anything else, Sonic counters off Venom by transforming into his Fire Sonic form and shoots a fire missile over to Venom by using **Flaming Missile** one of Sonic's newest techniques in his fire form. Venom scream loud in pain feeling the flames around him. Sonic uses this as an advantage by forming fire into his hands, bringing his hands together and forms the flames into one big inferno blaze pointing it at Venom.

"Now you're finish! **Inferno Flash!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic shoots an inferno blaze of fire over to Venom hitting him with a fire explosion onto him hearing him screaming in pain. Sonic thought that would get him and end the fight but instead, the Blacklight Virus begin burning away and taking fade away out of Venom making him powerless and Venom got the fire out of him and is down on his knees to the ground breathing heavily.

"You're not finish?" Sonic questioned.

"Hell no. You may have taken away my Blacklight Virus powers from me but I got something better than that." Venom sneered.

"What's that?"

Venom grinned, he raises himself up on his feet and begin to possess the powers of darkness. He begin to transform as he increases his speed, strength, agility, stamina and his power. Venom's fur change the color to grey with blue strips on his body, his eyes purple change the color to blue and his eye sclera became blue. He became muscular and buff with more muscles and possessing dark purple aura on his hands like flames. He even surrounded himself with dark aura around his possessing the power of darkness.

"How did you…" Sonic trailed.

"Let's say that I have someone that helped me." Venom answered.

Sonic thought about it for a little moment. He then shot his eyes open realizing what he is talking about.

"Darkness the Hedgehog. It was him that give you dark powers." Sonic accused.

"That's right, we met up last night and gave me these powers. Now I'm all powerful and strong and my job is to kill you." Venom grinned.

"Oh we'll just have to see about that."

Sonic ascends his fire form into **Fire Sonic 2**. Sonic powering up his flaming abilities and shoots rapid fire bullets at Venom using **Blazing Rapid** one of Sonic's new techniques with his fire form. Venom quickly dodge the flaming bullets and shoots a wave of darkness at Sonic pushing him back. Sonic backflip and lands on the ground sliding against the ground. Venom charges to Sonic ready to strike so he throw a punch at Sonic, Sonic block the punch and counters him with a flaming aerial cartwheel kick. They both engage into a fight as they go at it and strikes punches and kicks right at each other. After seconds with the rapid strikes, Sonic throws a kick but he is blocked by Venom who somehow counter him, he then blasting Sonic away with his dark power using **Dark Flash**.

Sonic get send flying away and did an aerial recovery, Venom quickly rushes to Sonic and hits him to the jaw with a knee, Venom slams his fist down at Sonic getting him on one knee and uppercuts him. Sonic counters off Venom and ignites flames into his fist and strikes a punch straight to the gut pushing Venom off. Sonic dashes forward and uses **Fire Sonic Boost**, bashing Venom forward and hits him towards the wall. Venom forms a barrier around him and charges to Sonic slamming his fist down at him and knee kicks him in the jaw and did a 360 degree spinning kick at Sonic spinning Sonic around and hits the ground in three feet away from the grey tiger. Sonic kip up himself to his feet and get back to the fight bow however, Venom beats Sonic there as he shoulder tackles him and throwing off multiple punches at Sonic and drop kicks Sonic flying away.

Venom sneered, gets ready to use his dark abilities.

"**Darkness Flare!**" Venom chanted.

Darkness ignites darkness into his arms and forms them into giant arrow and hurls it over to Sonic and it impacts him, hitting him towards it. Sonic get struck by the attack and hits to the ground. Venom jumps in the air and dives down over to Sonic.

"**Ravage Geyser!**" Venom shouted.

Sonic sees the upcoming attack so Sonic roll backwards and leaping off the ground and Venom slams his fist down to the ground and eventually creates a shockwave of dark spikes from the ground. Sonic luckily got away from the spikes and get to his stance as the spikes disperse. Venom appears behind Sonic and struck him behind to his kidneys causing Sonic to scream in pain. Venom pulls Sonic by his quill and swings him around laughing evilly at Sonic.

"AH!" Sonic screeched.

"Is that the best you can do?" Venom taunted.

After swinging Sonic around, Venom then tosses the hedgehog hero away over to the wall. Sonic quickly changes into his Volt Sonic form ascending to level two. He did an aerial recover and shoot rapid lighting over at Venom. The grey tiger quickly evade the use his techniques as well.

"**Killer Saw Blade!**" Venom chanted.

Venom shot out dark purple razor saw blades over at Sonic. Sonic duck away, dodging from the saw blades and uses lightning homing attack Venom. Venom slide away evade the hedgehog, he smirk as he unleashes out purple whip from his hands. It wraps around Sonic and Venom swings Sonic around and then brings him up in the air and slams him down to the ground using his intense strength. Venom jumps up in the air and extends his hands out to Sonic and shooting rapid energy balls at Sonic. Sonic uses **Lightning Teleportation** to evade the energy balls and then Sonic reappear behind Venom and struck him with his fist with lightning igniting into his fists. Sonic then sends multiple punches at Venom with lightning in rapid speed and then kicks him down forming lightning into his foot and kicks him down to the ground.

Venom lands the ground on his feet and jumps out of the way as Sonic came down to strike but Sonic smirk and slams his fist down to the ground creating a shockwave of lightning striking Venom by using **Static Geyser**. Sonic then uses **Lightning Whip** by swinging his arms around creating lightning streams from his palm of his hand. Venom duck out of the way and shoot a dark missile at Sonic striking him up in the air. Venom grin, he jumps in the air to strike but however, Sonic senses Venom so he did an aerial cartwheel over Venom and uses his technique.

"**Lightning Strike!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic forms an electric sphere at Venom and throws it at Venom sending him downwards back to the ground and a lightning explosion occur shocking the grey tiger. Sonic dives down over to Venom to go for another attack, Venom looks on over to Sonic so he blasting some dark purple energy balls at Sonic. Sonic evading away from the spheres and Sonic evade from Venom doing an aerial cartwheel and lands on his feet to the ground. Venom forms two dark swords and begin swinging at Sonic. Sonic uses **Lightning Barrier** blocking off the sword attacks from Venom. Venom slams his fist to the ground creating a pillar under Sonic and lifts him up in the air. Venom launches up to Sonic and hits him with his swords swinging them around a few times and knee kicks him in the jaw and blasts a dark energy sphere at Sonic sending to the ground with a big bang.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"Looks like Venom is stronger than Sonic but the fight is still on." Chapita Lola commented.

"Come on Sonic, don't let that loser beat you!" Jenny shouted.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic in his volt form looking on to Venom who is grinning down to him.

"_Damn. He's stronger than my element forms. Alright then, I guess it's time I go all out._" Sonic thought.

Sonic reverts back to his previous state and get into formation ready to transform again.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

Mavis look closely wondering what Sonic is doing.

"Can you tell me what is Sonic doing?" Mavis asked.

"Sonic is about to transform into his strong and powerful forms." Romeo stated.

"And his forms are so cool." Asuka added up.

Zack look in closely watching Sonic's transformation as Sonic begin to channel his chaos energy.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Sonic channel is chaos energy closing his eyes, while doing so the yellow aura begin to flow and dancing around Sonic making everyone watch in awe. Sonic gritted his teeth, concentrating his power and then draws it out and begin transforming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

It was a loud roar in the arena, a pillar of light begin to unleash around Sonic as the transformation has begun. Venom look on smirking.

"So you're finally going all in. This fight will be the one to remember." Venom smirk.

The pillar of light disperse, everyone see Sonic in his **Super Sonic** form. His fur change to the color yellow and his eyes change the color to red. Sonic had a stern look on his face making Venom smirking even more.

"Now you really push me, let's get down to business." Sonic gestured.

"*Chuckle* You read my mind hero. This time, I'll kill you." Venom grinned.

***Track start changing the song to: Gatekeeper (Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2)***

Sonic and Venom power up their powers and charges over towards each other and engage into a showdown as they took the fight up to the sky. Everyone look up seeing some blows coming from Sonic and Venom as they've throwing strike after strike but their attacks contact towards one another each time they strike. They have been some shockwaves from their strikes knowing their fight is about to get very intense between those two.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"Looks like Sonic and Venom are going right at it making this a very interesting and intense fight. Oh man I've waited so long to watch Sonic's epic fights." Chapita Lola commented with stars in his eyes.

"Of course, they guys are giving everything they got in this fight." Yajima agreed.

"Yeah and Sonic is tough out there and he's sure is focus and getting right in the fight." Jenny stated.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail…<em>

The wizards of Fairy Tail cheering on for Sonic to win and defeat Venom and put an end to their haunting past for taking Sonic away from them. Mavis looks at Sonic thinking to herself having thoughts about Sonic seeing him change and transforms into his super form.

"_That must be him, he must be the chosen one that the dragons and the people had chosen to defeat Acnologia. I must speak to him this instance in private._" Mavis thought.

* * *

><p><em>Sabertooth…<em>

"That Sonic guy sure pull much of a fight." Sting smirked.

"He maybe strong but he hasn't fought against us and we'll be the ones to defeat Sonic and take the title of the strongest wizards in Fiore and Earthland." Rogue commented.

"I admire Sonic's wisdom and courage. What do you think he'll be a great position in Sabertooth and become one of us?" Rufus suggested.

"That maybe a good idea but he's already align himself to Fairy Tail." Olga reminded.

"That's true. Even he has a giant freakshow dragon slayer reject as an apprentice. No wonder he wants to be strong as Sonic but I doubt that Zack guy could never beat Sonic and can't beat us too." Sting laughed.

"Cannot Sting, let's save that when we get the chance to face Zack if we ran into him. I could care less about that black dragon slayer, giant outcast freak." Rogue scoffed.

"*Laugh* Can't say I agree with you."

* * *

><p><em>Mermaid Heel…<em>

"Whoa. Sonic is very skillful and powerful when he fights." Beth admired.

"Don't forget handsome." Risley ogled.

"I wonder if he can have another girlfriend?" Ariana wondered.

Kagura shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to reject it but her heart won't allow her as it was beating every time she thinks of the hedgehog hero.

"Why do I have these strange feeling about him?" Kagura thought.

* * *

><p><em>With Ultear and Meredy…<em>

"Sonic is so dreamy fighting one of his enemies." Meredy sighed lovingly.

"Now Meredy, don't get caught up in the moment." Ultear assured.

"Easy for you to say, you even have a thing for Sonic as well too."

Ultear turn away blushing lightly.

"Yep. I thought so." Meredy teased.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

The two had been going at it for three minutes, they throwing off punch, kicks and striking blow after blow after blow towards one another. They had their fists connected striking each other creating a shockwave and backing away from each other. Venom quickly charges to Sonic to strike but Sonic see it coming, counters Venom with a knee kick and backflip away from Venom and starts homing attack the grey tiger. Venom block Sonic uses a dark wall in front of him and blasted a dark energy sphere at Sonic. Sonic somehow catches it and kicks it away but however, he gets struck by Venom from out of nowhere hitting him in the gut and slams his fist down to the ground.

Sonic lands the ground with his feet, he looks up sees Venom descending downward to him. Sonic backflip away evade away the grey tiger and shooting rapid yellow energy spheres at Venom. Venom deflects them and charges to Sonic and bashing him over to the wall and rapidly punches Sonic a few times. Sonic suddenly, counters off Venom and head-butts to his nose making his nose bleed and kicks Venom off and throws a punch at him sending Venom five feet away over to the ground. Venom pulls himself back together and get back in the fight, Venom draw out his hands and creates dark purple discs ready to throw them at the hedgehog hero.

"**Saw Blade Disc!**" Venom chanted.

Venom threw multiple discs at Sonic. Sonic eventually dodge and evade the discs and a **Chaos Arrow** at Venom by shooting a yellow lightning spear at the grey tiger. Venom gets hit by Sonic's Chaos Arrow and then Sonic then uses Super Sonic Wind at Venom by shooting a light blue tornado at Venom sending him in midair. Sonic them begin to homing attack striking Venom a few times while forming himself into a ball and then use one of his newest attack.

"**Chaos Strike!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic charges over to Venom and punches him in the stomach and then sending out numerous attacks on Venom and slams his fist down to Venom making his fall back to the ground with a big crash making the ground shudder. Venom growled and gets angry so he powers up his dark power and shoots rapid bullets of darkness over at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodging the bullets so he goes after and try to strike an attack on Venom. Venom smirk so he then fire a dark laser from his mouth hitting Sonic on the spot and take this opportunity to runs over at Sonic, grabs him by the neck and slams him down to the ground leaving a trail of rumble and uppercuts Sonic up in the air.

Venom smirk, gets a clear position and so he then initiates his techniques. He brings his hands up in the air, then he thrusts his palms which start to create a black ball with purple lightning along with it.

"Take this Sonic! **Dark Vortex!**" Venom shouted.

Venom hurls his technique over at Sonic and hits him with black lightning making Sonic screaming loud in pain.

"SONIC!" Erza, Lucy, Asuka, Beth, Mirajane, Chelia, Jenny, Risley, Kenny, Zack, and Jim cried.

Sonic collapses to the ground. Venom unleashes out dark whips wrapping Sonic around and pulls him and swings himself around and slams him down to the ground. Sonic shrieked in pain, Venom runs to Sonic and forms darkness into his fist and sends him one brutal and intense punch hitting Sonic in the face sending him flying over to the wall and collapses on the ground on his chest and stomach.

Venom draws out more power of the darkness which it increases his speed, strength, agility and his power making him more powerful.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa now this is what I'm talking about." Venom grinned.

Sonic wasn't going to give up so he charges over at Venom uses **Super Sonic Boost**. Venom smiled on, he then extends his hand out forming a dark purple energy sphere with black flames attached to it.

"Say goodnight Sonic. **Dark Blitz!**" Venom threatened.

Venom shoots his technique at Sonic pushing him back and hits the wall with the explosion hearing Sonic scream in pain.

"SONIC!" Lucy cried.

Zack growled, could not bear to see his mentor getting dominated from Venom like that. He was about to jump in to aid Sonic but Makarov stopped him. Just before Makarov could say anything, Sonic flew up in the air looking down with a stern look on his face.

"_Man Venom is stronger than ever without his Blacklight Virus abilities. He's drawing more power from the darkness._" Sonic thought.

"Hahahahahahahahaha what's the matter Sonic, lost your fighting spirit." Venom taunted.

***Song begin to play Sonic's another transformation: SSJ3 Theme Cover by David Grey***

That hit Sonic and will do whatever it takes to stop Venom. He then begin to draw up his chaos energy to ascend to his different level.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail…<em>

They watch Sonic standing sill with his eyes close wondering what Sonic has in store.

"What is Sonic doing?" Mavis asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Mavis, you're going to love this." Makarov smiled crossing his arms.

Kenny smiled to his partner knowing what Sonic is about to do.

"Oh this is going to be epic. Let him have it Sonic." Kenny praised.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"I don't know what Sonic is doing but he's planning on something." Yajima commented.

"Yeah you're telling me. Looks like Sonic has a trick on his sleeve and he's about to get serious." Chapita Lola agreed looking on.

"That's right, my handsome hedgehog is not going down without a fight." Jenny admired.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail A…<em>

"Oh I think I know what Sonic's doing." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, being a real man which I know what's his next step." Elfman smirked.

"Come on Sonic, let him know how strong you are!" Lucy routed.

"Defeat this menace Sonic." Erza cheered on.

* * *

><p><em>The Fight…<em>

The crowd watching and wonder what Sonic has in store including Raven Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Quarto Cerberus even Ultear and Meredy. As things were silent for the moment that is went everyone jump up when they hear Sonic's scream, roaring in his transformation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

There were some lightning from the sky during Sonics transformation. He begin to change shocking the crowd with large amounts of power building inside of him. After a minute during the transformation. Sonic is seen different as his quills became spikier and long shocking Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, and Quatro Cerberus. Sonic descends down to the ground with a stern look on his face, glaring at Venom. He had transform into **Super Sonic 3**.

"Oh… that's a new look on you." Venom commented.

* * *

><p><em>Ultear and Meredy…<em>

"Whoa. Sonic's completely different and his quills became spikier and long too." Meredy pointed out.

"Yeah you're telling me. He must've ascended to his new level of his super form I heard so much about." Ultear assumed.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"Unbelievable. Sonic has ascended to his third level of his super form and became different." Chapita Lola commented.

"I like his look and he is so handsome." Jenny admired with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Mermaid Heel…<em>

"*Sigh* He's so dreamy." Beth commented smiling lovingly.

"You're telling me." Risley smiled.

"His look just look so… attractive." Ariana ogled.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail B…<em>

"I am not going to lie but Sonic's third level makes him so handsome." Mirajane admitted.

"He sure looks like a bad ass." Gajeel smirked.

"This is going to be an all out fight." Laxus stated crossing his arms.

Jellal aka Mystogan look on and witnessed Sonic's chaos energy and his transformations.

"_Amazing. He has so much magic and many forms and has become quite strong._" Jellal thought.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail A…<em>

Lucy watching Sonic lovingly.

"Now that's a real man." Elfman smirked.

"Yeah and he looks like a bad ass when it comes to a real fight." Natsu commented.

Erza eyed on her husband and could not keep her eyes off of him.

"I won't lie, Sonic looks extremely attractive in his third level of his super form." Erza confessed.

* * *

><p><em>Sabertooth…<em>

"Whoa. Check out his new look." Sting pointed out.

"Now that's new, I've never witness anything like that before." Rogue confessed.

"With that much power, he can beat any wizard that stand in his way." Olga stated.

"Yeah that won't work on me. I'll beat Sonic in no time." Sting smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail…<em>

"Alright Sonic, show him who's business!" Makarov routed.

"Get him Sonic!" Everyone shouted with smile on her faces.

Mavis smile, looking on to Sonic watching the fight.

"Amazing. I've never witness anything like that before and Sonic is full of surprises." Mavis commented.

"Hehehe yeah just wait and see master Mavis, Sonic will bring out an intense fight that you've never ever seen." Makarov stated.

"That's right. Sonic is strong and powerful. I want to be just like him a hero when I grow up." Asuka dreamed.

Zack watch on shock seeing Sonic going all out against his arch enemy.

"_How does Sonic do it, have so much power building inside of him?_" Zack thought.

* * *

><p><em>Raven Tail…<em>

Flare admiring Sonic, smiling at Sonic.

"Sonic is so handsome, he must be mine." Flare admired.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the fight…<em>

Sonic in his Super Sonic 3 form. He is surrounded by yellow aura around him with blue electricity dancing around him. Sonic glances over to Venom and get to his stance.

"You should be lucky that you pushed me this far." Sonic stated.

"*Chuckle* I am going to enjoy this." Venom smirked.

***Track start playing for the fight: God Goku Theme (Dragonball Xenoverse Soundtrack)***

Sonic out of nowhere, dashes on ahead to Venom strikes a strong punch straight to his face shocking everyone and even Venom. Sonic then begin to hit Venom, striking him with amount of punches to him in rapid speed. Sonic sends in one big spin kick to Venom's face having him flying off the scene. Venom brings himself back to his fight but again gets stricken again in the gut and knee kicked by Sonic. Sonic roared and axe kicks Venom on the ground making the ground shudder. Sonic powers up and charges over to Venom, Venom then counters Sonic before he can strike so Venom slams his fist down to the ground and creates a pillar of darkness in front of Sonic lifting him up in the air.

Venom launches himself in the air and so Sonic and Venom then engage into a intense showdown as both of them throwing off punches and kicks at each other getting very intense as the fight goes.

* * *

><p><em>The Statue…<em>

Darkness appear wearing a black cloak watching the fight of Sonic and Venom going right at it making the crowd cheering, routing for their hero to win.

"*Chuckle* Looks like my work has helped Venom become strong. My apprentice has become strong with the powers of darkness. This should be an interesting fight." Darkness chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>The Fight…<em>

Sonic and Venom had been going at it for five minutes. They were so eager to end the fight and kill one another and none of them is backing down now. Sonic throw a punch but somehow, Venom catches Sonic in the air and head-butted Sonic and slams his fist at Sonic and shoots a dark sphere at him sending Sonic to his fate. Sonic kicks away the sphere before it can explain on him. Venom dive kicks Sonic but Sonic spin away and shoots a yellow energy sphere at Venom having him crash to the ground. Sonic dive kicks Venom stumping him on the ground leaving a trail of rubble.

Venom roared, kicks Sonic off and shooting dark purple sharp bullets at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodging the bullets, Venom uses this as a distraction so he teleported behind of Sonic and brings his hands together pointing at Sonic as he draws the darkness forming a black lightning on his attack creating a black ball.

"Now let's see if you can survive this. **Darkness Deathwave!**" Venom chanted.

Venom shoots a black energy wave beam at Sonic and hits Sonic over to the ground creating a black pillar of darkness making Sonic scream in agony.

"SONIC!" Everyone cried.

"_No…_" Kenny murmured.

Venom stop his technique and laughed.

"Ahahahahahahahaha is that the best you can do?" Venom taunted.

Venom's taunts had stop when suddenly, Sonic uses **Chaos Control** teleporting behind Venom. He then forms yellow aura in his hands and begin punching down Venom towards the ground with a big crash. Sonic then forms an energy sphere with his hands and slams the sphere down on the ground performing his new technique.

"**Chaos Slam!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic slammed down his sphere and creating a yellow pillar of chaos energy hitting Venom with big amounts of damage making Venom scream, crying out in pain. Sonic then lifts himself up in the air and get ready to finish the fight and end Venom.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots a light blue energy beam wave from his hands and impacts Venom with this technique hoping it can defeat Venom as there is an area of smoke form around Venom. Sonic stop this technique waiting patiently for the smoke to disperse, fade away to see if that got him. Everyone watch in silence, hoping that Sonic had finally defeated Venom. There was moments of silence, Sonic had a stern look on his face. The silence had been broken when suddenly, Venom came out of the smoke rushing over to Sonic and surprises him with a punch straight to his stomach making Sonic cry out of pain. He clutch his stomach making Venom smirk and slams Sonic down over to the ground. Venom laughed and start to form a giant sphere with darkness with black flames and black lightning along with this technique ready to end Sonic this instant.

"Let's see if you can survive this ultimate attack. **Darkness Apocalypse!**" Venom chanted.

Venom hurl the gigantic sphere over at Sonic to finish him off. Sonic recover himself being attacked and turns himself around sees Venom's technique is heading over to him. Sonic acted quickly and try to push back the sphere with using **Super Sonic Beam** but however, it was too late. Venom's **Darkness Apocalypse** impact Sonic and creates an explosion of black fire and lightning. Sonic cried out of agony of this attack receiving severe damage from Venom.

"SONIC!" Lucy, Laki, Mirajane, Lisanna, Chelia, Jenny, Beth, Risley, and Ariana shouted.

"Sonic… no." Makarov uttered.

"That bastard." Zack growled.

"NOOOOOOO!" Erza cried out.

"I'm going to get him!" Natsu clenched.

Sonic is seen flying up in the air and hits himself on the ground on his back and revert back to his previous state with his eyes close. Sonic did not move a muscle which made everyone in the arena feel uncomfortable and worried about Sonic's situation.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"I don't believe this. Sonic took the big hit and is down to the count, could he be beaten and defeated by his enemy that surprised. Could this be the end of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Chapita Lola wondered.

"I hope not." Yajima countered.

"Sonic can't be defeated. He can't be killed, can he?" Jenny asked in fear.

"I don't know, I don't have the answer to answer that question."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Venom descends down to the ground. Venom walks over to Sonic's unconscious body. He then grabs him by the neck lifting him in the air looking on to him with an evil smile on his face.

"Ahahahahahaha now you see ladies and gentleman. Your hero of the world and your protector: Sonic the hedgehog is defeated. He maybe down but he's not defeated yet, I am going to kill your hero and bring your nightmare back of losing your hero once again." Venom announced.

Everyone gasped what they hear from Venom. He is about to kill Sonic in front of everyone and in lacrima vision. Erza glared at Sonic and about to charge at Venom to safe her husband but Elfman stopped her.

"Don't. If you go against him, you won't stand a chance to fight him." Elfman stated.

"How can I? I have to save him." Erza countered.

"We all do but seeing Venom like this, we can't fight him."

"Elfman's right, there's nothing we can do." Lucy agreed sadly with tears flowing down to her cheeks.

Erza could not do anything but just watch on like the rest.

Venom grinned and ready to deliver the final blow to Sonic.

"This time, you die Sonic. See you in hell." Venom grinned.

Venom is seconds away to deliver the final blow against Sonic to end his life and bring more nightmares to the civilians. Zack had enough so he pushes Fairy Tail out of the way and jumps in the arena and charges over at Venom.

"**Black Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Zack chanted.

Zack forms darkness into his fist and strikes a punch at Venom forcing him to let go and seen flying two distance away. Sonic collapse to the ground still unconscious and Zack glare at Venom getting into his stance. Venom growled and returns the glare at the black dragon slayer.

"You giant freak. You shouldn't have done that." Venom growled.

"I won't let you kill my mentor." Zack determined.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me that you're that black dragon slayer that everyone's been talking about. A giant freak and an outcast. Zack Hyperion is it?"

"Yeah that's me. Guilty as charge."

Everyone start gossiping about the black dragon slayer. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and the Blue Pegasus glared daggers at Zack from attacking their guild and hurt so many wizards in each different guilds.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"It looks like the giant black dragon slayer and the son of Acnologia: Zack Hyperion had rescued Sonic, his mentor and taking on Sonic's enemy." Chapita Lola stated.

"I can't believe this. He's making his appearance and everyone has been talking about him. Lots of people don't trust the black dragon slayer and he's the reason why he hurt so many innocents of people. Takes it after Acnologia himself." Yajima commented.

"He even attacked me and the Blue Pegasus guild. That giant ugly freak have some nerve to intervene and make his face here. He's going to get what's coming to him." Jenny insulted.

* * *

><p><em>Sabertooth…<em>

"There goes that giant freakshow again. Everyone still don't like him, what a jackass." Sting laughed.

"Don't forget that he attacked us and the Sabertooth guild." Rogue reminded.

"Yeah that's right, I still have a score to settle for hurting us and he's in for a world of hurt."

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail B…<em>

"Great. Zack's making his appearance. I still have some business to discuss with him." Gajeel glared.

"You're telling me. He made a fool out of me when he attacked me and I still don't trust him. Neither of us don't trust him and he will not have my respect." Laxus said.

"Guys. We should not be hard on him, he did come help Sonic and prevent Venom from killing him." Mirajane stated.

"That's true but I still don't like him and I don't trust him Mira."

"Me either." Gajeel agreed with his arms crossed.

Mirajane look over at Zack. Still she's afraid to be around him but sees he's not a bad person after all having second thoughts about him.

* * *

><p><em>Blue Pegasus…<em>

"That giant ugly freak is going to pay for attacking our guild." Ren insulted.

"Yeah and attacked us as well." Eve added up.

"Wait until we see him, he's going to wish that he mess with Blue Pegasus." Hibiki glared.

"Fellas. Although Zack had attacked but I tell you this… he's pay for coming at me with a surprise attack." Ichiya said.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail…<em>

"Zack's fighting Venom?" Jet pointed out.

"No way, is he crazy?" Droy questioned.

"I told him not to interfere but he's very stubborn." Makarov said clenching his fist.

"Now now, Zack's very fondle of Sonic. He looks up to him and he just save his life from getting killed. Let's see what he can do." Mavis examined.

* * *

><p><em>To Zack…<em>

Zack get to his stance ready to fight Venom.

"So you want to fight me huh. Very well then, come at me whatever you got against me. Nobody likes you and no one respects you for a giant freak." Venom taunted.

Zack charges over at Venom. He start to use his **Black Dragon Brutal Fist** over at Venom. Venom jumps over at Zack and kicks him in the face. Zack growled and try grabbing Venom but Venom shoot dark purple energy balls at Zack. Zack taking some damage but got back in the fight and charges over to Venom and uses his technique.

"**Black Dragon Wing Attack!**" Zack chanted.

Zack forms darkness producing some streams and hits Venom up in the air. Venom backflip and dive kicks Zack. The black dragon slayer block the kick and pushes Venom back and strikes a punch at Venom. He hits him with another punch, hitting the grey tiger six times. He then produces darkness into his fist and strikes Venom using **Black Dragon Brutal Fist**. Venom scream in pain, Zack grabs Venom by his ankles and slams him down to the ground and forms his fists with darkness and punches Venom to the ground with his techniques. Venom smiled, laughing at Venom and kicks off Zack away and then Venom forms dark purple energy blades from his palms.

"**Killer Razor Blades!**" Venom chanted.

Venom throws his blades over at Zack. The black dragon slayer sees the incoming blades and try his best to dodge them, evading away the blades but one of them impact Zack and scratching him on his body making the black dragon slayer screaming in pain. Venom runs over to Zack and strikes Zack with spinning kick and shoots rapid dark purple dark bullets at Zack. Zack then scream in pain some more receiving more damage by the grey tiger. Afterward, Venom kicks Zack in the face but somehow, Zack block the kick and slams the grey tiger down to the ground with brute force. After that, Zack begin grabbing Venom by his neck and lift him up in the air glaring at him.

"You should've never try hurting my mentor. I'm heading this right now." Zack threatened.

Venom smiled and punches Zack in the air forcing Zack to let go of him, then Venom forms a new technique so he extend his arm out holding his arm as then producing some darkness into his attack.

"**Darkness Torrent!**" Venom chanted.

Venom shoots a giant missile like arrow over at Zack and hits Zack with intense force causing Zack to scream in agony. Zack recover himself to get back into the fight but all of sudden, Venom deliver some rapid punches towards the black dragon slayer. He then sends in one brute punch against Zack in the face having Zack backing away and then knee kicks him and did a spinning kick at Zack knocking him off of his feet. Venom uses Darkness Torrent once again and hits Zack for the second time making Zack getting on to his knees.

Zack growled, glaring at Venom and decide to go all out.

"Black-Fire Dragon Mode!" Zack chanted.

Zack start to produce black-fire around him with a stern look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tai A…<em>

"Wait he can use fire!" Natsu questioned in shock.

"That must be his dragon mode." Erza pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Zack power his magic and charges to Venom. He then begin initiated one of his techniques.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Brutal Fist!**" Zack chanted.

Zack forms black flames into his fist and strikes a punch. Venom quickly dodge away the black dragon slayer and shooting dark purple razor blades at Zack. Zack duck away and counters Venom with another technique.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Swirling Horn!**" Zack shouted.

Zack ignites his entire body with black fire and rushes himself in maximum speed and head-butts himself into Venom striking him with brute force. Venom screeched in pain, he then kicks off away Zack. Zack then uses black fire whips over to Venom by using **Black-Fire Dragon Tongue**. It wraps around Venom and Zack pulls Venom close to him, afterward Zack again initiate his technique to strike an attack over to Venom.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Tail!**" Zack initiated.

Zack ignite both of his feet with black fire and sends Venom a roundhouse kick towards Venom sending him flying away from Zack. Venom crashes over to the ground rolling backwards and jumps off the ground and get to his stance while landing on the ground doing a slide. He sees Zack up in the air descending over to Venom diving towards him and goes on with his technique.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Scythe!**" Zack shouted.

Zack creates a giant scythe made of black fire and swings it over to Venom. Venom backflip evading the black fire scythe from the black dragon slayer. Venom forms energy waves from his hands and throws it over at Zack blowing him away. Venom then goes on with his technique.

"**Ravage Rampage!**" Venom chanted.

Venom spin himself and shoots a blade of whirlwind tornado with darkness over to Zack. Zack try evade it but it sucked him in and then it slashes Zack's body with darkness blades making Zack screaming in pain. Venom forms a dark lock into Zack and slams him to the ground and shooting rapid energy balls at the sky above Zack ready to strike him.

"**Rapid Meteor!**" Venom shouted.

Venom brings his attacks over at Zack hitting him to the ground with his rapid energy balls. Zack got angry, he had enough of this and got up on his feet ready to use his strong attack.

"That's it. You just pissed me right the fuck off!" Zack yelled.

"*Chuckle* Let's see what you got. You don't look very challenging at all." Venom taunted.

"I'll make you regret for saying that to me!"

Zack takes a deep breath, ready to use his strong spell.

"**Black-Fire Dragon Roar!**" Zack chanted.

Zack begin breathing out black fire from his mouth with a large beam of black fire. Venom smirk, standing still plotting his next move. When the black flames coming towards him, he then begin to absorb the black flames and creates a gigantic black fire turning it into dark purple flames with black lightning along with it that shocks everyone with this move including Zack.

"No… impossible. How did he…" Zack trailed off.

"Time to die you giant black dragon slayer fuck! **Armageddon Takedown!**" Venom shouted.

Venom hurls his gigantic attack over to Zack and hits him with an unbelievable explosion that hurt Zack severe hearing Zack burning and shocking in the explosion. He is see flying up in the air and crashes to the ground hard and has been defeated by the grey tiger name Venom.

"Ahahahahahahaha you ain't that strong enough to beat me." Venom taunted.

Zack could not move his body, he try getting up but he could not get himself up. He had lost his chance to beat Venom and save Sonic. Venom turn his attention back over to Sonic and walks towards him to finish what he had started. All of sudden, Sonic slowly got up to his feet which shocks the crowd and the guild who are watching.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"Unbelievable. Venom counter Zack and easily defeated the outcast. Sonic is up and he is not giving up, their fight is still on." Chapita Lola commented.

"That's right, my handsome hedgehog never gives up. He always come back to fight and always makes a awesome comeback." Jenny stated.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail A…<em>

"Alright Sonic. I knew he come around and he's not giving up." Natsu said.

"Now that's a real man. A real man never gives up and Sonic is one of them." Elfman smiled.

"I'm glad that he's ok, I feel much better already." Lucy admired lovingly.

Erza look on and could not help but smile at her husband.

"I'm glad he's alright and he always never give up. That is what makes Sonic so special." Erza admired.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail B…<p>

"Looks like Sonic is back to the fight." Gajeel smirked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Sonic is about to make that punk pay." Laxus chuckled.

"I am glad he's back and is ok. I hope Zack is ok as well." Mirajane hoped.

* * *

><p><em>Mermaid Heel…<em>

"*Sigh* He is so handsome when he never gives up." Beth admired.

"And so hot." Risley added up.

"That's Sonic for you. Sonic never gives up." Ariana smiled.

"I admire Sonic, I admit that he's very handsome and he always finds a way to win and keep on fighting. That what makes Sonic inspire me about his courage and his bravery." Kagura admitted.

* * *

><p><em>Lamia Scale…<em>

"Zack try his best and could not overcome Venom but Sonic is the real hero. He never gives up on a challenge and he's so dreamy." Chelia admired lovingly.

"Now now Chelia, Zack will pay for what he did to us but to Sonic, he always keep fighting and he will take Venom down." Lyon smiled.

"He is totally awesome. That is why he's my idol and my hero." Toby said with stars in his eyes.

"I do admit, Sonic is strong and has a wonderful heart." Yuka commented.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail…<em>

"Aright Sonic, show that creep what you're made of!" Romeo encouraged.

"You got this Sonic!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"That hedgehog has a strong heart." Wakaba commented.

"You said it pal. That's what makes Sonic very strong." Macao pointed.

"Also good looking." Laki added up.

"Yeah tell me about it." Bisca smiled eyeing on Sonic.

"Bisca!" Alzack shouted.

"What. It's true. Sorry hun."

"Go get him Sonic, beat that big meany." Asuka routed.

"That's right Sonic. Show that son of a bitch the true meaning of Fairy Tail and make him pay for what he did to us seven years back of taking you away from us!" Makarov shouted pumping his fist up.

"Yeah kick his ass Sonic!" Happy yelled out.

Mavis smiled, she admired Sonic's courage, the will to keep fighting and protecting everyone he cares about and his guild and his friends.

"Sonic is truly a hero. He has a strong heart that builds inside him and never gives up on dangerous situations." Mavis admired.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Fight…<em>

Sonic glare at Venom, brushing the dirt off of him and get to his stance.

"Still have some fighting left in you huh? No matter, I'll kill you right now since you're too weak to fight me." Venom smirked.

"Not likely. Time to go all out." Sonic countered.

"That won't do you any good Sonic."

"Just watch."

***Song start playing: Dynamite Battle (Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3)***

Sonic position himself, he then channels his chaos energy and begin transforming going all out with his power and begin to roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Sonic surrounded himself with light and begin transforming. After a minute of transforming, Sonic then transforms into his fourth level of his super form. Sonic's fur had change color into dark blue instead of yellow. He even has werehog fur on his quills with white streaks onto the end of his quills and on his ears with a white vertical lines from his forehead all the way to his quill, he even had changed his eyes instead of red they are golden yellow eyes and have red trim on the end of his eyes. Sonic even wore his original shoes but they were different as he has three metal spikes onto the surface buckle of his shoes and has spikes on the bottom his shoes. He even had gold plates around the top of his shoes with red diamond to the center of the gold plate. Sonic even wore his white gloves on his hands. Sonic wore a pair of black cargo pants. This was Sonic's **Super Sonic 4** form shocking the crowd with a stern look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"Amazing! Sonic had transform into his super form, ascending it to level four." Chapita Lola commented.

"I've never seen anything like that before. Sonic is sure full of surprises." Yajima admitted.

"That look makes him bad ass and very sexy." Jenny cooed.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic surrounded himself with golden yellow aura around him and glare at Venom.

"Your level four of your super form. Ha! Don't make me laugh." Venom taunted.

"Think what you want but I've been training for three months on this form." Sonic countered in a deep voice.

"Training huh. How pathetic."

Before Venom can say something else, Sonic dashes o and punches Venom with intense force hurting and brutally injure Venom with his punch. He is seen flying over to the wall crashing towards it. Sonic heads over to Zack and carries him back over to Fairy Tail and sets him on the bench.

"We're going to talk about this later." Sonic stated.

With that being said, Sonic returns on back to the fight charging over to Venom initiate his technique.

"**Chaos Strike!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic dashes over to Venom and start to punch Venom in the stomach, the begin pummels Venom with multiple punches and kicks at Venom and afterward he start to smack him in the left side of his face with his right hand sending Venom flying and then teleported to Venom and sends him a hard kick to the grey tiger sending him crashing over to the ground making the ground shudder. Venom shoot multiple dark purple energy balls at Sonic using one of his techniques.

"**Rapid Meteor!**" Venom chanted.

Venom hurls his energy balls at Sonic. Sonic then shields himself by using **Chaos Barrier** creating a yellow barrier around him blocking off the energy balls from Venom and charges over to Venom and knee kicks him in the jaw and rapid punches him a few time and kicks him off of his feet to the ground. Venom growled, got frustrated and uses **Darkness Torrent** on Sonic. He thought he got Sonic but to his surprise, Sonic deflected it with a kick up in the air and explode shocking everyone including Venom.

"He deflected it." Happy said in shock.

"How dare you… you'll pay for that!" Venom threatened.

Venom spin himself around and shoots a dark whirlwind of tornado with wind slashes using **Ravage Rampage**. Sonic counters it, deflected it by using **Super Sonic Wave 5x** by shooting a red shockwave of wind from the palm of his hands disperse the technique made by Venom and attacks Venom with this attack sending him flying in the air. Sonic then charges himself into a ball and ready to use his another technique.

"**Super Lightspeed Attack!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic charges over to Venom and striking him with his super lightpseed attacks just like his lightspeed attack. He attack, striking Venom in different patterns and different areas striking the grey tiger nonstop with maximum speed. After the lightspeed attack, Sonic sends out one final intense strike at Venom and begin to use a new technique so he extend his hand out forming a red energy ball aiming it to Venom.

"**Chaos Lance!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoot multiple red lightning bolts from his hands and it strikes Venom attacking him multiple times. Sonic flies over at Venom, Venom then counters Sonic and just about to use his technique, Sonic also counters Venom with a heat-butt to his nose making his nose bleed and then slams his fist down to the ground hitting Venom as he crashes to the ground with a big loud bang.

Sonic begin shooting multiple red energy balls over at Venom making him scream in pain. Venom roared angrily, Sonic descend down to the ground and glances to Venom.

"You give up?" Sonic questioned.

"Hell no! I'm going to make you suffer and I'll kill you in front of the people you care about. Time I end this right now!" Venom yelled.

Venom flies up in the air. He then forms a gigantic dark purple flames sphere with black lightning ready to end the fight against his hedgehog enemy.

"Die! **Armageddon Takedown!**" Venom shouted.

He then hurls down his gigantic technique over at Sonic. Sonic in motion, he build up his chaos energy power and ready to use his technique so he creates an energy ball with red and yellow power into his attack with a stern look on his face.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic yelled out.

Sonic shoots red and yellow beam over at the gigantic dark purple sphere of fire and black lightning. The beam pushes it away and it heads over at Venom that shocks Venom with this technique by Sonic.

"WHAT?!" Venom shouted.

Sonic build up more pressure so he uses some more of his power into his attack.

"What the hell! How can this be?!" Venom questioned.

Sonic pushes both technique at Venom and then it explodes making Venom screamed out of agony as he receive severe and ultimate damage from this attack by his and Sonic's technique. After the attack, Venom is seen collapse down to the ground. Sonic smirked, form an idea in mind and so he position himself and charges over to Venom.

"I'm through with you!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic sends him one big and brutal punch to Venom straight to his stomach and he collapses over to the ground crashing on his stomach. Sonic then forms red energy into his right hand.

"**Chaos Fist!**" Sonic chanted.

Sonic dives down and slams his fist to the ground with creating a pillar of red energy from the ground and start blasting through Venom and finally kills him making him disappear to his fate. The pillar of fade away, disperse and Venom was nowhere to be seen as a sign that he's been defeated and had been vanquished for good.

"Sayonara Venom, you've been vanquished." Sonic said saying his final words to Venom.

Everyone watch in shock, there was moments of silence after watching Sonic had defeated Venom. Chapita Lola then breaks the silence.

"Amazing! Sonic wins the fight and had vanquished his enemy for good and won the fight. What an amazing fight!" Chapita Lola commented.

The crowd cheer for Sonic, Sonic smiled waving to the crowd and revert back to his normal state.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail A…<em>

"About time he beat that guy." Elfman said.

"Yeah that was an amazing fight." Natsu commented.

"The nightmare is over, Sonic had fade away the nightmare." Erza pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail B…<em>

"That show him not to mess with Sonic." Laxus smirked.

"And for pissing him off. He had gotten himself stronger for the last three months." Gajeel stated.

"I'm glad he defeat his enemy and now we can move on. I'm happy for him." Mirajane smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail…<em>

"Alright! Sonic beat that jerk!" Romeo encouraged.

"Now that's Sonic for you." Happy commented.

"He had shown a great heart and wonderful strength of beating Venom." Pantherlily smirked.

"What I tell you Mavis, Sonic would be his enemy." Makarov said smiling.

Mavis return the smile and look over to Sonic.

"He has a strong heart and always determine to fight for everyone and protect everyone he cares about. Makarov, you have a great wizard and a loving one that shows the heart of hope and determination and the will of not giving up and keep hoping." Mavis complimented.

"Thank you, Elfman had found Sonic seven years ago when he was brutally injured in the puddle of blood." Makarov responded.

Fairy Tail continue cheering for Sonic's victory over his old enemy. Sonic smiled put his hands up waving and returning the smile to the crowd in the arena.

* * *

><p><em>With Ultear and Meredy…<em>

"Now that's my man. He always find a way to beat his opponent." Ultear commented.

"Your man? I don't think so, Sonic is mine." Meredy countered.

"Now Meredy, you don't want to make me angry."

"So. Sonic is eighteen and I think he would like it if he would be with me."

"Your 23 years old."

"So what. At least I still look young."

Ultear rolled her eyes and just continue to ogle and eyeing on the hedgehog hero.

* * *

><p><em>With the Dark Hedgehog…<em>

Darkness wearing a black cloak, the dark hedgehog saw and watch the entire fight. He glares at Sonic who had defeated Venom his creation and examined Sonic's status.

"Sonic had gotten strong for the past three months. He's becoming more powerful as we speak and his power is rising and increasing." Darkness commented.

Behind Darkness, a black hedgehog with light blue lightning streaks on his quills appear with lightning powers by using **Lightning Teleportation**. He walks over to the dark hedgehog and stand next to Darkness.

"I take it that the hero won the fight against your creation?" Static guessed.

"Yes. He's becoming more powerful and his power increased." Darkness answered truthfully.

"More powerful huh, hope he's not powerful than you my lord?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Since he's very strong then that means more fun for me when I get the chance to face him."

"And yet you will in time. The surprise is near and it's only a matter of time."

"*Chuckle* I like the way you think my lord. I can't wait."

"Let's get out of here. We don't want to be compromise by Sonic am I right?"

"Yeah but if he did spot us, I'll fight him."

Darkness chuckle to Static's remark. He then teleports Static and himself in the whirlwind of darkness out of sight and plot for their next move.

* * *

><p><strong>*Theme start playing: Closing Theme (Dragonball z)*<strong>

**It seems like Sonic has defeated his old enemy from the past but the war between Sonic and Darkness urges on and the Grand Magic Games is still on going and day two will come. Darkness the Hedgehog and his henchman plotting their next move on Sonic and the surprise to Fiore of his return. What is in store for Sonic? Can Fairy Tail can make a comeback and gain more points or fail. Tune in next time for the another scene of Act One of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


	24. Act 1 Scene 24: Grand Magic Games Pt 2

Chapter 24: Grand Magic Games Pt. 2

The Fairy Tail guild start celebrating at the bar just drinking and having a good time didn't care about that they lost on the first day of the games but also celebrating that Sonic had defeated Venom and vanquished their nightmares for good and all of them can now move on.

Sonic and Kenny sat on a rooftop watching the sky and talk about the event that happen between Sonic and Venom. Sonic had filled Kenny in about everything about Venom and his powers.

"Darkness did all of that?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. He must've ordered Venom to try kill me and eliminate me so I won't interfere his plans." Sonic answered.

"He must've contacted Venom and assigned him to kill you. Am I right?"

"That must've been the answer. After being away from Fairy Tail for three months to train and travel, Darkness had been plotting for something and I am determine to find out what's he planning. I did ran into him last night."

"What? You ran into Darkness? Did you guys fight?"

"No. We talked, he wanted to check up on me. I don't what he's got going on but he will not get into my head with his mind games."

"Well we got to be on the lookout and be ready for anything. You know anything could happen, Darkness and his crew may be here somewhere but we got to be ready."

"I agree. You still have your gear ready?"

"Yeah and you still have your powers and abilities ready including your sword since I gave your sword some upgrades."

"Yeah totally. I'll be ready."

"Me too."

The duo finish their conversation until they feel a presence behind them so when Sonic and Kenny turn around, they see the first guild master: Mavis Vermillion appearing with a smile on her face.

"Hello." Mavis greeted.

"Oh hey Mavis, is there something we can do for you?" Sonic offered.

"No but I was hoping if I can join you guys."

"Sure."

Mavis smiled, joins Team Sonic as she take a seat next to Sonic with a smile.

"So what brings you here before us?" Kenny asked.

"Well I wanted to see you and Sonic. Also I want to talk." Mavis responded.

"Ok. So what is that you want to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I watched you fight and the way you have a great heart and cared about everyone. You have the strongest heart I've ever seen before my eyes."

"Thank you Mavis. I appreciate it."

"But that's not all, I noticed something about you. I noticed about one thing that got me thinking."

"What's that?" Kenny questioned.

"Is that you're the chosen one to slay and defeat Acnologia."

"I know." Sonic clarified shocking Mavis.

"Y-You knew?"

"Yes I have. Three months ago, me and Kenny left Fairy Tail to journey to research about Acnologia. Both of us head over to the Temple call Ark down at the Kingdom of Bosco. We learned about Acnologia and about the dragons and made a huge discovery and found out that the dragons and the people had chosen me to defeat Acnologia."

"I see. I didn't know you travel to learn about the black dragon."

"We had too, Zack mentioned that I could defeat Acnologia: his father. I wasn't so certain I could pull it off but I had to learn more about this black dragon."

"And you had learned a lot about him and the dragons. I want to say is that I believe in you Sonic, you can defeat Acnologia and save everyone from the destruction. I think seven years ago, the explosion from your world had brought you here so you can complete your destiny."

"I guess so Mavis so I accept my destiny and defeat Acnologia when I ran into him. Some day."

"I'll be there by your side as a partner." Kenny smiled.

"Yeah you sure will buddy."

Sonic and Kenny fist bump and share a smile. Mavis smiled and hugs Sonic sharing a wide smile on her face shocking Sonic.

"Sonic. I want to thank you for everything, that you have done everything for Fairy Tail. Help the guild mates, protect them, giving them hope, inspire them and including the people and saving the world. You have done a wonderful job and you have a wonderful heart." Mavis thanked.

"Hey no problem. It's my responsibility." Sonic replied.

Mavis hold Sonic a little more before letting him go.

"I got to get going but I'll see you again tomorrow Sonic." Mavis waved.

"Take care now." Sonic smiled.

Mavis return the smile and disappear.

"So… what now?" Kenny asked.

"Gee I don't know. Want to head back inside?"

"Yeah."

Sonic let Kenny hop on his right shoulder and Sonic jumps down to the ground from the roof and enters inside the bar. They see Fairy Tail still partying and celebrating making Team Sonic smile. Sonic sees Zack at the bar counter and walks over to the giant to check up on him.

"Hey you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I thought I could help you and protect you but I failed." Zack frowned.

"I'm grateful for you for saving my life so thank you Zack. Also you should not interfere my fight against my old enemy, that is between me and Venom. We both have our differences and we had to handle that and that is just only between us."

"I know and I just wanted to help you Sonic. You almost got yourself killed by Venom today, I couldn't let that happen to you and I don't want to lose."

"I know and I understand what you're coming from but you almost gotten yourself killed in the arena against Venom. I see you fight, you did one hell of a job but you were not that strong to take him on with the power of darkness even your dual mode couldn't stop him."

"Yeah… I guess you're right Sonic. I just wanted to protect you that's all."

"I understand. I get it Zack, sometimes you got to let me handle things that is my business to deal with."

"I… I understand. I just want to help."

"I know and I'm proud of you for helping me and you save my life. You did a brave thing but it was crazy and stupid of you to take on Venom like that. You did a good job out there fighting Venom and you have courage. You did good."

"Thanks Sonic."

"You're welcome. Now if you can excuse me, Kenny and I need to speak in private."

Sonic patted Zack by his back shares a smile to the giant and left off heading over to Kenny. Lucy spotted Sonic and walk over to Sonic.

"Sonic." Lucy said.

Sonic stop his tracks and turn his attention to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?" Sonic checked.

"Better. I'm all fired up now than ever." Lucy replied giving a thumbs up.

"Now that's Natsu's line but I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Thank you for checking up on me Sonic. I appreciate it. You're so sweet."

"No problem, just helping a good friend of mine."

"*Giggle* So are you doing anything right now?"

"Um no I don't think but me and Kenny are going to talk in private exactly."

"Oh. Hey maybe tomorrow after the second day of the games, you want to go get something to eat. My treat."

"Sure but I'll treat you how's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

Sonic smiled to the blonde celestial wizard. Lucy walks close to Sonic and look into his eyes and places her hand on his chest.

"I've never know how handsome you are right now with a big strong heart and how brave you fight. You're full of surprises." Lucy smiled.

"I have my ways. I always find a way. Anyways, I got to get going."

Lucy kisses Sonic on the cheek. Sonic and Kenny left the bar again so they can talk.

Zack took a sip of his root beer thinking about Sonic's words. He felt a presence nearby so when he turn to his right, he sees Mirajane standing before him.

"Mirajane. Hi." Zack greeted.

"Hi. Are you alright?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Mirajane thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. You did a brave thing to help and save Sonic's life. I'm grateful for that and I know everyone won't admit it but they're grateful for your action saving our hero's life."

"Well your welcome. I didn't want everyone to have a repeated past to witness Sonic end up dead by his enemy who took away from all of us."

"Yeah but still you did the craziest thing by going up against Venom and lose. He couldn't killed you, you should've let Sonic handle this."

"I know."

"*Giggle* You were amazing out there Zack. You've shown pride and courage while facing Venom. I guess you're not so bad after all."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. Although everyone here don't trust you but you have my little respect since you attack me and of course everyone three months back."

"I know. I was control by my rage."

"That may be true but still. How about you and me go out for dinner tomorrow?"

"What? Really? Just as friends?"

"No. Not exactly, as my date. Are you interested?"

"Yes. I sure love to Mirajane."

"Good. So how about around eight o'clock."

"Eight sounds great."

"Good. Talk to you later Zack."

Mirajane left Zack alone to hang with her siblings and friends. Zack had a wide smile on his face. He has a date tomorrow with Mirajane Strauss who had a big crush on and could not wait to spend some alone time with Mirajane.

"I can't believe I have a date with Mirajane. I got to tell Sonic when I see him again." Zack said smiling widely.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

Kenny went through his laptop to examine and analyzing Venom's power and his techniques from the fight he had with Sonic in the arena during the first day of the Grand Magic Games. The duo waited for the results while it is analyzing.

"So did Darkness gave Venom the power of darkness?" Sonic asked.

"Hold up it's still analyzing and going through some few modifications." Kenny responded.

It took seconds to get the results and once it is in, Kenny then informed Sonic the answer.

"Yes. It appears that Darkness had gave Venom some dark powers and had sent him to kill you." Kenny honestly notified.

"I see. Did you even try tracking Darkness down so we can't find and put an end of his schemes?" Sonic asked.

"Sadly no, I did not get any clues of his whereabouts. Although, he's somewhere hiding in secret and I can't locate the dark hedgehog."

"You tried your best. I'm sure he'll show up somehow but in time. I know him too well."

"So should we be getting back to with the others?"

"Yeah. Now that's over, let's head on back and join with everyone."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Darkness and his crew at the outskirts of Crocus looking over the city. Candy wrap her arms around Darkness and twirls her finger around Darkness's chest.

"Darkness, how come we did not get the chance to initiate our plan to wreak chaos?" Candy asked.

"Yeah. I want to wreck and causing mayhem and fight that black dragon slayer. I've seen him fight Venom." Crash joined in.

"Patience my friends, everything is according to plan. You all will have your fun soon enough, we'll strike at day five. I had a vision about the dragon slayers who will be fighting in a match which brought me interest."

"A dragon slayer fight? So is Zack fighting?" Sting asked.

"Of course not, you will find out soon enough and speaking of Zack. I will talk to him and grant him his wish."

"Wait what? What made you say that? You mentioned before that you have no interest in that giant black dragon slayer?" Hunter reminded.

"Yesssssss that'sssss right, you mention to usssss before." Fang added.

"True. But I changed my mind, I find this giant black dragon slayer a valuable adversary." Darkness confessed.

"Is that so? Are you going to control him like how he's been control the last time like three months ago?" Death questioned.

"Of course not. I sensed that he has a secret plan and a secret goal. I truly believe that he's up to something."

"So what's his plan?" Sting asked.

"I do not know exactly but it could be very interesting."

"Did you had a vision about Zack in your meditation?" Candy asked.

"No. But deep down Zack is still a good guy but I have a feeling that he might do something to Sonic."

"Well let's see how this goes and find out for ourselves." Crash scoffed crossing his arms.

"*Chuckle* We shall see."

* * *

><p><em>Honey Bone…<em>

Sonic and Kenny enter back inside the Honey Bone seeing Fairy Tail still celebrating. Sonic even sees Cana passed out from a drinking contest and sees another wizard who isn't a Fairy Tail wizard. He was talking to Erza and being very drunk, he then turn his attention towards Sonic and Kenny who had walk inside the bar. The person smiled and walk over to Sonic and Kenny with Cana's bikini top in his hand.

"Well well you must be that Sonic the Hedgehog guy that I heard so much about. I've seen you fight your enemy called Venom." The male drunkard pointed out.

"Yeah that's me just who the hell are you?" Sonic asked.

"The names Baachus, I'm a member of Quatro Cerberus." Basschus answered.

"Baachus huh? So are you an S-Class wizard?"

"Yep. Just like Erza."

"So you know Erza?"

"Yeah we've been fighting against each other when I ran pass her."

"It's true Sonic. We had our shares together." Erza corrected.

"I see." Sonic understood.

"So Erza, you with anyone by any chance?" Baachus asked.

"Yes and matter of fact I'm married." Erza responded.

"Really? You have a husband. So where is this guy?"

"Right next to you."

Baachus cock his eyebrow in confusion, he turn to his right sees Sonic with his arms cross. He look back to Erza but shot his eyes widened open and look back at Sonic.

"Wait! You married Sonic? For real? Are you serious, you got married to the hedgehog and the hero of the world?" Baachus asked making Erza smirk.

"That's right. He proposed to me seven years ago and we eventually got married." Erza reminded.

"Damn! Sonic you are one lucky hedgehog to have Erza with a banging body inside that armor of hers."

"True but it's not the body, its true love and I like her personality. That's what counts." Sonic replied making the girls blush to his remark including Erza.

"Well that's true." Kenny added.

"Now did you slept with her?" Baachus questioned with a smirk.

"A few times, hell we even did it yesterday." Sonic responded winking at Erza.

"Tell me everything man, how did you do it? Did you make Erza scream your name when you gave it to her?"

"Oh he certainly did." Kenny encouraged.

"KENNY!" Sonic cried making Lucy, Laki, Evergreen, Mirajane, Kinana, and Lisanna giggle.

"What. Sorry, just got caught up in the moment. That was like three months ago when you return back to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail."

"That's true… hey don't change the subject."

"Sorry."

"*Chuckle* You are so damn lucky Sonic. Well in that case, I'm leaving so see you in the games Sonic."

Baachus then takes his leave with Cana's bra and exits the place. Sonic shake his head with a stern look on his face. Erza walks over to Sonic and hugs him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a drunken fool." Erza stated.

"Yeah. You're right." Sonic agreed.

Erza smiled and kisses Sonic on the cheek. Sonic sees Zack who's smiling so he walks over to his giant apprentice to see what's going on.

"What's gotten you smiling about?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Because I have a date tomorrow night." Zack responded.

"Let me guess, its Mirajane isn't it?"

"Yeah. She asked me out on the date."

"That's good. So do you know about going on a date?"

"Yeah I sure do."

"Cool. Thought I want to know. So you finally get a chance to spend some time with Mirajane alone huh?"

"Yeah and I can't wait."

"Good for you. Now you can stop talking about Mirajane."

"I… well… um…"

"I'm just only messing with you Z. Besides, it's great you get to go on a date but try not to ruin your first date with her otherwise it'll get worse."

"I'll do that."

Sonic nod his head. He had decided to head on back to his special room for the night but it was stopped when suddenly, Lucy, Laki, Kinana, Evergreen, and Cana take Sonic away and they begin to smother Sonic with kisses on his face and on his body.

"Kenny. Help me!" Sonic begged.

"Sorry Sonic but I think the ladies sure wants some loving." Kenny smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Second Day of the Grand Magic Games…<em>

The first round of the second day of the games is Chariots. One must head to the finish line of the arena to gain ten points to win. The rest had went up ahead all except for Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting. After the race, Baachus from Quatro Cerberus takes first place, second goes to Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Third place is Risley from Mermaid Heel, fourth is Yuka from Lamia Scale, fifth is Ichiya from Blue Pegasus.

The three dragon slayers still suffering from motion sickness. Sting had asked Natsu and Gajeel why they're trying so hard and Natsu answered it truthfully touching the hearts of Fairy Tail including Sonic and Kenny even Zack and Jim. With that being said, Natsu takes sixth and Gajeel takes seventh which makes Sting take eighth place as he drop out and quit. He then got angry for losing before returning back to Sabertooth.

Sonic went to go check up on Natsu, Wendy, and Carla but when he enter the room, Carla was doing alright and is completely ok.

"Hey Carla. How are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

"Good. Thank you for asking." Carla thanked.

"No problem, hey Lucy."

"Hey Sonic. Natsu will be ok so he just need some rest." Lucy notified.

"That's good. He touched my heart after what he said and brought tears in my eyes."

"Yeah I know. So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah definitely. After the games I'll treat you for dinner."

"*Giggle* I can't wait. Let's head on back."

"Yeah."

Sonic walk with Lucy as she latched on his arm with a big smile on her face. Carla stopped Sonic wanting to talk to him. Sonic told Lucy he'll join up with her and the others and stayed behind so he talk to Carla.

"What's on your mind?" Sonic asked.

"I had a vision." Carla stated.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it's about the castle of Fiore came crashing down and there was a girl who is singing with tears in her eyes."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Lucy."

"For real. I can't believe this, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No. Not at all, that's all I got for now but I just want to let you know because I trust you can keep a secret."

"Of course I can. This is very new and interesting. I'll be sure to find out more from you later so are you coming?"

"No. I'll stay with Wendy to watch over her."

"Ok then. I'll leave you and Porlyusica to it then. I'll come back with Kenny to check up on you guys later including Natsu if he can wake up."

"Thank you."

Sonic nod his head. He had left the room to join with Fairy Tail A to watch the fight for the second day of the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

><p><em>The Games…<em>

The first fight was **Toby vs. Kurohebi**. Toby using his claws to paralyze and defeat Kurohebi but the Raven Tail wizard then counters Toby with some kind of sand magic and defeated him in minutes. They all made a bet to know one other's secret. Toby told Kurohebi about his sock put Kurohebi put it where it was and eventually destroys his sock.

After the match, it was **Elfman vs Baachus**. Sonic enter to the arena with the other Fairy Tail members. Cana notices Sonic over with the other guild mates and wave at Sonic.

"Yoo hoo! Sonic hey handsome!" Cana waved.

Sonic returns the wave and sees Cana kiss her fingers and blew a kiss to him. Sonic smiled, catches the kiss seeing Cana winks at him. Afterward, Evergreen notices Sonic and hugs him.

"Hey big boy, I missed you so much and I miss your fight yesterday against Venom." Evergreen greeted.

"Hey Evergreen. Yeah it was a heated fight." Sonic stated.

"I'm glad that you're here. I thought I never get to see you again."

"*Chuckle* That's sweet of you so how about you let go of me."

Evergreen complied and obeyed Sonic letting the hedgehog go off of her arms. Elfman and Bacachus engage into a fight. Baachus made a bet that if he wins he gets his sisters for the night to keep him company which enrage Fairy Tail. Zack got very angry knowing Baachus would do anything with Mirajane and just about to go in there to face him, Sonic stopped him from doing so.

"Don't even think it. Let Elfman handle this after all, he is there brother and a brother must protect his sisters at all costs." Sonic reasoned.

Zack obeyed Sonic, he knew he is right and let Elfman fight off Baachus. Sonic even get a sense that he senses a dark power, he look over to his right sees a shadow figure up top of the arena. Sonic had a stern look so he launches on top of the balcony.

"Sonic. What's wrong?" Makarov asked.

"I'll be right back. Let me who win or I'll catch it on the lacrima vision." Sonic said with a stern look.

Sonic jumps up top of the arena and races over to the shadow figure. Sonic head over to the exact destination where he sees the shadow figure put it wasn't nowhere to be found. Sonic look around the place to search for this person.

"Where did this person go? I maybe just imagine it." Sonic stated.

Sonic's ears perk when he hear and senses incoming danger. Sonic look over sees Natsu chasing after four people which they are holding Wendy, Carla, and Porlyuisca. Sonic then comes to the aid and help Natsu stopping the kidnappers and Sonic get right to the bottom of it.

"Now tell me. Who sent you to kidnap Wendy, Carla, and Porlyuisca?" Sonic questioned.

"It was Raven Tail. We were following their orders that's all." The kidnapper answered truthfully.

"Raven Tail!" Natsu repeated.

Natsu was about to beat the kidnappers but Sonic stopped him.

"No. Don't waste your time to beat them Natsu. We're worried about that later but right now Elfman is fighting off Baachus from Quatro Cerberus." Sonic reasoned.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Natsu complied.

Wendy open her eyes, raising herself up and sees Sonic standing by. She squeal and hugged Sonic.

"Sonic, I feel much better already." Wendy said with a huge smile on her face.

Sonic smiled and returns the hug.

"I'm glad you're doing much better." Sonic smiled.

"I'm sure am. Thanks to Grandine." Wendy stated.

"What did I tell you not to call me by that name?" Porlyuisca reminded.

Wendy smiled and hold Sonic tight. The group watch the fight as it was very intense. Baachus throwing off more intense attacks. Elfman wasn't going to give up so easily so he turns into Lizardman to take all the hits Baachus could throw. As minutes pass by, the two wizards panting hard. Everyone except Sonic thought Baachus won but he then suddenly Baachus collapse to the ground and has been defeated makes Fairy Tail the winner and gain ten points for the first victory.

Sonic smiled, Elman sees Sonic giving him a thumbs up and Elfman smiled and returns it and raises his fists up.

"Now that's how a real man win the fight." Sonic smiled.

"Now you sound like Elfman." Wendy teased.

"*Chuckle* I sure am. That'll show Baachus about messing with Fairy Tail."

"Hey Sonic." Natsu said.

"What's up?"

"Who were you looking for before coming to the top of the arena?"

"Someone who I thought I knew but I must've imagined it. Anyway, it's all done now and we got out first victory."

"Hehe hell yeah."

Sonic and Natsu pump their fist together and cheer for their guildmate for winning and gaining their first victory.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Darkness watching in secret with Static possessing black lightning and was ready to face Sonic.

"Looks like Fairy Tail got their first victory." Static noted.

"Indeed. This is just the beginning, the party has just gotten started." Darkness agreed.

"So the fifth day, that is where we'll be start wrecking the place?"

"Precisely. I want you to make an introduction and blast your lightning and make the people scream."

"*Laugh* Oh I love the sound of that."

"That way you'll be able to fight Sonic and have your fun killing him."

"Excellent. I can't wait, that hedgehog is going down."

"In time. Speaking of which, I have an idea that you and the others can do for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"Let's head on back with the others, I'll fill you and the others in."

* * *

><p><em>The Games…<em>

The Thunder Legion, Team Natsu, and Lisanna went to go check up on Elfman after his fight against the S-Class from Quatro Cerberus aka Quatro Puppy Baachus.

"You did it Elfman. Now we're coming back." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks guys. Where's Sonic?" Elfman wondered.

"Right here."

Everyone turn their attention on the door seeing Sonic and Kenny entering inside the room. Sonic makes his way over to Elfman with a smile on his face.

"Elfman. That was an amazing fight. You sure put up much of a fantastic fight like a real man." Sonic commented.

"*Chuckle* Thanks Sonic. But you're manlier than me." Elfman chuckled.

"Let's not go there man. You did one hell of a job out there and protect your sisters from that scumbag. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah thanks Sonic."

"No problem. Get some rest pal, you deserve it."

"Right and Wendy looks like you're back on the team for the games."

"Right." Wendy retorted.

"Let Elfman get some rest. We must not lose focus on the games." Porlyuisca reminded.

"Yeah come to think of it Mirajane is up next against Jenny." Sonic stated.

"I should stay here." Lisanna said.

"No. You go on and support your sister. She may need the support." Porlyuisca retorted.

"Yeah I think you're right."

Team Natsu and Lisanna leaving Sonic and Kenny and the Thunder Legion.

"Sonic, Kenny are you guys coming?" Lucy asked.

"Be there in a minute. I'll stay with Elfman for a little bit." Sonic replied.

"Ok then. Don't take too long ok?"

"Sure I won't."

Lucy smiled and catch up with the others. Kenny look over to Elfman.

"You're going to be ok Elfman?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you guys. I wish I could support Mira." Elfman responded.

"Don't worry, Mirajane got this in the bag." Sonic smiled.

"Y-Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Speaking of which, I think Elfman needs some cuddling from Evergreen is that right Bickslow?"

"Oh yeah. Come on Evergreen, cuddle and keep Elfman warm." Bickslow teased.

"Oh shut up!" Evergreen demanded.

Sonic, Kenny and the Thunder Legion laugh at Evergreen's remark. Sonic and Kenny left the room and join with the Fairy Tail to watch the match. Carla smiled and heads over to Kenny.

"Hello Kenny, how are you?" Carla asked.

"I'm doing well, it's good to see you're doing better." Kenny responded.

"Yes. It sure is."

Kenny share a smile with Carla. Sonic was about to speak until all of sudden, Mirajane and Jenny transform and changing their outfits to be some bikinis or bra and panties which make the boys ogling at them. They did numerous sexy poses like they're in a photoshoot taking pictures for Sorcerers Weekly. The boys hauled, whistling to them except for Sonic and Kenny.

"Man these guys sure are by their beauty isn't it?" Kenny commented.

"You got that right pal. I would ogle at them too but I'm happily married to my beautiful wife." Sonic smiled.

"That's easy for you to say Sonic, you're married to the Titania and you are so lucky." Macao reminded.

"Yeah thanks but not just for her body, it was true love and I love her personality which brought my attention to her."

"Really not for her body?" Wakaba asked.

"Hell no. Why did you ask, are you trying to call me gay?"

"No. No I'm not, please don't hurt me."

"I forgive you but if I hear something funny from you then I'll put you in a hospital can you dig it?"

"Yeah I dig it!"

Kenny smiled and they all return their attention's back to the match between Mirajane and Jenny.

"You still got it Mira." Jenny commented.

"Why thank you, I didn't really wanted to show off but it sure feels good to be back." Mirajane smiled.

"Well I got to admit I didn't know you would actually agree to do a pose with me."

"Yeah I don't really like to be sluggish to most people but I like to go with the easy approach."

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"Looks like these girls sure can pose and put on an awesome show." Chapita Lola commented.

"I got to admit these girls are extremely attractive." Yajima admitted.

"This is so cool."

"Here we have Yajima and Reporter Jason sitting with me on commentary." Chapita Lola stated.

Just as it was about to continue on, then all of sudden Mermaid heel: Beth, Risley, and Ariana join in the fray and have different outfits on. Second goes to Lamia Scale: Chelia and Sherry wearing bikinis. Mavis insisted the Fairy Tail: Lucy, Erza, Wendy to join including Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia and even Laki. Evergreen even join the party and all females begin posing for the crowd making the boys go crazy including Makarov, Zack, Jim, Macao, and even Wakaba. Even Mavis join in and pose as well.

Sonic shake his head in disbelief could not believe what is happening.

"Man what the hell is wrong with these people. I don't even know them anymore." Sonic murmured.

"I don't know about you but Mirajane is looking so sexy." Zack ogled.

"Go ahead and enjoy it, leave me out of it."

"So am I. This is insane Sonic." Kenny agreed.

"You're telling me."

While posing, the girls then turn their attention over to Sonic and they pose for him and smiled at him hoping they could impress their crush.

"Hey Sonic, I hope you like my body and my bikini." Jenny cooed.

"No way! Hey Sonic, I hope you're watching." Lucy winked.

"Hey big boy, like what you see. This is all yours." Cana purred.

"Sonic honey, do you like my looks?" Laki smiled.

"Sonic. I hope you're watching." Arian hoped with a smile.

"Sonic. Pick me, I hope you like what you see." Risley pleaded.

"I hope you're watching." Beth hoped.

"Hey Sonic baby, I hope you like what you're seeing. This is all for you." Evergreen purred.

"Sonic. Even though we are married but I hope you enjoy the show and this body is yours to play with." Erza winked.

The females watch Sonic who is in shock as they posing for Sonic hoping he can pick one of them.

"Wow. I can't believe it, Sonic gets all of the girls and they sure posing for Sonic's attention knowing he is the hero." Chapita Lola said with stars in his eyes.

"Sonic has became so very popular knowing he is the hero but a magnet to the girls and they sure are in love with him." Yajima commented.

"This is so cool! Sonic is so lucky!" Jason said with a big wide smile on his face.

Makarov, Macao, Wakaba and even the rest of the guys turn their attentions over to Sonic.

"Sonic you are so damn lucky." Macao chuckled.

"Yeah man, you get all of the girls and they sure are into you lovingly." Wakaba added up.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sonic face palmed.

"I wish I was you. You sure have a big reputation and you get all the girls." Makarov complimented.

Sonic shake his head chuckling to himself. Afterward, the ladies then get on in their wedding dresses. Levy wanted to pair up with Gajeel who has no interest while Jet and Droy fight for Levy, Mirajane paired up with Makarov, Lyon and Gray even fight for Juvia but to Gray he let Lyon know she's in Fairy Tail and has no interest in Juvia or so it seems. Sherry pairs with Ren. Bisca and Alzack had paired up knowing they're married. Jenny pairs with Hibiki but she then wants to pair up with the hero Sonic when he wore a white tuxedo and wearing white dress shoes but she's not the only one, there was Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Chelia, Risley, Ariana, and Beth begin fighting for Sonic.

"Sonic's mine so stay away from him." Evergreen demanded.

"No way! Sonic is my man!" Ariana countered.

"I don't think so! Sonic's mine and I liked him from the start." Lucy argued.

"Sonic's going to be paired up with me!" Beth stated.

"In your dreams! Sonic is mine!" Chelia countered.

"Ha! I don't think so. Soni9c is my man and he's going to be paired up with me." Cana chuckled.

"To your drunken ass, get real! Sonic is going to be with me." Risley said.

"No way. Sonic will be with me!" Laki countered.

"He's not going to be with any of you girls. Sonic is going to be with me because I have the looks and the sex appeal. Besides I'm sure Sonic will choose me." Jenny smirked.

"Oh hell no! Sonic is not going to pick you, he'll be picking me." Evergreen."

"No me!" Laki countered.

"Me." Beth joined.

"No way me!" Risley barked.

"Why don't we let Sonic decide?" Wendy suggested.

"Good idea!" Lucy, Cana, Laki, Jenny, Chelia, Risley, Ariana, Beth, and Evergreen agreed.

The girls turn their attention to Sonic and just about to ask the question but to their dismay, they see Sonic pairing up with his wife Erza smiling together and holding each other in their arms.

"It reminds me during our wedding Sonic." Erza reminded.

"Yeah it sure does, just like old times." Sonic agreed.

Erza smiled, she then pull Sonic and kisses him on the lips. Sonic return the kiss and the married couple begin to make out and get along with the moment to make it very interesting. Lucy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Chelia, Risley, Ariana, and Beth watched and became very jealous of Erza clenching their fists as they watch "their" hedgehog kissing the Titania with jealousy..

"Sonic should be kissing me!" the girls said in unison.

Again they all get the fighting and arguing over Sonic.

"Man. The girls are fighting over Sonic and they sure can't get enough of him. They really do love him." Chapita Lola commented.

"Indeed. They just could not accept that Sonic is married and happily married." Yajima added up.

"True but still they're fighting over him."

"This is so cool!" Jason said pumping his fist up in the air.

Out of nowhere, the master of Lamia Scale make her appearance and even wear a bikini which shocking everyone and stopping what they're doing. After feeling disgusted, they all return on back and watch the fight between Mirajane and Jenny.

"It looks like it's just you and me again." Jenny said.

"Aw. It was fun while it lasted." Mirajane pouted.

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"We need to wrap this up for the next and final match for the second day of the games." Chapita Lola stated.

Jenny smirked, thinking of an idea to win her match against her rival Mirajane. She then turn her attention over to Mirajane with a sneaky smile.

"It all comes down to this." Jenny stated.

"I'm not going to lose." Mirajane countered sharing a smile.

"Since everyone's betting so how about we make a wager?"

"Sure I'm game. What do you have in mind?"

"The loser poses for the sorcerer's weekly but only to be absolutely naked."

Everyone is stunned to hear this including Zack. Mirajane then smiled.

"Ok then, it's a deal." Mirajane smiled.

Again everyone is shocked to hear Mirajane accepting the bet. Jenny look over to smile and licks her lips and decide to add on to the bet.

"Also to add on to the bet. If I win, Sonic takes me out on a date tonight and keep me company in my room for the entire night." Jenny smiled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" everyone cried in shock.

"What the hell! Is she serious?" Sonic pondered.

"Looks like it to me Sonic, looks like she want to have some alone time with you and you know what she wants." Kenny stated.

"What's that?!" the males of Fairy Tail questioned.

"She wants to have sex with Sonic all night long."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><em>The Commentators…<em>

"Wow! Who would've thunk it! Jenny added the stakes that if she wins, she gets to go out on a date with the hero of Fiore and Earthland: Sonic the Hedgehog." Chapita Lola stated.

"She really is in love with Sonic." Yajima commented.

"So cool! Sonic is the luckiest guy ever!" Jason complimented.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail A…<em>

Lucy growled angrily, clenching her fists giving Jenny a death glare. She was fuming hot and ready to burst. Also, Erza was angrier than Lucy. Sure she's married to Sonic but when it comes to Sonic wanting to have sex with him is a whole different level.

"Why that… how dare she make a wager to my husband and wanting to have sex with him." Erza growled.

"_Sonic is mine and nobody is going to make love to him._" Lucy murmured angrily.

Natsu, Gray, and Wendy look on seeing the two girls glaring at Jenny with dark aura around them.

"Oh man. Erza and Lucy are livid." Gray said in fear.

"Yeah tell me about it, Sonic has never been so popular with the ladies." Natsu agreed.

"I sure don't want to make Lucy or Erza angry." Wendy said in fear.

* * *

><p><em>Mermaid Heel…<em>

Risley, Ariana, and Beth glared at Jenny fuming hot of Jenny's bet if she wins.

"That girl is going down!" Risley said.

"Tell me about it." Beth agreed.

"When I get my hands on her she won't get the chance to touch my Sonic EVER." Ariana threatened.

* * *

><p><em>Lamia Scale…<em>

Chelia only glare at Jenny.

"How dare she! You better not get your hands on my Sonic!" Chelia shouted angrily.

"Calm down Chelia." Sherry reasoned calming her cousin down.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

Cana, Laki, and Evergreen growled, glaring over to Jenny.

"If she tries to make one false move on my man she'll be explaining the three decks of pain." Cana pulling out three of her cards.

"She made a mistake of trying to have Sonic all to herself." Laki growled.

"If she ever tries thinking about sleeping with Sonic in bed she's going to feel my wrath." Evergreen clenched.

Zack look over to his mentor.

"Sonic when did you get so popular with the ladies?" Zack asked.

"Yeah that's a good question. How do you get so popular?" Jim asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, it was back then when I first fought Natsu when I joined Fairy Tail. Days later, I defeated Laxus back in Magnolia and it seem the females fall head over heels for me and even I saved the world from my arch enemy and defeated Mephiles the Dark. That's how I became very popular for the ladies and gain so much popularity knowing I'm the big hero." Sonic explained.

"That's how it began?" Zack inquired.

"That's right. After when I married Erza, they could not stop loving me."

"I can see why."

"Yeah tell me about it."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Match…<em>

Jenny smiled and begin thinking about her date with Sonic and how they enter back inside her room and keeping her company. Once again, she start daydreaming about herself and Sonic sharing their moment together in private.

* * *

><p><em>Jenny's Daydream…<em>

_Sonic taken back Jenny back to her place to her room. Jenny invited Sonic inside the room with a seductive smile on her face._

"_Oh Sonic, that was the best date I have ever had." Jenny commented._

"_I'm glad that you enjoyed it Jenny." Sonic smiled._

_Jenny smiled and had a seductive idea so she then pull down the strap of her dress to her upper arm looking over to Sonic winking at him. Sonic got seduced as Jenny use Sonic's music player and plays one of the songs playing __**Usher – Seduction**__. Sonic walk over to Jenny and Jenny smiled seductively, she walks to the bed and takes off her dress and her shoes only having on her bra and panties looking seductive to Sonic._

_Sonic take off his shoes and get comfortable and joins Jenny in bed, he gets on top of her and kisses Sonic on the lips making out with her and Jenny lovingly returns the kiss letting out a soft moan from her lips. The blue blur hero begin to use his hands to caress and rubbing her body and her legs earning more moans from Jenny. As the kiss, Jenny turn Sonic over on his back so she can be on top of him and breaks away the kiss and sits atop of his lap and smile down at him lovingly._

"_Oh Sonic, I can't stop thinking about you. My heart keeps beating fast every time I think about you and you are so handsome. Handsomer than Hibiki." Jenny commented._

"_*Chuckle* Thanks I tried not to dress to impress." Sonic replied with a smile._

"_Oh I even love your personality. I'm drawn to you even more."_

"_How can I be so selfish? I made a mistake of marrying Erza, I want you Jenny. We can be together."_

"_Y-You mean that?"_

"_Yes Jenny Realight, I love you."_

"_Oh Sonic I love you too so much."_

_Jenny lean forward, presses her lips against Sonic's making out with him lovingly. They begin to have their moment and Sonic start fondle with Jenny's breasts making the blonde model moan and stop kissing._

"_Oh Sonic, that tickles." Jenny cooed._

"_You want me to take it off so we can have our special moment together?" Sonic asked._

"_Yes. Take it off, I want you to pleasure my breasts. My body belongs to you."_

_Sonic smiled and begin untie the strap of Jenny's bra and just about to take it off until someone called Jenny._

"_Jenny… Jenny…" a voiced called._

* * *

><p><em>End Daydream…<em>

Jenny daydreamed about her and Sonic and just about to have sex together but all of sudden, Mirajane snap her out of it.

"Jenny are you there." Mirajane asked.

Jenny pulls herself together coming back to reality.

"Damn it. I was daydreaming about Sonic and I and we were about to have sex together." Jenny said.

"Day dreaming about Sonic?" Mirajane repeated.

"Yeah and he was about to take off my bra. Anyway, let's get to it then."

Jenny transforms into her battle armor ready to finish Mirajane off. Mirajane smiled, begin to use her magic and transforming into her ultimate She-Devil form which it is the Sitri form. Jenny then got scared, feared for Mirajane and then strike her with one attack and takes the win for her team. Jenny begin crying, covering her breasts as she cries in tears.

"Waaaaaaaah! Now I'll never get to go out on a date with my handsome Sonic!" Jenny whined.

"Sorry for the attack but tell you what. When your issue comes out, I'll be sure to buy a copy." Mirajane smiled.

Fairy Tail begin celebrating for Mirajane's win. Zack pump his fist up routed Mirajane.

"Alright!" Zack routed.

"Looks like you're very happy." Sonic smiled crossing his arms.

"Yep and she became a bad ass."

"That maybe because she had won but don't think that you'll be getting near my sister Zack." Lisanna glared.

Zack frown sadly. Sonic place his head onto Zack's back.

"Hey don't feel bad man. Lighten up." Sonic comforted.

"Everyone still don't trust me Sonic, what can I do?" Zack asked.

"Just give it some time. They're give you their trust and you'll earn it in time."

"I guess… Nobody respects me well a little bit but they still don't trust me."

"_Maybe because they think of him as the black dragon Acnologia._" Kenny whispered.

"_I think that maybe the case._" Sonic agreed responding to his exceed partner.

"I'll gain their trust no matter what it takes." Zack determined.

"That's the spirit. Cheer up and have a good time I'm sure I am."

Zack smiled and nod his head to Sonic. The next match and the final fight for day two of the games is **Yukino from Sabertooth vs Kagura from Mermaid Heel**. Yukino and Kagura meet and ready to fight. Yukino had made a bet for their lives which Kagura accepted and begin their match. Yukino then pulls out to appear a zodiac keys shocking Lucy and Sonic looking on.

"Whoa. She's a celestial wizard." Kenny said.

"Yeah. I guess Lucy isn't the only one." Sonic stated.

Yukino summon the two giant fishes name Pisces. Then come in and start to attack Kagura, Kagura jump onto one of them and dodging them running on top of the giant fish. Happy looking on, ogling how big and yummy to him knowing he wants to eat them. During the distraction, Yukino takes out another gold zodiac key and summons Libra which she controls gravity. Pisces goes on in to finish off Kagura but to everyone's dismay, Kagura dodge away jumping up in the air. Yukino then commands Libra to use gravitation once more pushing Kagura to the statue and crashes towards it. Pisces again tries again for the attack but somehow, Kagura then counters them which stopping Libra and Pisces as the collapses to the ground shocking everyone.

"Whoa what did she just do?" Kenny asked.

"Beats me buddy. I have no idea." Sonic replied.

Yukino order her celestial spirits to return back to the spirit world. Yukino look over to Kagura and try something which she did not wanted to do.

"You leave me no choice. Time to use the thirteenth key." Yukino stated.

Lucy bulged her eyes after what she just heard.

"Wait did she just said the thirteenth key?" Lucy repeated.

"Yeah she did. Is something the matter?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was a rumor, I heard about the thirteenth key but I never knew it was real."

Kagura charges in to strike, Yukino then summons a giant snake spirit making the sky turn purple shocking everyone.

"Holy crap! Look at the size of that thing!" Natsu bulged.

"She said snake charm but it doesn't look like one to me." Gray assumed.

"Whoa. Sonic are you seeing this?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I've never witness anything like that before." Sonic admitted.

The thirteenth key is the name: Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus begin to strike towards Kagura but however, Kagura then uses her sword called Archenemy to slice the snake and without drawing her sword, she easily defeated Yukino sending her down on the floor shocking everyone in the stadium. They were lost in words of what they saw and witness until Chapita Lola then announces Kagura of Mermaid Heel the winner of the guild. Kagura then walks away then stated to Yukino before she can leave.

"Just so you know your life is in my hands. Do you understand?" Kagura notied.

"Yes. I completely understand." Yukino understood shedding tears from her eyes.

And so Kagura then takes her departure. Chapita then announced the scoreboards of the teams.

**First: Raven Tail**

**Second: Sabertooth and Lamia Scale**

**Fourth: Mermaid Heel**

**Fifth: Blue Pegasus**

**Sixth: Quatro Puppy**

**Seventh and last: Fairy Tail A and B**

Sonic smiled routed for his guild alongside with Kenny and his apprentice Zack.

"Looks like we're coming back." Kenny said.

"Yeah tell me about it. It's only a matter of time until we come in first." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah and we're just getting started."

"Sonic!" Makarov said.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You're competing tomorrow for the third day of the games. I hope you can put up one heck of a show."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Macao and Wakaba questioned in unison.

"The way I see it, you guys don't need my help. Team Natsu and the other wizards of our guild can take care of this by themselves. They don't need my help."

"What but…" Makarov trailed off.

"I know I said I would compete but I changed my mind. I'm just going to sit back and watch."

"I understand. Sure, you're right. They can pull it off themselves and you have in them."

"I sure do."

"I still wish I could see you compete."

"Hey I wonder if Sonic will fight Sting and Rogue the twin dragon slayers." Romeo wondered.

"Yeah that would be an excellent match." Lisanna smiled.

"What? I want to fight Sting after what he said to me two days ago." Zack growled.

"Hey now Zack chill out, what did I tell you about controlling your anger?" Sonic reminded.

"I… I remember."

"Don't let me tell you again. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Those are just words."

"Now that's over for day two so in that case, hey Sonic you want to have a drink with me." Cana winked.

"Sorry Cana but I promise Lucy I take her out to get something to eat so no."

"On a date?" Macao asked.

"No just going out as friends to get something to eat that's all."

"Oh and don't forget, there are some Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise such as his plush dolls of his different forms including his Super Sonic 4 form and even the posters. There are on sale now for only 2,000 jewels." Chapita Lola announced.

"They're selling merchandises of me?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. You've became so popular around in Fiore, everyone has been a big fan of you of your heroism and your will to fight and protect everyone with that big strong heart you have." Makarov responded.

"I'm going to get myself one." Cana said.

"Me too." Evergreen smiled.

"I'm getting myself one too." Laki jumped in.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail A…<em>

"I am so getting myself one." Lucy said with a smile.

"Me too. Can you buy one for me?" Wendy asked.

"Of course I can."

* * *

><p><em>Lamia Scale…<em>

"They're selling plush dolls of Sonic? Wow I'm getting me one." Chelia smiled with glee.

"Me too. Sonic is so cool and awesome!" Toby said.

"Really? You're getting yourself one too?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah. Sonic is my role model, at least it will help me feel better."

"I see."

* * *

><p><em>Blue Pegasus…<em>

"Are you alright honey?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah. I'll try and I can't believe I lost and I never going to have a date with my Sonic Poo!" Jenny whined.

"He's married don't you know that?" Ren asked.

"But still, I love him!"

"Oh and they're selling Sonic plush dolls and posters of his different forms." Eve reminded.

"They are! I am so getting myself one so I can look and ogle at my darling Sonic."

"Oh ma here she goes again." Hibiki face palmed.

"Tell me about it." Ren agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail B…<em>

"Sonic is still popular." Gajeel said.

"I wish it would be me become that famous and very popular but Sonic is something else." Laxus smirked.

"He did save the world two times against his enemies. I have became fondle of him." Mirajane confessed.

"Mirajane. You too?"

"Yes. He's extremely attractive and I'm going to buy myself a Sonic plush doll myself."

Gajeel and Laxus shake their heads. Juvia smiled and day dreams about herself and Gray.

* * *

><p><em>Mermaid Heel…<em>

"That was awesome out there Kagura." Risley commented.

"Thank you." Kagura responded.

"Oh and you know that they're selling Sonic the Hedgehog merchandises even the plush dolls are on sale." Beth reminded.

"Really! I'm getting me one of those." Risley said.

"Me too. Sonic is awesome and handsome." Beth smiled.

"I'm getting me one also." Ariana chuckled.

"Me too. Hey Kagura are you getting yourself one?" Milianna asked.

"I… well Sonic is sure is good looking so I might as well get me one." Kagura admitted.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

***Song start to play for the message scene: Siege (Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack)***

Just as everyone is about to leave the stadium but all of sudden, a lacrima vision screen came up shocking everyone and catching everyone's attention.

"What's going on? Are they're going to make another announcement?" Romeo asked.

"I don't know. Does anyone know?" Makarov questioned.

Everyone shook their heads responding to the master's answer. Everyone wonder what is going on but all of sudden, a screen begin to show a black figure wearing a ghost mask appears to be a mobian like Sonic. Everyone is stunned what the person is and draw their attention to the screen.

"_Forgive me for the interruption. So this is the Grand Magic Games that has been held. Everyone damn guild participate in the games like the weaklings they are and just too pathetic to participate to show how strong they are. How ironic._" The figure said in a deep voice through the lacrima screen.

Every guild growled angrily looking at the screen. Natsu became furious of the person so does the rest of the wizards. Sonic and Kenny had a stern look on their faces recognizing who they are.

"_Sonic._" Kenny whispered.

"_Yeah. I know buddy and I know who it is that we are familiar with._" Sonic responded whispering back.

"_You think you all are strong with the light that shines upon you, away from the shadows of the darkness. *Chuckle* Not likely, your light will fade away, turning it back to the dark of the abyss of the darkness. It will swallow your light, trap you and there will be no escape. Your nightmare will return and the light will come to an end and especially to your hero who calls himself Sonic the Hedgehog. You hero will not live to see your nightmare will haunt you once again, there will be no escape and your hero won't save you this time. Sonic the Hedgehog, you're watching this… this is a message that I have for you. I will be coming for you, bring havoc to the people you have cared so much about and your damn weak guild which they call Fairy Tail. Know this, when we meet once again your days of a hero will come to a very end and no one will be able to save you including your apprentice. You. Will. __**DIE!**_" the figure messaged.

All of sudden, six more figures appear including another one which makes it seven as they appear. They begin to laugh evilly at Sonic.

"_Fear the Darkness Sonic the Hedgehog, you will die._" The figure threatened.

The lacrima vision then disappeared which made the civilians fear for what is coming. Sonic had a stern look on his face which made Zack to be curious.

"Sonic are you alright?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine. Something tells me that I'm in one heck of a big fight." Sonic stated.

"How do you know?" Makarov asked.

"I have a feeling. I just know it."

"I'll be right by your side to help you fight Sonic." Zack said with a smile.

"No. This is my fight and my alone. I don't want anyone interfering."

"I respect your decision Sonic. If you ever need our help, don't hesitate to ask." Makarov offered.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

><p><em>With Darkness…<em>

The dark hedgehog and his crew had finished their message and so Darkness takes off his mask and had an evil smile on his face.

"*Laugh* Looks like Sonic hear my message loud and clear." Darkness smiled.

"I bet you that the people are in fear of what you will, what we're going to do." Crash cackled.

"I can't wait for the big main event." Candy coed licking her lips.

"As if I my friends. The time is near for the big surprise that I am going to pull to the civilians and the wizards. Especially to Sonic knowing he'll be fighting Static here." Darkness pointed out.

"Damn right. I'm going to electrocute Sonic and bring him down in my hands and continue to torture Sonic with my black lightning." Static said smirking and possesses black lightning.

"And I'll be fighting off that giant black dragon slayer. I want to see what he can do against me." Crash smirked cracking his fists.

"Although Zack is strong but isn't strong enough against us and to Sonic. He has a secret goal in mind which brought me to my interest." Darkness assumed.

"You're going to get him to join us?" Sting asked.

"No. Not likely, he has his own reasons and his plans of his accomplishments. I will not interefere but I do have a feeling it has something to do with his mentor: Sonic."

"What about him Lord Darkness?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know but something tells me that it's Sonic. In other words, we have more work to do and just enjoy watching the games and plot our big surprise for my ultimate return."

The crew nodded in response obeying their leader and their lord.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Lucy…<em>

Sonic had promised that he take Lucy out to get something to eat while the other Fairy Tail wizards hang out at the Bar Sun. Sonic and Lucy ordered their meals and eat talking about today's events.

"I still can't believe that there is a thirteenth golden zodiac key." Lucy reminded.

"I thought it was a rumor when I first heard it but I never knew it'll be true." Sonic admitted.

"Yeah tell me about it. Thanks for taking me out to get something to eat." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah you're welcome. I did promise I would take you out so here we are."

"The food is amazing."

"Yeah it sure is."

"Hey Sonic."

"Hmm."

"About that message from that unknown mobian like you, do you know who it is?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. I wish I knew but I never seen this person before and in fact I haven't cross paths with this person either. I have a feeling that I'll be in one heck of a major fight."

"Sonic are you going to do this alone?"

"Yes. Of course I will, if this person wants me then he'll get me when I face him and his crew. Don't worry, I'll ask for any help when I get the chance when things go bad."

"Good. I was just about to say that I will help you anyway I can."

"Thanks Lucy."

"No problem. So did you like what you see seeing me in my bikini?"

"Don't try it. I see you and the others were fighting over me."

"*Giggle* That's true."

"And also, I see you got yourself a plush doll of me."

Lucy smiled, pulling out a bag of a Sonic plush doll which she bought two of them. One with Sonic in his normal state with his outfit on that he's wearing right now and one with Sonic in his Super Sonic 4.

"I bought two of them." Lucy smiled.

"You sure are a big fan aren't you?" Sonic assumed.

"*Giggle* Yeah I am and I'm in love with you."

"*Chuckle* I know you do and so does the other girls I know who are in love with me."

"Hard to believe you're married still."

"Yeah well I'm happy."

"Sure you are. I wish I was married to you and make you happy."

"I know. So how are things with you and Natsu?"

"What?"

"Are you guys are going back to together or you're dating Leo or are you married to him."

"No. No I am not."

"That's not what I see. I see Leo propose to you."

"Shut up!"

"*Chuckle* I'm just only messing with you Luce."

"Yeah. I guess so. So will you be able to compete with us for tomorrow third day of the games?"

"Nah. It looks like you guys got everything under control so I'm sitting this one out."

"You are?"

"Yeah. You guys building momentum and coming back so why would I compete."

"Good point."

"Yep. So you got yourself a poster along with your plush dolls of me?"

"Yeah. I sure did."

"I thought you did. Did Wendy got herself a plush doll of me?"

"Yeah I bought her one why we went shopping for your merchandises."

"I see."

"Anyway I hope you can defeat this character. Who knows what type of magic and power he has inside?"

"Yeah I hope so too."

"Sonic."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I've been thinking, I think Carla has a crush on your exceed partner Kenny."

"What made you say that?"

"Wendy told me that Carla has been talking about Kenny."

"Is that right. I got to tell my buddy that."

"Hey I have a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Ever since you found Kenny and made him your partner and your best friend. How did you two became the best of friends?"

"That's a good question. He reminds me someone I know very particular. He remind me of my best friend and my brother back at Mobius my home. He has his personality, his smile and well… everything. He's very smart and makes one heck of some terrific gadgets and inventions. He's like a brother to me just like my best friend back in Mobius and I'll do anything for him and protect him like he's my brother."

"Wow. Really, you mean that?"

"Yeah. When he freed me from the Cyro-Chamber where I was held asleep for seven long years, I sense the pain and the sadness in his eyes knowing his former friend treated him, beat him, torture him and disrespects him and treat Kenny like a slave. When he told me this story, I knew I would take him in under my wing and make him my partner and a wonderful friend and we became friends ever since. We spent a lot of time together, we laugh together, eat together, travel together and overall we enjoy each other's company and have a wonderful time together."

"Wow. You guys really do spend time together and you guys are really close just like Natsu and Happy. Well… not the traveling parts around Fiore and Earthland."

"Yeah that's true. We even work together as a team as Team Sonic. He's the brains and I'm the leader."

"*Giggle* You guys sure work together as a team and you accomplish things like a team without all the recklessness like Natsu while we go out on jobs."

"*Chuckle* True. Sometimes I could be a little reckless and pay the price face the consequences."

"Hey do you mind if you can take me with you and Kenny in your S-Class jobs one day?"

"I guess I can do that. Surely you needed the money for your "Rent" am I right?"

"Yeah. Silly isn't it."

"No worries, I got your covered."

"So what about Zack Hyperion?"

"What about him?"

"Well he is your apprentice knowing you're his mentor. He always wants to join your team and all of us and even Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus don't trust him knowing what he did three months back."

"Ah yeah. He sure is very fond of me and wanting to join me and Kenny but I can't do that and I can't let anyone join as well. It's just only me and Kenny and we're not letting anyone join at this time. It's… complicated."

"Care to tell me?"

"No. Just not ready yet but I'll be sure to tell but in time."

"I understand. So how are things with you and Erza?"

"Pretty good so far. Can't complain, we did talk about her and Jellal moment yesterday before we parted ways to our own rooms last night. Overall, we're doing just fine."

"That's good to hear."

"It sure is."

Lucy form a smile. She reaches her hand and touches Sonic's hand surprising Sonic but let it slide and returns the smile. The waitress come along and brings a check. Sonic check the price which it is 5,000 jewels so Sonic then pays for their food and takes Lucy out and exit the restaurant. Lucy latched to Sonic's arm and smile to him while they head on back to Bar Sun to meet up with their guildmates of Fairy Tail.

"Sonic, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for the food and taking me out." Lucy thanked.

"No problem. Anything for a friend, I'm glad you enjoy it." Sonic replied.

"So what do you think Zack is doing?" Lucy asked.

"He does have a date with Mirajane."

"What? Really? Zack is going out on a date with Mirajane?"

"Yeah he told me that and after the games, they met up and went on to their date."

"What is Mirajane thinking?"

"Hey. Zack is a great guy at least just give him a chance just only this once. I know you all don't trust that giant black dragon slayer at least just accept it just for me."

"Sure. I accept but only for you Sonic. Nothing else."

"Thanks. Come on, let's get going and head on back. I'm pretty sure everyone is still celebrating."

"Wait before we go, can I kiss you."

"I don't think I can…"

"Please. We can find a nearby ally so no one will ever know especially Erza."

"*Sigh* Alright then, I guess it's alright."

Lucy smiled with glee, takes Sonic's hands and heads over to a nearby alleyway where they can make out giving Lucy her wish.

* * *

><p><em>With Zack and Mirajane…<em>

Zack and Mirajane take a walk together getting to know each other a little during their date.

"So… um tell me about yourself Zack. What do you like to do?" Mirajane asked.

"Well um… I don't have anything in particular. Um… I do like to train, get along with others, train behind of Sonic know he's my mentor and like to drink root beer." Zack responded.

"Oh. That's nice, Sonic is your mentor huh?"

"Yeah. He sure is. I want to be just like him and be as strong as him, he's my role model and my idol. He's the reason why I became like this today and helped me fade away my darkness."

"That's wonderful of him. I surely admire him for saving you. Although he gave you a second chance to do the right thing and set things right."

"Yeah. Everyone still don't trust me and sees me as… my father Acnologia."

"I know and I feel your pain. Zack, you got to know that they'll trust you and respect you. Give it some time, it'll come around. My brother and sister don't trust you still after what you did to all of us but you'll gain their trust."

"You think so?"

"Of course. I believe it. Sonic and Kenny trust you so I trust you a little bit."

"Thank you Mira."

"You're welcome. Elfman can be very protective but he means well, I can take care of myself."

"I know and you were wonderful out there Mira."

"You think so?"

"Yes and overall you're very beautiful than Jenny. She got what she deserve and have the nerve to try to win and have Sonic to herself knowing he is married."

"True. Every girl is in love with Sonic and Sonic keeps moving on and handles it like a gentlemen."

"You like Sonic do you?"

"Of course I do. I find him extremely attractive and Erza is lucky to have someone like him. I envy her."

"Oh."

"*Giggle* Anyway, with you you're not bad yourself. You have a great personality Zack."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well thank you. Just trying to do good. Hey do you think I can top Sonic and beat him to become a SSS-Class wizard just like him?"

"I don't think so. After what happen yesterday and how strong he is, there is no way you can beat Sonic knowing he's the first wizard that made it to SSS-Class. He got promoted when he defeated Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus the dragon slayers when they have a match that Sonic planned for."

"Really. Wow, how that turned out?"

"It was unbelievable. Sonic absorbed Laxus's strongest magic technique and made it his own was the best part and Sonic has so many forms and ascended to a newer level of his forms. I don't know how he does it but he sure is spectacular."

"Yes. He sure is."

"You did a great job yesterday, I'm grateful that you saved Sonic's life when he face Venom."

"You're welcome, I didn't want anyone to become sad and mourn over his death like seven years ago when Venom took his life away."

"It was very hard for us to move on from hearing that devastating news. I didn't tell you this but Team Natsu save Sonic from being captured by Venom before when he and his men ambushed him."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"He went out on a mission with Wendy and Carla that time."

"Oh. Maybe if I can save Sonic, I could try to be your and everyone's hero if that happens again."

"Who knows what will happen. Speaking of which, now that I think of it that mobian from the lacrima screen messaged Sonic threatening to kill him. I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my mentor and protect everyone. That is my will and my motivation. Sonic inspired me to protect the people I cared about and I care about you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I truly mean that."

"Are you saying that because you've been talking about me all the time?"

"Huh? Wait how did you…"

"Sonic told me everything. Is it true you called me sexy?"

"Um… well… er…"

"*Giggle* You're cute when you blush."

"Now you're making me blush even more."

"It's cute. I'm having a great time with you Zack."

"Yeah so am I."

Mirajane look into Zack's ocean blue eyes. They stare like that for a moment until a spark light up, Zack then makes his move by pressing his lips against Mirajane's lips. Mirajane pulls herself back from Zack having Zack to have questionable eyes, Mirajane blushed and decide to return the kiss and enjoy it while it last and so the two begin making out romantically.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night…<em>

Erza and Jellal meet under the bridge talking about Zeref and some other things and could not find any clues or sense any dark magic.

"You haven't sensed anything?' Erza asked.

"No not yet, we usually detected a power from Zeref from the games but to some reason, we yet to sense it this year." Jellal responded.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure but I think of a number of possibilities. They say a wizard is responsible for the power. Well it may not attend to the games this year or it could be here in Crocus but it could not use any particular magic."

"Or perhaps it someone who may not have a chance to compete yet."

"It's if from device or a pacific location, then that makes thing simply more complicated. If the device hasn't activated or some sort of filter that's preventing the magic slipping off"

"If that's the case, the fact that you're not sensing it means that there's no need to worry right now."

"I certainly hope that's true. Tomorrow, I'll do some more investigating from the event organizers."

"Try not to draw any attention."

"I've learned my lesson. Ultear drove that point loud and clear."

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't goodnight Erza."

Erza and Jellal parted ways to return back to their locations. Erza making her way back to the Sun Bar to reunite with her husband until someone stopped her.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." The voice asked.

"Who goes there?" Erza demanded.

"*Giggle* Don't you look so rosy."

Erza shot her eyes widen recognizing who said that line. The figure take off her hooded cape and review herself as Milianna.

"Long time no see." Milianna greeted.

"Milianna!" Erza shouted.

Milianna leap over to Erza and engage in a warm hug reuniting with her long time friend.

"It is so good to see you Milianna. Did you join a guild?" Erza asked.

"Yeah I've joined Mermaid Heel." Milianna answered truthfully.

"What about Sho and Wally? Did they join as well?"

"No. We don't allow boys in Mermaid Heel."

"I see."

"You'll be happy that they're traveling around the world. I still talk to them every once in a while."

"I can't tell how happy I am to see you."

"Likewise Erzy werzy."

"You're making me cry."

"So are you. I can't believe it's that long."

"I know."

"So how is everything?"

"Really good. I'm doing well, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"I'm doing fantastic, happy to see you again. So are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes and I'm married."

"Really. Don't lie, you can't be married."

"Erza smiled, she shows Milianna a diamond ring in her left ring finger.

"Really? You're married?" Milianna asked.

"That's right." Erza replied.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog."

"WHAT! Are you serious, you're married to that handsome good looking hedgehog who saved the world two times, the one who fought his enemy yesterday after the games are over?"

"That's right."

"How did you end up marrying Sonic?"

"It was true love. I loved Sonic when I first laid my eyes on him when he joined the guild, how heroic he fight off against his enemies and save Fairy Tail and protect everyone. He even confess his feelings towards me when I confess my feelings towards him."

"Wow. You are so lucky to have Sonic as your husband."

"I am and enjoy having him around and he's been so wonderful to me and made my life so great. I love him so much."

"So have you two consider having a child by any chance?"

"No not really, we haven't thought about it at least not yet. But I can tell you that he is good in bed."

"Really. Tell me everything."

"So but I can't."

"Aw you're no fun."

Erza laughed making Milianna laughed as well as the girls begin to hang out and catch up on their life.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Kenny…<em>

Sonic and Kenny sat at a rooftop on a random building looking at the moon. Kenny sat on Sonic's shoulder thinking to himself and Sonic thinking about the message that Darkness had sent to him.

"Sonic." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"What do you think Darkness is planning?"

"I've been wondering that question myself. I know it's not going to be very pretty Kenny."

"Whatever it is, you'll be ready for anything right?"

"Yeah of course. Oh there is something I want to tell you."

"What? You're marrying Lucy?"

"Oh hell no. Well I took Lucy out to get something to eat after the games and she told me that Carla has a crush on you."

"What? Are you kidding me? Why would Carla would be interested in me, isn't she with Happy?"

"I don't think so. Lucy told me that Wendy and Carla had been talking about you all the time. Even you two were spending time together which got me wondering for myself as well."

"What do you want to me?"

"I don't know maybe ask her out on a date. She likes you."

"Maybe… but what if she rejects me, I don't want to cause any drama between me and Happy."

"I understand. Try thinking about it, I'm not forcing you it's up to you."

"I'll do that. Thanks Sonic."

"You're welcome buddy. Now back to Darkness, I don't know what Darkness got going on and what is his motto but whatever it is, I'll be ready to face him and even his henchman when I see him once again. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Song start playing: Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)*<strong>

**The Second Day of the games are over and the Third Day is coming. Sonic is determined to be ready for his arch enemy and his crew. Things have gone overboard between Sonic and Darkness. Fairy Tail has build up momentum in the games and coming back. What's left of Sabertooth? Can they come back to first place? Will Fairy Tail keep up the momentum? What is next of Sonic and Darkness? What is Darkness's intentions are to Sonic? Tune in next time for another scene of Fairy of Darkness 3: Age of Darkness.**


End file.
